


pull apart the dark

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, De-aged Steve, M/M, Minor canon divergence, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对于他最好的兄弟，Steve那仿佛无止尽的信念已经逐渐开始由“希望”变得像是一种“幻想”了。当他们抓住冬兵时——一场Sam至今心有余悸的枪战——那家伙唯一还记得的就是攻击哪个部位会给人重创。<br/>    四个月后，Barnes仍然拒绝说英语。<br/>    所以，总而言之，HYDRA前来对纽约发起进攻的时机不太妙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/gifts).
  * A translation of [pull apart the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346056) by [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/togina). 



至今冬兵仍然无法安稳地睡个一晚上。Sam很清楚这点，每天早晨Tony都会问JARVIS，而他的AI管家便精确地列出所有Barnes心率升至平静状态下两倍的时间点，以及，在几点他开始眨眼，从哪一刻起他发出尖叫。最近一次是凌晨两点十七分。Sam不需要任何人提供的信息；一放下手里的枪他就看过时间了。对一幢高科技大楼来说，Stark在隔音墙上花的钱还真不够。  
对于他最好的兄弟，Steve那仿佛无止尽的信念已经逐渐开始由“希望”变得像是一种“幻想”了。当他们抓住冬兵时——一场Sam至今心有余悸的枪战——那家伙唯一还记得的就是攻击哪个部位会给人重创。Sam差点因为大腿动脉割伤而失血过多，Natasha则足足昏迷了三个小时，至于Steve，他居然一瘸一拐地走向那个杀手疯子试图给对方一个拥抱。谢天谢地，他手里藏了支镇定剂，否则Sam还要朝他们两个开枪。  
四个月后，Barnes仍然拒绝说英语，这意味着他们都不得不快速学会如何用Natasha的母语喊叫“不！”以及“别对我开枪”之类。Steve，掌握斯拉夫字母表的速度快到令人困扰，在训练室也放置了附带音译的标识牌，再一次谢天谢地，“住手！”一词跨越了语言障碍。  
他们本来可能会学到更多俄罗斯语，但冬兵肯说的话太少。他有自己的房间，在他状态比较接近Bucky Barnes而不是HYDRA牌杀人机器的日子里，他会跟着Clint爬进通风管，或者安静地坐在Natasha房间里的沙发上。Steve对他的回避不为所动。Steve用Tony的摄像机拍下自己讲述两人童年的视频给Bucky看，还拜托Sam和Tony找了些布鲁克林1930年的照片以及老式有轨电车的录像。Sam都在等着Steve要求将没完工的楼层装修成当年圣约瑟夫孤儿院的样子，人人穿起老式吊带裤和制服了。  
这些都算好的状况。在其他更多时间，冬兵只会躲在自己卧室尖叫到喉咙发不出声，或者带着可怕的面无表情走进健身房。那些时候，只有Steve会和他对打，其他人就带着急救箱和麻醉枪候在外面，等待他们其中一人失去意识。  
他看起来是记得Steve的，却又回避着他，然而，对昔日好友的声音Barnes也会有所反应。在他状态很差时，他们将Steve的视频投影进他的房间，不知为何，美国队长那忧伤的微笑和絮絮叨叨的独白总能将冬兵从自己的世界里拉出来。通常Sam比较认同让人停留在自己的内心世界，不过所有人都觉得冬兵的脑内不存在什么美好之处。  
Tony试着说服Steve唱些古典歌曲，他可以将其录入大厦内广播以安抚Barnes。Steve同意了——结果两天后队友就求他停下。血清让美国队长受益良多，但没人记得拜托Erskine治好他的五音不全。Steve的歌唱衬托得纽约地铁售票员都是优秀的歌剧演唱家。  
于是Steve转而背诵诗歌，或者讲一些他偶然想到的事情。他那温和而生涩的俄罗斯语，往往是唯一能让复仇者们和那个不知道自己是谁、身在何方的男人，和平相处的东西。  
——————  
所以，总而言之，HYDRA前来对纽约发起进攻的时机不太妙。复仇者们带着Barnes一起去了，虽然大家都觉得那不太好；Clint指出除非使用镇静剂，他们可能没法让他好好地留在大厦里，而Natasha先是若有所思地看着麻醉枪，但Steve一脸可怕的表情搞得这个办法也不可行。结果就是大家都挤到车前座，冬兵独自待在后头。  
如果一切按计划进行下去，Barnes或许就仅仅是表情空白，内心惊惶地待在车里了。  
的确有那么一小会儿是按计划来的，六个超级英雄对付一群黑衣特工。HYDRA无法从中获益，是场轻松又无意义的战斗。Sam无法理解他们干嘛偏偏挑中曼哈顿进攻……直至某个敌人足够接近美国队长并往他脸上喷出一把闪光粉末——紧接着太阳穴中了一枪。从复仇者们那辆车里飞出的子弹。  
Sam原本是要集中注意力担心冬兵又找到了大开杀戒的新方法——因为没人给过他枪啊！——然而，美国队长不见了。原本街对面正站着那位超级士兵，现在却只有一具HYDRA特工尸体和……一个非常幼小的，被无比巨大的战斗服包裹着的，浅金色头发男孩。  
“哦不！”Clint的咕哝从通讯频道传来。Sam也发出同样的感叹，声音更响并夹杂了骂人的意味。一个小宝宝要怎么在一位“声名显赫”的苏联杀手跟前保护他们？  
该被称作声名狼藉才对的杀手打碎黑色车窗冲出来，翻身一跃到了街对面；他捞起地上的小宝宝，随即用金属臂抓着最近的消防楼梯攀上去。接着，他把那个Sam有生以来见过的最瘦小的孩子——说真的，Steve Rogers十岁之前有吃过饱饭吗？——放到身后，有条不紊地开始击杀每一个出现在视野范围里的HYDRA特工。其他人都花了好半天才跟着清醒过来一起动手，不过周围敌人数量太多，所以接下来几分钟没人再说什么。  
终于敌人都被干掉了。Natasha捡起喷了Steve一脸粉末的罐头交给Tony。Barnes以及那个Sam无法相信居然是美国队长的小毛头还在消防楼梯上。Bruce，裹着随车携带的毯子，嘀咕道：“有人能想办法让他下来吗？”  
“过来，拜托。”Natasha用俄语叫着，她盘腿坐在两个死掉的特工旁边，举起双手表示没有武器。  
冬兵跳了下来；可能是因为听见她的话，更可能是因为——后头那个小孩呜咽着吸了吸鼻子，随后发出与其弱小肺活量完全不相符的嘹亮哭喊。Sam很庆幸当Steve——缩小——的时候耳麦也跟着掉了，否则全体复仇者都可能因此失聪。  
将叫得凄厉的小东西塞进美国队长制服里，Barnes从二楼跳下，试图把这个蜡烛包递给Natasha；他的表情是Sam这么久以来见过的最丰富的样子，而且和其他队友一样惊恐万状。  
只不过冬兵一放手哭喊声就更加响彻耳边。Natasha试着哄他反而被无力地踢蹬。这一刻，两位前杀手共同组成了非常戏剧性的一副构图：他们低着头，好像一对阴错阳差的守护天使，中间是小宝宝那头细软的金发和哭得开始发紫的脸。  
那孩子突然高声尖叫，分贝高得Sam以为周围玻璃窗都要震碎、儿童组织也会开着急救直升机从天而降。索性再高尖一点大概就只有犬类能听到了吧。Clint摘掉助听器整个人放松下来。Natasha把孩子往冬兵怀里塞，用俄语低声说了什么，Sam觉得她是说“给，他更喜欢你”，但搞不好却是“采取一切必要手段让他闭嘴。”  
怯怯地，Barnes用正常的那只手臂托着尖叫的小鬼。他没有象Natasha一样摇晃，也不象Sam小时候对他许多的兄弟姐妹们那样抖个不停。冬兵一动不动地托着他，仿佛那孩子是个遥控炸弹。猎鹰敢肯定自己听见全体复仇者们吸了口气，但也许那只是自己耳麦里的回声。Steve——上帝啊，那个可怕的哭包是Steve——又嚷嚷了几秒钟，被自己的口水噎住，咳嗽了好半天才顺过气并睁开眼睛。等他看见深棕色头发，看见黑色战斗背心，就使劲吸了吸鼻子，两条小细胳膊勾在Bucky脖子上，埋在他肩头小声地、害怕地啜泣。  
“好嘞，”Tony说，Barnes在他们的注视下僵硬着，肌肉更加紧绷的样子，“我们现在该干嘛呢？”通讯器里只回荡着所有人的沉默。  
——————  
回程路上也是同样沉默，Steve宝宝趴在Barnes胸口睡着，大家都生怕吵醒他。周围街上有喧闹声传来但他们也束手无策，毕竟冬兵已经把后车厢的玻璃都撞碎了。“你们觉得他多大？”Clint比划着，然后输入到手机里给几个还没学会手语的队友们看。这“几个队友”主要是针对Tony，他可能已经会了但还在假装自己太忙了没空学。  
坐在冬兵左边的Sam耸肩。“1岁？”他竖起一根手指。右边的Natasha则摇头。“至少1岁半。”她把自己的异议打在文本框里。  
“他三岁。”这句话让其他人都差点跳起来，只除了靠在Barnes因说话而起伏的胸口却仍然满足地一动不动的Steve。  
“三岁？”Sam不假思索地回应，“不可能。我姐姐刚生出来的宝宝都比他个头大。”说完他顿了顿，开始纠结自己的俄语从几时起进步到能说“求求你别杀我！”之外的话了。Steve做的彩色生词卡果然对不想学俄语的人也卓有成效。  
冬兵做了一个耸肩的动作，然后无动于衷地望向窗外，仿佛刚才他根本没开口。“也许他是对的。”前排座位里Banner举起一块平板小声说，“如果Steve接受血清前入伍是24岁，那么根据他当时状态——身高，体重，从小就有的疾病——推算出目前年龄倒退的状态，的确很可能不小于三岁。”  
“我比较喜欢他三十来岁啊。”Sam嘀咕。每个人都转头去看那个熟睡中的小宝宝以及那位——情况不对了随时随地会从幼儿保姆变成幼儿杀手的——杀手。  
“如果能找到配方，Tony和我可以研制出解毒剂。”Bruce保证道，“只是需要一点时间。”  
“时间。”猎鹰干巴巴地重复，正好看见Barnes的目光从自己身上扫过且毫无感情色彩。他想，就算是所谓的好日子里，那家伙也只不过是一片阴郁的，曾经名叫Bucky Barnes的影子，也只不过就安静几个小时。“时间正是我们匮乏的东西之一。”  
——————  
Sam终于理解为什么Tony会把Stark企业移交他的PA来管理。等他们回到大厦，Pepper已经准备了堪比一整家精品童装店的衣服，一个可改为儿童床的带围栏婴儿床，适合营养不良幼儿的无刺激性食物和营养强化奶，还有大堆彩色读本以及2到4岁幼儿的游戏玩具。她还给每个人都买好了耳塞。  
Tony先是惊恐地瞪着冰箱上的字母磁铁，随后又被整套交通模型吸引了注意力。“哦不。”Bruce说，把Tony从地板上拎起来，硬是要他放下玩具电车。“我们还要分析配方呢，要是表现听话，那么吃掉豌豆泥以后就可以给你玩小火车。”他们走向电梯，身后回荡Tony的嘲讽：“是，保姆。”  
剩下的人就一路走过大厅来到Steve之前的画室；那儿刚被重新设计装修，成为了幼儿房。Barnes将睡着了还勾住他脖子的小孩双手松开，轻轻地放在竖着栅栏的小床里。“他不是该仰睡吗？”Pepper一边翻着《宝宝三岁时》——旁边摇摇椅上还放着十来本——一边问。  
“Nyet。”Barnes回答，又用俄语说了些什么，叠起一块羊绒毯子塞在Steve身体左侧，并扶着他的脑袋往上抬了一点儿远离织物。  
“他说Steve仰睡的话呼吸会困难，”Natasha翻译道，“侧睡就好些。”这个时候，对他们似乎已经毫无兴趣的冬兵正完全目不斜视地大步走出房间。  
“我们该相信他吗？”Pepper思考着，Sam和Natasha则不置可否。  
“对于照顾小孩子他大概知道的和我们一样多吧。”Sam实话实说，然后坐在婴儿床边，开始读一本《如何应付两岁小魔头》。冬兵显然不想再搭理他们，也许这样最好不过。也许，他会待在自己房间里，看着Steve的视频，等到Bruce和Tony搞定这场乱子。  
——————  
房间里有个孩子。Steve。像自己记忆里的Steve：单薄的皮肤下是深色血管，骨头象小鸟一样纤细脆弱。  
Nadia Patsayava那年四岁，她是一个严守秘密不肯吐露的男人的女儿。她好蠢，太年轻了不知道危险，居然让一个陌生人把她接出保育园，还兴高采烈地大谈手里那张厚纸片和上头粘乎乎的五颜六色的图案。她的头发柔软光滑，闪着太阳的颜色，脸上咧着大大的笑容，小手上沾了胶水和马克笔颜料。她喉咙上有一圈淤青，死亡来得太快让她来不及尖叫。  
天空母舰上那个人，阳光般的头发，破损流血的嘴；那人伸手救他，那双手，记忆里应该被炭笔和颜料弄脏了才对。Steve，脖子上压着金属手指，喉咙有一圈淤青。  
坐在大门口等待父亲回家的女孩。软若无骨的尸体，褪尽血色的脸，冰冷手指间折成一团的画。金色短发，单薄皮肤下是深色血管。  
他用属于人类的那只手对着墙壁猛砸，骨头碎裂了，但并没有驱散脑中画面：大张着的蓝眼睛，金发，那孩子逐渐变冷的皮肤，内部出血淤积在皮下，发紫；于是他又去拿匕首。  
“我直到1931年才搬去孤儿院。至少之前不算正式入住。天晓得，我已经在那里很多年了，因为你和妈咪都坚持说如果我和她呆在一块儿肯定要没命。”远端墙上的屏幕里闪出Steve的脸，金发垂在额头，皮肤因日照而泛红，脖子上稳定的脉搏里血液在流动。他的笑容明朗地，冒着傻气地，充满了室内。“你实在太固执了，那时候你才九岁啊。不过，你一直是个笨蛋——”Steve的笑容随着这个词而扩大，嘴角上扬了，摊开的手掌都是带着笑的，“——这么多年都是，所以我已经见怪不怪了。  
“可问题是，当时他们正在疏散青少年。经济条件太差，他们希望青少年能出去自力更生。我猜那其中有我，结果你却跑去找Dolores修女——不知道你是否还记得，兄弟，Dolores修女可不是你能随随便便就说上话的。你仰起头，虚张声势地说，‘你没长眼睛吗，修女？在这个节骨眼上，我们几个星期没闻到肉味了，而且我比他大！十三岁！该死的！’”Steve的口音变重，嗓音拔尖，学着年轻的男孩儿。美式方言。来自美国东北部，最终聚集在那个城市的中心的人们所留下的。布鲁克林。土生土长。  
“你因为说粗话而被打手心，修女将我划到十岁这一栏，不过读书倒是升上七年级。Dolores修女以为我们看不见的时候笑得可厉害了。”从Steve胸膛里升起的笑意，像哮喘似的，压缩着肺部直到忍不住钻进鼻腔，变成轻轻的扑哧一笑。Bucky跪下来，双手平贴着屏幕，脸靠在液晶显示器上。Steve的颈部模糊成一片像素，还随着那儿的脉搏而动。  
“你在孤儿院简直是个淘气包知道吗。上一刻，全院的保姆都在追着你，下一刻她们就会多给你块糖。我有没有说过那次你训练Mr.Kircher的山羊，让它看见穿着修女服的人就往前冲？”被锁在屏幕里的安然无恙的Steve，吸了口气开始讲这个故事，而Bucky只聆听他的呼吸。  
——————  
几个小时之后，事实证明，让Barnes自己待在房间里只会有害无益。很大一部分原因是由于Steve躲在房间一角，但凡有人靠得够近他就朝对方投掷蜡笔。作为一个营养不良的小鬼，他真是扔得很准。  
换做别的时候Sam会对此颇为感动，然而，他们已经遭受了长达二十分钟、多达三盒蜡笔的攻击，并且当众人顶着色彩斑斓的枪林弹雨上前将孩子抱起来时，他还又踢又打，叫得声嘶力竭，直至他们精神受到重创把他放下。没人能给他穿好衣服——Natasha就是在给他换上宇航员风格睡衣时弄醒他的——于是，现在，Sam、Natasha、Clint和Pepper就站在门边，试图想个办法出来。  
“就这样吧！”Sam第一个开口，“如果你们肯带着麻醉枪，我就冒着牺牲的危险去面对俄罗斯的黑科技。我不管Barnes是不是还在为HYDRA卖命，只要他能让这小恶魔吃晚饭什么都好。”  
宣布完自己的决定，Sam就穿过房间，路上把三支蜡笔踩碎在地毯里，脸上则挨了一支青绿色的；他抱起Steve那瘦弱得叫人心惊胆战的身体，手指托住他细如麻雀的肩胛骨，双手平举着那个没穿衣服两腿乱甩的小家伙一路狂奔。“讨厌你！”孩子尖叫道，两只脚在半空中生气地踢蹬，“讨厌你讨厌你恨你恨你！”一路尖叫听起来都快变成满含愤怒的喷嚏声。  
Sam拧开Barnes的房门，先探进自己的脑袋，随后把孩子塞进去——毕竟，先进入房间的有吃子弹的危险。但冬兵只是坐在沙发上，看着视频里长大的Steve絮絮叨叨，仿佛没注意Sam进入他的房间。有个这么吵的小孩他都没注意简直奇迹。  
“一楼的Mrs.Van Leary在诺曼大街的食品店工作，我们从她手里免费获得食物。她有只吓人的狗，名叫Prinz，那狗绝对是想要我们的命。它能听见我们下楼，还会撞我们的门，把铰链咬得嘎嘎响。”Steve笑着，沉浸在回忆里的Steve比Sam所见的任何时候都要快乐。“我敢说总有一天那整幢破房子都会给它弄散架。1936年，很糟糕的八月的某一天，它从窗户跳出去了，当时我十八岁，可为了和其他孩子一起排队站在消防龙头旁边玩水避暑还假装十二岁。你呢，一等到旷课没人管，就早早辍学四处打工。  
“那愚蠢的狗把整条街的人都吓呆了，它笔直地朝我湿答答的、弱不禁风的胸口扑过来。”一只手擦过早已和“弱不禁风”无缘的胸膛，掩饰性地捂住了逐渐变红的脸颊。“接着你出现了，一如既往地神兵天降。你用一根水管和它搏斗保护我不被咬伤，还把那狗打到昏。可Peters家的孩子跑过来开始朝狗扔石头，用棍子戳它。邪恶的野兽都已经被打倒了，再去伤害它是不对的。  
“我叫他们住手，而你威胁说敢碰我就要揍他们；这时Mrs.Van Leary赶到了。她一眼认定是我们从Peters家孩子手里救下Prinz！”Steve已经是捂着嘴在笑，冬兵的脸却几乎平静无波。“她不停地谢我们，说我们是多么多么好的孩子。接下来有好几年，我们都能免费吃到店里发硬的面包，她还会做三明治给你在去修车厂的路上带着。我们——”  
“特种快递。”Sam咕哝道，一旦确定对方不会开枪他就打断了视频里的独白，将几小时前还是亲密战友之一的小恶魔放下。  
Steve Rogers，仿佛是为了证明自己从小就毫无自我保护意识，迈开两条小细腿冲向那个——就算不用金属手，也——能够像捏葡萄一样捏碎他脑袋的杀手。  
“他们坏！”Steve尖叫，使劲扑住冬兵塞满匕首和危险品的黑色长裤。Sam和Clint倒抽一口气等待灾难降临，可Barnes只是往后急退，好像Steve是一只致命的毒蝎。  
Steve不为所动——至少这一点没变，从Sam认识他起，他就是个固执得要命的混蛋——他爬上沙发，再爬上Barnes的大腿。“坏坏。”他又说，瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖伸进冬兵能够绞杀无数人的腿间。  
“你来干什么？”Natasha翻译道。这是冬兵对自己大腿上正寻找舒服位置的小家伙说的话。“你的衣服在哪儿，小朋友？”看Steve听不懂，她便进入房间将宇航员睡衣递给Barnes。  
褐发男人对着羊绒睡衣不知道嘀咕了句什么，抱起Steve走向门口。作为在大厦生活太久的Sam，这个意思不用Natasha翻译他就能明白：“白痴。”从众人跟前走过去的冬兵说。  
他们跟在后面回到Steve的新房间，冬兵把曾经的——未来的？——美国队长放到地上，开始打开各个衣柜的抽屉。翻了三个衣柜把里面的东西都底朝天堆在Steve身边之后终于找到儿童内衣。他怀疑地看着海绵宝宝花样的短裤，又摸出一条朴素的蓝色。  
找到内裤，他就想递给Steve。后者望着Barnes咬嘴唇。“我要尿尿。”孩子说，尽管Barnes只肯讲俄语，但从他此刻的表情上来看，英语也完全精通。  
他放下内裤抱起Steve，大步跑进卫生间。在Sam眼里已经全知全能堪比Natasha的Pepper早就给普通马桶上安装了儿童座便器。“他会自己上厕所的吧？”Clint低声说。  
“希望如此。”Sam回答，“我觉得俄罗斯人不太会教杀手如何给小孩坐马桶。至于我们，连衣服都没法给Steve穿更别说包尿布了。”  
他们折腾的那一小会儿让Clint紧张得咬起手指，但所幸Steve Rogers会上厕所，至多站起来时有点儿急。冬兵毫无怨言地用纸巾给他擦干净，看得Sam也目瞪口呆。“也许他们有教过如何清理体液？”Clint弱弱地说，一伙人继续干瞪眼。  
将孩子带回衣柜边，Barnes递上那条蓝色短裤，随后翻箱倒柜下一个抽屉。终于，他发现了自己想要的东西。那是一件——Pepper不悦地表示——送货出了点岔子的女孩睡袍，厚厚的法兰绒，粉色和紫色图案，胸前有纽扣，领口有褶边。Barnes嫌弃地打量它，但回头再飞快地翻找之后，只能不满地哼了一声招呼Steve过去。那是字面意义上的“举手之劳”，因为三岁的豆芽菜根本在他旁边寸步不离。小家伙乖乖地抬起胳膊让Bucky为他把扣子扣到最上面一个，仅仅在困难地穿长筒袜时略作挣扎。  
“他现在又是在找什么？”Sam问，冬兵已经再度埋头翻找了一通，但仿佛一无所获，只好烦躁地盯着抱住自己膝盖的金发小子。  
Pepper率先反应过来。“噢天哪，我是个笨蛋。当然是找他那个年代的衣服了。他想要长袖睡衣。而且我相信，如果他们住的地方有烟囱，Steve睡觉时还会戴睡帽。”  
“他们又不是从狄更斯小说里长大的！”Sam反对道，“何况Bucky直到Steve六岁时才认识他，当时Bucky自己也顶多三岁，他不可能还记得这个。”这些事情大家都耳熟能详了。凡是走过公用客厅的人都听过Steve那仿佛无穷尽的独白，充满激情地讲述自己六岁那年，一个孩子用生锈的金属铲子和石头赶跑了殴打自己的Timmy Sanders的故事。这个故事让大家听上去忍不住觉得，Barnes竟然从那么小的时候就开始了杀手这份很有前途的职业。  
他们看着冬兵愈发不耐地翻找。大力关上某个抽屉时，那抽屉都裂了。“我去买睡帽。”Pepper喃喃着，“在他吓到Steve之前分散他的注意力。”  
Steve，Sam想说，看起来完全不像其他人这么紧张。蓝蓝的大眼睛那么恋慕地凝视着Barnes，穿着粉红和紫色小花花睡裙的瘦弱身体紧贴对方小腿。不过Sam是当过兵的人，Sam也不怕动手。  
“Barnes。”他保持声音的平稳，使用了退伍老兵找他倾诉糟糕事儿时的回应语调。“他需要先吃晚饭才能让上床睡觉。他吃胡萝卜罐头吗？麦片呢？”Sam照顾过姐姐的孩子，但基本上都是一些年纪大到要他烤热狗和买冰淇淋的。  
Barnes皱眉看向他，停下了破坏Pepper家具的动作。他伸手去摸Steve的头发，却意识到那是金属手，急忙地撇开。“Stepushka。”他轻声说，Steve立刻抬头看Bucky，将拇指从口中拿出来，举起两条胳膊，作出了一个Sam感觉所有的孩子都会做的姿势。  
冬兵看着那两只小手，眨眼睛，困惑地歪了歪脑袋。Steve，和他大人时一模一样地坚定不移，誓要突破冬兵的心防，干脆抓住Barnes的T恤下摆往他腿上爬。冬兵叹了口气，把小家伙夹在左腰，很无助地看看Sam又看看Clint。“去厨房？”他问，多亏Steve那无数的生词卡片，Sam听得懂。  
他耸肩，尽可能提供帮助。“当然可以。”他说，一群人纷纷穿过走廊。  
Tony和Bruce赶到时，只看见一个身穿褶边睡裙的蓝眼睛小男孩和史上最危险杀手在玩大眼瞪小眼。之前，Barnes闻了闻营养奶的味道，皱起脸，但Natasha用俄语解释说Steve体重过轻，额外补充营养才不容易生病。然后Barnes又尝了一口，吐了吐舌头，不过总算接受了这玩意儿无毒的事实并且要求Steve都喝光。  
可惜宝宝Steve似乎和好友的口味很相像，也就是说，他吃光通心粉，吃光奶酪，勉为其难咽下菠菜奶油沙司，却对营养奶一口都不碰。Sam用他以前哄外甥女很有效的方法去哄Steve，Clint学飞机轰鸣声，Natasha对他说如果不吃掉晚餐，坏精灵就会在夜里将他抓走。Sam和Clint吓了一跳，责怪她怎么能这么说。  
“干嘛，”她反驳，“这是童话。孩子们都喜欢童话不是吗？”  
Barnes一言不发，就双手抱胸坐在那儿等Steve喝营养奶。不开心的Steve也抱着胳膊抬起头，坐在儿童椅里模仿旁边那位紧盯他不放的杀手，成为对方的迷你版。  
Tony和Bruce什么忙也帮不上。幸好就在Sam以为大家要在餐桌前坐一整晚时，Pepper拎着三个购物袋回来了，她无奈地翻了个白眼。“看来他不喜欢香草口味，”她耸肩，“冰箱里还有巧克力口味的营养奶，你们试过没有？”  
Sam从没看Steve拒绝过巧克力，这次也一样，新口味的营养奶津津有味地几大口就喝掉了。“好吃。”Steve评价道，粉嫩的嘴唇周围一圈巧克力奶渍，朝着冬兵露出兴高采烈的笑容。  
“该上床了。”Sam宣布。和HYDRA特工战斗了一上午，还要保护突然变成三岁的战友别被他一门心思热爱的杀手朋友干掉，费力又伤神。  
大家都转头望向Steve，看他对这话如何反应，但小家伙睡眼惺忪地打了个嗝，伸手去抓旁边黑色布料包裹下肌肉线条分明的胳膊，眼睛已经快闭上了。“讲故事？”他哀求道，毫不在意地把脑袋靠到冬兵肩膀的金属连接处。  
“先刷牙。”Pepper不同意，她掏出一顶带着帽耳的小帽子，显然符合了Barnes对于睡帽的要求。Sam希望其他人也能一道坚持起哄索要一顶完全不一样的睡帽，但到了这时候他感觉自己可能撑不下去了。  
Steve刷牙的用时间和冬兵分秒不差。他听话地睡到床上，让Sam给他读金发姑娘的故事。在他第三次哭着醒来后，Barnes放弃了偷溜出房间的念头，坐到地上让Steve握住他的金属手指。  
Pepper打开夜灯，昏暗的房间里亮起宇宙火箭和星星发出的光。幼小的超级英雄睡熟了，他侧着身子，小手仍然握住一根亚德曼合金手指不放。冬兵看着其他人离去，苍白的脸在流星散发出的微光里变得柔和。也许，Sam心想，这场灾难也不是那么地糟糕。  
——————  
不那么糟糕的灾难持续了四个小时，突然，所有人被一种像是刀尖划过陶瓷的声音吵醒。“抱歉，”JARVIS紧接着出声，但有些沙哑，好像连AI都在遭受宿醉折磨。“Barnes中士拦截了通信系统，但是，呃，似乎是年轻的队长出了什么问题。诸位最好能够——”  
Sam在听到“Barnes”时就带枪冲进走廊，Clint也穿着大鸟图案短裤从电梯里跌出来，紧紧抓着他的麻醉箭。  
Natasha先他们一步，双手间是一根绞索，枪插在短裤里。“把Steve带出来，”她对Sam低吼，“我来搞定冬兵。”Sam想了想自己手里的M9，想了想是否永远地“搞定”冬兵反而更好一些；那样Steve就只要为友人的真正逝去而悲伤，不必再否认这个事实了。Sam和Natasha对视一眼，张开嘴想讨论一下这个主意，但还没发出声音门就轻轻地滑开了。  
他们进去后立刻分散行动，举着武器检查角落和桌下有无杀手或瘦弱的小宝宝。一声又高又尖夹杂着喘息的哭声传来，让他们都跑向卧室，Tony，Bruce和Pepper也在后面进了房间。  
冬兵坐在小床上，背后是一艘宇宙飞船的光晕，那个瘦弱的孩子躺在他腿间。他那只普通的手正平贴在Steve胸前，金属手指则扣住纤细的喉咙。  
“放开他！”Sam大叫，瞄准冬兵的脑袋，Clint也拉弓搭箭。孩子已经呼吸困难，嘴唇在夜灯下显得发紫。  
“等等！”Pepper叫得Natasha不得不蹲下来，她赶在有人开枪前打开顶灯。“他没有在掐Steve——你们看！”  
突然亮起来的灯光刺得他眨眼，感觉犹如小时候怕黑，怕乱糟糟的衣柜到了夜里就好像逐渐迫近的魔鬼。没有黑暗的遮蔽，冬兵是一副睁大了眼睛，只有惧意没有杀意的模样，他的金属手指在轻轻地抚摸Steve的喉咙，另一只手按摩那起伏不定的胸口。  
“到底是怎么了？”Sam不解，拉上保险栓把枪塞回睡裤的腰带里。  
他们都看着冬兵，可他看起来也一样困惑不安。他把不停咳嗽喘气的孩子抱到怀里，瞪着其他人。  
“哮喘！”Bruce听出来了Steve竭尽全力发出的细微喘鸣声。“接受血清前Steve Rogers有哮喘！我们需要沙丁胺醇——还要一个吸入面罩！”  
Pepper已经开始打电话，Tony飞往实验室，大声问JARVIS自己上次是把面罩丢在了哪儿。其他人什么都不能做，只得站在原地看那个三岁的小男孩脸色惨白，表情惊惶地艰难呼吸。  
Tony迅速组装了一个吸入面罩赶回来，Bruce也找到了可能有用的药物。等到儿科专家坐直升机降落在楼顶停机坪上，Steve的嘴唇已经恢复原来的颜色。他不肯放开Barnes，每次以为自己要被丢下就呜呜地哭。不过Barnes只是把孩子抱在胸前，没有再放开他的意思。  
医生给他们一个真正的喷雾器——不再是那个用机械装置和水管临时组装的了——还留下足够一支足球队用的类固醇。她看了眼Steven G.Rogers自小所患的疾病病历，往后退了一步。冬兵始终注意她的行动，随时准备在她从医生变成敌人时出手。最后，医生把身边带着的药都交给Bruce和Tony，并建议他们将Steve安置在无菌气泡隔离罩里。凌晨三点四十五，专家被送回去了。Sam也不知道气泡什么的算不算玩笑话。  
大家慢慢地从房间里出去，回到自己的卧室。Sam是最后一个走的。毕竟在他参军、被打下来、成为美国队长的战友兼私人心理医生之前还当过社工。他见过裹着尿片几天没人照料的婴儿，见过稍大一些只要有人走近就瑟缩后退，在夏天也得穿着长袖掩盖伤痕的孩子。他从来，从来不曾把一个孩子留给恶名昭著的杀手来照顾。  
但Barnes只是站在大型落地玻璃窗前，Steve那泪水半干的脸颊蹭在他肩头，嘴巴半张，呼吸吹过黑色T恤上的小块湿痕。他用金属手抚弄那蓬松的浅金色头发，哼唱起太过低沉无法辨明的曲子。Sam关上灯，无声地出门，比起几小时前，关于Barnes是否已经无法挽救这件事，他的心里出现了动摇。  
——————  
那孩子趴在他肩上睡着。没人碰过他的肩膀，至少他醒着的时候没有。不想为了好奇心而被拧断脖子。手臂需要维护时，医生们都知道要先将这台机器完全关闭才开始修理。拉下电源，把机器冰封起来，摸上去只有寒冷的感觉。  
晨光斜斜地照进儿童房的窗户，穿过彩色窗帘落在青绿色墙面上。晨光映着孩子的头发，使这颜色浅淡得几近于无的短毛出现了和朝日相似的亮白色光芒。Solnishka。  
Sunshine。太阳般的头发，和八月科尼岛海滩上空蓝天一样颜色的眼睛。冰淇淋融化的速度比他们吃起来还快，笑容夺目，明朗得他不得不移开眼。  
没有睡觉的时候，胳膊会痛。手肘发胀仿佛那儿还是血肉，缝合处也会充血，形成一条青紫的边界。不管他们怎么在他的胸膛里、脊椎上做加固，都会断裂，无法维持。他曾有好几周不能睡，在冰原上扛着武器，把尸体从山上拖下来以证明他的任务报告属实。那时，冰冷的重量压在金属上，让他寒彻骨髓。  
而手上这个几乎没有重量的孩子却往他脖子吹热气，潮湿的黑色T恤，金属连接处沾了口水。在这个地方，有阳光和怀里热乎乎的小家伙，他愿意一直站下去不要入睡，不要醒来时发现一切都是一场梦。  
CH1完


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6747346

第二天早晨，Sam晃进厨房，看见Steve在津津有味地吃一碗加了香蕉的麦圈，同时冬兵正用水果刀把Stark抵在冰箱上。

“Wilson！”Tony惊呼，“救命！给这位俄罗斯母亲解释一下我们需要Steve的血样才能治好他的变异。”他朝Barnes挥了挥蝴蝶针，后者眯起眼睛，更用力地压下刀子。

Steve听见Tony的咳嗽声，抬头，皱起眉毛。“Bear。”他唤道，表情严肃，Sam闻言开始努力思考自己是否能赶在Barnes把刀子丢中Steve前挡在这孩子和杀手之间。

“Medved。”俄罗斯杀手头也不回地纠正，继续咬牙瞪视Stark涨红的脸。“别碰他。”他嘶嘶地对Stark工业前CEO说，JARVIS和Natasha同时开口翻译了这句话。

“好吧！”Tony同意了，针管放在柜子上。“可以让你来抽血！我们只想看看那配方到底做了什么！”

“这不是显而易见嘛？”Sam反问，他去拿咖啡，路上和Steve保持了一大段距离生怕碰到孩子一根头发丝就会血溅五步横尸当场。

“Med'wed'jonak！”Steve尖叫，Barnes把水果刀放回口袋蹲到儿童座椅旁，Tony则捂着咽部浅浅的割伤，匆忙绕到桌子对面，隔开自己和HYDRA牌人形兵器。

“那是个爱称。”Natasha低声说，不知何时坐在了咖啡瓶旁边的柜子上，还捧着个杯子小口喝咖啡。“意思是‘小熊’。他从哪儿学来的？”

Sam想起Barnes的手，金属轻轻地按压在呼吸困难的肺部，以及凌晨四点映在大厦窗前的疲惫的脸。他不置可否。“谁知道呢？”他回答，然而Natasha却偏过头以怀疑的目光打量他。Sam示意餐桌，那儿，Barnes将香草味营养奶加在燕麦片里正试图说服Steve吃下去，他蹲在桌边，小心翼翼地用一支适合三岁小孩抓握的紫色塑料勺舀起最后一点儿早餐。

虽然白色T恤上沾了血Tony还是不肯放下正事，他对Barnes摇晃针管。后者叹了口气，用袖子给Steve擦擦嘴，然后把孩子抱到桌上。“Solnishka。”他喃喃道，大手扶持着Steve细弱得不可思议的膝盖。只要在清醒状态下就完全不想回忆捕捉冬兵的那场战斗的Sam，记忆闪回到一只金属手和扎进大腿的匕首带来的痛感。

比起其他复仇者们，Steve更能理解Barnes的意思——哪怕他自个儿还不怎么会说话呢。他点点头，抿紧嘴巴，眉毛拧成一团，表情变得毅然。“没事。”他对冬兵说，“我很勇敢。”他的确很勇敢，在Barnes将针头扎进他胳膊抽血时几乎没怎么哭，一直等到Tony拿着咖啡和针管走出厨房，才带着绝不会被失手掉落的确信扑进Barnes的怀抱。

“刷牙？”他吸着鼻子抽噎着问。冬兵，那个四个月以来不是在房间里尖叫就是到健身房将最好的朋友打到遍体鳞伤的男人，将一张纸巾按在Steve的胳膊肘，然后抱着他走了出去。

——————

Sam也跟着过去了。因为不管是成年人还是完全、完全没有长大，Steve都是他的朋友。何况悄悄进入房间时冬兵也没对他动手。Steve已经换上白天穿的黑色短裤，一件白色系扣衬衫和黑色小皮鞋。Sam强忍着没问裤子上的吊带去了哪里。

Barnes脱下昨天被孩子口水浸过的T恤。他让小家伙骑在左肩上，到自己卧室去了一小会儿换衣服。好好打量过他的胸肌之后Sam开始思考自己干嘛要和这么多血清改造过的超人住在一栋楼里，有这些人在他还可能约得到妹子吗？不过冬兵的左肩好像伤得很严重，不知是和HYDRA战斗留下的还是两天前和Steve对打留下的。

他们回来了，Barnes穿着露出肩膀处金属连接的白色汗衫。小家伙用细小的手指好奇地按揉着疤痕组织，凑得离肩膀太近，眼睛都对起来了。

Sam，很受罪地将自己缩进一把适合三英尺以下儿童的椅子里，拿起一本填色画册和剩下的一盒蜡笔。冬兵的灰绿色眼睛向他射出凌厉的光，但似乎还挺愿意把身上那小小的多动症般的孩子放进对面椅子里。Steve的注意力很快转移到色彩和海洋生物中去。他坐在椅子里可舒服多了，倒是Sam，连膝盖都直直地顶着胳肢窝。

有好一会儿，一切顺利。Steve用英语和不断被纠正的俄语叽叽喳喳地说话，学习色彩和水生动物的名字；他让Sam给一条神仙鱼上色，但总是在偷瞄冬兵的靴子。那双靴子原地不动，主人却越挪越远，缩起肩膀一动不动地望着底下的城市。

多年飞行员生涯和敌人炮火磨练下，当一把匕首瞄准脑袋飞来时，Sam尚能保持沉着地抓过Steve就地一滚。“JARVIS！”他一手掀起儿童桌另一手抱紧Steve，不让他跑到那个表情冷漠正打算要他们小命的男人身边。第二把匕首穿透桌面擦过他的后颈。“呼叫队伍！干点儿什么！放首歌都行！”哪怕不远处就有个被洗了脑的残忍杀手，Sam还是觉得自己并不想听见美国队长糟蹋Vera Lynn的歌。

惊心动魄的一刻过后，Steve那低沉的、成熟的嗓音回荡在播放器里，笑容和暗金色短发也出现在墙面上。“我们在孤儿院三楼睡一张床。”屏幕里的他笑了一声，左侧嘴角自嘲般地上扬。“即使在1929年经济危机之后孤儿院的床也足够，但是当时，我的呼吸不太好。特别是夜里。而且心悸也会更严重。”儿童室墙上的大象图案中，Steve的脸显得有些发红。

“你说，如果我能跟你一起呼吸，哮喘或许会好些；而且我可以听着你的心跳，因为我自己的不稳定。所以，嗯，你就仰睡，我就把耳朵贴在你的左胸，有时候整个人都会压着你，七十磅呢。”往窗边看去，Sam松了口气地发现冬兵停止了飞刀攻击，他正歪着头凝视墙上脸颊发红的男人。“我已经没有哮喘了，你知道的吧。可是，唔，你是对的。听着你的心跳总让我睡得更好。”

被局限在视频里的美国队长用一只颤抖的手拨了拨头发，就在此时，同样金毛蓬松的迷你版队长趁着猎鹰分心，给他肚子来了一脚，挣脱开来跑向冬兵。

Sam开始明白，不管何时不管何地，不管年龄，不管有没有这么一些回忆，Steve Rogers永远都将去往Bucky Barnes身边。

“那是谁？”Steve问道，他抓着Barnes的金属手指，要求这个失神的男人把全部注意力都交给他。

冬兵没有抱他起来，而是靠在窗边慢慢往下滑，灰绿色的眼睛还凝视墙上的投影。“那是Steve。”他用英语对小男孩说，口吻平静。Sam大着胆子放下儿童桌，去角落试着拔匕首。

“噢！”孩子看着Barnes的脸，好像在思考；随后他回头望向二十多年后的自己的脸——也是几天前的他——“他为什么难过？”

Sam曾见过那笑容，在Steve以为没人注意的时候反复观看的记录片里，在战争时期静止的黑白相片里。与之相比，现在的笑容仿佛是褪色的，痛苦的，但那依然是属于曾经的James Buchanan Barnes中士的笑。“他失去了一样东西，小家伙。很久很久之前。失去得越久，就越难以找回。”

——————

由于Sam比这里任何人都要熟悉小孩子——即便程度有限——照料的责任就落到他的身上；Bruce和Tony研究解药，Natasha离开大厦去搜集HYDRA情报。Clint的参与主要表现在每当猎鹰搞不清自己到底在照看Steve Rogers还是照看冬兵时，给他一杯冰啤酒。

无需督促，冬兵就为Steve准备了午餐。Sam，反过来，很是庆幸幼儿食品不必使用太多厨具，只不过拿着火腿片和切面包刀的冬兵仍然很吓人就是了。

希望能够在Barnes失去理智舞刀弄枪之前还有时间吃自己的饭，Sam拿着三明治留在厨房，让杀手先生带着孩子回卧室。随后鹰眼溜了过来，再然后，Sam开始和他争辩国民队到底好不好、联盟中最有价值的投手究竟是谁这样的问题。

过了两点Sam才走回儿童室，他眨着眼睛，很惊讶地发现灯都关上了，想问这是怎么回事但下一秒他就喉咙发干说不出话：一把锯齿刀抵在喉头。他肯定没表现出惊惶的样子——哪怕已经紧张得要死——因为随即就有比那把逐渐温热起来的刀更恐怖的金属手捂在他嘴上。

亚德曼合金的手指弯曲起来钳制住Sam的下巴。他曾见过冬兵仅用左手就干掉四个HYDRA特工：轻轻一下，扭断他们的脖子，让他们死不瞑目。这次不可能呼叫JARVIS了，一息之间也不可能说得出什么话……

总有一天，他要把命交待给美国队长，这一点Sam不能说没有想过；可他没料到始作俑者才三岁。

想到Steve，Sam突然清醒过来。他望向右边。那具小小的身体躺在床上无人问津，脑袋以一种不自然的角度歪曲着，在昏暗的室内显得过于惨白了。冬兵要杀死一个孩子的确不需要任何武器。

这样的画面足以驱使Sam动手：冬兵随时可以杀了他，但他要死于战斗，绝不被吓得屁滚尿流。他肘击冬兵的胸骨并把全身体重都压到对方那只手上，抬脚踢向他的膝盖。冬兵退却时他有一刹那感到了满足——尽管无法为Steve报仇，但这已经是他去另一个世界前做到的极限了——可惜满足感转瞬即逝，冬兵用刀柄重击Sam的肋骨使他无法呼吸。他拖着猎鹰往屋外走，并轻轻扣上门。

然后他丢下Sam。不幸，Sam还呼吸不畅无法抓住这一疏漏，只是倒在地毯上大喘气。“嘘。”HYDRA的资产小声说，金属的食指竖在嘴唇前，另一只手对着Sam挥动刀子。他还用俄语低声说了什么，Sam估摸着大概是“现在该用你的脑浆来刷墙了”，不过这也可能出自Sam昨晚看的动作片台词。

“Wilson中尉。”JARVIS的声音也听起来轻得多，是严重耳鸣的缘故吧。“Barnes中士说，如果你能不去打搅Rogers队长的午睡，他会十分感激。”

“唔？”Sam困惑地看着冬兵，后者的金属胳膊弯曲着，像一把准备开火的枪，还有刀子也正对准Sam的胸。

谢天谢地，JARVIS不但能翻译俄语，还能翻译这片谜之沉默。身为人工智能，它几乎全部的存在意义就是加深Tony Stark和普通人之间的交流。“中士花费将近半小时才把小Steve哄睡着，尤其是空调开启换气还引发了他的哮喘小发作。合理说来，最好使Rogers队长的房间保持安静直至他醒来。”

“他在睡觉？”Sam，因为打扰了Steve Rogers的午睡而差点没命。也许还是难逃一刀，因为他叫得好像太响，Barnes转了一下刀子准备扔过来。

Sam摇摇晃晃爬起来时Clint正好走过拐角，他看到冬兵手持武器对准猎鹰的脑袋，立刻向弓箭摸去，忘记了根本把箭没带在身上。“出什么事——”

“嘘！”Sam，JARVIS，Barnes不约而同地打断他，冬兵还把刀尖稍稍对准他的方向。

“去厨房。”Sam叹道，有没有一种超能力是懂得如何用英语，俄语，美国手语来表示这栋大厦里的每一个房间呢？一行人退出房间，Barnes收起匕首塞回某个Sam根本看不见的口袋里。

然而刚踏进厨房，冬兵又闪回门边。Sam紧张地凝视了他一会儿等待匕首到来，随后又意识到，Barnes是去关注Steve的卧室，并非为了研究尖锐餐具的确切摆放位置。他觉得自己像个笨蛋。他得改变自己对冬兵的认知了，从“以造成杀伤力为己任”变成“以照顾某个叫Steve Rogers的病恹恹的小家伙为己任”。“嘿，JARVIS，”他仍然压着嗓子问，“能给我们看看儿童室的监控画面吗？”

Sam一开口，冰箱门就亮了起来，关闭的百叶窗将午后日光隔绝在外，蓝色墙壁上的灰色大象因光线昏暗而泛白。半裹着毯子，金发男孩吸着鼻子熟睡中，胳膊还搂着一只蓝衣服的毛绒熊玩偶。

鹰眼皱起眉，他靠近冰箱上的监控投影，无视冬兵的不爽。“那是只巴基熊！”他大声宣布，巴基熊的原型翻了个白眼。这简直是Sam看他做出的最有人情味的表情。

JARVIS将Barnes的回应翻译出来，“资本家的胡说八道”。Sam敢肯定曾听见Natasha在对打训练时念叨过第二个词，当时人工智能管家体谅了他们的耳朵。

“那解释了为什么Stepushka会说‘小熊’。”黑寡妇站在门边，仿佛从一开始就在那儿似的。Sam和Clint都吓了一跳，不过冬兵早就判断了情况，并认定所有人都有够无聊，转而去打磨一长排厨房刀具了。用他的手指。

“Stepushka？”Sam问，他内心斗争，不知如果开口请求Barnes停止制造这听得人生不如死的噪音，是会成功呢，还是会被一把刚刚磨锋利的刀子捅呢。

Natasha耸肩。对面墙壁也亮起来，显示出Bruce的实验室。Tony弯腰打量一排冒烟的烧杯，头发从防护镜带子下戳到外面。“能让人给我们送午饭吗JARVIS？”他问，第四个烧杯喷出一股蒸汽，裂成了几瓣。“Bruce，肯定不是B247！”荧光色化学物溅在台面上，很快腐蚀了最近的一支压感笔。

Tony抬头，他好像看见了站在跟前眨巴着眼睛的一群人。“我知道，”他拖长声音把目镜拉到额头，露出眼周的红色压痕，“我知道我英俊潇洒，才华横溢。但如果你们当中有哪一位愿意将智力水平从盲目崇拜提高到帮忙拿点食物过来，我们就有饭吃了。”

一把切牛排刀飞旋而去，不偏不倚正中Stark还在动的嘴。Sam发现冬兵总算是有一次站在大多数人的立场了。而且那等同于他暂且停止了磨刀霍霍。

另一个脑袋出现在Tony愤慨的脸旁边，戴着布满冷凝物的目镜。Bruce扯下目镜在白大衣上擦拭，一边将一张看起来像是纸巾的东西盖在黏糊的荧光绿色液体上。“又搞成这样吗Tony？”Bruce试图表达出不悦，但显然他太了解Tony了，深知最后只能是无奈接受。“我们这儿正忙到一半，不知你们谁有空做几个三明治给我们？我觉得我再也吃不下Tony的机器人调出来的蛋白质奶昔了。”Clint笑了出来，好心地举起手，然后去拿面包。

为了取切片火腿和调味酱，Clint打开冰箱的门，角度转动让Bruce和Tony得以看见无比瘦小的Steve在卧室里打盹的模样。“Pepper给他买了一只巴基熊？”Bruce惊奇地问。填充玩偶看起来比Steve还要大，带着黑色面罩让Sam觉得更像冬兵而不是James Barnes中士。我是个心理治疗师，Sam提醒自己，可别对着一个黑色面罩就吓出鸡皮疙瘩。泰迪熊不该让人后背发凉的。

“什么？”抱着一堆新烧杯的Tony又探过脑袋，脸映在墙壁上，还插着牛排刀。“噢，没有，她大概只是从队长的房间随手拿的。”他立刻纠正道，不小心三个玻璃烧瓶落在工作台上。不管怎么说都算是很大的动静，可在突然而至的静默中，愈发刺耳。

每个人都看向变成小孩的Steve和那只穿着蓝色制服的毛绒熊。靠近了仔细看的话，熊并不是刚从盒子里拿出来的新品。连Natasha都惊讶地张开了嘴——Sam很肯定她会规律地轮番把所有人的房间都暗查一遍。这也是他收拾整齐内衣抽屉的很大原因。冬兵看上去泰然自若，Sam完全不愿想象冬兵闯进他们的房间——

有人清了清嗓子，但Sam抢先开口。“你是说美国队长和一只巴基熊睡觉？”他指着冰箱门上小男孩的影像尖叫。

谢天谢地JARVIS在他的主人说出关于美国队长“睡觉”的没品笑话之前就发声了。

“也许这能有助于解释一些事情，恕我冒昧？”AI说着，冰箱旁边的墙上就出现了Sam十分想念的成年美国队长。变成三面墙在放投影了，Sam感觉自己生活在《华氏451》的电影世界里，或者Skype控制中心。

“他们在战争期间开始制造这个。”巴基熊坐在Steve的左膝盖上，被他的大手扶着对准了镜头。Steve总是在录视频之前将自己打理整齐；头发经过梳洗，比Sam刚认识他时来得长了，发型也不那么时髦。“或者说，在我们的战争期间，二战。”他笑了笑，嘴角却抿紧，视线用力落在揉捏着巴基熊的手上。“那时我们还希望这是最后一场战争。但我想你已经很明白事实并非如此了。你比任何人都要明白。

“算了。”他摇了一下头，视线看向摄像机，试图维持美国队长标志性的微笑。他的衬衫是经过浆洗的纯白色衬衫，不是Pepper放进他衣柜里的那种稍微有些时尚感的格子衬衫。

背景是白衬衫，加上Steve白皙的手指和疲惫的表情，显得巴基熊的棕与蓝醒目而突出。即使是美国队长，也要为拯救James Barnes付出代价。“为了卖国债他们创作出一些咆哮突击队的漫画。那些年，做什么都是为了卖国债。”Steve嘴角飞快地掠过一丝笑。其他人都看过美国队长的全国巡演。

“孩子们都喜欢Bucky Barnes中士。Peggy说百货公司里蓝外套卖到脱销，母亲们剪开黑色窗帘做小面具。”他耸肩，再度看着巴基熊，仿佛它知道故事的结局。“老实说，我不知道他们从哪儿得来面罩的灵感。可能是Howard。他对变装有些特别的想法。打算给Falsworth戴爆炸式礼帽，还要把Dugan的小圆帽改造得——用Dum Dum的话来说，毫无人性。”镜头转变角度捕捉到了他的笑容，那笑容几乎要映入他那明亮、湛蓝，因怀念而温柔起来的双眼。

“Howard定了一批巴基熊专门送给咆哮突击队。他给每个人的床铺上都放一只，还在熊脖子上加标签，写‘经过Stark改良的巴基熊中士’。”Steve咳嗽起来，不知想到了什么说不下去了，笑容也消失不见。“我们在火车上那会儿，他没有——肯定是忘记这回事了吧。”Steve萎顿了一下又强迫自己挺直腰板，手肘撑在膝盖上，巴基熊一直好好地呆在他的掌心之间。“也或许没忘。他在武器实验室里留了一只，就放在狙击枪旁边。Peggy说，有天玩偶不见了，Howard让整个工厂停工寻找他的改良版巴基熊。”

“他花了整整一辈子找你们这两个混蛋。”实验室里Tony表情狰狞地看着一堆灰色黏性化学剂，喃喃自语。

“Jim把他那只巴基熊的面具摘掉了。他用旧军装的布料缝了一顶你以前经常戴的军帽上去。一直带在身边，还在值夜的时候用外套裹在怀里，小熊的脑袋都从他领子里露出来。需要开枪的时候胸口塞这么一大团太不合适了，但我们都不——”Steve吞咽着，手抓了抓后脑；这是Sam见他每次敲Barnes的房门前会做的紧张的动作。“我们在那之后都不再遵照相同的规矩行事了。如果那些规定无法换来每个人平安回家，还有什么意义？”随后的干笑不带任何幽默色彩，犹如荒漠的大风卷起沙子，刮过嶙峋白骨。

“巴基熊救了他的命。我不知道Howard在里面塞了什么，但有天半夜，HYDRA向他开了三枪，Jim却连血都没流一滴。”每个士兵都听过这样的故事：前胸口袋里放一本圣经，当作护身符，承载着信念的物品可以挡下射向心脏的子弹。

Sam曾把他的侄女外甥都带去Smithsonian博物馆，按下按钮，听二等兵Jim Morita讲述那只破破烂烂的巴基熊的故事。它胸口有一个洞眼，头上那顶手工小帽子却仍然歪斜着，神气活现。

“我把我的那只留在后方了。”Steve顿了顿，视线穿透了摄像机，嘴角微弯却显得冰冷。“为了保护它的安全。”他继续说着，自嘲似的哼了一声，仿佛保护不了最好的朋友，能保护一只小熊玩偶也是好的。“醒来后他们把它还给我了。经过Stark改良的巴基熊中士。我——”

他们没能听见Steve接下来说的话，因为刀架柜子边有人用俄语咆哮了一句什么，JARVIS就把视频静音了。“关掉！”冬兵又喊，他靠近了墙壁好像要发动攻击，随即又转身从厨房出去往大厅跑。Sam可是和Steve一起跑过步的，所以他明智地不打算追上去。

“哎，”Tony——身处他人造成的戏剧性氛围里，从不抱有任何敬畏之心的Tony，举起手。“谁能告诉我是什么引爆了那枚俄罗斯炸弹？万一，事实上，HYDRA设定他听见‘巴基熊’就会去‘打开复仇者大厦的毒气装置’怎么办？”

Natasha嘀咕了什么，不过大家都不需要听翻译；JARVIS回答的口吻听起来对主人很是恼火。“那种事的可能性相当令人怀疑，sir。基于以往经验来看，Barnes中士是去训练房。看过Rogers队长的视频后他经常这么做。通常，队长会和他一起对打。”

突然每个人都盯着地板（实验桌）看了起来。Sam用一根手指刮着鼻子——另一只手抓着他受过刀伤的大腿——Clint也有样学样。其他人显然不知道这是“别找我啊”的意思。Natasha双手紧紧抱在胸前——她倒是没有捂着腰，捂着肩膀，捂着后脑勺等等上次遭受过冬兵重创的部位。“不。”她表示，声音在尴尬沉默的室内显得很响，“我不去。”

“我们还认识其他超级英雄嘛？”Clint问，期待地抬起眉毛。“其他愿意和精神失常的杀手较量一下的人？”

实验室里，Tony戳着刚研制出来，不知道有没有效果的解毒剂。“也许我们只要治好冰棍宝宝——”距离他最近的一个烧杯发出紫色火光，炸开了，连Tony的袖子都被点燃。“——可惜治不好。Pepper很勇敢的。我们叫她过去？”

抱着同一只巴基熊，被消音的成年版Steve和睡着了的幼年版Steve都无法对此提出建议。Sam发出哀鸣，指着一大堆投影仪，指着过于先进导致他还是不会用的微波炉。“你是个机械天才！”他反驳，“难道你就没有机器人之类的可以和他对打吗？就像星球大战里的天行者卢克？”

Tony的眼睛亮了，原本打算针对George Lucas或SamWilson发表的贬低言论烟消云散。“Wilson，”他嘀咕说，“也许你并不像我以为的那样思维迟缓，唯一优点只有适应性良好。”Sam想争辩，想指出“适应性良好”理应是这座大厦里每个人都去通过心理治疗达到的状态。不过他又想想Tony为他做的翅膀，想想自己是放弃了怎样的生活，才来和一群神智不稳定的超级英雄住在同一屋檐下的。他闭嘴了。

Tony看向一排排的实验容器，看向Bruce；后者带着防毒气面罩，示意Tony尽管去忙没关系。“好吧！”Tony说着脱下白大褂。“复仇者，集结！我们去造些机器人给他拆！”

“我们刚刚有讨论过什么秘不可宣的话题吗？”Clint问，Tony朝他吐了吐舌头，消失在屏幕里。鹰眼看看Sam，看看Natasha，耸肩，慢悠悠地向电梯走去。

“我的三明治呢？”在面罩的约束下，Bruce的声音带着回音，听起来有点悲凉。但厨房里已经只剩下JARVIS了。

——————

任务参数：十个目标。材质为金属和人造纤维，装备着激光炮。会射出飞刀，可能有枪。它们依靠锁定热源以做到精确瞄准。他扑向第一个，夺过笨重的武器击溃第二个目标。小刀向他飞来，刺中大腿前被他抓住并顺手划开之前那个机器人，再把变成一堆废铜烂铁的家伙当作盾牌，对第三个展开攻击。

通常美国队长会来，他的盾牌聚焦了所有灯光，是一个屹立不倒的靶点，让冬兵觉得刺目。美国队长，紧紧握住一个小孩子的玩具——

***

“你觉得怎么样啊？”Howard站在一张泰迪熊画像旁，张开双臂仿佛正在展示一架飞行战车的图纸。不过鉴于飞行战车曾掉下来——字面意义的掉下来——，Bucky觉得泰迪熊还算是更安全的选项。

他挑眉，打量实验室看看还有什么玄机。“Howie，我的好朋友，这是只熊。穿着外套。你凌晨两点叫醒我就是为了这个？这几天你睡过觉没有？”实验室很暗，只有Bucky手肘边一盏台灯发出黄色的光，照着办公桌和他们擦得锃亮的皮鞋。Bucky，正在睡这将近一个月来第一次好觉时却惨遭打扰，报复性地从Howard手里抢过威士忌一饮而尽。

“这是一只巴基熊！”Stark愤愤不平地回答。不过他并不沮丧，还从柜子里取出剩下的酒，连带一个玻璃杯。“我自己设计的。”他歪着脑袋，摸着小胡子，往左侧望去正好瞧见Bucky一个呵欠打到一半。“相似度真是高得惊人。我不愧是天才。”

Bucky拐了他一肘；两人都穿着棉布衣服，Howard的衣服上沾了机油，Bucky的则被他抹在眼周的油彩混杂血迹弄脏过，一小块一小块硬硬的，尽管已经洗了还闻得出很淡的硝烟味。“Stark，我发誓，这种正常人都在睡觉的时候，如果你因为害怕一个人呆在这里而把我叫醒——”

“你不喜欢吗？”这下Stark显得沮丧了，“下周就投入生产了，Carter觉得圣诞节前会被一抢而空。”

“这只是一只熊。穿衣服的。”Bucky决定不用玻璃杯，直接从酒瓶里喝。或许加上酒精作用这整件事才会像模像样一些。“你在做巴基熊？”为了确认他又问了一遍。Stark点点头。“不该是美队熊之类的？”Bucky连制服也没有，只有那件Howard匆忙赶制的蓝色外套。搞不好是多余的橡胶和汽油填充的可以充当炸弹，然而暖和的不得了。外套。原来如此。

耸耸肩，Howard充满保护欲地立在他的“大作”旁边。“孩子们喜欢Bucky Barnes。他收到的信件比任何咆哮突击队成员还要多。只是我们忘记转寄给本人了。”他抬起一根细细的眉毛，嘴角上扬。“我们不知道你能不能领会。给英勇的美国队长制服上画满星星而不只有一个‘A’，是希望你别不小心开枪打到他。”

“太聪明了你。”Bucky望天，在威士忌和午夜实验室的宁谧氛围里变得慵懒，微醺。“好吧，你在做巴基熊。不过，我不知道怎么说，”他眯眼对画像做了个鬼脸，“你就不能让他更有型一点儿？我是说，美国队长的样子那么炫酷——他的副手也应该像话才对。更硬气一点？”

“干嘛，你硬不起来？”Howard刺他，同时注意力飞快地转回纸上那只和Bucky完全不像的小动物。满怀期待的样子。“嗯嗯，有型。我们可以做到。”

Bucky想寻找多余的油布当铺垫。最后他还是直接在地板上睡着了，因为Howard不喜欢一个人半夜待在实验室里，也因为这个时间再溜回去会吵醒Steve；那家伙已经有好多天没合眼了。长了几磅体重就以为自己能不吃不睡。明天Bucky还得给他弄早饭。一头牛大概可以填满美国队长无底洞般的胃袋吧。或者几只羊。

“Howard。”一个熟悉的声音呼唤Stark的名字，仿佛他们是两个孩子在玩捉迷藏。Bucky从钢圈枕头上抬起脑袋，看见美国队长站在门口，灯光下勉强可见他乱糟糟的金发和匆忙穿上的橄榄色休闲裤。“你把我的——”

充满血丝的双眼望见摇晃地从金属堆里挣扎站起的Bucky。Steve疲倦的脸突然高兴起来，即使在这么深的地下实验室，他的笑容也让人目眩。“你在这里啊。”他看了眼Bucky脚边的半成品武器，目光闪烁。“睡觉时要来复枪陪着的话，你不是自己就有一把吗。想让Howard做新的给你过圣诞节？”

一边走过房间一边还得小心别被自己的鞋带绊倒，Bucky差点错过了Howard的打趣，什么“美国队长的枪要射了”之类，Howard的脸上神采飞扬——

***

Howard Stark。灰发，厚厚的小胡子，额头和紧抿的嘴边都有深深的皱纹；透过苏联步枪的瞄准镜，可以轻易地看清这一切。夜晚，沿海高速公路，平静被打破了，前轮中弹，橡胶和汽油燃烧的气息。

这刺鼻的气味让他发怔，愣得头发都被火烧着了；他的眼前闪现一个笑容，闪现出燃烧弹飞过栏杆落在那山路上。他遗忘了太久太久。子弹擦过脸颊，紧接着又是一颗，却因为他的闪避而不痛不痒地打在左肩上。还有八个目标。没有那面点缀了群星的盾牌也没有那套制服，没有什么阻止他的攻击。没有任何人出现。唯有肌肉的伸展，齿轮的转动；唯有伴随每一次任务的痛苦。

——————

几分钟后，冬兵独自站在训练房，被一堆冒着烟的机器包围。他从旁边一个机械人身上拔出刀子，抬眼看见Sam Wilson抱着那个孩子站在透明的围墙之外。他双手持刀往外走到一半视线却瞟见Natalia瞄准他头部的枪。麻醉镖。只会造成一些微小的不便，但足以让他接近不了孩子。

他丢下刀。冲着眼前的猎鹰怒吼。除了他没人能碰孩子。没有人是安全无害的。Stepushka太容易信任他人了。Steve总是这样。

但当他跑出大开的房门时，那双蓝眼睛还是迫使他减慢步子，迫使他使劲拉起衣服擦掉眼泪，用金属手指捂住血肉的部分遮挡那些伤痕。Steve不会想看见他这副样子的。任何一个孩子都不该去看他们噩梦中的恶魔。

试图抱住Stepushka的Sam挨了一脚，孩子被头朝下抓着，细瘦的胳膊乱挥乱舞。冬兵躲过Natalia发射的麻醉镖，一把从Sam手里夺走小男孩。“别过来。”他低吼，JARVIS做了毫无必要的翻译。猎鹰举起双手，示意空空如也的手掌，同时向黑寡妇摇头。

“Solnishka。”他责备道，让孩子两脚分别踩在他的手上，瘦削的膝盖顶着他的胸口支撑站稳。“你应该睡觉的。”Stepushka的左脸颊有点红，还带着棉被压出来的痕迹。他闻起来带着孩子的气息，还有儿童香波。金发一撮撮地竖起来。

“不累。”孩子辩解着，打了个呵欠，张大嘴巴眼睛都眯起来了。“而且。你走开了。”

他把一双小手放在Barnes脸颊上，指尖碰到他颌骨上方子弹擦破的皮肤。“这里痛痛。”他小声说，轻得猎鹰和黑寡妇都不会听见。要怎么解释，这个孩子才会明白？要怎么做才能让这双蓝眼睛不会受伤，黯淡，就如同每次Steve躺在训练房的地面上等待Bucky给他最后一击的时候那样？

“我来治。”Stepushka靠近了冬兵的耳朵说。他的嘴唇碰到冬兵的脸，肿胀发烫的新痂感到刺痛。孩子又额外给了他第二次亲吻。他的吻好笨拙，不知为何，又好像是冬兵这么长久以来一直想要而从未得到的。“瞧。好多了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2346056/chapters/5173868

下午其余时间他们过得算是波澜不惊，被Sam当作是额外恩赐的奇迹。Barnes看起来对Steve以外的任何人都无甚好感，但相处四个月后Sam还是愿意称之为美好的一天——因为没有人再中刀中枪。住在复仇者大厦里已经让他把标准降低到可怕的程度。

Tony甚至给他们都准备了晚餐；当时，Clint和Natasha在清理训练房里冬兵留下的灾难现场，Bruce仍致力研究不会在空气里自燃的解毒剂。继续承担保姆职责的Sam找到Pepper放在保育室里的平板电脑，试着给一个迷糊的三岁宝宝和一个狠狠盯着他手关节的男人播放儿童歌曲。他吞咽了一下，希望播放“车轮滚滚”不会让他成为冬兵心目中“太蠢了没有必要活下去”列表上一员。

但在重复放了六遍之后——Steve兴奋极了，每次放完都拍手尖叫“再一遍！”——Sam开始思考自己能不能拜托冬兵动手，就当可怜可怜他也好。或者可以找那种害得鹰眼耳聋的声波球，再请 Stark造一套专门的助听器。就连Barnes都开始目光不善地看那块平板了，通常他那眼神都是对着人的。

Sam这辈子都没那么感激地听见Tony Stark的声音。“晚饭啦。”大厦的天才主人大喊道。Steve瞪着平板嘟起嘴，不过很快又高兴起来，握住金属手指把两个大人都往厨房带。厨房里面已经布置好了七个人的餐桌，应该是机器人干的，桌子中央的大盘子里，赫然堆着……“三明治？”

“JARVIS说孩子们喜欢三明治。”Tony理直气壮地抱着胳膊。“里面有花生酱和果酱，还有苹果片，很健康！”他耸肩，揉着曾经埋了好几年反应堆的胸口。

就在Sam面对一餐盘的三明治目瞪口呆，冬兵将Steve抱进儿童座椅的时候，Natasha走进来了。她拿起一份三明治咬了口，立刻把剩下大半个的丢进垃圾桶。“Tony，那是柑橘酱，”她气呼呼地说，大口喝掉Tony放在柜台上的盒装果汁，“还涂在粗麦面包上！”

亿万富翁Stark先生看起来很困惑，表情与他的AI的声音十分般配。“难道柑橘酱不是传统的选择？我很抱歉，Ms.Romanoff，但那是果酱。我以为——”

“JARVIS。”Pepper叹息道。看见了Natasha的不爽脸和Tony的受伤脸，又看见小山一样的花生酱加柑橘酱三明治，她一边耳朵夹着手机，手还在另一块平板上打字。“你能从那家Bruce喜欢的埃塞俄比亚餐厅给我们订餐吗？让他们送外卖？”

“有没有啤酒？”她用口型对Tony说，后者精神起来，笑嘻嘻地打开冰箱，露出整排整排的瓶装自酿啤酒。

“当然可以，Ms.Potts。”人工智能回答，“用您平常订的菜单？需要为Barnes中士再加点儿什么？”

Barnes中士，从酒瓶后面取出巧克力味营养奶，已经坐在孩子身边，给他拿了一份三明治后自己也咬了一大口可怕的粗麦面包。他对三明治的态度和他被带回来以后对任何食物的态度没有两样——然而Steve却满纽约寻找百吉饼和牡蛎，没找到心目中的家乡口味后又尝试制作各种蛋黄酱配方。——他在厨房里其他四个成年人的密切注视下嚼了两口。然后他站起来，椅子往后推。他把咬掉一半的三明治放回餐盘，冷静地端起来，走去房间另一头将所有的东西——包括餐盘都放进垃圾桶。

Natasha很破坏形象地哼了一声，试图掩掉笑容。“啊，是的，”Pepper笑着回答，“只要是他肯吃的都行。也许一个汉堡就好。他们那里有卖汉堡，对吗？”

然而当冬兵要拿走Stark晚餐计划的唯一幸存品时，Steve紧紧把三明治抱在胸前。“Nyet！”他满嘴都是面包，“好吃！”

“哈！我就说孩子们喜欢吃三明治啊！”Tony瞬间恢复成兴高采烈状——到底是因为Steve的支持还是手里啤酒的功劳，Sam无从分辨。Bruce和Clint也走进厨房，被Natasha分别塞了瓶酒，并用劫后余生的口吻给他们讲述晚餐一事。

从某种程度上来说这结果还不错，虽然没人——包括冬兵——能相信会有人爱吃花生酱加柑橘酱的粗麦面包三明治。这意味着所有人都难以置信地看着Steve咬了整整四口，间或喝巧克力营养奶帮助吞咽。这也意味着，接下来，每个人都第一时间发现Steve的小脸上出现红色斑块。然后是白点。然后Steve放下三明治，揉着喉咙试图咳嗽。

冬兵把Tony压到对面墙上，金属臂用力卡在他喉结下。Sam连餐桌都没来得及跳过去。“你干了什么？”冬兵问，看着Tony无法呼吸开不了口才略微放松一点点。

“我不知道！”Stark喘着气，听起来和儿童椅里的Steve的声音一样，“只是面包和花生酱啊，我没有——”

“该死！”要不是Steve已经满脸通红起了白色疹子，正吃力地用嘴巴呼吸的话，Bruce的咒骂就要变成他们全体恐慌的原因了。“他出现了急性过敏反应。我们需要一支肾上腺素针！”每个人都眨巴着眼睛。“肾上腺素，马上！”科学家纠正了说法，身为一个需要保持冷静的男人，他的激动程度已经超过正常范围了。

Pepper，老天保佑，还记得上次哮喘发作后他们把医生留下的药物放在了哪儿——大家本以为一次哮喘已经是够糟的了——她从水槽下的柜子里拖出医药包，全部倒在地上，纱布，听诊器，各种各样的药都四处滚动。“好，”她吸了口气，抓着包包的双手有些发白，“肾上腺素，是什么样的？”

但Bruce已经上前将针筒从地板上捡起来，拔掉保险盖，然后——比他们任何人都要明智地——将它塞进冬兵的右手。“你得从他大腿上打进去。”他命令道，并不靠近满脸红斑和疹子，眼泪直流的Steve。“保持十秒钟使药物足量注入。立刻动手！”

冬兵抱起椅子里的Steve，Steve抓着他，拼命蹭在他胸前缩成一个球。Barnes没有浪费时间去哄孩子或者加以安抚，只是简单粗暴把针头扎进 Steve穿着老式短裤的大腿里，孩子开始扭动都不放手。过了几秒钟，Steve烦躁地哭喊一声，每个人都跟着松口气。如果他可以哭得那么响亮，就意味着呼吸也绝对没问题。

“那到底怎么回事？”Sam问，呼吸急促得好像刚跑完一趟马拉松。

“可能是花生酱。”Bruce回答，闭上眼睛，尽力让呼吸平稳下来。“我们该给医生打电话。”

Pepper从冰箱里拿出一瓶还剩百分之五十的白葡萄酒，脱力般地坐进最近的椅子里往嘴里灌。“已经打过了。”她告诉他们，另只手挥动Starkphone。

哭闹声变得更响，但Sam只觉得自己能听见四十层楼面之下的保安部队的动静，听见鸽子落在附近的屋顶，听见房间里每个人的脉搏。冬兵浑身不自在地站在厨房中央，试图摇晃一个非要蜷缩起来，不肯放松地趴在自己身上的哭包。

“简直了。”Tony咳嗽着，仍然靠在刚才被冬兵推搡过去的墙壁上。“花生酱。哪个小孩从小到大没有碰过花生酱？为什么这一条不在他的医疗记录里？”

Clint抬了抬肩膀，收拾完医疗用品，就往地板上一坐，拿过柜子上的啤酒。“当时花生酱不那么常用？”他猜测道。众人看向天花板，等待JARVIS播放一个什么视频，里面Steve会讲述孤儿院时期的伙食菜单。

Bucky坐到Clint旁边的餐厅地板上，让Steve随便蜷缩成怎样的一团，只要他觉得舒服就好；于是孩子的哭声略微变轻了些。“一开始，哮喘；现在是过敏。还不到二十四小时！”Sam摇头，望着Bucky腿上的小家伙。“呼吸是多困难一件事？”

当时，我的呼吸不太好。Steve曾这么说。但Sam并没想到这居然是他的日常。如果那家孤儿院还在，Sam愿意捐出自己起码一个月的抚恤金，感谢他们没有在不经意间让花生酱和尘土过多的空气夺走Steve Rogers的生命。当年的修女们做得比这儿一群说起来是天才，还掌握了现代医学的家伙好多了。

冬兵像是笑一样地叹了口气，他抿起嘴，样子比其他人熟知的紧绷而带着杀意的阴沉感来得柔和。就算是被麻醉了三天，穿越四个大洲运送回来的时候，Barnes 都没这么放松过。“困难得要命。”他用英语呢喃道，看着孩子趴在膝盖上流泪啜泣。“但Steve从来不理解退却是何物。”

保安带着医生和他们的晚饭进来，那时，复仇者们都震惊得一片沉寂，呆呆地瞪着Bucky Barnes。

——————

接下来的几天Sam学到了不少东西。其一，三岁的Steve不喜欢雾化吸入器。事实证明冬兵也不喜欢，他朝嗡鸣的机器和盖住口鼻的面罩看了一眼便大步走出Steve的房间。Sam望着透明的塑料罩子，想到初遇时的Barnes：带着口枷，缄默无言。他拿开吸入面罩关掉机器，小家伙则趁机翻出儿童床的围栏，一路奔过走廊追赶他那只真人大小、危险无比的泰迪熊。雾化吸入治疗可以等Steve睡着以后再进行。 

叫人沮丧的是洗澡就无法以同样的手段搞定。一开始，Sam给浴缸放了温水，放了几只橡皮鸭子和玩具小船，特地避免混入会起泡的浴盐——以防万一Steve还有什么不为人知的过敏。 

Barnes看起来对整个安排都毫无异议，除了玩具让他有些不解。接着他把手伸了进去。再过五分钟，他已经把浴缸里的水排空，龙头打到最“热”，重新灌水进去。Sam说不准自己是在冒汗还是仅仅因为蒸气太重导致衣服闷湿。希望这潮湿的水汽能对Steve的肺部有所助益吧，可是如果他们把孩子放到浴缸里，再加点土豆胡萝卜就能拿他当晚饭了。 

曾经，当Sam的生活中尚未出现一群以为自己能拯救世界的疯狂人士时，老兵们都来找他治疗PTSD。（好吧，是“以一定频率拯救着世界”的疯狂人士。）Sam理解何为“扳机效应”。上周Pepper一只精致的银色手表反光使他跳下沙发，试图掏出（幸好没带在身边的）枪。他的发作连带让Tony 也一头扑进钢铁侠盔甲堆里，连Clint都爬到大屏幕上面。Sam知道怎么让自己恢复平静，让其他人专心呼吸，接受如此这般的发作并克服它们。可 Sam要怎么去教一个洗脑冰冻几十年的男人，同时还得给一个小孩洗澡？ 

他们妥协了。如果Sam能将“把自己的手伸进水中嗷嗷直叫”称作妥协的话……这至少说服了Barnes不把任何活人丢进沸水里。Stepushka得以用海绵搓了个澡，乳白色的皮肤被热气熏红了。 

Sam，最终意识到，哪怕儿童音乐已经不是他童年的风格，现在的流行歌手也变成“裸体淑女”而不再是“拉菲”，他对《车轮滚滚》也还是有一个承受极限的。尤其Steve在三岁时和二十九岁时如出一辙的音痴。Sam一直忍到第三天，然后整个人都崩溃了把那块该死的平板丢出窗外。 

丢完后他落荒而逃，不等Stepushka开始哭泣或者Barnes因为他伤害了小家伙脆弱的感情而发动攻击。他们的相处在不断地改善 ——这三天Barnes失神过好几次，但唯一袭击的只有Nick Fury；Nick太蠢了，他直接冲到宝宝版美国队长跟前还用手指戳他，就算冬兵不管其他复仇者说不定也会动手。而当保育室里没有回荡“车轮滚滚”时，JARVIS就会在墙上投映Steve的视频。他的声音是Barnes头脑迷雾中的明灯。 

“好了。”Sam宣布着，大步迈进Steve居住楼层的公共客厅。其他人——除了在实验室的Bruce，和有一整个公司要管理的 Pepper——都很厚脸皮地趴在那儿享受Tony的手工啤酒。Sam抢过Clint的酒瓶几大口喝光，向众人控诉般地挥舞着瓶子。“我受够了。换人。别人去照顾孩子，或者那个杀手。总之就是需要我们照顾的那些家伙。” 

Natasha移开视线。Tony大声笑起来，明明照顾杀手完全没有好笑的地方。Clint抬起手点了下Sam的脸颊。“你这里有颜料。”他笑嘻嘻地说。 Sam抓抓下巴，手指上就沾了干掉的蓝色粉末。再看T恤，涂满了橙色，前臂则大半是绿的，还混了些黄色。起码他很机智把红颜料藏起来了，不然看见沾了红颜料的Steve，谁知道什么人会被刺激出什么事，而且“什么人”包括但不限于Barnes。 

“Stepushka喜欢用手指画画。”Sam龇着牙，怒目向所有人瞪了一圈，朝厨房走。“我的活儿干完了，”走到门边他喊，“Stark，该你了。”

“可你照顾宝宝在行啊！”Tony抵抗道，“我的保姆从来不给我在他们身上画画。”Clint又开始爆笑，Sam探出上半身对他们比出中指，随后抱着下一轮啤酒回来。 

“我不可能是唯一一个照顾过小孩子的人。”Sam争辩着，满心感激地倒进宽大的皮沙发里。整天整天蹲坐在儿童椅子上给他造成了可怕的后遗症。刚刚就有两个小时，Barnes在训练房手撕机器人，他则拼命在哄一个很难搞的Stepushka。至少Tony的机器人有所改进。 

“唔。”黑寡妇摇摇头，鹰眼很不好意思地耸肩，钢铁侠表情有点惊恐。“你是唯一一个啊。普通人又不愿意把孩子交给双面特工、马戏团演员——”Clint将空瓶子熟练地砸中Tony的额头，“——或者很忙碌的天才科学家来照顾。” 

有时候，Sam会想，他留在这里是不是因为社工志愿者的本心认为复仇者大厦的常住民要比其他人更需要帮助。“也对。”

他们转身，看见Barnes走过长廊，金属臂上满是五颜六色的小孩子手印。Steve整理得干干净净骑在杀手先生的肩膀上抓着他有点凌乱的褐发，人还没到笑声已经先传进客厅里。“瞧，”Sam指着从众人跟前走过的一大一小——他们应该是去为Steve弄一份不包括任何种类坚果的晚餐——“冬兵也没有养育孩子的经验，但他干得很不错啊！”

“把我机械零件库存全部消耗光他倒是干得不错。”

“而且呢。”Clint插进一句，打断了Tony那些“一个有涵养的专业杀手会至少假装拖延五分钟才捣毁Stark的心血结晶”之类抱怨。“那是SteveRogers和Bucky Barnes！就像亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂！阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯！瘪四和大头蛋，红耳朵和小聪明！”一群人从沙发背上跳下去，跟着走进厨房，里面 Barnes正用左手切胡萝卜，空闲的右手就不时往头上丢一颗葡萄给Steve抓着玩。

“谁是小聪明？”Sam喝着酒问，“他们其中一个，花了四个月来挨打和拍摄自传纪录片，而另一个……呃。”

“出了门不是把Cap揍得生活不能自理就是朝我们丢刀子。”Tony，向来有话直说非常坦率——从来不会多想想自己的话会不会让人噎到——将Sam含蓄的断句补全了。“就持续到五天前，那种状态。我不能相信HYDRA竟然有比我们更好的复健计划。要是知道会这样Bruce和我早在几个月前就把 Steve变成Stepushka了！”

Sam挑起一根眉毛，想说不同意——他想要的是长大的Steve，不会觉得一天最快乐的事就是涂抹橙色颜料的Steve——可他无法肯定Steve是否愿意长大，倘若，牺牲这二十几年人生就能救回他那个朋友的话。“Stepushka？”他拖着长音没话找话地说。

Tony翻了个白眼。“干嘛，难道还要我叫他小型美国队长？可别告诉我你有更好的称呼啊Wilson。至少我们没叫他‘阳光’。”

“随你。”不像Steve，Sam知道适可而止。但他决不要无人陪伴独自回到保育室。能再拿上一副Pepper买给他们的耳塞就最好了。“没有人履历上会写照顾孩子这一条，无所谓。Bucky和Steve之间有奇妙的连接能够穿越时间空间，超越洗脑和Steve神憎鬼厌的歌声，这也无所谓。但是人人都可以陪孩子玩啊！你们，都曾经是孩子——陪他做点喜欢的事就好啦！”

房间安静下来，其余三人沉吟般拧起眉毛。此时此刻他们的样子，看上去，是几个能很好地适应社会的成年人。Clint与Natasha一同坐在某张大椅子上，都穿着牛仔裤和复古T恤；Tony在Sam旁边，懒洋洋地倒在沙发里，身上随便套了件绿色衬衫，里面的T恤沾满机油，深蓝色短裤口袋里塞着工具直往下坠。他们就像是那种普通而世俗的父母养育的普通而世俗的成年人，讨厌自己一成不变朝九晚五的工作，唯一乐趣就是周末和亲友在一起喝杯啤酒。有时候，Sam这些新朋友，如同路边埋着的炸弹，原以为很安全的道路会在他脚下突然爆炸。

“在我四岁时Armando教我调酒。”Tony回忆道，要笑不笑的表情仿佛是嘲讽。“我妈和我爸看到马丁尼总是很高兴，看到自己儿子反而认不得。我把我的剪草机改造成调酒器。那可有意思了。”他顿了顿，若有所思状，“这儿有杜松子酒。不知道Pepper有没有买玩具剪草机。”

“马戏团里，特别小的小孩没什么活可干。”坐在椅子里的Clint身体前倾，沉思的表情，“当我还非常年幼时——就算没有Stepushka这么小——绝大多数时间都必须保持一动不动。Yvette和Jean会在表演空中飞人时把我抛来抛去。不过比起领班让我和狮子们关在一个笼子里，我还是更喜欢前者。”Sam真的，真的很后悔提起童年这个话题。

Natasha很僵硬，她眼里有一种荒凉的色彩，是Sam在过去日子从冬兵眼中看到过无数次的。有的时候Sam会忘记Barnes并非唯一一个经历痛苦摧残又被抹消过去的人。“我记得自己在莫斯科大剧院学芭蕾。身边都是孩子，大家一起练到双脚酸痛。当时我们表演的是天鹅湖。”

她低头看着赤裸的双足。脚趾弯曲陷进地毯里。“我记得每一个舞步。记得其他孩子的姓名。记得Pavlova夫人，她优雅完美的姿势和尖尖的拐杖。”冬兵从厨房走出来了，或许他是被黑寡妇那孤寂、荒芜的口吻吸引来的，还有那痛苦中的熟识感。“但其实我是在Red Room，完全不是练芭蕾。所有的一切都不是真实的。”

Stepushka，对于压抑着情绪的洗脑杀手有某种不健康的执念的Stepushka，从Barnes身上滑下来，摇摇晃晃走到Natasha跟前，递给她一把捏得有点烂的葡萄。

“不是真实的。”Sam轻声重复。唯一的快乐记忆是虚妄幻影，是为了收获恶果而被人强加在身上；该对这样的人说什么，Sam没学过。“不是真实的。但，Nat——”她拿起一颗葡萄，在手指间滚动，视线对上Sam。“——那是一份快乐的回忆吗？”

她的嘴角苦涩地扭曲了，接着，她咬着葡萄，露出似有若无的笑。“是。”她说，Sam不知她是因为这个问题还是这样的回答，表情显得惊讶，“没错。是的。”

——————

隔天，意外过后Sam第一次离开大厦。他像个普通人一样去长跑，并极力克制不要回头寻找某个会大喊“看你左边！”的人形跑步机。等他跑到第125号大街那块熟悉的普通人不会过去的混乱街区，又决定去进行一番毫无必要的购物。他承认自己是在拖着时间不回去。

一开始的几个礼拜，Tony Stark最新修建完毕的大厦在Sam眼里奇丑无比让人不安。整个建筑，对于离开了太久，经历了一场战争的Sam而言，都太过喧嚷，太过迫近了；钢筋水泥囚禁着里面每一个人，玻璃走道使Sam无法呼吸他最为渴望的新鲜空气。但Natasha坚持说别人没有这么安全的场所让冬兵待着，何况Tony已经给他们每个人都准备了一层楼。Stark才见过Sam两面，就给他制作了一套新翅膀，留了一整层房间给他住，里面布置着他雇人从猎鹰的公寓里搜刮来的种种。 Sam将此归因于Tony的被弃心结加上缺乏社交礼仪这个显而易见的因素作祟，没有考虑那种更令人困扰的监视问题以及会带来噩梦的“闯进他家洗劫一空”。

也许Tony的想法是对的，如果Sam在DC的公寓没有在第一时间被搬空，他可能就已经回家去了。有不止一次他快要付诸行动，不想再听睡梦时分冬兵的尖叫，不想再有半夜三更Tony闯进他的卧室，美其名曰有项目要他帮忙实则只是想要另一个人打破实验室里的静寂。才一个礼拜，Sam就受够Tony，受够 JARVIS，受够纽约和Steve无时不刻每一个清醒的瞬间都在试图让那个会杀人的植物人复苏的事实。

他本来是要回家的。只不过所有的家具用品都被绑架到纽约一幢摩天大楼里了。只不过，Sam很了解自己，很了解自己多么地渴望被人需要。当Tony翻阅着电路图，偶尔抬头寻求Sam 那满含睡意不知所云的应答时，就连他的小机器人端来的难以下咽的咖啡都几乎有安抚人心的功效。

那意味着Sam可以醒来后拖着 Steve出去晨跑；可以和Bruce喝茶，享受静谧时光；可以让Natasha霸占他的遥控器强迫众人看一小时电视节目后才开口说话，和Clint闲聊什么空战动作或者体育之类的问题。四个月之后，“回家”的含义逐渐成为招一辆出租车，把一打购物袋丢进后座，叫司机开去复仇者大厦。

直到用过午饭后Sam才靠近保育室，现在他已经很相信JARVIS应付起冬兵的闪回发作有着不亚于其他人的效率了。他给楼下保安送了一些百吉饼和泡芙，剩下的都留在Steve厨房里的桌子上。他把买来的东西放好，关掉朝他转过来的监视器，给待在训练房里试图把机器人做到冬兵无法秒杀的Tony带去一份洋葱鲑鱼百吉饼。随后，Sam再度出门，来到附近的退役老兵管理中心和来访者聊天。Franks再度恳求他做下个月团体治疗的主持人，Sam再度摇头，但拒绝前踌躇了一秒。

如果你肯主持那个什么治疗，没多久来了一条短信，我愿意出钱造一个新的VA大楼。Sam向警备监控怒目而视，动作刻意地删除了短信。不过，看着周围破破烂烂的褪色的椅子和斑驳的天花板，他还是承认一栋新大楼会很不错。他可以告诉Tony要造怎样的房间，要如何给那些无法真正归来的退役士兵们一个容身之处。在复仇者大厦里，他们学到了很多，很明白要让一个人真正地回来是多么困难的事。

到了下午，Sam不想再一轮又一轮地对来访者老调重弹了。他回到大厦，坐电梯到自己房间的下一层；那儿曾经属于Steve，不过现在任何人出现都不足为奇，无论是在厨房里面搞破坏还是使用那台美国队长仍然不太会操作的巨屏电视机。

然而Sam进入房间时，可怕的音乐平板已经无处可寻。在他面前的，是两边拉开的窗帘，褐发男人穿着简单的黑T恤和靛青色长裤靠在窗边，无意识地活动金属肩膀，周身笼罩着夏日的暖意，注视房间中央太阳照耀的那一块。

黑寡妇穿了一套紧身裙，红发扎着高高的马尾，双脚穿着黑色芭蕾舞鞋。一个勉强才到她膝盖的瘦弱的小男孩，白色睡衣加上彩虹条纹长筒袜，正并拢脚跟，分开的脚尖处一边红色，一边橙色。两人的表情都专注到可怕，如果Sam高中时学的法语没错，Steve一摇晃Natasha就会厉声喝道：“Non！”，然后叫他重新开始做五个芭蕾基本动作。

在这样严厉的教导下他们又开始练习屈膝下蹲。Sam上前一步，暗忖自己是不是低估了Natasha对于“快乐”的定义标准，应不应该让那两人停下来。突然黑寡妇喊道：“Et jeté!”，俯下身双手紧紧扶住细瘦的腰，毫不费力就将Stepushka举到半空中转起圈来；穿着彩虹袜子，Stepushka做起了剪刀腿，与其说优美不如说是热情奔放。两个人大笑不停。

冬兵没有笑。冬兵迎上Sam的视线，抬起一侧眉毛。这也许是警告猎鹰离远点。也许是感慨这一堂奇怪的芭蕾教学课。也许是任何的意味。但Barnes之前从未与人有视线接触，所以Sam无从得知。

——————

在这个地方，日子过得不一样。过去从未有人愿意让自己清醒这么久，仿佛每一刻都承受着凌迟般的痛苦，无从遮蔽地暴露在这个世界中。也不曾有人让 Steve Rogers陪伴他，让Steve Rogers的气息处处弥漫着，能随时感受到他呼吸的节奏与深邃的蓝眸中的果决。

但 Steve Grant Rogers在他过去的那些回忆里，在一场又一场战斗里，若隐若现；他在人行道上大笑，或者握住小Nadia Patsayava的手，或者看着他打出一发子弹准确命中黑寡妇后方的目标。SteveRogers站在那儿沉默不语，当冬兵射击的时候他的肩膀也那样平静自在地靠着他。仿佛冬兵是不存在的，仿佛如果没有SteveRogers的存在，也不可能有冬兵。

***

Mrs.Rogers无力收养他。由于Steve频繁的就医，她甚至很难省下一口饭给Bucky吃。但那无法阻止Steve每周都要问为什么Bucky就不能和他们住在一起。当然，能阻止Steve的东西少之又少。上礼拜他甚至挺身而出直面12岁的Marty Peabody，因为那个食品店老板的儿子辱骂Bucky，说他是个婊子养的蠢货。结果Bucky不得不冲过去，赶在Marty揍Steve之前往他大腿上咬了一口，死命推搡着对方，没法挥拳头就又抓又挠直至Mr.Peabody分开他俩。

“让他一直来我们家，怎么样？”Mrs.Rogers说着，朝Steve眨眨眼，也是一如既往的回答，和儿子一样固执。他们吃着相同的煮马铃薯进行相同的对话无数次，Bucky就在想，如果自己也有母亲的话，会怎么教育他，就好像Mrs.Rogers把Steve教得坚强不屈，又冥顽不灵。

Steve耸肩，大家都很清楚从5岁起Bucky就能从孤儿院最低的一扇窗里爬出来到处尽情奔跑了。大家都知道，要是他没去学校找Steve，后者也会下午放课后去找他。那就像是一条定律，如同乌鸦总是会把Mr.Kim的花园弄乱，或者每年七月四日都有庆典。Bucky才五岁但他已经深谙这个世界的唯一真理：找到Steve。

***

Stepushka最后迷迷糊糊地眨了一下眼睛，趴倒了——小家伙坚持说自己不用睡觉，所以冬兵干脆把他放在肩上。他哼了几句俄罗斯摇篮曲。孩子软绵绵的重量与他胸口的压榨感等同，落在右肩的负重也和左侧腐蚀着神经的金属臂负重等同。孩子的呼吸平稳地吹着他的脖子，但以防万一，Barnes的金属手指轻轻搭在Stepushka的脊柱上，感受那脆弱的双肺间心脏快速跳动。

***

“我才不和你睡一张床呢 Bucky！”Steve每次自尊心受伤，眼睛都会变得阴郁，瘦削的脸颊气得发红。“我十三岁，你也快十一岁了！”Bucky望天，装模作样掰手指算年头，才数到六就被Steve拐了一肘。“关键是，你这个笨蛋，我们年纪太大，不该再睡一个床了。”

当时，距离Bucky夜夜从背后拥抱住强忍抽噎饮泣的Steve，或者跪坐在破旧的地毯上，陪在Steve身边，祈祷Mrs.Rogers能别再喘得这么吓人的时候，只过去了几个月而已。最后Mrs.Rogers不再喘息，不再发出任何声音了。只留下一个骨灰盒。

“你个子又不大，”Bucky很实事求是地说，“而且以十一岁为标准我也算小啊。”

“那是因为你才十岁好吗。”Steve反驳，胳膊抱在瘦弱的、背叛了主人意志已经因为这样的争执而起伏困难的胸口。“我又不是没在这里睡过。”他低声说着，手指抠进Mrs.Rogers不得不卧床休息时缝制的睡衣里。

“我不喜欢这儿的夜晚。”Bucky诚实地说，因为唯一能说服Steve的方法就是向他告白那些Allison神父也无从知晓的秘密。Bucky，不喜欢醒来时身边有Steve之外的男孩，他总是梦见Mrs.Rogers喘鸣样的咳嗽传染给她儿子了。“而你，暖和的时候可以睡得舒服些。”他没有说每当和自己挨近了睡，Steve的呼吸就会更深，也没有说什么你独自一人睡觉根本没有任何好处只偷偷哭得体温升高肺炎发作。有时候真相只会让Steve更加坚持，倔强，犯傻。

“我一个人也很好。”

Bucky想起他们最后一次见到的Mrs.Rogers，她那双曾经抚平过Steve前额的乱发，曾经给Bucky包扎过伤口，曾经教会他们俩怎么刷牙的手，交叠在木质的念珠之上；Bucky忍不住伸进棺材碰了一碰，很冷。修女们尽可能让Bucky穿戴得体，有点紧的外套和长裤像模像样地持续到其他人都离去，而Steve扑在他肩头，哭得眼泪鼻涕口水一起流。

Bucky摊开两只手，看着掌心里仿佛永远也搓不干净的污黑。“你当然好了。”他顺着他的话，卷起自己的睡衣袖子，脚趾在木地板上扭动。诚实。不诚实不行。“但如果我不太好呢？”

Steve Rogers从不拒绝BuckyBarnes，从没有。的确，暖和的时候他睡得更好——侧着身体，靠在Bucky胸口，口水流进不知有多少孤儿穿过的破旧睡衣里。Bucky把手按在Steve脊柱上，一整夜都聆听友人的呼吸。

***

Tony的投影出现在一头大象和一头长颈鹿之间，刚好在一只彩色猴子上方。Bucky把冷哼憋在心底。Steve会说忍住才是正确的。Steve会——

“会手语哦？”Tony Stark打着手语，双手布满细小的电烧伤和机油，很明智地懂得当Stepushka睡着的时候谁都不准大声说话这个道理。他的胡子比Howie的要细 ——时间变了，时代变了。他在想，这人干嘛还要留小胡子，明明已经有那么多地方酷似其父。

他点头，用左手对投影比划着。Stepushka一定是感觉到他的动作了，小家伙动了动，往上扭了几分，小脸刚好搁在Bucky的颈窝里。

“真可爱。”Tony打手语时还辅以转动眼珠子。他的队友们没一个知道他已经学会手语了。就像没人知道Howard不喜欢黑暗，黑暗令他联想到大力摔门和父亲醉醺醺的拳头。“不过既然孩子睡了，你也没有发神经要杀人——”Tony顿了顿，位于猴子尾巴上方的脑袋往一侧歪，像是要从一个全新的角度检视Bucky。“你的确没有对吧？这个呆呆的表情让人很难辨认啊。我需要你的帮助——呃，不是需要，需要这个词太强烈了，但——”

Tony还在用手语表达着什么，而Bucky已经走开了，他轻轻地把Stepushka放在小床上，将巴基熊放进他的怀里。Howie Stark总是涂抹大量发胶，身上沾着硝化甘油，油腔滑调不肯闭嘴知道别人无法朝他来一枪。Bucky还记得工作台上有一只巴基熊，笑容氤氲着威士忌的酒气；他记得那荒凉的公路上汽车轮胎爆了，有个男人试图保护自己的妻子。那是冬兵开的枪。Howard抬头，望向夜空。Howard知道死神到来了，正在黑暗中等待他。

Stark在几层楼下的车库里。Bucky走楼梯，他不喜欢独自在电梯里听那个虚幻的人工智能的声音。电梯感觉太像即将灌入冰水的冷冻仓。

工作室看起来完全没有实验室的样子，不少机械起重机开来开去，还有技工用的长椅。但他捕捉到另一张椅子，一张复杂精密的电椅；他僵在门口，金属手捏碎了门框。

“干得好，Balto，接下来——”Tony从做到一半的机器里抬起头，发现实验室外的男人一动不动，也不进来。如果不算捏碎门框的那一下，他已经完完全全的静止，连呼吸都停顿了。Tony看了看扳手，显然在考虑要不要挥舞着它作为防身武器……然后很可能意识到如果珍爱生命的话就不要企图威胁冬兵。

他顺着Bucky的视线看到椅子，叹了口气。“原来如此。好吧，冬兵——呃，中士？如果我在上面盖一块布会不会好些？或者保证我不会给你洗脑去杀光我的朋友们？”浅蓝色的双眼闪烁着望向声音源头，冬兵没有后退。“或者我也可以去找Sam，他比我擅长这个PTSD的玩意儿？”

“在法兰德斯战场上，”Steve的声音突然从广播里传出来，两人都吓得一跳。“在一排排的十字架间，罂粟花随风飘动。”

“真假，JARVIS？”Tony抱起胳膊，质问他的AI，“你就不能给Steve选一个不要这么恰到好处简直丧心病狂的演说吗？”

“这是我们这座城镇的标记；而在天空中，云雀仍然勇敢地歌唱着，飞翔。”

“至少他没在唱歌。”Bucky用英语喃喃道，手指从门框里落下；这个动作让他胸口的瘀伤又是一阵刺痛。他检查了一下左手确保仍然运行良好，随后抬头，看见Stark像金鱼般张口结舌。不看左边就能假装椅子不存在，他绕着墙壁走进室内。

“啊啊，奇迹降临，哈利路亚。”Tony尖叫着高举双臂向天花板摇晃手掌。“终于，机械屠夫会说人话了！”他从旁边拽过一块罩布利落地抖到椅子上，有个小小的笨拙的机器人被绊倒，吱吱直叫。Bucky挑眉，讶异于Stark的贴心，然后Tony扁扁嘴。“你觉得自己是这幢大楼里唯一一个会做噩梦的是吗，俄罗斯妈妈？”

“你说你需要我的帮助。”Bucky回答，他捡起一把老虎钳，拆开，装在一根链条的两端变成一个简易版的双节棍。他知道其他人也会做噩梦。他曾经看过所有人入睡的样子，也很好奇为什么会说话的电脑不将这件事说出来。Tony会醒于从虫洞坠落的噩梦，或者是被关在什么地方，周围一群说乌尔都语的人想杀掉他之类的噩梦。Tony不是唯一一个梦见坠落的人。

“我可不是那样说的。”Stark家的继承人任性地否认了，同时看着Bucky从一把六角扳手上拆了一个刀片装在“双节棍”上。“你真有即兴创作的才能，疯狂武器家，但你能不能别再捣毁我的工具？我很担心你这就要朝我动手啊。”

“我要动手的话你已经没命了。”这句话似乎没有必要。Stark是个天才，像他父亲，不必提醒就知道自己脱了战甲只是一个普通人，非常普通的人类。“Stepushka在哪？”

Tony没有对这个问题装傻充愣，而是往头顶漫不经心地一挥手。立刻，右侧的墙壁亮起来，出现了小男孩搂着巴基熊的画面，孩子的呼吸轻缓而平稳。

“好啦，现在有你的美队宝宝做环绕背景音了，你一定要解释清楚，每次都把我的机器人这么快就拆干净是怎么回事？你是中世纪的人好吗——你九十岁了，对付智能机器人不该这么手段高明！”Tony看起来是发自内心地愤愤不平，他站在一堆——据Bucky猜想，应当是他昨天在训练室打坏的——机器人残骸跟前。

Bucky蹲在机器人旁边，拨开一些电线，稍微用力拔出了一节机械臂接头。“为什么你要造机器人？”他问，计算运动轨道、抗拉强度，计划好反应时间。HYDRA教会他应对偶发意外和先进科技，教会他反击，忍耐，不再痛苦尖叫。

“肯定一定以及确定，不是为了自我膨胀。主要是因为我会不小心点着东西所以Bruce不让我进实验室。”Stark蹲坐到他旁边，身处冬兵坚硬的拳头打击范围内，他显得紧张，但比往常更冷静。Bucky看着他，不解地眨眼，后者皱起鼻子。“干嘛，非要我承认吗，除了冰棍队长以外我们都脑子很清醒，不想和煞性大发的冬兵玩儿……我可不想在自己家里因股动脉出血过多而死——当然在别处也不行。”

“不是这样。”Bucky顿了顿，揉着左锁骨下方一处很快会瘀青起来的地方。他好些天没睡，一直看着Stepushka，左肩大半都成了触目惊心的深紫色。他开始在孩子见不着的地方换衣服。“不是像 Dr.Banner。”他试图解释，却不知道自己为何要向一个蹲在水泥地上，眼前是机器人残骸的家伙说这些。“并没有什么逆转之类的。只有……回忆。”他看着这个Stark家的后继者，长大之后拥有Howie那样明朗但虚伪的浅笑，以及多疑的褐色眼眸。“有太多回忆了。”总是在他脑海中不断回旋，现时与旧日的融合让一切都带上血色，在科尼岛的云霄飞车上尖叫，从火车一侧坠落尖叫，还有一个死去的孩子无声的尖叫。

“所以你大开杀戒是为了忘却痛苦？”Stark挑起嘴角，苦涩而饶有兴趣的样子。“考虑过威士忌没？它是我的自我疗伤圣药。不过要是你体质像Rogers估计就没多大用了。”Tony 耸耸一边的肩膀，这个动作有些生硬，不若Howie那熟稔的流利。“然后，Pepper说我喝醉了更混账，或许折腾那些价值千金的机器人才是更明智的选择。说到机器人……？”他意有所指地看着Bucky手里的电线。

“你是在为我制造机器人，”Bucky说，努力思考措辞，“为什么你还让我留在这里？你的父亲——”

“噢，别说了，”Tony打断他，脖子上的血管在搏动，“你应该已经知道了吧，Barnes，我从来不想听任何有关我亲爱的亡父的话题。要么你给我说他是多伟大，然后我忍不住揍你，然后被你用螺丝起子捅，要么你给我说是HYDRA策划了我父母的死，然后我去找一瓶没开封的苏格兰威士忌，然后喝到酒精中毒无法修理机器人。所以，别说了。”

“他怕黑。”Bucky跪坐着，双手放在膝盖上，这么说道。“他的父亲会在深夜从酒吧回家，烂醉如泥，把他打到站不起来。所以他讨厌夜晚一个人待在实验室。”就像你这样。但Tony不知道冬兵会在午夜无法入睡，在走廊或在通风管穿行，只因无法面对视频里Steve抱着布偶熊，湛蓝的双眼满含泪水的样子。

Tony将锐利的螺丝起子扎进机器人敞开的胸口，搞得火花四溅。“好极了，所以他决定把糟糕的为父之道发扬光大。真高兴咱们进行这场小小的心灵交谈。”他撬下机器人腹部一块挡板，把工具粗暴地戳在人造皮肤下面。“我觉得自己更喜欢你当哑巴的时候了。”

“他没有打过你。”Bucky说。他知道这一点，就像他知道美国手语和日语，知道如何摧毁机器人，知道Steve最喜欢的日子是春季到来的第一天，他们坐在露台的最顶端，两个人脸颊都被太阳晒红了，一起眯着眼睛艰难地看那个球状体。“他逃跑了。”他不知道除此之外还能怎么做，也没有别人的榜样可以学习。 Carter做父亲可能都比Howie来得好。

即使现在，他们之中也无人知晓拥有一个父亲是怎样的感觉。

“我要去拿威士忌了。”Tony慢吞吞地站起来，刻意不惊扰冬兵，“我去拿威士忌。你想谈我们糟透了的童年，我就需要大醉一场。”他从角落一个工具盒里捞起一瓶半满的酒，嘟囔道：“上帝噢，居然邀请一个杀手来设计机器人，然后他要把这变成心理治疗。待会儿他该聊起弗洛伊德了。”

他直接从瓶子里喝了一大口，随后递给Bucky。Bucky不置可否，酒精顺着喉咙一路灼烫着流下去。“我能搞定你的每一个机器人。”他宣布道，手指在JARVIS平空投映的电路图上指指点点。

“哇，我以为你们这些来自三十年代的生来就懂得谦虚。”Tony酸溜溜地反驳着，拿回瓶子一气喝掉五分之一。Bucky尚未与Stepushka以外的人这么靠近过，除非快要死在他手里的那些。

“我们生来就很穷。”Bucky纠正道，“当你一无所有，那可供吹嘘的也就不多了。”Bucky Barnes曾向每一个肯听的人吹嘘Steve。我有个朋友，Steve Rogers，你该看看他的画。我向上帝发誓，他的作品比美术馆里任何一幅都要棒。好了，Gertie，你会喜欢Steve的。上礼拜他叫住了三个向 Mrs.Verne撂狠话的小子呢——他就象青蜂侠，或者说独行侠一样。Bucky强迫自己仔细看Stepushka的脸，那是张平静的脸，Steve很多年来都未曾这么平静过。

Tony思考了一下，一脸不悦因为发现自己想不出来要怎么拿这个话题打趣，只好把酒瓶给他。“好的，小孤儿Bucky，还有什么建设性意见吗，还是我们去打沙袋直到Bruce研究出怎么治好冰棍队长？”

“让它变得更适合基础训练怎么样？”Bucky思考着，大声问道。用英语，这种曾在几十年前被他的指挥官无所不用其极地抹消，每次重新醒觉都换来对方勃然大怒的语言。

“你要带刺铁丝网之类？”

“不。但是，要障碍物。和一个目标。”他沉下脸，凝视那浅色的头发，挤在巴基熊面具上的小脸。他用右手拨着头发，不愿承认自己众所周知的弱点。“你可以把Steve的照片放在终点。会起作用的。”

Tony冷哼。“噢噢，那超有用的，到最后你找不到他彻底发疯还把我整个训练室都轰掉——毕竟，现在，那个Steve不存在。”

Bucky一定是露出了惊讶的表情，因为Tony夺回威士忌喝了很大的一口。“哈，我父亲会喝得酩酊大醉，然后开始讲战争时期的故事。美国队长是如何要求飞到敌方军营上空，从飞机跳下去进入一座安全设施，哪怕搞不好会撞上好朋友的尸体也非去不可。还有一次，Steve Rogers没有赶到集合点，Barnes中士竟然折返回去，再次深入丛林，两天以后又扛着美国队长回来了，摇摇晃晃上飞机。”

Bucky记得那件事。咆哮突击队的成员们也跟着他，随他找寻美国队长来到一间不为人知的地堡；有个HYDRA探员留在那里，希望能找到Steve血液里的秘密。Bucky扭断她的脖子，将Steve格外沉重结实的身体扛起来，不让任何人触碰直至回到基地彻底安全为止。

“我们还是让Sam来干这个谈心的活儿？”Bucky没有回应，于是Tony这么说。

Bucky无法回应，Bucky迷失在这样的感觉里：手指钳制着一个女人的下巴，背上似乎有万钧的重量。Lyudmila Eristova试图公布论据，表明经济规划无法成功。接着她又试图将她的孩子们送出国土。研究着经济这样的东西，她却是个柔软的女人，金属手挤压她脸颊的肉。美国，太阳下，金发和扭曲的脸，Steve的颈动脉跳得飞快但规律，冬兵可以捏碎他的脖子。

他想看着Tony却看到Howard，看到Howard身上父亲留下的伤，看到他死于自己手中。他看到Steve在飞往波兰途中和Howie说话，Bucky坐在副驾座后面清洁他的来复枪，重新计算着上战场一周需要多少配给。

他手里举着来复枪，身边是一个沉默的，悲伤的金发男子，肩膀靠着他；他开枪了，美国总统倒下。

“这个理论还没有准备付诸实验啊Barnes！”Stark喊道；可他已经奔向训练室，寻求宁静和痛苦来平息脑中爆炸般的回忆。

这次花的时间比平常久，炮弹是从天花板上落下来的，并非可以轻易拆解的机器人。不过最终目标物只是一盘水果，这就有些奇怪。他到达终点后瘫倒在训练垫上，剧烈的痛楚让脑内的各种尖叫声变弱了。

“我认为，明天，钢铁侠就能对付你了。”Tony出现在冬兵的视野里。Bucky想做个怀疑的表情，但挑眉的动作反而让汗水流进眼睛里。

“我记得你说自己很清醒不愿意和煞性大发的冬兵玩？”

“你不想伤害任何人。”Stark家的继承人说，他有无数个缺点，但仍是天才。“你想要别人伤害你。那就是为什么你对队长态度那么差，是吗？他不肯给你足够的痛苦，让你遗忘一切。”

Bucky撇开脸，看着玻璃墙上的投影，鹰眼和Stepushka坐在地上玩饥饿河马，小家伙每隔几秒就会朝Bucky看一眼确保他还在。

“而且，”Tony补充道，不知太勇敢还是太愚蠢地伸手给冬兵，手指握住金属的手腕将他拉起来。“既然没有什么东西近距离向你开火，我很奇怪，你的整个左边身体怎么看起来像海报上的家暴儿童。”

刚才打斗时T恤被拉歪了，活动不便，Bucky索性脱下来。金属臂连接外缘醒目的紫黑色瘀痕暴露在外，延伸向他的脊柱。清晰的灼痛，帮他回到现实。

他找回T恤穿好，走出门去。Stark不需要任何答案，Stepushka也不需要看见Bucky身上的苦痛。这是孩子的吻无法消去的东西。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2346056/chapters/5173913

国民队输得——呃，比Sam愿意承认的更惨。他都不肯再为他们加油喝彩了。等到回曼哈顿的头一个圣诞节时，他看见街对面的公寓楼里有个男人跑得太快，立刻丢下东西就地滚进一条小巷。接下来一个钟头他就伏在地上气喘吁吁。他觉得自己应该把DC当作主场队，纽约这块地方太像战场。

纽约仍然像个战场，不管是踏进大厦那间里老是有一把枪顶着Sam脑袋的儿童房，亦或是钢筋林立的混凝土。但是，坐在Steve房间的沙发上，看着比赛，当Sam和Tony争吵是否要在退伍老兵服务中心安装旋转舞池的时候，他得承认，自己放弃洋基队有一点点早。

“你要给遭受精神创伤的士兵周围安装迪斯科灯？”他抗议道，心想如果是下午就好了，他可以喝杯啤酒，找寻其他队友的支持。Clint和Natasha一大早就出门和Fury见面，然后去联络Natasha手下几个掌握部分情报的线人，追查HYDRA将美国队长变成一个宝宝到底有何图谋。Bruce还在实验室，原本Tony也在，后来吃午饭时Stepushka打了几个喷嚏，Barnes就又跑楼梯下去健身房了。

经过一个礼拜，钢铁侠开始愈发娴熟地与冬兵对战。第一次他只坚持了五分钟，而上一次相聚训练室，到最后还有意识的只剩下JARVIS。今天，他正在中场休息，给膝盖冰敷，同时极力怂恿Sam给Pepper买下使用权的新退伍老兵中心安装一些糟糕的辅助设施。

Sam都不知道从几时起这群不着调的家伙变成了他的朋友。但在昨天回家路上，他连短信都不用发就能从印度餐厅给每个人要一份合乎口味的外卖。而且他也不想知道从几时起转动镜头目送他回家的监视器已经不再是偷窥和跟踪，而变成某种亲昵的表示。

“我们可以装些柔和的灯光？”Tony妥协了，一边哀鸣一边弯起腿。“不用霓虹灯。霓虹灯会给任何人造成精神创伤。”Sam的表情一定是无声胜有声，因为 Tony好像没有被泼到冷水，随即提出新的建议。（泼冷水的还包括费城队可耻的领先十分）“好吧，看来你不热衷迪斯科。游戏室如何？或者健身房？Bucky喜欢那两个。”

“他是喜欢，”Sam应和，“但是我们通常避免将暴力和攻击作为康复手段！”

Tony耸耸肩，把腿伸直搁在咖啡桌上，整个人又往宽敞的沙发里陷了几分，冰袋敷着手肘。看起来他是将两小时前差点被冬兵折断小腿这件事完全置之度外了。当然，他也是那个将马里奥赛车和全境封锁游戏介绍给Bucky的那个人。

“那很有效不是吗？”天才的Stark反问。

的确有效，虽然Sam并不赞同用暴力作为沟通手段。不管怎样，没有Steve的牵引，Bucky应当退缩成为一开始那种迟钝而惶恐的样子，或者是后来那几个月要么尖叫要么死气沉沉的游魂状。但是，就在Steve年龄小了几十岁，体重轻了几百磅之后，Bucky Barnes却会露出隐隐的笑容，镇定而温柔。顺便还成了马里奥赛车的爱好者。

要从地狱救回他充满保护欲的朋友，Steve付出了变成对方所熟悉的，弱不禁风的小宝宝的代价。Bucky得以在突如其来需要为Steve做出抉择的时刻拥有了控制权。不幸的是，说服杀手先生使用英语的居然是Tony特有的疯狂劲头。如果要Sam来选择谁能首先和Barnes成为朋友，他会打赌说是自己那对翅膀。

“好吧。”他让步道，“不算坏主意。钢铁侠也会和每一个退伍老兵玩搏击嘛？”

国民队终于得分了，都已经第九局，Sam就不紧张了。

“不。我可能会去试着制造一些静音器械设施。想办法消除廉价健身房里器材发出的叮叮当当声响。”Tony皱起鼻子，露出财大气粗的Stark家继承人的派头似乎正在回响自己去过的每一家——不管消费多么昂贵的——健身房。他是个亿万富翁，他能察觉到队友们会因突然的金属敲击声而瑟缩；他想要给退伍老兵们一个空间，在那里，他们可以喘口气，或者至少不必担惊受怕。

他还会在很荒谬的时间叫Sam起床看他工作，而当一片黑影飘至工作室门口，他就丢掉手里的活儿拖着他们上楼，然后把丢Sam在沙发里打瞌睡，自己陪着噩梦连连无法入眠的Barnes打游戏。有的时候，Tony能让Sam原谅他那一大串监视器和凌晨两点扰人清梦的电话。“或者我们可以放使命召唤，真人快打，侠盗猎车？”就是，其他时候Sam就想着要掐死他。

“你——”

“Sam。” 有声音从Sam背后传来，比成年人纤细，稚嫩的童音唤出他的名字。Stepushka在椅子扶手后方踮起脚，蓝眼睛偷偷地看过来。他脸上都是颜料，额头是几点浅蓝，鼻梁上有一道绿，整个下巴被染成粉红色好像他刚用下巴尖作画似的。他穿着Barnes的黑色T恤权当工作服，布料上涂抹更多颜料，甚至弄到两只穿着袜子的小脚上。

“怎么啦，大块头？”Sam回答道，Tony在他身边好像紧张了起来。事情越是变化，他们就要花越多的时间来找到治疗的方法。已经过去了数周——每个失败的实验过后，Bruce都要花更多的时间冥想，迟迟无法成功令人疲惫和沮丧。Stepushka也不再排斥其他复仇者们，但他明摆着不愿主动离开Bucky身边。每当Bucky需要去训练室发泄，大家就习以为常地在墙壁上投影一段录像，内容是Barnes和 Bruce做瑜伽。毕竟不能让一个三岁孩子看见冬兵的训练内容。

“Koshmar。”噩梦。美国国务院都会为Sam的俄语水平而欣喜若狂的。他们可以派他去莫斯科的退伍老兵中心。去那边的托儿所也可以。他能用俄语流利地讲述龙的故事，还会唱《小小翻斗车》。他把Stepushka抱到大腿上，那双蓝眼睛满含忧虑，沾着各种颜料的手抓住Sam的胳膊。

“你做噩梦了吗？”Sam问，和Tony交换了一个被逗乐的眼神。Barnes就让Steve这一身五颜六色的睡午觉？

Stepushka板着脸，挣扎要下地。他让Sam给他从头顶脱掉弄脏的T恤，只穿一条蓝色牛仔裤和一件前面印着MIT的长袖T恤。这肯定是Tony塞进Pepper准备的童装里的。

“不是我！”发现对方没明白过来，他冲着两个大人叫道，“B'kee。Medwedjonak。”他抓住Sam的手指，瘦弱的小身板使出吃奶的力气拉扯对方站起来。“快。治好他。”

他们乖乖跟着小不点队长走过长廊，Tony在Sam后面一瘸一拐，Stepushka则在前头带路，紧抓他手指不放。Sam忍着没说“鉴于JARVIS是目前唯一一个能变出成年版Steve的，他应该比我们任何人都要善于‘治好’Bucky”之类的话。

走进儿童房，Bucky没在睡。但Sam依然认为Stepushka选对了措辞。记忆。

噩梦。

杀手蹲在房间最远的一个角落，靠在床边缩成了一团，透不过气一般地喘息。他手里没有任何武器，在这一刻冬兵能伤害的仿佛只有他自己。

“JARVIS！”Tony嚷嚷着，Bucky一动不动，“这儿怎么了？”

AI的声音响起，在Bucky急促而不稳的喘息声里听起来有些懊悔的感觉。“恐怕是我计算错误，Mr.Stark。Rogers队长并未将这段视频标注为不宜播放，我也没有先行预览，就在Barnes中士和年幼的队长画画时放映了。”

地板还铺着旧报纸，中央是一张小小的手工桌，上面放了几张纸，有手指头印上去的颜料。Bucky的金属手指还沾着黄色，指尖嵌进苍白的脸颊。

“什么视频？”Tony一边问一边慢慢地正面靠近Bucky，后者的样子让他眉头拧得更紧：Bucky毫无反应，只是摇晃脑袋仿佛这样就能将混乱的思绪全部驱散出去。

“现在放映不是明智之举——”

“不知道哪里出问题我们要怎么弥补！把那段该死的视频放出来！”

Sam将Stepushka抱起来，也不知道是想安抚孩子还是他自己。他同样不知道Tony该不该为复仇者大厦更名“团体心理治疗住院部”。

“你喜欢海边。”对好友的大脑造成严重冲击的Steve的声音，听起来却格外无害。他穿了件SHIELD旧T恤，普通的棉质长睡裤，盘着腿坐在床边。只要睡不着或者想到什么话要说，Steve肯定都会录更多视频下来。还有他每次尖叫着醒来之后——Sam可以作证，他无数次在酒店的床上被Steve的叫喊吓得跳起来——在那些攀着火车外沿妄图救回他最好的朋友的噩梦之后。

“早晨去学校前你会卖报纸。从孤儿院的窗户爬出来，搭Merv的自行车穿过大桥，因为华尔街上生意更好。妈妈去世前你曾给我们钱。帮我存着，你这么说，可是到了夏天，数额却总是不对，所以我猜你是对妈妈说了些别的什么。”Steve双手攥紧膝盖上单薄的布料，视线聚焦在铺着地毯的地板上。无数的视频文件里，Steve抬头挺胸步上战场，袒露着灵魂的一部分。“不知道我生病时你们俩说了什么。我也不知道现在还有没有活着的人知道你们当年说了什么。”他压低声音说着，在昏暗的光线下显得小了一圈。

“夏天的时候，我们用你卖报赚的钱乘火车去科尼岛。你给我买纸和铅笔，招揽想要自画像的客人赚点零钱。你确保我坐在太阳晒不到的地方，最好是，卖柠檬水的小摊旁边。”Steve的眼睛亮了，Sam几乎又看见那时他将“柠檬水”加在可以追捕Bucky的线索里。Stepushka的腿勾紧Sam的腰，看着地上 Bucky捂住脸。

“等到你不耐烦，或者太阳不再晒人，就会拖着我一起去海里。你请人教了游泳，坚持让我也来学，只可惜水太冷我每次踩进去都差点哮喘发作。如果可以，你大概愿意每天都来海边，玩得满身沙子，把自己晒成古铜色。”

“就算长大了你也没有厌倦。开始打工以后整天都很累也好，天气太冷没法游泳也好，这都没能阻止你想着海边。你喜欢带上和你约会的女孩儿去科尼岛，沿着海滩木板道散步。”Steve凝视摄像机露出虚弱的笑容，他的下巴颤抖着，让这笑容也显得不稳。“或者待在桥墩下面。那儿，不会被人看见。到了夜晚有很多年轻人在里面胡闹，喝廉价酒水或者——或者亲热。”屏幕里Steve的呼吸和Bucky同样急促，Sam无法分辨是谁先开始啜泣的。“哪怕打仗的时候，”他继续着，抹掉脸上的泪，“你也想尽办法说服Howard让我们降落在海滩上。我们是在南斯拉夫的海边第一次——”

Steve以呜咽结束了这句话，他竖起膝盖，姿势和地上的男人一模一样。“Bucky，”他哭着，声音沙哑而悲恸，脸埋在膝盖上，“求你。求你回到我身边。”话语间夹杂饮泣，Steve原本充满权威感的声音变得四分五裂了；他哽咽着，哀求逝去的友人回来，“求你。”

JARVIS关掉视频不让Steve继续恸哭乞求，房间里静悄悄的，也没有新的视频开始播放。它同样有着Tony那份令人意外的共鸣心；在看过Steve这午夜漆黑时分的崩溃画面后，任何讲述童年趣事时的笑容都像是谎言。

“对不起。”Bucky喃喃着，在角落缩成一个球，脑袋往墙上撞，“Steve。对不起，Steve！”

“有何高见吗咨询师先生？”靠着完好的那条腿使力蹲在Bucky旁边，Tony抽着冷气向Sam发问。

要 Sam说的话，为冬兵重新制定治疗指南，意味着毫无过往经验可循。“说点什么。”他说，曾经他们依靠Steve的声音来救赎Bucky Barnes，但事实证明Steve毕竟也是人。不过，这礼拜有不止一个通宵Tony的碎碎念让Sam无聊到昏睡过去，因此，Tony理应能够继续他的碎碎念，不带催泪效果的那种。“谈天，闲聊。如果他允许，可以进行肢体接触。告诉他这只是短暂的瞬间，一切由他自己做主。”

“聊什么呢？”Tony问，很茫然的样子，“机器人吗？为什么你不来干老本行，Wilson，而我——”

“照顾Stepushka？”Sam反问，歪头示意怀里哭泣的小男孩。显然那两位哭起来也有连带效应。

Tony听了这话脸色更苍白了。在他们所有人当中，就他和Stepushka无法共处太久，否则必然会吵起来，进而不是年仅三岁的小宝宝就是亿万身价的大富翁开始乱发脾气。

“好吧，可以。”Tony说，他咬牙切齿，不肯再求助地看Sam了。“把孩子带出去，好吗？他哭得我头都大了。”Sam点点头，双手抱住Stepushka以防后者逃去冬兵身边，但孩子出门时意外地听话，他的视线越过Sam肩头，望着褐发男人在这多云的午后缺乏阳光映衬的轮廓。

“呃，我只能给超级血清杀手讲一些比较老的睡前故事了……有没有告诉过你我差点让美国和约旦开战的那件事？他们绝对应该给Pepper颁发诺贝尔和平奖，可惜——”

关拢的房门隔绝Tony的声音，Stepushka的脑袋也靠到Sam肩头，仿佛再也无力支撑。

“想要B'kee好起来。”他对Sam说，万分的悲伤。求你回来。不知几周还是几月前，他也曾如此恳求，恳求七十年前那个海滩上的男孩儿能够去而复返。

“我知道。”Sam回答，他抓起餐桌上的平板电脑搜索恐龙图片。在空军服役的经历教会Sam无论如何都要坚持向目标前进。失去好友则教会他接受无法改变的现实。也许恐龙图片能分散他们的注意力。

等 Tony和Barnes出现已经到了吃晚饭的时间了。前者喉咙有点哑，不过还在讲些什么国际关系之类的话，后者苍白憔悴，裹着刚才招致严重后果的视频里 Steve床上那条被子。原本在厨房清空外卖食物纸盒的Pepper走出来，Clint和Natasha则放下一张HYDRA老工厂图纸，抬起头。

Stepushka在Sam大腿上坐直，看见Barnes进门他就精神起来露出了笑容。他双手挤着Sam的脸，硬要飞行员先生与自己明亮的蓝眼睛对视。“谢谢你。”Stepushka说，一脸严肃，并搂住Sam的脖子给他一个拥抱。

尽管Sam很希望Steve能立马变回大人，被三岁的Stepushka拥抱这个事实却让他稍微卸下了不自觉间始终背在身上的负罪感。他的鼻尖埋在干爽的金色短发里，充斥强生婴儿香波的气息。或许这是因为孩子的爱有救赎的力量，也或许，这就是因为Steve Rogers，Bucky Barnes深信不渝的Steve Rogers。

“如果我永远无法……”Bucky的声音变得听不见，他停在沙发几步之外，黯淡的视线落在Stepushka身上，是Sam看过的最脆弱无防的样子；棉被从他肩头往下滑了一点，垂在赤裸的脚边。

“无法释怀被疯子抓去折磨的经历？”Tony指了指房间，吞咽着艰难地从干涩的喉咙里挤出话来为他补完。Pepper，Nat，Clint和Bruce都举起手。“永不停止地做着噩梦？表现得象个疑神疑鬼的偏执狂因为你失控的时候可能会杀了一整个小国的人？”Bruce和Clint轻轻挥手示意。“Barnes，这么说吧如果你不是这样地糟糕，凄惨，过去不堪回首，你也就不属于这幢大厦了。”他顿了顿，看看房间里其他的人，“诶，我是说，当然—— ”

“Tony有没有告诉你他给我买草莓的故事？”

Pepper端着一杯水走过来将Tony推到旁边，命令他喝掉，然后占据了Bucky身边那个位子并毫不迟疑地将手伸进薄被里勾住Bucky的金属臂。 Tony说得对，Pepper很勇敢。也许她是这儿唯一一个不曾在Bucky手下命悬一线的人，但她看过监控录像，她知道这个男人能做出什么事。

她边聊边将Bucky带向双人座椅，不着痕迹地示意其他人把厨房里的食物和饮料端到客厅里，同时继续挽着沉默的前杀手，对他讲述Tony滑稽的求爱故事。

他们打开电视机看《海的女儿》，因为眼下Sam一时只想得到这部片子里没有什么父母双亡的惨剧。Stepushka挤到Natasha和Clint的沙发当中，鹰眼用膝盖夹着他的儿童鸭嘴杯，黑寡妇的大腿上则放着他的餐盘，不时喂水果给他吃。

Banner吃到一半就睡着了，倒在长沙发上，盖着Sam为他披的编织毛毯轻轻地打呼。Pepper和Bucky坐着双人沙发，Bucky拿着啤酒，Pepper手里则是一杯白葡萄酒，几乎倒空的酒瓶放在地上。Tony直接席地而坐吃晚饭，背靠Bucky的小腿——漫不经心的样子和Pepper挨着Bucky的姿态类似。Sam看见Tony弯曲右腿时拧起来的眉头，于是放弃扶手椅，坐在地上把Tony的腿搁到自己大腿上，为他按摩扭伤的膝盖。

“他会喜欢这样子的。”Natasha轻声说，她看着Barnes，而Barnes正看着Clint和Stepushka站在沙发上，在“Kiss the Girl”乐声中跳舞；Stepushka每跳个五步就会摔一跤，咯咯地笑个不停。

不必问她指的是谁。Sam想到那个无比强大的士兵，无比完美的男人，独自在卧室里为他失去的友人痛哭。他向Natasha举起啤酒，与Tony碰了碰瓶子，后者再与Barnes和Pepper干杯。“是的。”Sam在觥筹交错的声响中这么说。他不愿意像敬死者一般为眼前活生生的人敬酒。“的确。”

——————

两天之后的某时某刻，JARVIS很突然地打断他们的扑克大战。“Mr.Stark，Dr.Banner刚从实验室出来。”

“是嘛，那是为了庆祝实验成功吧。”Tony回答道，他正想方设法试图在Sam的牌里塞一张黑桃Q。Sam——又一次——拍开他的手，并从Bucky的金属手指间抽出一张梅花三；后者大腿上坐着Stepushka，一双小手抓着几张相对而言大得几乎拿不住的纸牌。

“不是的，Sir，恐怕那并非庆祝。他要求我锁上实验室以防Hulk砸坏东西。”

“呃……该死。”他们都站起来，包括Barnes，他以习惯而娴熟的动作将Steve往背后一挂，既方便自己战斗又能以身为盾保护那个小家伙。“JARVIS，我们对那层楼进行过抗Hulk击打的强化处理吧？”

“当然，Sir。Hulk正在走廊里来回走动，但对建筑和结构造成的损坏十分轻微。他看上去相当激动，或许我可以放首歌？”

“车轮滚滚！”Stepushka大叫起来，兴高采烈地抓住了挑选歌曲的机会。

明知孩子就在背后却看不到他的Bucky闻言一脸苦相。

“啊，”Sam的表情肌抽了一下，“那比Steve唱的‘时光飞逝’来得好，但好像并不是安抚怒火的最佳方法。”

“我去和他谈谈。”Tony说，他丢下牌就想走，Sam抬手搭在他的胳膊上。

“不，”他摇头，提出不同的意见，“你得去实验室看看是什么让他大动肝火，是化学反应造成的，还是由于情绪波动。我去和他谈。”

Sam原以为会被拒绝——他知道Tony对Bruce和Hulk有着多么强烈的保护欲——但Tony只是点点头，拍了拍Sam的手臂，向Bucky敬了个玩世不恭的礼——就跑向备用电梯。

“车轮滚滚？”Stepushka问，从Bucky背后滑下来，去拿咖啡桌上的平板电脑。

能够压抑着不让嘴角扭曲的Barnes真是太厉害了。总算，这七十年的痛苦折磨给他留下了一个正面的副作用：Barnes可以面不改色地听很久儿童歌曲，而其他人不得不去拿耳塞和啤酒。“玩Toca Boca如何？”他建议道，双手抱胸；Stepushka咧开嘴，得意的样子非常地叫人玩味。

“也行。”小男孩表示同意，咧开的嘴巴里露出乳牙，“还要吃饼干。巧克力饼干。”

“小混蛋。”Bucky这么说他。Sam往实验室电梯走时他已经去厨房拿奥利奥了。能够毫不犹豫地和有着两百磅体重以及一条亚德曼合金机械臂的杀手先生讨价还价，Steve的谈判技巧显然毋须血清的加强。当然，这位杀手先生如今已经成为出色的儿童网络游戏玩家，还学会了用饼干贿赂对手。不管HYDRA把 Steve变成三岁目的为何，Sam暗忖，总之绝不是要让他们走失的冬日战士变成能干的幼儿保姆。

——————

Sam下到实验室，Hulk正往走廊的地板上砸洞。用他的脑袋。谢天谢地，绿色大块头形态的Dr.Banner并未注意Tony在隔壁的实验室里翻查资料，否则他们就不得不实地检测玻璃墙的抗Hulk强化程度了。

“嘿，Bruce。”Sam叫他，保持着声音平稳，还带有他对于眼前这位怒气冲冲的博士——以及所有成为他的好友的怪人们——那份亲昵感。“今天过得很不顺？”

“Hulk笨！”超级英雄咆哮道，拳头砸在走廊地板那厚厚的，浅黄色的地毯上。“Hulk太蠢了！”

“伙计，我感觉得出来，”Sam附和着他，靠在Hulk巨大的肩部，一手安抚性地牢牢搭在绿色的后颈部皮肤上。“我也见过Steve不止一次Hulk化，每次他找不到Barnes的线索就会那样。如果我也有这本事，昨天倒腾该死的微波炉时搞不好就会打穿地板了。”

绿色的、紧绷的肌肉消失了，随着Bruce忍俊不禁地笑出声又变回了人类的皮肤。在发怒变身的余韵中他在地毯上光着身子有些哆嗦。Tony立刻带着毛毯和一瓶水走出实验室，Sam则一直勾着Banner的脖子。

“谢谢。”Bruce哑着嗓子说，他喝了大半瓶水，任由Sam和Tony一左一右挤在他身边，挤进他的安全距离里。后方，实验设备发出微弱的嗡鸣声，对于一个成年以后就被离心机、冷冻柜、电子滴定仪等等包围的人来说，不失为安心的节奏。

“想告诉我们这是怎么回事吗？”等到Bruce脸颊恢复了点血色，Tony也仿佛快要抛出连珠炮般的问题时，Sam问道。

Bruce耸耸肩，皱着眉头深呼吸。“没事。”他说，小心翼翼地将手指一根一根从塑料水瓶上松开。

“唔，老兄，我真不想这么说，但绝对是发生了什么事才对。”Sam闻言朝Tony露出不悦的神色，后者不当一回事。“就是有。你可不会平白无故就变成绿色大块头。”

“但的确什么都没发生。”Bruce揉捏左手拇指和食指间那块皮肤，“没有任何事情发生，一无所获。我们已经研究了好几个礼拜，成果在哪？三种炸毁曼哈顿的新方法，两种无法追查的毒药，一种培育有感知能力的卷心菜的技术。”

“啥？”Sam插了句嘴，其他两个人挥手叫他别说话。

“没什么了不起，”Tony说，“有感知能力的蔬菜，完全就没有听起来这么华丽炫酷啊Wilson。别太抱希望。另外，我们还是有成果的。我们知道了他们使用了哪些化合物。”

“对。”Bruce揉着前额，表情忧闷，“我们有全部的原料，查明了绝大部分配方，包括温度，时间。而我们缺乏的就是逆转——甚至是减轻症状——的方法。”

话语落下，落在厚实的纯色地毯里，落在墙上，回荡在无菌实验室里。

“你。”Sam 没能说下去，清了清嗓子。他想到在夜灯柔和的光线下将雾化吸入面罩戴在一个小男孩的脸上。他想到几层楼上面那个快乐地嚷嚷的小家伙，边吃奥利奥边玩 Toca Boca。他想到Steve Rogers，往后梳的金发，挑起眉毛要和Sam用一杯啤酒打赌道奇队会赢得胜利。“你是说——”

“我尽量不想这么说的。”Bruce打断了他，把毯子裹得更紧。“我甚至努力不去这么想，但已经一个月了。从统计学概率上来说，我们找到治愈方法的可能性越来越小。”

“好极了。”Tony的表情如同Sam想得一样严肃，他咬着牙。“再过大约二十六年Rogers就能回来了，那时我们这些人都忙着操心自己的老人医疗保险。”

Sam摇摇头。“错了，”他纠正道，手指按住Bruce的后颈，“我们永远无法找回SteveRogers。在如今这个年代，被我们养大，他再也不会成为我们熟悉的那个人。”

和 Steve认识的第一周，Sam就输了一场不可思议的赛跑，然后在天上狂飞，再然后还辞掉工作满世界搜寻一个被洗脑的杀手。曾经的Steve，以他与生俱来的和病魔、和欺凌事件斗争的决心，加上从Bucky Barnes身上学来的对朋友的热爱，总是能唤起他人内心的忠诚。现在他们不会让Stepushka遭受任何危险，他们能治好他的哮喘过敏乃至其他疾病让他活得健康。SteveRogers长大后当然还是个好人——但就再也不是和他们聊天打趣的，并肩作战的那个Steve了。

此刻Sam对Steve的心情有了切身体会。求你回来，Bucky，求你回到我身边。

“我不想给你们雪上加霜，”Tony说，用防护目镜敲敲玻璃墙打破了宁静，“但那还不是我们唯一的麻烦。”

“如果你要说的事情比失去Steve更糟，我真不太想听。”Bruce伸直两条光溜溜的腿。

Stark家的天才摇摇头，视线望到很远，手指敲着牛仔裤弄出一个印子来。“我很确定那是可以解决的一件事，”他皱着眉，握起拳头砸在大腿上，“我只是不知道要怎么做。”

“是Barnes，对吗？”Sam看见过钢铁侠和冬兵的对打训练，他看见过——面对过于投入战斗的Barnes，Tony忧心忡忡，但唯一对策就是挨打或者毫不留情的反击。他还看见过Tony摘下面具，半跪在身穿黑色战斗背心的失去意识的男人旁边，表情里刻着关切。

Tony点头，他还在眺望远方一个别人看不到的点。“他的胳膊出问题了。我不知道是怎么回事，他不让我看。他左边身体布满青紫，不知哪来的，肯定不是我下的手，而且在对打的时候他居然开始小心保护那一边了。”Tony样子轻描淡写，但所有人都很清楚如果冬兵暴露出了弱点，那就意味着出了极其重大的问题。“我还觉得他自从Steve变小以后就没睡过觉。也许他睡不着吧。可是我们该怎么办呢？”

他和Banner都看向Sam，后者苦着脸。“那个，我们以前都是麻醉他的？”Bruce这么建议，听起来连自己都不太能说服。

“我想，除非本人要求，我们应当尽量避免使用麻醉。”Sam认真地考虑着，回顾Bucky盘腿坐在Stepushka床边，金属手指搭着小家伙的心跳，凝视附近屏幕上Steve的笑脸的画面。“你有没有试着问问他是怎么了？”他说；尽管Tony和Stepushka在一块儿就像火柴炸药一点就炸，和Bucky却相处得其乐融融。Sam也不知道这到底是出于对电子游戏的共同兴趣爱好，还是两人的被俘经历，或者干脆就是宇宙间奇妙而讽刺的力量使然。

“我试过，”Tony坦白道，“我一提到他的手臂他就从健身房跑出去，或者揍我。如果我说，嗨，我和你一样喜欢半夜三更通宵打游戏，但是要不要先睡一下，再来和我一决胜负呢——他要么干脆不理我，要么回去孩子的房间。”

Bucky从不在那房间睡觉。几次医生的半夜急诊和JARVIS的报告让他们都知道这一点。Bucky不愿让Stepushka毫无防备地睡觉。然而，那也无法解释他为何白天不休息，或者让其他复仇者稍微代他照料一下小家伙。

“我们去和他谈谈。”有时候最简单的方法反而是最有效的。就像有人开枪打你，你就躲开并回击一样。“等到Stepushka睡觉了，我们就带着啤酒去找他，告诉他我们愿意帮忙。”Sam顿了顿，对着Tony挑眉。“我们还是有计划的，对吗？你那超大号的脑袋里已经画好新手臂的图纸了是不是？”

“超大号的只有他的自以为是。”Bruce说着，对气急败坏的天才发明家露出温和的笑容。“大概有人把他的傲慢也看作聪明才智了。”

“你是科学组的叛徒，Banner。”Tony叽叽咕咕地去戳Bruce身上的毯子。“就为你这句话，今天下午我决定要帮你一起研究解毒剂。实验室说不定要爆炸好几次，还会有很多有毒气团。假如能够控制好滴定的时间甚至可能生产出烟花呢。”

两个科学家从地板上起来，Tony想扶Bruce反而被后者绊倒；这个时候Sam的手机响了一声。鹰眼：想不想展翅高飞，Wilson？我们可以去天上鸟瞰风景哦。

猎鹰笑了笑，向一边拌嘴一边摇摇晃晃走去实验室的Banner与Stark挥手道别。Tony和Bruce会负责研究，Bucky会让Stepushka过得开心，Pepper会维持复仇者大厦正常运行，而他，Clint，Natasha，则会狠狠教训每一个HYDRA余党，直到他们言无不尽。不管怎么说，今天并没有那么糟糕。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2346056/chapters/5173937

Tony以为自己在教Bucky玩扑克。他之前也以为Bucky不懂大富翁。Stepushka年纪太小，没法玩，不过他热衷于玩耍大富翁的棋子，还喜欢数钱。

***  
“你在作弊！”Steve装出一脸怒容随即又爆笑起来，他笑得上气不接下气，垂着脑袋，瘦弱的身体往下弯。“但你还是输了，Bucky，拜托，你这个笨蛋，还是你教我玩扑克的呢。”

再过几个月Steve就十三岁了，到那时，绵绵春雨将被炎夏取代。Bucky迫不及待地盼着夏天到来——海滩边的Steve，容光焕发，也不那么频繁地生病。Bucky还能有钱给他买画纸，让整个纽约有机会一睹这位名叫Steve Rogers的小子——Bucky就是知道他会出名，比米开朗基罗还要声名显赫，不管修女口中的意大利雕塑是什么蠢东西。

反正又没人去过意大利。

但今年是没钱买画纸了。Mrs.Rogers从圣诞节后就断断续续地住院，于是Bucky把卖报的所有薪水都趁没人注意塞进她的手袋里。而今晚，他口袋里的零钱全是Steve的，哪怕Bucky得设法输掉每一副牌。

Steve数着两人当中那堆硬币，25美分的，5美分的，1美分的，Bucky从有钱人手里讨来的硬币。修女说，神希望世人能爱邻居象爱自己——华尔街上西装革履的有钱人也是他们的邻居，不是吗？他们是能够施舍一些小钱帮助Mrs.Rogers的。

“Buck，你存心要输给我吗？不会算数了？”

Mrs.Rogers住院了，Steve的公寓就感觉特别空荡荡的，只有每年春天从不缺席的湿咳在屋子里回荡。但Steve的笑容填满了十岁的Bucky的内心缺口——那个每当他担忧Mrs.Rogers再也回不来，就抽痛不已的地方。

“你没必要这么做，好吗。”Steve说着把硬币都放到桌子上，瘦骨伶仃的手伸出去握住Bucky按在胸口的手。“她会没事的。”

“这是要弃牌的意思？Rogers？”Bucky一边回嘴一边用另一只手揉眼睛，他想到长眠于一堆杂草之下的WinifredBarnes和她的墓碑。

“想都别想，Buck。”Steve的笑意没有到达那湛蓝如七月晴空的眼睛里，但他努力显得开心。“我要让你输个精光。”他们盯着旧扑克开始动脑筋，黑桃A缺了一角所以格外醒目，而Bucky一直紧紧回握Steve的手，Steve什么也没说。

***

“然后，瞧，这是一对十，一张散牌Q。Barnes你在听吗？”

在Tony看不见的地方，Natalia躲在牌后偷笑，从桌子对面向Bucky挤挤眼。大富翁筹码被叠成七列，Clint那一列特别短。HYDRA也有鹰眼的相关资料，但显然没能查清楚他狂热地喜爱冒险，同时扑克技术又烂到家。

他们一起吃过了晚饭——今天吃的是寿司，Stepushka则吃意大利面和蔬菜——还看了第十五遍《驯龙高手》。Sam坚持说边看电视边吃饭对孩子不好。Pepper表示连看二十个小时维京海盗动画片对成年人也不好，需要寿司和红酒补偿自己。Stepushka非常喜欢龙。Tony开玩笑说他万圣节大概想扮成Hiccup，然后似乎后悔自己的失言，沉默了下去。

看完电影Clint钻到咖啡桌底下去翻找棋牌游戏，笑嘻嘻捧着大富翁又钻出来。Stepushka待在Bucky大腿上做庄家，用俄语和法语数钱，然后Clint再教他用日语认棋子。

“这小子永远学不会讲英语啦。”猎鹰抱怨道，面带笑容。

啤酒喝到第三轮，他们也从大富翁玩到扑克牌；Stepushka的脑袋靠在了Bucky的胸前，他的重量使皮下神经传出一阵一阵刺痛，Bucky面不改色地忍住了。

***

“你受伤了。”Steve全身上下只有声音没变。他的头发更有光泽，更加柔软，不象以前总是分叉，或者生病时一把一把地滑过Bucky的指间往下掉，犹如Mrs.Ricciardi门廊前干枯的玉米苞叶。Steve上嘴唇的伤也不见了，那是在1938年，他对Jerry Mahone说“哪怕LindaMarie喝多了你也不能把手伸进她裙子里面”的时候，挨揍的纪念。还有Steve的其他部分——好吧。比起他和Bucky拥抱道别那会儿，真是体积大了许多。

“滚你的。”Bucky艰难地说，为了不让膝盖发软他用了全部的精神力。他握紧了枪，枪托抵着折断的肋骨处，用痛楚逼迫自己分散注意力，别再想着扭伤的踝关节。“我没事。”

他还没死。就这一点都比Hillman中尉，或者Rappallo，或者Kolakowski来得好。

然而还有二十英里才能走出敌方的战线，Bucky可能等不到搬运伤员的坦克就会没命，只留下Steve，无人保护，独自徒步回营。

“Buck。”Steve对Bucky的粗口总是置若罔闻，二十年前他头一回从嘴里蹦出“真他妈该死”这几个字就被Mrs.Rogers打得彻底改口。“你受伤了，Buck。”他伸出一条肌肉发达的手臂搂住Bucky的腰，将Bucky的右胳膊环在自己宽阔的肩膀上，为他的脚踝分担一些重量。

Bucky的右手拇指就按着Steve堪比展望公园里的大树那样结实的脖子。他找到了动脉，在他手下稳定缓慢地搏动，他笑了。

“我是受伤了。”他承认道，胳膊使劲勾着Steve抱了他一下又放开。如果被Steve搂得这么紧，他哪有心思去注意周围有没有开枪的HYDRA。“但你没事。你好极了，小子。”

Steve脸红了，他拐了Bucky一肘，撞到伤处Bucky忍不住发抖结果Steve脸色又刷白。“天啊，Buck——”他被Bucky瞪得闭上嘴，然后很不高兴地叹着气，说：“好吧。等你撑不下去，我就用抱女孩子的方式一路把你抱回去，还要告诉每个人Barnes中士弱得站都站不住。”说到Bucky的军衔时Steve拖长声音，湛蓝一如夏日晴空的双眼闪着骄傲的光彩。

“你只会嘴上说说，笨蛋。你连唱歌都会跑调，高音抬不上，还想抬我。”

“我会让你知道这些缺陷已经不复存在。”Steve争辩着，伸出舌头做了一个斗鸡眼，逗得Bucky忍痛发笑。“相信科学。”

Steve的脉搏稳定得让人觉得不习惯，他的头发非常软，紧紧贴着Bucky光秃秃的、被HYDRA烧掉指纹还用针扎进指甲缝的手指上。但Steve笑起来嘴巴还是朝左侧歪，哪怕右边的伤口已经消失了。他也还是用脑袋去蹭Bucky的手掌，仿佛很喜欢这样的触摸。“你以前就很完美了。”Bucky喃喃着，声音低得没人能听见。

***

“同花顺。”Bucky宣布道，用不惊扰到孩子的动作把牌摊在桌上。Stepushka睡过午觉，爬起来哭哭啼啼地打断Bucky的搏击练习后就一直在他身边待着，小家伙不肯说自己梦见了什么，但整个下午都很粘人，紧张兮兮随时要哭出来的样子。

Sam举着啤酒和Bucky碰杯，Natalia看着Tony张大的嘴巴咯咯直笑。“这样对吗？”Bucky问，无辜地对Tony眨眼，“我是按你说的，排列图案和形状。”

“你是个混蛋。”Tony大声说，忿忿不满地丢下牌，“而且还是个骗子。再输下去我的车站都要给你了。”

“不如赢走他的收藏画。”Pepper给Bucky鼓劲，喝着曼哈顿鸡尾酒，低头数自己那叠色彩亮丽的筹码，“Tony根本不懂欣赏。一个彻头彻尾的门外汉。”

“我很欣赏我的收藏画好吗。人们愿意为画布上的图案付出高价，而我有他们想要的东西。我就很欣赏‘我有，别人没有’这一点！”

“我说，”Bruce洗着牌，咳嗽了一声——他们只相信Sam发的牌——“Bucky。”

歪坐在地上数着仅存的游戏币和公共事业卡牌的Tony坐直身体。Natasha原本去端红酒的手也因Bruce的话语而停驻。Sam谨慎地，不带恶意地注视Bucky。

***

“你不必这么做的。”

Uwe Barschel的眼睛是很稀松平常的浅褐色。冬兵透过狙击枪的瞄准镜看出去则是一种棕色。但在酒店里，纯白的浴室瓷砖的映衬下，就几乎是绿色。毒药在他不堪一击的人类躯壳里发挥作用，导致他的瞳孔散大，当冬兵凝视其中时却看见了蓝，纽约天空那样的深远的湛蓝。

他记得纽约。尽管医生说他从没去过。

“他们付你多少钱？”

冬兵的德语很好，Barschel因为药物影响而含混的话语也很轻易就听懂了。

“没有人付我钱。”冬兵摇头，试图摇去脑海里那双大大的蓝眼睛。一闪而逝来不及抓住的金发从他鼻端掠过，有一双嘴唇温柔地贴在他的皮肤上，好像在祝福他。“你必须死。去死吧。”

Barschel笑了，从他肺里艰难地挤出来的一声笑，好像布鲁克林的严冬时分某个人的咳嗽。“我听说过你。食尸鬼。夜鸦。变形怪人。你是故事里的人，用来吓唬小孩子叫他们听话。我也有孩子。不知道你会不会成为他们的噩梦。”

男人胡言乱语着，在浴缸逐渐充满的冷水里发抖。他的眼睛又变成褐色了。“你的孩子不是我的任务。”冬兵承诺道，他也不明白自己为何要给这个将死之人这么多安慰。

“你也曾经是个孩子。”Braschel嘀咕着，虚弱地伸手去摸冬兵的头发。金发男子就坐在浴缸边，蓝眸哀伤。“你也曾经被爱过。”

冬兵摇头，拧着龙头关上水。“我是故事里的人。”他说，“我让你的孩子们夜里吓得不行。”

“Bucky。”金发男子用一种毫无意义，难以理解的语言低声呼唤他；他看着冬兵将Braschel的脑袋按进水里，等待那双褐色的眼睛失去生气。

***

“我觉得他已经神游物外，不在这里了。”鹰眼打开一罐啤酒在Bucky眼前晃来晃去半天，下了定论。“说不定他的计划就是用扑克打败我们所有人，然后回头跟HYDRA报告胜利。”

“白痴。”Natasha说，与此同时Bucky一把夺过啤酒，狠狠喝下一大口。“瞧，他还在不是吗。”她瞥了Banner一眼，Bucky觉得Natasha要发脾气也应该都冲着那家伙去才对。Bruce Banner，有一头浸过水就会像海藻一样黏在脸上的灰色卷发。Uwe Braschel，褐色的眼睛一动不动，什么也看不见了。“好好说话，别弄得像给他做心理治疗一样。”

“呃，这就是心理治疗啊，Romanoff。”Tony转了转眼睛；房间里其他人都装作没看见Bucky换用左手抱着Stepushka，右手去拔大腿上的匕首。“你懂的，就是那种，我们会说——”他转身面对Bucky，张开双臂露出胸口，对即将到来的攻击毫不设防的样子，声音拔得比Stepushka爱看的动画片角色还要高，“Bucky Barnes，我们爱你，兄弟！”

“我觉得你把他吓住了。”Bruce插了句；他对匕首视若无睹，继续坐在Bucky手边，浑身上下散发出那种常常吸引Bucky一大早就去找他练习冥想以获得平静的波澜不惊感。

“啥？”Tony皱起眉，有点忐忑，“那不是你们这群家伙对我开展心理干预的方法吗。”Pepper拍拍他的手背，起身给自己调制鸡尾酒。“不管怎么说，”Howie的儿子不管其他人的抗议，仍然全神贯注于Bucky的“心灵”——不，不是心，是手臂。“我们都觉得，在你没有动手杀我们的时候，心里一定是很害怕的。我们有点儿担心——”

“我要杀你们？”Bucky疑惑地问道，右手转着匕首。“不可能做到，目前来说。”他的左臂几乎丧失机能，尽管这一事实他们不需了解。手臂本身仍可使用，是那些撕扯脊柱的神经接口让他的故障愈来愈严重；当然就算在最佳状态，Hulk也是杀不死的，冬兵也无法一边保护Steve一边对付钢铁侠、黑寡妇和鹰眼。无法保护好Steve他就不会动手。

“不是这个意思！”发现Bucky在认真思索这件事，Pepper诧异极了，Natasha和鹰眼却只是抬抬眉毛，Wilson则在揉大腿。“Tony，让别人来解释。你太不会说话了。”

她往鸡尾酒里放了两块冰，然后姿态优雅地坐在Bucky左边，一只手搭在他胳膊冰冷的合金上。“Bucky，大家没有这么想。”Stepushka不均匀的呼吸声里出现了Wilson的低哼，还有Clint在嘀咕“呃，是我们希望不要这样。”Pepper抿紧嘴巴狠瞪向Clint，后者立刻做了一个给嘴巴上拉链的动作。

“我们只是很担心你。Tony发现你最近都没怎么睡，有什么我们能帮上忙吗？”

“比如给你打麻药。”Clint非常心直口快，Natasha用力给他一肘。

“行了，说人话的第一课，像普通人一样交谈。”Sam举手示意，所有人都安静下来。“别再拐弯抹角，绕着圈子说话。”

他靠了过来，把手搭在Bucky的膝盖上。Pepper的手指仍勾着他的左臂，Bruce则在他右方不到一英寸的距离。复仇者们彼此总是很靠近。Clint很喜欢搂着Natasha的腰；Natasha走动时常常摸一把Sam的脑袋；游戏打得太久Sam睡过去时身体就在Tony的脚边，而Tony则老爱和Bruce勾肩搭背；还有Pepper喜欢抱着Tony睡觉。这群人总是彼此扶持。HYDRA会很奇怪吧，因为他们往往连自己本身都无法信任。

“你的机械臂出了很大的问题，Barnes。”Sam说，严肃的口吻中带着善意和同情。

——————

“你不该打架，小Jamie。”Mrs.Rogers训斥道，擦拭着他红肿的鼻头。她的手和她儿子一样，瘦削极了，因家务和工作而操劳憔悴。

“不是我先起的头。”Bucky辩解着，被她在屁股上打了一巴掌，扭来扭去。

Mrs.Rogers把沾着血和灰尘的旧抹布放进水槽冲洗，扶着Bucky的下巴让他站到窗边；午后阳光洒进来，朦胧而温暖。Steve那个胆小鬼已经溜回自己房间了，正等着他的妈咪先给Bucky处理伤口，发一通火，再出来。

“总有一天，小家伙。”她警告Bucky，旧抹布擦在脸上比IrvKaufmann的拳头还要痛。她气坏了，每次他们鼻青脸肿地回到家，她都要大发雷霆。Bucky可不想说正是她爱尔兰血统的暴脾气才搞得Steve和人打这么多架的。Steve真不愧是她亲生的。“总有一天，小Jamie，我的儿子会把你卷进一场无法胜利的战争中去。”她把抹布塞在他鼻孔里止血，接着，纤细的手臂拥抱住Bucky。

***

“滚。”Bucky对众人说，1943年他也这么说过，很有用。

“给钱给钱，”Clint向Bruce勾勾手指直至后者交给他一叠钞票。“就告诉你他会这么说了。我给Phil的头一句话也是这个。”

“我也是这么对你说的。”Natasha补充道，亲吻Clint的脸颊，“不过是用俄语。”

“虽然我很喜欢这样走进杀手先生的内心，”Tony双手抱胸站起来，打断他们的嘀咕，“但你们的谈心技术都差劲透了。你——”他指着Bucky，手指摇晃着，“——需要一条新手臂。幸运的是机械义肢是我的专长。嘿，我可以给你造一条带着汽车电池的手臂，里面再存放一点恐怖企划什么的。”

Pepper起身，抓着Tony不断比划的胳膊环住自己。Sam也站起来递给Stark一瓶水，然后手就顺势搭在Tony的后颈。在因为这群人而不得不保持清醒的几个月间，Bucky学会了过去所有那些长官都没有教过他的东西。这是一种安抚性的触碰。他混乱的脑内飞过Steve的话语。红色与黄色的拳头，金属装甲，对他举起的手掌。

“我没事。”

“我以为那是我的台词啊。”Tony争辩，Bucky听了嘴角一抽。

“他的意思是‘别碰我’。”Natasha解释道，绕过双人沙发走向厨房。她又要把焦糖坚果都吃光了，Pepper得找人去布莱顿海滩再买些回来。“他没有充分理由相信一个疯狂的科学家，Stark。”Natasha边说边伸手揉揉Bucky的头毛。

“我不是‘疯狂’的科学家！起码有五个心理学家能证明我完全理智且清醒！”Tony嚷嚷着，分贝过高导致Stepushka在睡梦中叽叽咕咕地翻了个身。Bucky对他怒目而视，于是Tony举起双手表示歉意。“不好意思啊，”他说，压低音量，“我只是比其他人都聪明太多，仅此而已。天才的人生之路是孤独的。”

Pepper夸张地打了个呵欠。“噢，抱歉，”她说，眉毛几乎变成八字形，“我是不是打断了你的自我赞美诗？总是没能意识到你在创作新版本。”

“JARVIS，”Sam抬头问天花板，“你有没有Steve管Tony叫白痴的视频？”

“不计其数，先生，您是否要缩小范围，比如从Rogers队长为Barnes中士录制的视频中挑选，还是只要Rogers队长称呼Mr.Stark为白痴的都行？”

“——Pepper说你可以买任何想要的书，保存在这个小小的电脑里。”出现在屏幕上的Steve面带笑容挥舞手里的平板。Bucky瑟缩了一下，把平板电脑和Steve充满期待的笑容与听到耳朵生茧的《车轮滚滚》联系起来。“大部分老书都是免费的。”

Steve用不着省钱，Bucky也不用。上周，Natasha和Stepushka听着柴可夫斯基跳着舞的时候，Sam给Bucky介绍了一种名叫“手机银行”的东西。

他们连接视频和Tony通话，问他要账户资料，随后被告知Howard Stark已经——用他儿子的话说——“把整件事都他妈搞定了，简直引领了同性婚姻合法化的潮流。”

Howard将Bucky和Steve的死亡列为“作战失踪”——居然比任何人想象得都要贴切——并坚持要求政府继续给付抚恤金；他还签署了另一份文件，将他们彼此列为对方的“未亡人”，互相收取养老金。“搞不好他只是存心想捣乱，想幸灾乐祸，”屏幕里的Tony这么说道，表情阴沉，“故意把‘James B.Barnes’填在Rogers的‘妻子’一栏里。”

这事儿听起来像是Howard能干得出来的。听起来——

“于是我下载了以前从图书馆借回家的那些书。你喜欢的犯罪小说，还有Agnes修女叫我们背的诗歌。”

***

书本散落一地，有些书脊裂开了，封面沾着气味难闻的泥点子。Bucky还未听见打斗声前就看到有纸页在空中舞动——单薄破旧的纸张，黑体字，在潮湿而刺骨的初春的微风里飘荡。

去年秋天起Steve开始从图书馆借书，借书卡总是放在口袋里，已经弄得有点脏，边缘也磨损了。Bucky想看漫画，但Steve找了些侦探小说，大声读给他听直到嗓子累了为止；那些书也不错。并不是说Bucky不识字。他11岁了，要不是修女们大惊小怪的阻挠他早就到了不必上学的年纪。不过在家学习也毫无乐趣。再叫他读圣经或者乔治华盛顿的大作，Bucky宁可把自己开除教藉。

他跑过拐角看见Steve倒在地上，柔软的金发被风吹起来，脸上有血，长裤蹭着垃圾和尘土。McNarry家的一对表兄弟正从地上捡起书本撕下里面的纸扔到Steve脑袋上，Steve怒斥他们住手，说书不是他们的，那两人就大笑。

两记右钩拳和Goose McNarry下巴挨的一记上勾拳之后，小巷里就只剩下Steve和Bucky了。

“我又不是姑娘。”Steve口气很差地说着，衣领沾到了血，底下皮肤发红。他无视Bucky向他伸出的手挣扎着自己站起来，一手徒劳地拍打裤子上的垃圾一手去拣那些碎纸。有一张整整齐齐印满了字，忽地被吹到Bucky脸上。“我自己的架自己能打。”

“你当然能行啦，Stevie。”Bucky拎起一本书，污泥和刺鼻臭味下封面难以辨认。下回，图书馆的Ms.Henessey再也不会让他们进门了。“如果你别主动挑起这么多架，打起来还能轻松点儿。”

***

“每次读起杰弗斯我就想到你。”Steve微笑着耸了耸肩，仿佛不太确信这一点。他穿着深蓝色毛衣，很厚，宝石形的花纹好像过去Mrs.Rogers给他们织的那些。看来他录这段视频时还是冬天。那时，太阳还没有露面，还没有将雪融化；那时Bucky也还没有清醒太久，还没有认出自己脑中那个人是谁。

“我们一起在图书馆找托马斯杰斐逊，找错地方，找到的是杰弗斯；当然，原因不仅仅如此。”想起小时候的傻事，Steve笑着摇头，Stepushka则在Bucky怀里轻声喘着气。“1932年，我以为自己活不过那个冬天了。三月份起我就得了肺炎和重感冒，而你因为偷偷把我弄到厨房的炉子边睡觉，因此挨了Allison神父的拐杖才肯去图书馆——好吧，是挨了他三顿拐杖。”

其他的复仇者们都坐下来，盘腿专注地看着投影，仿佛Steve的视频是Clint和Pepper热衷的动作片，或者是Tony不承认自己看过的非主流小成本爱情电影。Steve的头发剪短了，被揉过的地方有点乱。他举着平板，仿佛那是他的速写本，蓝眼睛浏览过屏幕，又望向摄像头。 

“也许我喜欢杰弗斯是因为他写了许许多多关于美国，关于西部的东西。我们那时打算去加利福尼亚，等我身体恢复了就准备搭火车去看那儿的山，还要在太平洋里游泳。”天蓝色的双眼变得暗淡了。Bucky数着Stepushka的心跳，让自己狂跳的心平静下来。“现在我又开始重读他的书，这一本结尾处让我想起了你。”

他清清嗓子。在众人看着视频等待他开口的这个客厅里，当时明明应该只有他一个人的，不知为何他却脸红了。

“And you, America, thatpassion made you. You were not born  
to prosperity, you were born to lovefreedom.  
You did not say ‘en masse,’ you said'independence.’ But we  
cannot have all the luxuries and freedomalso.”

Steve顿了顿，浅笑着抬起视线。他的一根手指在诗句下划过，那个姿势，和当年在孤儿院时他用破旧的识字课本和Mary Jean修女的圣经教Bucky读书时一模一样。

“Freedom ispoor and laborious; that torch is not safe but hungry,  
and often requires blood for its fuel.  
You will tame it against it burn tooclearly, you will hood it  
like a kept hawk, you will perch it onthe wrist of Caesar.

But keep the tradition, conserve theforms, the observances, keep  
the spot sore. Be great, carve deep yourheel-marks.  
The states of the next age will no doubtremember you, and edge  
their love of freedom with contempt ofluxury.”

“噢噢！老冰棍，你在给你男朋友唱情歌吗？”Tony的脸出现在屏幕里Steve的左肩后，凑在美国队长耳边模仿很响的接吻声。

Steve整个脸都红了，一路红到脖子，红到毛衣下面。“别管Tony。”他对摄像头说，“他是个白痴。”

“我是个天才！”

“Tony，走开！”

“有本事赶我走，”Tony站起来，脑袋就从镜头里消失，只看得见他举起拳头，“来啊老冰棍，给我看看你本事有多大？”

要不是正窝在Bucky怀里睡觉，Stepushka会跑到屏幕前跪坐下来，用手指去点Steve勉力克制微笑的嘴角。心情愉快的Steve向来是一个美好的存在。

“你自找的。”Steve冷静地说，然后开始唱歌。

客厅里看视频的每个人，除了Bucky和睡着的Stepushka，都捂住了耳朵；Tony更是从镜头里彻底消失，伴随着“JARVIS，让电梯快点过来！”的尖叫。Steve得意地笑了。

“现在你知道如何让Tony闭嘴了吧。不知道我是不是该推广这一方法。”

“应该的。”Pepper郑重其事地对投影说道，Natasha饶有兴趣地哼了一声掏出手机，仿佛要为他的“Stark驱逐剂”专利寻找潜在用户。

“说到那首诗。它……我想要战斗，想要停止一切的欺凌。身为美国人意味着我要为自由而战。”Steve好像很嗤之以鼻，投向摄像机的眼神也充满不屑。“显然，那不是什么自由。杰弗斯早在很久之前就阐明了这点。你也总爱说我有点后知后觉。”

“但如果说我们是为自由而战，那敌人就是为了控制而战。给人戴上枷锁，驯服他们，让他们只会听从命令。”Steve抬手拨弄头发，抓了抓几撮短毛，又在脖子上揉了两把。他直视着镜头，双眼变成了凌厉的，深海一样的暗蓝色。

“没有任何人能再从你手里夺走任何东西，Buck。任何人都不能将他们的安全和财富凌驾在你自由选择的生活之上。”连我也不行。Bucky能从Steve的眼睛里读到这句话。当Bucky选择逃离那唯一一个认识James Buchanan Barnes的男人时，Steve给过他的自由。

***

“他们在等你呢，队长，该你了。”

Steve跟着Bucky回到酒吧里；Carter特工曼步离去，她款款的腰身和艳丽的红唇给Bucky留下很深的印象。Bucky需要再来一杯烈酒，或者很多杯烈酒，好逃离这种如坐针毡的感觉，不要在闭眼的时候想起那抹鲜血般艳红的唇。

早在布鲁克林Bucky穿上军装之前，他就是个男子汉了。Steve的男子汉。然后他远征意大利拼命地战斗，他捡起战友的遗物寄回去以便家人举办他们的葬礼。他歼灭敌人，哪怕透过瞄准镜看到的都是比他和Steve更年轻的，天真的脸。

如果Bucky就此消失，对Steve或许会好一些。如果没有人看得到Bucky也就看不到他双手沾染的鲜血了。

“我可以等他们开始大合唱再去。”Steve坐在Bucky旁边的凳子上，老旧的木头负荷美国队长的重量，发出吱呀响声。他用膝盖碰了碰新换好制服的Bucky，露出犹豫的笑，极力想驱散那紧紧包裹住Bucky的阴影。“如果你也一起来唱肯定会很好听的，Buck。”他试着说道，不再孱弱瘦小的新身体往Bucky的方向靠过去，不知两人之间已经相距无数的光年了。“我很想你，你知道吗。”

“我喝酒就行了。”酒保端来美国队长的啤酒，Bucky则拿着瓶子摇晃地站起来，指指身边的金发大个子对酒保说着，“记在他的帐上。”随后他转身无视Steve的失落，带着刺痛的肋骨和发软的脚踝，跌跌撞撞地走出酒吧。

Bucky早在上战场前就是个男子汉。他绝不会让Steve背负他所背负的血债。

***

“那么，”Steve浅笑着，嘴角往右边上扬，表情温柔，“一步一个脚印地前进吧。也许你的故事以后会被写在历史课本里。”

“他是不是老是这样，象一座为了自由与正义发光的灯塔？”视频结束后Tony问道，“我的意思当然是，除去他污蔑我高得突破天际的智商的时候。”

“想扮演弗兰肯斯坦博士对我的手臂动手动脚的话，Stark，最好你的智商是有那么高。”

Bucky站起来，把孩子抱在隐隐作痛的胸口转身走向他的小床。等到其他人都听不见了他才把嘴巴凑到那小小的，形状可爱的耳朵旁边，用俄语呢喃道：“Steve Rogers的光芒比北极光还耀眼。记住这点，Solnishka。他比北极的雪原上第一抹阳光还要闪亮。”

该听到这个答案的人，不是Tony。

——

Sam先把为了不让Barnes看到而藏进柜子里的吸入面罩拿出来，然后将宝宝Steve和他怀抱的巴基熊玩偶分开，给他进行一次吸入治疗；因此，其他人都跟Bucky下楼去了，他却晚了将近一个小时才来到Tony的工作室。

其他人当中不包括Pepper——Pepper对Tony说，不，她不是Tony的PA，没有义务被迫欣赏他在朋友的铁胳膊上大展科学技术，而且她要上床休息保证必需的睡眠，第二天才能管理那家跨国公司。

Sam乘电梯下去，走进实验室，看见Clint和Natasha正在浏览一串姓名和日期，而Tony和Bruce忙碌的对象则坐着一张……“懒人沙发？” 

Tony翻白眼，衔着螺丝起子回答：“小Barnes还没长大，不肯坐椅子。”他耸耸肩，回头继续鼓搞金属胳膊的手肘关节；他完全没注意到Sam脸上骄傲的表情。

新的退役老兵服务中心还没完全建好，但已经为Sam的互助会铺好了地毯，准备好了椅子，还提供一间办公室给需要安静和一位倾听者的求助者。或者说，两位倾听者，因为Sam不知道怎么把Tony从他搭建的监视系统里踢出去。

诡异的是，Tony居然开始参加团体互助会了——当然，是通过他的电子设备以及安装了一半的摄像机——他大部分时候都很安静，偶尔转动一下探头。昨天，除了Sam以外的人都被他吓了一跳，有个看了新闻的退役老兵问自己上战场到底有没有意义的时候，Tony突然隔空回答起来。

“我欠了美国士兵们一条命。”墙上的扬声器这么说，“我这条命还是很有意义的，大兵，所以你们最起码做对了一件事。” 

他肯定也有注意Sam提及“避免刺激因素”和“如何应对闪回”，因为他没忘记把椅子拖出去，换成一张浅紫色的，仿佛从1974年遗留至今的懒人沙发。 

Bruce在Bucky的脑袋上举着一根金属手杖似的玩意儿，慢慢在空中拖动，同时往身边的悬浮窗上记录下大脑扫描的标注。Tony已经把Bucky整个胳膊打开，露出肩膀部位乱糟糟的零件装置和电线。

“有感觉嘛？”Tony问，颇为用力地戳了二头肌位置的一撮电线。 

“有。”Bucky咕哝着回答，微微地抽搐。“有感觉嘛？”他一边反问一边用人类那只手朝Tony裤裆捶打一记。 

“各位。”Natasha发出警告，然后回头继续跟Clint研究资料，无视Tony的痛呼“是他先动手的！” 

“从这里来看他的小脑没有任何改变迹象。”Bucky说，皱眉看着全息投影，“甚至突触之间也没有变化。当你攻击他时，”Tony予以否认，Bruce只是挑眉，“这里显示的是你弄疼了他。”

对Sam来说这些话他半个字也不懂，但他看得出Bruce和Tony之间交换的了然神色中夹杂着类似震惊和难以置信。Bucky保持脑袋一动不动，浅绿的眼睛直视墙壁，看着Stepushka抱着他的巴基熊做梦。

“操。”Tony嘀咕，“他们根本没把他弄好。” 

Bruce闭上眼睛。深吸气。Sam数到十他才开始呼出这口气。“是的，他们没有。他们只知道如何刺激神经束以保证机械手臂的每一部分协同运行。” 

“真想知道他们是解剖多少只小白鼠才弄明白那一点的。”Tony阴沉地附和道。Bruce姿势僵硬地走向他的茶叶包。 

“等等，”Sam举起一只手，吸引其他人的注意力，“你们的意思是，那根手臂能有感觉是因为他一直在被电？” 

“手臂会发出局部电刺激。”Bucky纠正说。他只看着屏幕里十五层楼上的那个小家伙，睡得口水都流在玩偶熊身上。在灯光下Bucky的脸如瓷器一般，脆弱而单薄。“因为有电镀层，那种程度的电击感觉已经麻木了。”他歪头与Sam对视一秒，接着又去看Steve。“不怎么痛，除非有足够外力造成手臂损坏。”

“我不敢苟同！”Tony说，Sam的视线随着他一起落到Bucky赤裸的胸口。 

过去几个月间Sam已经看到过数次，那里有瘀青浮现出来又慢慢消褪，周而复始。但Sam是当过伞兵的人，着陆失误或者系带过松导致伤痕瘀青是他的家常便饭。而现在Bucky的胸口看起来几乎和紫色懒人沙发差不多，皮肤发黑并混杂着不同程度的青紫，从锁骨一直到肋部。

“我睡着时就会恢复了。”Bucky告诉他们，对身上的伤痕不太当回事。 

“那你就去睡啊！”Tony把Sam内心的想法说了出来。Bucky根本没理他们。很快两人就意识到——冬兵所谓的睡眠，就是被放进冰柜，冻起来。 

“给。”Bruce把金属手杖递给Tony，抓着他的茶杯像抓着救生索一样慢慢走向Sam。 

“这里根本就没连接点。”Tony喃喃自语，一张新的全息图出现了，蓝色的电流在白色的骨骼肌肉解剖图上闪烁。“这里也没有。”科学家咬着牙，探测工具继续往Bucky胸口下面扫，“他们根本没有做加固措施，真他妈的该死，那条胳膊可比一架苏联坦克还要重好吗。”

Tony的咒骂让Bucky回头，仰起下巴看着他，眉毛好奇地抬了抬。“他们没乱动你身体其他部分。”Tony解释说，手杖指来指去地示意，“要是真动了就好了。他们应该校准连接你神经中枢的传感器，应该先加固你的脊柱和左侧骨架才给你安上这个黑科技。可是，他们仅仅……”Tony拨弄全息图，努力思考要怎么说外行人才能听明白。“他们仅仅像对待感恩节气球一样把它系上去，用吊钩而不是绳子，都是你的脊椎，肋骨，胸骨在支撑，就好像Snoopy漫画里那些大脑袋小身体的家伙。”

Bucky还是那样困惑。他们还没给他看过查理布朗的漫画。更没有到十一月的感恩节游行。 

Tony咕噜了很长一串，按掉全息投影。“简单来说，一群混账给你身体里穿了挂钩和很细的金属电线，把金属手臂连在你身上。你越是使用它，植入物就进得越深。它们把你的骨头都撕开了。”Bucky的表情还是没变，哪怕Tony弯下腰对他大叫：“可恶，Barnes，这根手臂应该让你缩在地上哭鼻子！不用上许许多多的药，你应该连站都站不起来！”

Bucky两边肩膀一起耸了一下，明明已经懂得该怎么看，Sam还是很难找到他表示疼痛的迹象。“没人问我这手臂是什么感觉。”他说，拨开Tony和他的怒气，仍然专注地看那间昏暗的儿童房和里面的小家伙。他最好的朋友，他的前生，那段每个复仇者都耳熟能详但从未理解的岁月。

走出Bucky的视野范围，Tony的脸真正沉了下来。“你们还记得队长怎么说的吗，他要干掉每一个HYDRA的人？”科学家问，声音里满是威胁。Sam点点头，也握紧自己的拳头。“记得，记得很清楚，算我一个。”

—— 

Tony坚持要把胳膊卸掉。一整根，他这么说，还给Bucky打了效果稍瞬即逝的麻醉针；与此同时Sam又去走廊里安抚Hulk。Stark的样子让Bucky的怒火熄掉不少。他看起来真像他父亲。

***

“真他妈的太该死了，Barnes，谁给你这把枪的？Phillips应该统统枪毙这群蠢蛋。该死。Phillips应该叫他们自己去用用这个见鬼的玩意儿，干脆让他们一命呜呼。”

Phillips将军，当然，拥有他的中士所不及的优秀判断能力；在这次穿越摩拉维亚的“远足”过后，他选择了睡觉而不是去Stark的实验室归还武器。（另外他们还顺道走了一趟斯洛伐克，Steve还是不知道什么叫适可而止。）

Howie气得破口大骂，把枪管碎片在桌上敲得砰砰响。Bucky带着这把不好用的来复枪走了四个洲，闯过两个HYDRA基地，还去过一家波西米亚妓院。是Falsworth找到的地方。Falsworth像条猎犬似的嗅出它的味道——Dugan这么说——然后找了个长腿姑娘一块儿不见了。感谢上帝，那地方的主人又给他们其他人几个无人使用的房间休息，Monty对此耿耿于怀，表示这不是白来了吗。

Bucky是最后才来找Howie和他的武器库的。在那之前他先指挥大家一起下飞机，到洗衣房换洗制服，然后让Steve去跟上级报告，自己则去供应处讨价还价军粮和咖啡的事儿。

经过三个星期的长途跋涉翻山越岭，期间还有近身搏斗，还要负责运输所有人的武器，精疲力尽的Bucky终于拖着步子走过破旧的水泥台阶找到了Stark。Stark一个人，只有孤零零的一盏台灯陪伴。Bucky把使用过程中突然在手里爆炸的来复枪（的残骸）摆在Howie的工作台上，然后靠着墙壁欣赏对方的爆发。

“这儿的笨蛋真是一个也不能信。”Howie唠唠叨叨地将扭曲的金属碎片拢到一起，研究是哪里出了问题。“除了我以外任何人给你的武器都不许要，Barnes，懂了吗？显然只有我才不会害死你！”Bucky听了咧开嘴笑起来，他偷了Stark放在架子最高一层的威士忌，喝掉一大口，满足地倒在了一把空着的椅子里。

Steve会忙上几个小时，好好利用他经过强化的记忆力向Carter作报告。Howie会一直唠叨到睡过去为止。还有咆哮突击队的战友们，会在第一次空袭警报之后宣告今晚收工。

明天他们会出去走走，大家重新聚在一起，到镇上去，喝着不怎么烈的啤酒听着有点走音的广播跳一场舞。Howie将给他弄一支新的来复枪并且继续唠叨，直至喝到第五杯。他得好说歹说劝Steve放下地图和作战计划——就算有了绝佳的视力Steve还是会眯起眼，挨得桌子太近，金发都垂到眼睛里去了——不过每当Bucky双手搭在他宽阔的肩上靠着他的时候，Steve都会笑。

明天，Bucky这么对自己说；他缩在椅子和软垫里，听着Howard Stark对这个无能的世界的抱怨作为催眠曲，睡着了。

***

Tony本以为Bucky的骨骼已经经过亚德曼合金的强化，他愤愤不平地说，或者钛合金。但事实并非如此。所以他们眼下就得搭建一套脊柱和一侧锁骨的支撑架。Tony从抽屉里取出一个模型开始思考这个问题，Bruce冷静过后也回到实验室，正听到他在碎碎念着如何减轻负重和关于神经学方面的问题。

Wilson在一个蓝色懒人沙发上睡着了，Natasha把他当作靠枕，裹着一条储备在工作室里给变身Hulk后的Bruce使用的毛毯。鹰眼正在通风管里打呼。

从这些状况看来Bucky认为他们并没有可供他替换的新手臂，于是在Tony拿着手术刀靠近前他就闪开了。

“不。”他说，拉得变形的手指抱着右手肘，强烈的痛感从他肩膀传到脖子再往上。

“我们保证不会伤害你。”Bruce安抚道，身上散发出那种每次太阳升起之前Bucky到天台上和他一起冥想瑜伽时的沉静和安宁感。

“我不担心你们会伤害我。”愚蠢的人们，他们明白了冬兵的身体如何运作，怎么还以为他会因疼痛而退缩。“我必须保留这个武器，除非你们能给我更好的。”

他们都皱起了眉；只有AI的翻译才让Bucky意识到自己在用俄语说话。

***

“别碰我！”

他用右手扭断男人的脖子，皮下的脉搏跳的太快又戛然而止。他赤裸着，浑身冰冷，身上是比水要粘稠的液体。另一个女人退到房间的角落，白大褂上沾着他身上那种不知名粘性物质。

“冬兵醒了！”她嘶声对墙上一个穿孔板说，“他不合作。”她就站在三米之外，不多不少，冬兵掐住她的脖子，左手有些刺痛，却无法感知她的脉搏。

心跳。他曾经有一个任务，有心跳。是什么——

许多人涌进房间，他们都穿着黑衣服拿着武器，用俄语对他呼喊。他杀了两个人，抢过手枪击中三个人的膝盖，接着他就被压倒了，针头扎进血管，他被绑到椅子上。

“Nyet！”他尖叫，挣扎，凡是靠得够近的都被他咬到。“别碰我！Steve！”这个名字从他喉咙里冲出来，沙哑的，绝望的，仿佛陷阱中的狼的哀鸣。

他自己的心跳加速起来，快得难以计数，然后他就被迫陷入沉眠。

——

“诶，还在吗？终结者先生？”Tony在Bucky面前挥舞一把扳手，“你是说，你情愿让这玩意儿继续撕坏你的脊柱，也不肯过上几天身轻如燕的日子？”

Bucky重新扣好他手臂的金属片，从手指开始活动了一通，确保它们叠放整齐没有卡顿。

“只有一只手我就无法和以前一样战斗。”他承认道。坦白了弱点，暴露了可供敌人抓住的机会。

“这里没有人想和你战斗。”Bruce说，但这时，Bucky身后屏幕里的小家伙呼吸开始急促，他不等博士说完就冲出大门，往十五楼之上飞奔而去。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2346056/chapters/5173988

Stepushka的哮喘又发作了两次，然后Bucky带他去Banner的楼层让他睡在天台上；那儿没有人工空气循环，不会导致Steve的肺病恶化。

黎明破晓前Bruce走出来，孩子睡在旁边，Bucky则听从Bruce的指导试着在脑海的漩涡中辟出一方静土。

等到Bucky抱着焦躁吵闹的Stepushka下来吃早饭时Wilson正在做煎蛋卷，Pepper正在墙上Tony的投影闲聊。

鹰眼装备齐全地准备出任务，他穿着防弹马甲背着弓箭大口地吃着一盘煎蛋卷和一碟子土豆片。让Bucky紧张起来的是黑寡妇，并非由于她漆黑的制服，而是她眼底的暗色。

为了战斗，他需要两只手。

暂时他都不想理会他们。努力把Stepushka放进他的儿童餐椅，小家伙却尖叫着爬回Bucky腿上。Bucky投降了，他抱着孩子去拿麦片，拿营养奶和水果，从柜子里取出彩色塑料碗勺。Stepushka坐在他的大腿上，闻起来是阳光的气息，安宁的气息，瘦小的身体和蓬松的头毛像护身符一样让人想抱在怀里。 

Bucky等着孩子把注意力集中在橘子汁里的螺旋状吸管上，随后转过头，看着黑寡妇。

“说。”他用俄语命令道。她迟疑了一下，但没有表现出瑟缩。

“我们问过不少可能参与研制配方，让Steve变小的科学家们。我们认为已经找到了他们选择Steve的原因。”尽管只要Clint别忘记开助听器，他的俄语也足够胜任，眼下仍然由JARVIS为房间里其他人进行翻译。“这药物不是用来杀他的。他们希望能抓住他。”

“可是，理由呢？”人工智能将Natasha的话翻译成英语后Bruce问道，“变小以后Steve只是个身上毛病比一整本流行病期刊还要多的孩子啊。”三天前，复仇者们刚知道Steve的左耳半聋的事实——另外，他还对贝壳类水产过敏。Pepper准备了满满一橱柜肾上腺素针。

高高地扎着马尾辫的Natasha摇了摇头。冬兵曾训练她将长发作为一种挑战。敌人以为那是可乘之机，但没有想到过他们永远无法近身抓住她的头发。

“我们的调查结果显示情况并非如此。”她解释着，把一叠图表摊开在桌上。“他们的理论是，血清存在于Steve细胞中，能随细胞代谢不断复制。就算变小了也一定还在，不管哪种形式。”

Bruce瞥了Stepushka一眼，眼里有无法掩饰的闪光；热切的目光透过显微镜注视着（带血清的）细胞。……Bucky把孩子抱紧，Bruce也望向别处。

***

“你看什么呢，中士？”Dum Dum来到Bucky身边问；原本在Bucky旁边的Steve落到后面去了，去察看伤员和招呼开坦克的士兵。“从没见过这么完美的男人嘛？”

“我当然见过。”Bucky回答，他也跟着往后面退，好一直望着Steve，望着公牛一样高大又强壮的美国队长。“可他以前都不是这样子的。”

***

“原来如此！”Tony的话打破了安静，他的脸上粘着机油的污渍，还有某种清澈发亮的液体。“Steve越是年纪小，采集的细胞就越小，从而越有利于研究。他们能培养新的细胞，不断克隆，直至找出血清的配方，或者提取足够剂量为新的候补人选注射。”

“你说得我没胃口吃煎蛋了。”Sam表示，他放下锅铲，双手在围裙上擦拭。“我什么胃口也没了，真的，你就不能等到早饭后再讲采集细胞这种话题吗？”

“唔唔。”Clint把最后一片土豆塞进嘴里囫囵吞咽下去，然后喝下一大杯热气腾腾的咖啡，和食物一道冲进胃袋。“还有更糟糕的呢。或者反而是个好事？如果你们超想痛殴什么人出气的话。”他转过平板电脑朝向众人，屏幕上是曼哈顿的地铁系统。“Coulson说第42大街的地铁站台上爬出来很多变异乌龟。”

“好好好。”Sam嘀咕着弯腰靠在Bruce肩头看地图。“我感觉它们不像是那种以艺术家命名的，还有老鼠教武术的忍者神龟啊？”

“Phil说它们有毒。”Clint敲敲可以充当通讯工具的助听器。“没说懂不懂空手道。除此之外，还有拿着巨型手枪的坏人。”

Sam已经脱下围裙去搭电梯拿翅膀。Tony用抹布擦着脸，呼叫他的装甲。“这万一是个圈套呢？”Natasha轻声说了一句让所有人停下动作，“他们想抓Stepushka。除了把复仇者们都从大厦里引出去，还有什么更好的方法？”

Stepushka用勺子在碗里搅着一片谷物，大喊大叫地把自己当作飞龙，没发现房间里的人都把注意力集中到他白金色的脑袋上。Bucky用人类的手指拨弄那头软毛，小家伙拍掉他的手，因为前一晚睡眠不足而烦躁易怒。

“他们进不来！”Tony对这个假设很生气。

“Loki。”Bruce提了句。

“还有我们以前在Malibu的房子。”Pepper穿着玫瑰色洋装，双手抱臂，也加了一条。

“可它们是乌龟。”Tony发着牢骚却不再保证大厦的无坚不摧。

厨房里一片沉寂持续了短短片刻，Sam的脑袋就从门后面探出来，问：“其他特工能处理那些乌龟吗？”

Clint表情严肃地断然摇头。“不行。Phil说已经有至少十个平民伤亡，还得加上他一支队伍。”

“那你们去吧。”在所有那么多人中间，是Pepper真正打破沉寂。她的声音听起来很坚定，她看着Bucky，抬起眉毛，Bucky也点头。“如果你们不去，别人就会死。Bucky和我可以待在这里。”

穿着装甲的Tony脸色发白。“可是Pep’，万一这是个——”

“如果是引你们出去的圈套，Tony，”Pepper平静地打断了他，还掏出StarkPhone，“我知道七种途经可以去天台的直升机坪，而且，我猜Bucky也有办法炸掉整个楼。”

“十种方法。”Bucky在旁边补充，“还有三种方法造成结构破坏，导致大楼坍塌。”

“太赞了，”Tony拍着手，嘴角一点也不高兴地抽搐，“我最喜欢听别人说要把我家大楼结构破坏掉了。等我们回来，Barnes，你要跟我好好谈谈这件事！”

复仇者们从屋顶天台出发。Pepper乘坐电梯上去看他们离开，Bucky留在厨房，努力活动金属臂的铠片，弯曲手指握起一把勺子在Stepushka鼻尖上点来点去，弄得小家伙笑了。

“Solnishka。”他呢喃道，阳光照到孩子的头发上，像有反光。“我们该换衣服准备战斗了。”

“先刷牙？”Stepushka举起双臂，而Bucky无声地默许。

——

有背壳的坏蛋们——Sam在通讯器里抱怨——怎么这么难杀。他说这话的时候，钢铁侠恰好从地铁通道深处追击着大约四十只变异乌龟进入他的视线。第42大街车站有足够空间给他飞，但Sam不是神枪手，要击中头部而不是耐打的背壳是件辛苦差事。鹰眼的准头就高多了，至于Hulk，只要用脚踩扁那些怪物就好。

他们并没有进行太多通讯，担心占用频道错过Pepper的呼救。她来送别时也戴上一侧耳机，说如果她和Bucky遇上麻烦一定会呼叫他们。

到目前为止，一片安静。只是这到底是好还是坏他们没人愿意多猜。

两小时后的成果是许多死乌龟，好几个拿着巨大手枪的死人。还有一辆无牌照SUV——Clint说这是派来送他们回家的，来自神盾局新任局长的致意。

车里也没人说话，他们只看着Tony开始拨打大厦里的电话，然后被转接到他自己的语音留言。他又试了三次，最后Bruce抢走他的手机，满脸疲惫的神色。“别再打了。”他轻声说。Tony爆发了。

“JARVIS应该会回答我的！”他大叫着企图从Bruce格外牢固的掌握里拔出他的手机。“有点儿——”

“不对劲。”Sam替他说完，蹭到他身边勾住Tony紧绷的肩膀。“没错。Tony。我们知道。”

大厦的门在他们眼前开启，然而无人出来欢迎他们。连JARVIS都没动静。

每次Sam买回来巧克力酥卷都会很高兴的那个警卫倒在电梯前方，头部周围一摊血。常常开玩笑说Sam买太多杂货的女接待员趴在前台上，手里还拿着武器。

“JARVIS！”Tony惊恐地喊道，他的声音在长廊里振荡，在大理石楼梯和高高的天花板之间产生了回音。

电梯的门也打开了——Tony拼命按开关，可它还是和往常一样速度开启——里面是警卫特遣队，三名女性，她们老爱吃熊爪杏仁饼，还爱喝Tony实验室的咖啡。其中两人中枪，另一人胸口中刀，临死前还向同事的方向爬，但谁也没活下来。

“我们不该走。”他们小心翼翼踏进电梯时Natasha说。无人反对。

“他们可能还活着。”Sam大声说，握着手枪连指甲都发白了。Clint搭起一支箭，黑寡妇则装备好金属护手。

“操。”Tony说。除此之外什么也说不出来。

Natasha按下Steve的楼层按钮。或许是出于习惯吧，他们都会去Steve那儿：拿啤酒，做早餐，寻找美国队长存放在抽屉里的外卖菜单，乃至去玩或者去围观别人玩扑克。又或许是出于绝望吧，她认为Pepper和Bucky无法逃上天台。

电梯叮的一声停了，门也敞开。

走廊里堆满尸体。头部中枪。胸部中枪。身上扎着一只高跟鞋？Sam不认识那些尸体，他们袖子上都有醒目的HYDRA标记。复仇者们绕过他们，高举武器谨慎地来到客厅。

“噢。”说话的是Pepper，她半躲在厨房门后，手枪稳稳地对准他们的脑袋，“是你们啊。”她的发髻松了，头发都披散下来，玫瑰色衬衣上溅着血，裤子口袋里鼓鼓囊囊塞着手榴弹和子弹，双足赤裸。

Sam曾经是个空军战士，他冒着枪火救过人，而现在，Pepper Potts正冷静地用一把枪对准她最亲密的友人们，她的姿态令Sam也自叹弗如。

“真是你们，对吗，不是什么冒牌货？有人打坏了电脑主机，JARVIS正在重启，不然我可以问他。”

她周围有至少十具冰冷的尸体，都穿着HYDRA制服，精良装备弃置在旁。淡褐色地毯被血染成酒红。

“是我们。”Tony刚开口就有一个男人从楼梯后面出现，刺耳地说：“是他们。”他的喉咙完全哑了，好像持续尖叫了好几个小时。

“如果连你都这么确定的话。”Pepper对自己身后那游魂般的男人说；那人一来到她身边，她就立刻放松了姿势。Sam看出来，甚至能感觉出来Pepper从头到脚松了一口气。他知道，除非那个男人开口不然她绝不会放下武器。

那正如Sam对Riley的声音的反应。复仇者们只听见带着痛楚的嘶声，Pepper听见的却是一个她深信会在战场上保护好她的男人。

这个男人，脸上都是血，胳膊上也血迹斑斑的，右肩一动不动，有一处不知道是枪伤还是深刺伤。他好像有防弹背心绑在腰上，Sam才注意到，因为Pepper轻轻拍了两下，说“我们可以把它解下来了吧？”冬兵抬起双臂示意她动手。

“到底怎么了？”Tony问，甩手指向地上，走廊上的特工尸体，还有本该有JARVIS的声音充斥的天花板。

“你们好像说对了，那是个圈套。”Pepper仿佛很愉快似的，解开Bucky腰间的防弹背心带子，从他背后抱下来——Stepushka。“好消息是，我们赢了。乌龟那边怎么样？你知道什么是乌龟吗Stepushka？”她哄着孩子，“你有好好听你的小熊的话吗？”小家伙活络地爬进她怀里，白金色的头毛有点乱，呆呆地看着其他人。

很公平，Sam暗忖，因为其他人也愣愣地看着他。

“你把他绑在后背？！”

“任务成功完成。”Bucky说，声音只比气若游丝强一点点。

他用金属手歪歪地敬了个礼，用右手揉了一把Stepushka的金发，然后他向Pepper点头，再然后，他昏倒在地。

——

Stepushka不停地尖叫。“Buuu-cky！”他哭喊着，中间夹杂俄语的“熊熊！”以及用英语大喊“讨厌你们！”。Sam去抱他的时候，三岁的Steve用芭蕾式上抬腿踢中Sam的下巴，还踮起脚转了个圈逃到旁边，挥动小拳头敲打他们播放“Bucky和Bruce一起做冥想瑜伽”投影的墙壁。

显然，看见Bucky当面昏倒，让Stepushka拒绝相信他的宝贝正在两层楼上做瑜伽。

“B'kee！”这个名字仿佛是从他胸膛里发出的嘶吼，他们拖着失去意识的Barnes去Tony的实验室，不能进电梯的Stepushka满脸眼泪鼻涕，生气极了。

“为什么他现在哮喘不发作？”Sam问Natasha，后者留了下来，正指挥Coulson局长派来的探员们清扫大厦里不计其数的尸体。冬兵干掉的HYDRA特工比Sam干掉的乌龟多了不知道多少。

Natasha耸肩，用鞋子磨擦地上的血迹，指示别人去搬Bucky塞在窗口的一具尸体。“飙高的肾上腺素？冥顽不灵的个性？他可是Steve啊。”

Sam想到他跟着一起追踪冬兵的数月间，Steve始终一心一意深信HYDRA最强悍的人形武器仍然能记得自己曾是他的好朋友。“那倒是事实。”他表示同意，然后往沙发一坐，等待小Steve把嗓子喊到不能喊。

一个月前，冬兵从他们的汽车里开枪，跳出来保护一个幼小瘦弱的男孩。五个月前，美国队长坚持要保护一个差点害死他们所有人的俄罗斯杀手。

“我开始认同他们是天生一对的好朋友了。”Sam宣布道，他去帮助一个黑西装特工搬开厨房流理台上的尸体，好从柜子里找出一副耳塞。

Natasha将地毯清洁剂交给另一个特工，揉着太阳穴。“至少James只会在自己房间里尖叫啊。”她反驳说，Sam递过去一只耳塞，她才笑了。

接着Steve的哮喘终于发作，他们都跑去找吸入器。

那是第一次发作。Steve在第三次时陷入昏迷。接着是第四次，夕阳照耀着不再有变异乌龟和HYDRA特工乱跑的城市，他们叫来了医生。再来是第五次，小家伙瞥见循环播放的录像里做着冥想瑜伽的Bucky，脸色又开始发青，Sam不得不命令JARVIS联络Tony。

“Tony，我们必须把他带下去。这小子看不到Bucky会心脏病发作的。我觉得他是存心搞到自己发哮喘。”

“给他看Barnes大开的胸腔会有帮助吗？”扬声器里传来Tony的嘲讽，把忙着清除家具上血渍的特工吓了一跳。“他的巴基熊正在手术台上被大卸八块，这治不好哮喘，Wilson！”

“熊熊？”Stepushka扯下吸入面罩说着，Natasha刚带着玩偶熊回来来。“不是这个！”孩子哭叫起来，喉咙里发出哮鸣音，“是我的熊熊！”医生对Natasha拉长了脸，把透明面罩重新扣在Steve皱成一团的脸上。

“Solnishka。”一个粗哑的声音，带着强烈痛苦的声音，突然冒出来。除却医生之外所有人都僵住了。“没事的，小家伙。”

“他醒着？”有人声音都变了，好几秒钟之后Sam才反应过来那是他自己。“你们在给他开大刀做手术，而他醒着？”

“你有没有试过怎么让超级士兵失去意识？”Tony不悦地说，“手术做到一半他就醒了，容我告诉你啊，在手术中途醒来的家伙真是麻烦极了，他拒绝我们再麻醉他。不过反正我的纳米机器人快把活儿干完了。”

“去看熊熊！”Stepushka大喊，从各种治疗仪器和医生的手里钻出来。

“那不——”

“让他过来。”Bucky打断Tony的话，很显然，他还忍下了一声痛呼。“但是。遮住那边。”随后他换成俄语，“什么事也没有，Sunshine。嘘，这里没有人会伤害你。”——他听起来温柔而熟悉，这一个月，他们待在Steve的客厅里，而Bucky一直用这样的声音给孩子唱摇篮曲，哄他休息，午睡，乃至晚上睡觉。

“你让我头痛死了Barnes。”扬声器里的Tony说。Stepushka正拉着Natasha和Sam的手，把他们朝电梯那儿拽。Natasha另一手抱着巴基熊，Sam则有些感激之前清理了尸体的特工人员。尽管地毯被大量清洁剂的洗刷过后，在他们脚底下咯吱咯吱响。

“你让我胸口痛死了，Stark。”Bucky回答。电梯的门关了起来，他们被送往实验室。

——

Tony在Bucky胸口铺了一块罩单，尽量挡在手术台前不让Stepushka看见血淋淋的伤口和缺失的手臂。Bucky咬着口腔两侧内壁，咽下尖叫，而Bruce试图在走廊里拦下Stepushka，可惜没能说服小家伙先换好睡衣再进去。

“熊熊！”Stepushka做了个全蹲，从Bruce两腿中间钻过去，然后一个快速转身逃过Bruce的抓捕，很快就跑进手术室。

几个男人表情都不太好看，Natasha明智地收敛笑容；不过，从那张扑克脸上James仍能看出她藏在眼里的骄傲。几近一个世纪之前，James Barnes也曾站在布鲁克林一条小巷里，看Steve用新学会的右钩拳打中McNarry的肚子并为他欢呼。

Stepushka跑到Bucky脚边停下了，他盯着Tony匆忙遮起来的创口。“你身上痛痛？”他问，蓝眼睛睁得很大。

“他折了三根肋骨，脊椎断裂，还有一边的锁骨也成了两截，小家伙。”Tony咕哝着，泄愤般地猛戳显示Bucky生命体征读数的计算机屏幕。“还不算肩膀中弹，大腿擦伤，手腕骨折，广泛皮下出血以及，唔哦，快把他撕开的金属胳膊。他挺好的没错。”

Stepushka的下唇危险地颤抖起来，但Tony正埋头处理Bucky的锁骨因而并没有注意。Pepper过来了，她拖着一个模样奇怪的皮质懒人沙发，坐在小男孩旁边。

“Bucky就像Toothless，是吗？”她温柔地说，掏出手机打开Stepushka最爱的龙的图片吸引他的注意力。“还记得Hiccup是怎么为Toothless造新尾巴的吗？”孩子点点头，浅金色的头发晃动着，视线在手机和Bucky的胸口游移。“是这样，”Pepper解释道，“Bucky需要一条新手臂，所以他躺在那儿，让Tony为他制造新的，就像你生病时也得躺着一样。”

“没有生病！”Stepushka反驳道，脸狠狠地皱起来，两根细小的金色眉毛快要挤到鼻子上了。Pepper笑了笑，声音——万幸地——盖过Bucky因纳米机器人开始往他脊柱上附着金属而无法忍住的一声闷哼。

“对对对，”Sam干巴巴地表示同意，走到Pepper另一边，“你没生病，很有意思啊，就在你到这儿来之前还病得不行。”

Stepushka无视猎鹰，反而望了墙壁一眼——墙上投影是长大的他正无声地说笑着什么；他走到手术台边，踮起脚往上看。“我亲亲就好？”他问，蓝眼睛转个不停，身体摇晃几下又落了回去。

“先换睡衣，solnishka。”Bucky费力地活动下巴，悄声说道，“然后亲亲。”

伸出右手，手指抚摸Stepushka的头发，他在剧烈的疼痛中呼吸；那疼痛从肩膀沿着每一根神经蔓延到胸口，再去往那根1945年就失去的手臂。

孩子哼哼唧唧地，像以前每次为了达到目的而讨价还价时那样眯起眼。“睡衣。”他重复道，幼小的声音很尖细，“让我帮忙做新的尾巴？我是Hiccup！”他把双手举过头顶胡乱地挥舞着，不知道想表达什么，还不小心敲到Bucky右边一台仪器。

“他吃了吗？”Bucky用俄语问Natasha。猎鹰哼了一声翻着白眼；和他俄语差不多水平的Stepushka也皱起眉毛扁着嘴。

“晚饭。”Bucky咬牙吐出这个词，痛得眼前一片发白，Stepushka的身影只在朦胧中隐约可见。

***

“Barnes，James Buchanan。中士。3——2——”

“还记得1932年的夏天吗Bucky？”Steve曾经这么问道，当时，他瘦骨伶仃的手抓着Bucky刚铸好的狗牌，把它夹在素描本的某一页下面用炭笔在凸起的字母上涂抹。“我们卖苹果。那个夏天所有人都在卖苹果！都是从仓库直接运出来的。你把板条箱绑在Merv的自行车上，我坐在车把上。到夜里为了让我们回去，D修女买了差不多一半。好几周，我们都在吃苹果，还能闻到它们在床底下烂掉的气味，最后Agnes修女都拿去做甜点了。”Bucky用刚到手的军队薪资买来苹果和面粉，加了大堆糖，做晚餐的苹果派。Steve和他都闭口不谈Bucky何时出发。

呼吸时，实验室闻起来也像苹果，朦朦胧胧像布鲁克林的夏天和孤儿院平整的被褥的气息；让他忘记冰冷的实验桌和Zola注入他的皮下、血管里，折磨着他的药物。

当Steve弯下腰来，宽大温暖的手掌捧住Bucky的脸颊时，痛楚的迷雾让Steve的脸模糊了，变成了灰扑扑的到处散着苹果的纽约街头；透过盈满泪水的眼睛，Steve的头盔犹如一圈圣光。

***

“对不起啊，”埋头在罩单下面的Tony突然说，他的声音又盖过Bucky低沉隐忍的痛苦呻吟，“其实我没学过怎么把稀有金属焊接到人类的骨头上。”

“晚饭。”Bucky再度艰难地说，Sam拿水和吸管过来让他吸了几口。“然后换睡衣。”Stepushka抱起胳膊气呼呼瞪着他。“然后，如果你把蔬菜都吃掉，就可以像Hiccup一样给我造新手臂。”

Stepushka的小下巴动来动去，眯起眼睛试图从Bucky的话里找漏洞。过了几秒钟，他抬头，又踮起脚。“先亲亲？”他天真地眨巴着眼睛，Bucky笑了。

“好，小家伙，先亲亲。”

Stepushka被Sam抱到手术台上，一双小手捧住了Bucky的下巴。Bucky摇晃脑袋，用鼻子蹭Stepushka的，逗得孩子开心地咯咯笑；Stepushka给Bucky的鼻尖一个吻，然后将他脸上各处瘀痕分别吻过。

“都好些吗？”他问，他的眼睛又大又蓝，距离Bucky的双眼近在咫尺。

“好。”Bucky回答，抬起头亲吻Stepushka的脸颊，这个动作牵拉到了破裂的脊柱。孩子的皮肤柔软温暖，脉搏在Bucky的唇下跳得很稳。“都好了。”

——

“那么，”在Sam和Stepushka就晚餐是否该吃华夫饼这个问题进行争辩——并且输了——之后，他问道，“这儿到底他妈——唔，这儿到底发生了什么事？”

“他妈的！”Stepushka欢乐地鹦鹉学舌，嘴里都是华夫饼。Clint狂笑着和他击掌。

“美国会对你很失望！”Sam摇着手指告诉小家伙。

Bucky活动右手手指关节，把问题抛给Pepper。Pepper耸肩。“HYDRA就等着你们走。”

“我们是从天台上走的！”罩单挡着Tony的声音，但挡不住他的愤怒，“乘坐一架涂得和警用直升机很像的直升机！”

卸去武装盔甲般的口红，Pepper的嘴唇没有血色，表情也憔悴。

“Morgan和Jared是HYDRA的人。”她说，摆在大腿上的手指纠缠着。Jared，是那个经常问Sam要巧克力酥卷的人。一定也是他杀了前台保安Sheila，只是Sheila也同样击倒了他。

Sheila也许犹豫过。正如Morgan的同事们在电梯里接到电话时的惊疑不定，一直等到被开枪打中才拔刀攻击。

“Hill在哪？”Bruce问，他正在Bucky的头颅上用灯照射着什么。

“去一家跨国公司负责保安了。”Pepper疲倦地回答，“不是我们家的。”她换了一条布料柔软的短裤和一件印着“无国界医生”的T恤，看起来比几小时前站在门口举枪对准他们的那个Pepper缩小了一半。

“那JARVIS出什么问题？”Tony从“临时帐篷”下探出脑袋，“该死——可恶，Barnes，别再流血了！”

“乐意之至。”Bucky一边回答一边看着Stepushka，后者刚开口要欢呼“该死”就被Bucky瞪到收声。

“Jared给了敌人楼层分布图，提前警告他们哪里有毒气。有些人试图砸毁主机，JARVIS不得不将他们电倒，然后进入休眠状态以减少资料受损。”

“我讨厌人类。”Clint大声宣布。没人打算和他争。

“那你们选择将小家伙放在Barnes的背后是因为……？”

Bucky朝Tony白了一眼。“你确定你是个天才吗Stark？”他反问，话语中带着和Steve一样的旧式口音以及无时不刻的嘲讽感，“HYDRA想要Stepushka。他们该怎么抓到他？”

Tony立刻明白过来。“哇，恐怖中士先生，你给‘得先跨过我的尸体’这句话又增添了一种全新的防弹隐喻。”

“为什么你们不乘直升机逃走？”Natasha问，她像只猫似的蜷缩在Pepper身边一张懒人沙发上，梳理着火红的头发。

Pepper搓了搓手，哪怕手术室里并不冷。她向那个把早餐食品当作晚饭吃的孩子伸出手，抹去他脸颊上沾到的奶油，目光爱怜地望着几步之外吃得身上都是糖霜的小家伙。

“八十二个特工，十九个电脑科学家，还有HYDRA的四个微生物与细胞突变研究专家全都来了。”Bucky机械地开口，报出连外面负责搬尸体的特工都没统计完毕的伤亡名单。“他们对这次胜利太胸有成竹所以甚至带上了专家。这是HYDRA全部的优秀战力。将来也许会有更多，但训练还需时日。今天过后他们就再也没有能和复仇者对抗的力量了，也再没有人能复制血清。”

Pepper把Stepushka一撮头发夹到他耳后。她带着极淡的笑容与Bucky对视，说出了当时Bucky给她的选择。“有的时候，”她说，手还是搭在Steve的头发上，“有的时候你必须决定是活过一场战争重要，还是赢得整个胜利更重要。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2346056/chapters/5173997

两小时后，Stepushka在Tony的实验室里用一些烟斗通条和几个废弃零件做出来一根手臂。然后他给这件杰作——以及Clint身上——用手指涂满颜料。猎鹰趁着Clint拼命搓下眉毛上的橘黄色时把Stepushka抱走了。现在，孩子正睡在Pepper和Natasha罔顾Tony的反对搬进手术室的简易小床里，他距离Bucky很近，足以估量他的呼吸，Bucky的右手也被他一双小手紧紧抓着。

“先装手臂，还是先做脑部手术？”Tony向Bruce伸出一个拳头，后者茫然地看着，“我们要不要剪刀石头布？三局两胜？”

***

“我们没法全部都过去。”Dernier用法语说，视线从一张写满三角形和公式的纸上抬起来。“我认为，除非火车速度非常缓慢，不然只能上两到三个人。第四个过去就要扑空。”

“我提名Barnes为第四人。”Falsworth插嘴道，他的双眼因昨夜扑克打得太晚有点充血，Morita就大笑。

“要是中士掉下山去你就再也赢不回钱了，Monty。”

还不到傍晚他们就在野营地里围着篝火，冬日的天空，阳光显得遥远而透明。

Bucky裹着大衣，用一根木头戳篝火的外沿。他们已经在外面扎营三天，他开始觉得自己这辈子都暖和不起来了。

“那就去三个人。”Steve说。他伸过一条手臂勾住Bucky的肩膀。热度透过那件他百般保证已经足够暖和的薄上衣往Bucky漫延。“一个去车顶，以防Zola有手下候在车厢间，另一个跟着我去抓他。”

说着，美国队长的脸沉了下来，他的手搂紧Bucky，深嵌进大衣里。只要提到Zola就会让Steve怒火上涨，像只毛发倒竖的猫。片刻后他长吁一口气露出笑容。“你们想抛硬币决定吗？”Steve朝坐在他们对面的男人们笑道，“等等——Monty，恐怕你是一分钱都掏不出来了吧。”

“嘿，别闹我。”Falsworth嘟哝道，Steve的笑声震荡着钻进Bucky的心里。

“我知道怎么选出和队长一起去的人！剪刀，石头，布！”Morita提出了建议，笑嘻嘻掉过头看向Bucky，“快来，中士，让我们瞧瞧你的手气。”

Bucky挑眉。他拔出腰里的小手枪，往另一只手上一摊。“我的王牌。”他说，Jim举起双手表示投降。“庄家最大。”

***

“我认为未必非得做脑部手术。”Bruce说，食指点击屏幕翻阅Bucky的神经系统扫描图，“我们可以采取别的方式，在他手臂装仿生传感器，然后——”

“将那根手臂作为他大脑原本就能识别的躯体一部分！”Tony叫起来，双手搭在吓了一跳的Bruce肩上，亲他的嘴唇。“Bruce，你是个天才！”

“这是他唯一知道的赞扬话。”坐在地上和Natasha玩国际象棋的Pepper说。

Tony对她做了个鬼脸，然后推着Bruce朝实验室另一边走。“快快快我的科学组好兄弟，我们去搞一搞Night Fury的新手臂。”

“我不是龙，Stark。”Bucky有气无力地抗议，经过战斗，失血，疼痛后，他已经精疲力尽。

“这话你对幼齿版Hiccup说去。”

睡梦中的小Hiccup动了动，心跳加快，变得不规律起来，湿漉漉的头发淌下汗水，布满了前额。他的呼吸并不吃力，所以不是哮喘发作，脸上也没有出疹子。孩子发出呜咽，Bucky想坐起来，想把他抱进怀里，但剧烈疼痛让他闷哼着倒回手术台上。

“Wilson。”他咬着牙，声音因疼痛和急躁而沙哑，“来看看孩子。”

猎鹰放下和鹰眼玩到一半的牌从地上起身然后顺势从小床上抱起Stepushka，动作流利一气呵成像只大鸟。“怎么了？”他问，朝Pepper做了个手势请她打电话，“过敏？哮喘？禽流感？”

Bucky说不出话，只顾着拼命咬牙压下痛苦的尖叫，因为刚刚的动作把纳米机器人修复好的地方全弄到移位。他抬起右手捂住嘴，再翻过手掌向下，最后食指摇晃着远离头部。

噩梦。

“我觉得自己就像住在一个具有多元文化的宿舍里。”Sam看懂了，他轻轻地抚摸Stepushka的背，把小家伙叫醒。“嘿，小子，该醒醒了。我们最迷你的超级英雄，你还好吗？”

Stepushka张开眼睛，抬头瞪了Sam一下子，突然大哭起来。

“把他带到这儿来。”在Natasha把吗啡剂量加到最大之后，Bucky终于艰难地说了句话。药物很快会代谢，但至少能有短暂的效果。

Sam将信将疑地抿起嘴，但还是把啜泣的孩子放在Bucky几乎自愈完毕，只有枪伤还未完全恢复的右胳膊里——Stepushka却飞快地把脸恰好埋在伤口上。“嘘，Solnishka，别哭，小东西。你做了不好的梦？”

Stepushka蹭着Bucky肩上的绷带，点头，再小心翼翼地挨到Bucky胸口。“坏蛋来了，”他咕哝，睡意朦胧的声音又细又轻，“我不出声。”就像Pepper和Bucky关照他的那样，“可——”他吸鼻子，“别走。”

“我不走。”Bucky保证道，“我就在这里。”

***

Steve的心跳像一匹出栏的马儿般蓦地变快了；Bucky从睡梦中惊醒——自从得到修女的允许离开观察病房后，这是Bucky睡的第一个好觉。

煤炉早在几小时前就熄灭，严冬如冰水，浸入窗台，浸入地板，将Bucky露在棉被外的鼻子冻得发麻。Bucky原本不会生病的，虽然卖报纸的工作不算太好，但Bucky愿意在街角呆上几个小时，好赚点钱回来藏在枕头底下。

他原本不会生病，Steve倒是已经感冒了；结果某个坐在帕卡德轿车里的混蛋直直撞上Merv，把他们俩从自行车上撞了下来，倒在一滩冰冷的泥水里。

回家的路要经过一座桥，走得可真够久，尤其是他还要拖着辆破自行车，在那年第一场暴风雪中艰难跋涉。

修女们直接将Bucky关进病房，不肯冒险让他接近Steve，Bucky发着烧无所事事一个礼拜才被放出来。

“Steve。嘿，Stevie！”Steve正在发抖，小声嘟哝着一些听不清的话，紧抓住Bucky的睡衣。“Stevie！醒醒！”

“Buck！”Steve的双眼在黑暗中闪着晶莹，带着哭音，像松了口气，“上帝，你没事。”

他两条胳膊用力抱住Bucky，紧紧抱住，两人的距离比清醒时都要近。我十六岁了，Steve这么说过，Bucky也十三岁了。拥抱都是没长大的小毛头干的事儿。

“我好极了。”Bucky说，也伸出手臂环在Steve瘦骨嶙峋的背上尽力将他抱紧，只要Steve不介意他想继续拥抱下去。如果长大意味着要远离Steve，Bucky根本就不愿意长大。“你也好吗，老兄？”

Steve摇头。他抓得Bucky更紧了，脸埋在友人的颈窝里。“我以为你——我梦见修女来找我，梦见Agnes神父带来了临终祈祷的圣油……”他的声音低下去了，Bucky假装自己没有听见Steve并非由于哮喘发作的艰难呼吸，没有感觉在脖子上失去温度的泪滴。

“嗨，嗨，你梦见我变成Jimmy Cagney，是吗？太有名了他，这条街上最厉害的小子。”

Mrs.Rogers告诉他们，Mr.Rogers是吸入了芥子气而肺脏受损去世。Mrs.Rogers自己则咳了很久的血，在某天他们一觉醒来时已离开。如果Bucky也死了，还有谁会在小巷里找到Steve，给他拍掉身上的灰，背靠背一起打架？如果Bucky也死了，还有谁会告诉Steve要如何呼吸？

“没错。”Steve吸着鼻子，他光溜溜的两条腿夹在Bucky的腿间，盖着修女们分给他们的棉被。“只是——只是，别离开我，Buck。”他深吸一口气，心跳随着Bucky在他背后的按揉而减慢了，成为相同的频率。再这么平静一会儿，Bucky知道，Steve就又会睡着了，他的声音里已经又染上睡意。“别离开。”

“就算我想走，也走不了。”Bucky说。诚实。这是唯一能说服Steve的方法。Bucky Barnes永远无法对Steve说不。

***

“我也做过很多噩梦。”Bucky诚实地说，Stepushka抬起头，蓝眼睛里都是好奇。

被带回大厦之后好几个月Steve都睡在Bucky房门外，只要听见冬兵尖叫，他就隔着门小声地安抚他。Steve每天早晨都多拿一份咖啡等在走廊里，带着怜爱的笑容，每天，都希望新的曙光里Bucky愿意让他进门。

“你知道我会做什么赶走噩梦吗？”他继续说，仿佛孩子回忆起白天战斗时的恐惧与他反复体验的屠杀是等同的存在。小家伙摇头，好奇盖过害怕，心跳也减慢了。“我听Steve讲故事。你想不想听？”

***

“有事需要你做。”他的长官用毛巾拭去他皮肤上冰冷的液体。“以色列和巴勒斯坦在和谈。要保持同盟稳定，和平共处。你必须制止这件事。”

“最好对百姓下手。他们会义愤填膺，会害怕。”

孩子。年轻的男男女女。递给Bucky一杯茶的老人，毫无所觉今天下午他将迎来死亡。女人手里的水果袋子掉在地上，石榴破碎了，在冬兵的靴底如血般红艳。

金发男人抱着手臂，绝望地看着Bucky手里的火箭炮。他垂下头，为这片杀戮祈祷。

“Bucky！”叫喊声透过墙壁传来，惊醒了起居室地板上失去意识的Bucky。他不能睡床，床是给人睡的，不是刽子手。“你没事的，没事。你在复仇者大厦里，你是James Buchanan Barnes。我就在这儿，你很安全，我发誓。一切都没事。”Steve不停在说，贴着下门缝，那些轻柔的话语钻进Bucky的房间。

当Bucky终于睡着时，他趴在地板上，脸紧贴房门下方的缝隙，聆听Steve的声音。

***

“我们的第一件财产是个无线电。”JARVIS把投影移到正对走廊的玻璃墙上，让Bucky和Stepushka只要转过头就能看到Steve的笑容，听见他的声音。Steve坐在餐桌上，捧着一杯咖啡，似乎刚和Sam跑步完毕回来，T恤和短裤被汗湿透了。

“我是说，首先当然是租房子，”Steve的嘴唇很红，有点干裂。肯定是冬天，他们在纽约的严寒里跑得飞快。“我们是两个笨蛋没错，但还不至于笨到去睡大街。那是1936年——我能参加选举的第一年。当然，我把票投给了FDR（富兰克林 罗斯福）。毕竟那时候Huey Long已经遭到刺杀。”

***  
“每年两千块。”Bucky对Steve小声说，两个男孩子正躲在长椅下面不让修女知道，听早晨无线电里朗参议员的演说。“我们俩就有四千块了，Stevie，我们的日子会好到飞起来！”

“就像他说的那样。”Steve也这么觉得，话语轻轻吹到Bucky耳朵里，“小声点，别让Agnes修女再找到我们。”

***

“当Allison神父说我必须离开孤儿院时，修女们就给了我们足够的食物和毯子，送我们离开。”Steve啜了一口咖啡，凝视杯子里的液体，然后摇摇头。“都没人去问过你有什么打算，反正你也十五岁了，成绩烂得要命。”他朝摄像头笑笑，Stepushka看见Bucky朝屏幕吐舌头，立刻乐不可支。

“我们租借了Coxe家的一个卧室。他们认识我妈咪，借给我们月租只要一美元五十美分。他们自己在水槽旁边搭了床睡觉，而我们，因为实在太热，一整个夏天都呆在逃生通道口。”十八岁的Steve骨瘦如柴，脊柱也是弯的，逃生通道上铺了毯子，他睡在上面，被太阳晒得火辣辣的皮肤在布鲁克林的夜灯下隐隐发光。

“那时你已经不读书了。修女为你在她兄弟工作的修理店找了一份工，我也修修东西。照相机，收音机。我特别能搞定线路，手也比较灵巧。”Steve举起双手，现在他的手又宽又大，很容易就能环握住马克杯。“你回家路上捡到了那个坏收音机，我把它修好，电线固定在墙上，只要扶好外盒就能听。”他做出双手抓着一个小盒子的姿势，夸张地皱着脸。Stepushka尖叫起来，兴高采烈地模仿大号Steve的表情。

Bucky仿佛可以从手掌心感觉电台声音的震动。Steve则在笑。“我们连床也没有，房间里除了毯子，唯一就是那台无线电。

“你喜欢听游侠传奇。你说，我们要搭火车去西边，找一个小镇打败那儿的枪手和印第安人。”Steve的蓝眼睛闪烁着，惆怅又带着笑意，“我告诉你，我们没有马，而且谁还会和印第安人打架？你却说那正好给我们庞大的市场。”

Steve重新述说那些故事，马匹，枪支，火车劫匪；Stepushka再度进入梦乡。Bucky聆听他的呼吸，聆听屏幕里Steve的呼吸，他无法伸手触碰玻璃屏后的那个影像。他计算Stepushka的心跳，轻快的，小鸟一样的脉动让他忘记自己胸口的疼痛。

“当然，”差不多二十分钟后，Steve喝到第三杯咖啡，讲了五个游侠传奇故事之后，“等你终于乘上火车去西方，那里却没有一匹马。那是一月份。”他吞咽着，紧紧扣住杯子，太过用力让指甲下皮肤除了发白的指尖都变暗了。“你不让我去车站送你，说太冷了。”

那时的确很冷，几乎可以称为酷寒。出发前的一个礼拜，Bucky都不停把煤炭搬上他们居住的四楼，生怕自己从威斯康星回来前Steve就一命呜呼了。最后他登上火车，躲到没有风的地方，眼睛瞪着地面，不去看其他新兵与家人爱人吻别的场景。

“我觉得你只是怕我偷偷溜上火车，等大家到营地就会发现车厢间有一个冻成冰棍的Steve Rogers。我也觉得我会——”Steve一下子不说了，骤然降临的沉默吸引了正在下棋的Natasha和Pepper的注意力，也引来正用一个空咖啡罐头玩翻牌游戏的Sam和Clint的注意力。Bruce和Tony就完全没管，他们专心致志地研究一堆图表和金属手臂的零件们。

“我觉得这次就说到这里吧，JARVIS。”Steve说着朝摄像机挥挥手，然后从镜头里走出去了，“关了它。”

“好吧。”Sam打破沉默，挡掉Clint朝他脑门翻的纸牌，“很奇怪啊。”

“非常奇怪。”Pepper也跟着说，她把头发别到耳后，打量Natasha的黑皇后，“乘坐火车去西方，是什么意思？”

“‘一定要去西方不可吗？’”Bucky背诵着，其他人茫然地看着他，“‘我们前来付出生命。’”

“我想Barnes中士所说的是第一次世界大战中的西部战线。”JARVIS解释道，AI的声音听起来很柔和，不像Zola带着机械的逼迫感，“去西方的意思是——”

“我们明白了，JARVIS，别说。”Tony匆忙地打断，他比其他人想象中更加留心这边，“你只要告诉我们Steve什么意思，不用表达这个比喻多么地精妙。”他顿了顿，抓着一个机械手挥舞了一下子，“呃，前提是老冰棍真的在打比方的话。否则也就别说了。”

一片安静，JARVIS还在消化Tony的命令，Steve的影像已经从玻璃墙上消失。不过很快他又出现了，佝偻身体坐在床边，穿着很薄的长袖T恤和法兰绒睡裤。他的眼圈发黑，是Bucky太了解的失眠的痕迹，下唇也咬到出血。

“你收到入伍通知正好是圣诞夜。我看见Marsden老先生带着邮件，用他一贯摇摇晃晃的姿势下楼，他——他说，‘我很难过，孩子。叫那小子平安地回来，好吗？’”Steve双臂环住弯曲的膝盖，昏暗的午夜的房间里，他显得很小。“我曾经希望——当时战争已经打响一年。你才二十一岁，还不够征兵年龄，直到上个月军队又降低了标准。”

Steve深吸气，把自己抱得更紧，变成一个球。当他年轻时，独自在小巷里被打得鼻青脸肿，他会用拳头堵住嘴巴不让任何坏蛋看到他在哭。“我也参加征兵，已经努力了三次了。”他的声音变得像耳语，飘进膝盖上紧绷的格子布料里，“我曾觉得如果我可以先入伍，那等你也入伍的时候，我就能保护你了。”

那抹淡笑变得苦涩，满是懊悔。“如果告诉你，你肯定要说是傻话。许多年来是你在保护我。”他用手揉揉脸，抓着头发。“但那时，战争已经打响了一年，我却没有出过力，也不满足拣废金属和画海报攒钱买国债。而且我也不想你走。每次你数着钱望着窗外的征兵标识，我就捂住你的嘴巴。

“就是那个圣诞夜。我们攒钱买了点烤牛排和苹果准备做成派。我甚至还没包好送你的礼物，那个周末，我们本打算去看《鸳梦重温》。”Bucky脑海里闪过一些黑白电影片断，他看着屏幕里翻白眼的Steve，也露出啼笑皆非的表情。

“一直到你回家我还站在人行道上，手冻到麻木，努力想放开那信封都做不到。”Steve双手抓着自己的胳膊，脚趾弯曲，陷进床垫子里。“你用大衣把我裹起来，一边骂我一边扶我上楼。

“‘你要得肺炎了，Rogers，等我因为逃兵役被抓去，都要怪你好吗。’‘如果你病了我他妈才不会去那该死的威斯康星，Stevie。’‘你个蠢货，你又想在医院过圣诞节？’”虽然从小一侧耳聋，Steve却是个高超的模仿者。也或许那单纯是因为二十多年来Bucky总是对着他的好耳朵叽叽歪歪，躲都躲不掉的缘故。

“我为Mrs.Gerlach干了一个月的杂活儿，换来绒线给你织毛衣。你去工作时我就掏出棒针编织，晚上你回到家，换你开始缝补我们的袜子。”Steve笑了笑，手心摩挲睡裤上的格子花纹，“一对好室友，编织，缝补，一起做圣诞晚餐。Agnes修女会很欣慰的。

“毛衣就摆在桌子上——早晨我才完工，向Mr.Goldberg讨来羊皮纸想把它包起来。海蓝色。那是你游进海里的时候，我所能找到的最接近那片海洋的颜色。”

毛衣是Steve眼睛的颜色，不过后来Bucky惹到了某个混蛋挨了揍，就被弄脏了。穿到后来，这件毛衣袖口松松垮垮，领子也有点下垂。在训练营Bucky每晚都穿着它，躲在床铺里冷得发抖，想家。

“你把毛衣往我头上套，我刚想抱怨就被衣领塞住嘴巴。‘闭嘴，Stevie，如果你着凉我们晚饭就只有苹果派了。我不会烤牛排你知道不是吗。’可你没有——”Steve又吸了口气，屏息片刻才缓缓吐出，“没有提入伍通知的事。你打开煤炉往里面放煤炭，我趁机想把它塞进火里烧掉可你还是一声不吭。只是抓住我的手腕，连炉子都不关就站了起来，那时我——”Steve不说了，他把拳头塞进嘴里用力咬了大概十秒钟，然后放开。“别录了，JARVIS。”他声音不稳地命令道，“今晚到此为止。”

“我越来越好奇了噢。”Tony如此评价，眉毛抖来抖去。

Sam坐到皮质懒人沙发里，沙发在他的体重下凹陷，挤出了空气。“你觉得Steve不想谈论Bucky参军是件很古怪的事？”他怀疑地问，嘴角往一边倾斜，“真的，Tony？”

“闭嘴，麻雀脑。”Tony回答。Clint把一整副牌都精准地飞到他头上。“队长的语言障碍问题先放在一边。有没有人想看看我们怎么修好这位无敌铁金刚？他的胳膊已经准备要上天啦。不，不是上天，胳膊不会上天……胳膊已经能弯曲，手指关节也校正完毕，没准还能模拟肌肉运动？”

***

“Wunderschön（真美）。”Zola感慨道，胖脸上挂着眼镜，透过镜片，那狂喜的光芒都被放大了。“他可以活动每根手指。你看见没有，Herr博士，你看见他用起胳膊的样子好像天生的一样吗？”

金属臂将断了脖子还带着一圈淤青的尸体摔在地上；Zola站了上来，他踩着尸体双手触碰Bucky肩关节处皮肤与金属连接的部位，仿佛这一死一活都不是人似的。

***

“你准备好了吗，Bucky？”Bruce温和地问，他站在Bucky腰侧，而Sam从他怀里抱下Stepushka。“我们得重新打开你已经开始愈合的创面。如果你想再等几天，先清除淤血，也行。”听了他的话Tony沉下脸，像抱着最心爱的玩具一般抱紧仿生手臂。Bruce瞪他，Tony就扁着嘴不吭声。

“现在就手术。”Bucky回答他们，刚才被Stepushka靠得暖洋洋的右侧变得冰冷。“我准备好了。”

他经受了数十年的折磨来等待这一刻。他曾因为哭泣而被抽打，因为不服从而被洗脑，他曾无数次跪倒在地。

两个人向着Bucky的左肩俯下身，飞快地交谈着，解开一套手术工具。Bucky吸气，品尝起熟悉的剧痛。

——————

“直到1941年我们才有自己的地方住。那天是礼拜六，劳工党刚刚选举了LaGuardia作为市长，我们俩正在从集市回家的路上。”

***

华尔街崩盘时Bucky已经八岁了，他在院子的水龙头下冲了冲脑袋，顶着湿漉漉的头毛和Merv各站一条街卖报纸。晚点时候他去学校，告诉Steve那里许多男人像跳水似的从高楼窗户往下跳。

Bucky没有告诉Steve人们落地时的声音，也没有告诉他尸体穿着西装眼睛呆滞是怎么一副样子。很快，当三年后Steve的母亲入土为安时他就会知道这一点。而到了之后的1932年情况更是糟透了。修女和Allison神父在他们以为孩子听不见的时候，反复地研究账单，发愁付不了钱被迫停电时该怎么办。

某个周六Bucky沾着修理店的油污回到孤儿院，他嘴唇皲裂，有三个小鬼象牡蛎一样紧攥着他的裤腿。最年幼的则被抱在他胳膊里，勾着他的脖子。

D修女大声地叹息，黑色修女帽的包裹下，她的脸显得瘦削。“你去给浴盆放水，James Buchanan。”她说，“市长快要来了，如果我们今年冬天还想得到补助的煤炭，最好别让他看见你们这幅邋遢的混样。”

Bucky用一桶水和一块破抹布给孩子们洗过第一遍，Steve去讨要煤炭烧热水。等他回来时，最年长的女孩儿正和小宝宝坐在地上，Bucky用粉笔教另外两个玩五子棋。

“出什么事了？”Steve问他，Allison神父已经来看过一眼，数了数人头，发出无计可施的长叹。

（“老Reese给我们吃过东西了，”Steve骗了神父，尽管做周日弥撒时他总得忏悔这一谎言，“他给手下的报童发咸饼干和汤，Bucky把剩下的带给我了。”）

Bucky耸肩，他试着把裤腿上某一只“小牡蛎”弄下来，一直不肯看Steve的眼睛。“我从胡佛村抄近路回来，想着顺路经过集市，看Mrs.Fulmer有没有不要的水果。这几个小鬼……他们的父亲，他——”

“你做得对，Buck。”Steve打断他，手搭在友人瘦削的肩膀上。Bucky感觉脸象被点着了似的，双颊发红发烫。如果Steve觉得他做得对，那就是对的。

Steve的微笑带着骄傲的意味，有点歪。“把他们带来这里是个好主意。不过我想现在我们最好快点去集市，既然老Reese从来不肯伸出援手，只能指望Mrs.Fulmer还有些没烂透的水果给我们当晚饭了。”

***

Steve叹口气，从口袋里掏出一个笔记本，写下了什么东西。ALP？Bucky猜想。他受过多年这方面的训练——也有许多年，他曾看着Steve在能找到的纸张边角上随手速记。“估计大家都很久没听说过美国劳工党这个名字了。我正在列一份清单，记录我们以前知道的那些事情现在变得怎么样了。以后，等你想知道Bloom家的甜品店搬去哪了，我就能回答你，Mr.Bloom退休去了佛罗里达，他孙子在大西洋城和范特比尔特经营五金店。”

这些清单堆积在Steve房间里的咖啡桌上。一份是Steve冰冻时错过的好东西清单。一份是离开布鲁克林他所想念的东西清单。一份是Bucky Barnes曾经热爱的事物清单。

巧克力蛋奶。洋葱百吉饼。周日睡过头错过弥撒。《游侠传奇》。炸薯条。漫画。海洋的图片。科尼岛。妈咪。我。

Tony和Bruce允许Bucky换去更舒服的床上躺着，但严词拒绝他在24小时内下床活动。他们警告Bucky说仅仅因为新手臂看起来没问题，不代表它真的就没问题了。更不是说他就可以开始东奔西跑，把正在愈合的骨头重新弄断。确切说来那都是Bruce讲的，Tony大部分时候都是一张气愤的脸，还像以前Bucky把修女最后几块圣诞节薄荷糖偷吃掉时那样摇晃手指。

“我们在Sammy Hamby母亲的蔬菜柜台前偶遇他，”Steve继续说道，“那时我们正在打赌这个月还要吃几次卷心菜土豆，我们都吃得一股穷酸的爱尔兰人味了。”

Steve是面带微笑说完这句话的，仿佛那时候，Mr.Doan不肯雇他在店里站柜台的时候，他没有和这么嘲笑他的某个男孩打起来似的。他一个人打完那场架，晚上回家就在卧室里碎碎念这不公的待遇，说明明他的选票和Doan有着同等权力，而且因为他没有给Alf Landon投票所以还更加珍贵。

“Sammy说他要和女朋友Bertie结婚了。搬新家，每月房租4美元，就算加上电费和我的美术课学费我们也负担得起。Sammy立马要带我们过去，他的妈咪嚷嚷着我们还得回去拿卷心菜，她绝不会等到太晚，就为了我们这两个……没用的小流氓。”Steve尖着嗓子说完最后几个字，把埋头于上色图本的Stepushka吓了一跳。只要Mrs.Hamby乐意，她的嗓门可以响彻整条亚特兰提大道，警告Sammy再不把头发梳好就不认他这个儿子，诸如此类。

“只有顶楼有空房间，楼梯的扶栏也都掉了。真是，我还记得大概有两极楼梯是坏的。我们走几步也好，外面的风稍微大点也好，整个屋子都会响。卧室一股垃圾场味道。”Steve耸肩，“不过反正到处都是那个味，而且住得高点也不错。因为楼下就有个垃圾桶。”他咧开嘴，小口喝着冒冷气的啤酒。“我和房东握手，说我们马上就住进来，你却在旁边抱怨连连，‘Stevie，有好多洞，浴缸里有好多洞！还有那钱是用来买卷心菜的！’”

“卷心菜是什么？”Stepushka问，他爬起来，去看Clint画的罗宾汉。

“你不会想知道的，小鬼。”另一边墙上的屏幕里Tony大声回答，他已经带着新采集的Stepushka血样回到实验室，咖啡过量和睡眠匮乏使他神经过敏。Bruce则去睡了，他比Tony明智，不太愿意靠咖啡因和聪明才智继续死撑。

“想知道！”Stepushka瞪了一眼屏幕，双手抱胸。哪怕他之前并不那么好奇，Tony的话也足以激起他唱反调的决心。Bucky很欣慰他们俩各自在不同的房间。

“是一种蔬菜。”Sam一边解释一边拿起平板给Stepushka看卷心菜图片，“瞧，长得象一颗球生菜。”Stepushka做鬼脸。他吃过生菜，一吃就吐出来了。沙拉酱倒还不错。

“难吃。”他打定主意把平板拍开。随后，小家伙只睡了一会儿就再次哮喘发作，然后又因为Bucky痛得意识模糊没法抱着他唱歌而哭了一个钟头。光是早上，Stepushka就因为Natasha削的苹果不对劲而大喊大叫，因为Sam加多了牛奶而直接把装着麦片的碗从桌上翻下去，Clint想陪他玩飞镖他还钻到Bucky的床下哭喊。拍打平板已经比Sam预料的反应来得平静了。

“他需要睡一下。”Tony宣布，Natasha听了冷冰冰地瞪着他，与此同时Stepushka正在地板上打滚尖叫，挥舞小拳头踢蹬猎鹰。

“说得好，Stark。你愿意来搞定他吗？”

“这状况比我在意大利养伤时还要糟，”Bucky对他们说，“和我一个帐篷的人还有伤口坏疽呢。”

“你把浴缸补好了。”Steve愉快地继续，几个月后缺乏睡眠的幼年Steve会造成怎样的灾难，他还无知无觉，“我则给窗框涂颜料。”

Clint把音量开大，让Steve的声音盖过大发雷霆的小家伙。Bucky一直在计时，等待自己能站起来的一刻。

——

复仇者们在工作室里商量值夜班，因为Bucky还是不能起来，而且到了下午Stepushka已经上气不接下气，涨红的脸好像一颗番茄。

“我可以。”Bucky争辩道，他活动着新手指，不再有齿轮声和金属片刮蹭声反而总是让Sam精神紧张。“是你们非不让我下床。”

“就是这样。”Bruce用衬衫下摆擦眼镜。“躺在那儿。冥想。”

“不！不要！”Stepushka尖叫着，让猎鹰想起以前沙漠里他们执行夜间救援任务时，惊起的鸟儿的尖细叫声，“不许想！”

“好吧。”Bucky回答，他用右手揉着太阳穴，“我今天晚上是没法冥想了。”

凌晨四点Sam下楼来到工作室。Pepper正努力想把一支儿童体温计塞进Stepushka的耳朵里，小家伙则挣扎抵抗，哭闹到现在只能发出细弱的抽噎声了。

“他发烧了。”Pepper把最新情况告诉Sam，她的辫子乱得不行，忙碌中打了个呵欠，“可能是着凉也可能叫喊太久体温升高。他把晚饭都吐了，不过Bruce认为他是太过激动食物无法下行到胃部。”

“发过哮喘？”Sam弯下腰去看躲在Bucky床下的Stepushka，“做过噩梦吗？”

“两者兼有。”Pepper回答，“九点时我们给Bucky打麻醉，Bruce使用静脉输液维持他的状态。”Sam一定露出了不能苟同的眼神，Pepper的表情是既精疲力尽又无可奈何。“因为他要自己起来照顾Stepushka，而且，他再不睡觉就别想恢复了。不幸的是那就意味着我们失去了唯一一个能叫Steve上床睡觉的人。”

“要熊熊！”暴躁的小鬼在床底阴影里大喊，他爬出来一点点，戳着Bucky疲软不动的右手。“醒醒，B'kee，醒醒！”他更使劲地摇晃杀手先生的右手，Sam感觉自己看见Bucky的眼皮在动。

“我把他带到楼上去。”Sam对Pepper说，“我们再待在这儿他会把Barnes弄醒。”

“如果你把他带走就会弄醒整个大厦的人了。”她反驳道，揉着眼睛保持醒觉。

“你说有没有奥利奥口味的退烧药？”Sam打岔，Pepper是对的，可是他们也别无选择了。“好吧，JARVIS，准备好电梯。Pepper，你到床的另一边去以防小家伙从我手里窜出去。”Pepper疲倦地点头，蹲下身来。

“一，二，三！”Sam双手抱住Stepushka，赶在孩子没来得及补充足够空气发出尖叫吵醒冬兵前冲向电梯。Pepper一跟进去门就关上了，随即就是Stepushka响彻电梯间的哭泣。

“B'kee！Bucky！恨你！恨你！”

“我去拿退烧药。”Pepper在Sam耳边大喊。

“我去找Hiccup。”Sam顿了顿，“噢，JARVIS会给我们准备好的。太要命了，如果他肯睡觉，让我再听《车轮滚滚》也愿意。”

——

Stepushka不肯睡。他们看了两部《驯龙高手》，孩子喝着鲜榨橙汁（橙子是Bruce最喜欢的那家店里买的），不时哭着喊Bucky，无法理解为什么褐发男人来他身边。

到早晨八点，Sam请JARVIS通知其他还想吃煎饼的复仇者们都“滚”来餐厅；彼时Stepushka又有两次哮喘发作，加上高热和咳嗽，几乎要昏迷了。Sam在大屏幕里播放Bucky唱《车轮滚滚》，Stepushka却忿忿地跑到房间另一头，猛击屏幕。

“我们可以把铁胳膊叫起来了吧，啊？”Tony塞了满嘴的饼，枫糖浆都淌到他下巴了，“我不想照顾那个感冒发烧的小魔头啊。”

“James会很生你们的气。”Natasha未雨绸缪地说，她把薄饼切成整齐的块状，上面撒好糖霜。从昨晚Bruce承认他使用了麻醉枪之后她就不肯和他说话。“Bucky理应有选择权。”

“对对对，然后他选择一个月不睡觉。”Tony在Bruce辩解前插嘴，“如果你，忍者小姐，也一个月不睡觉还弄断身上一半的骨头，我们也会对你使用同样的手段。”

“你可以试试。”Natasha不屑地说，总算不再一边切薄饼一边对Banner怒目而视了。

“你们真的认为他能恢复得这么迅速？”鹰眼把香草冰淇淋倒在薄饼上，Bruce看在眼里不由咋舌，“我是说，你们俩不是都说过，他之前那条手臂对他的胸椎这样那样……”

“不，Phil，我们当然不会要你赔偿五楼到十六楼的损失。”Pepper像玉米卷一样卷起薄饼，小口地咬着，手机夹在耳边。“啊，是的，他们的确清理了地毯。真是太热心了——不，我知道你不是派他们来扫地毯的。”她咀嚼着，快活地转着眼睛，“是的，我们绝对不会对你的特工们提出过分要求，Phil。不，我们并不认为——他的名字叫Bucky，Phil。”Pepper放下薄饼，嘴巴线条凌厉起来，“你什么意思，潜在的敌人？你在暗示Bucky是危险人物——训练那些HYDRA特工你也有份，是不是？也许你应该注意一下你手下有没有‘潜在的敌人’了，Mr.Coulson。总之，我们会将损失的账单寄给你。”

“敬Ms.Potts。”Tony举起咖啡杯，其他人也举起杯子，“我们的CEO，女超人！”

“就我们所检查的结果，Bucky的生理机能和Steve相似。”Bruce回答起Clint之前的问题，“以Steve在天空母舰战斗后恢复的医疗记录结合Barnes两天前枪伤的愈合速度来看，他的机械臂连接部位和关节已经可以进行轻体力劳动了。只要不让他进健身房就好。”

“我觉得没问题，Stepushka还烧着呢。”Sam颔首示意沙发；孩子在那里一会儿哭，一会儿趴在沙发背上怒瞪他们，一会儿看电视里的小车车动画。“有必要喂他吃早餐吗？”

“我再也不切任何水果了。”Natasha说着把叉子戳进薄饼里，“他侮辱我的技术。”

“他才三岁。”Sam劝说道，把长烤盘里的第二批煎饼翻面。

Natasha皱眉。“那年纪足够正确认识我的天才了。”她义正词严地说。Clint因为憋笑而导致咖啡从鼻孔里喷出来。

“我想我们都太累了。”Bruce在冥想，他已经开始喝第三杯安神茶。

“我想你是故意撇开工作室里那家伙不谈。”Natasha反驳道，眼神和话语一样严厉。Bruce无言以对，只能看着餐桌的仿古木纹。

“你的确答应过要帮忙的吧？”Tony问道，烦恼得额头和眼角挤满皱纹，“我是指，如果他因为我们用了麻醉枪，就要让我们生活不能自理的话？”

“你说我帮谁呢？”黑寡妇甜蜜地反问，绿眼睛很是无情。

Pepper喝光咖啡，从椅子里起来给自己再倒一杯。“Tony和Bruce，去叫醒Bucky。”Stark企业的CEO穿着居家睡衣和短裤命令道，“我们需要他来搞定Stepushka。”她转身，皱眉凝视Natasha得意的表情，“还有Nat，我们还需要Bruce和Tony治好Steve，所以生活不能自理和脑损伤都是不可取的。”餐桌边每个人都扁着嘴，包括Clint，不过Tony和Bruce赶紧吃掉早餐，走向电梯。

“我们这两个，快乐的家伙呀，”Tony唱着靠在Bruce肩膀上，“我们是科学兄弟组。”

“JARVIS？”电梯的门关闭后Pepper呼叫道，“能给我们工作室的监控视频吗？”

“当然，Ms.Potts。”AI回答，墙上出现了昏暗的工作室投影，就在Stepushka用粉笔画的龙——还是马？或者美人鱼？——上方。

Barnes一动不动，呼吸平稳，Sam头一次看到他脸色这么好。Bruce说得对，这家伙需要睡眠。简直了，眼下他们每个人都需要睡眠。

进门的Tony还勾着Bruce肩膀在说话。Sam看得出来这是Tony紧张时的表现，是他掩盖弱点的方式之一。Bruce穿着晨间瑜伽和冥想的衣服，薄薄的T恤和长裤。Tony昨晚索性是和衣而睡，还是那件沾着咖啡的T恤，牛仔裤口袋里甚至还塞着一些工具。

他们先给Bucky检查身体，Bucky的骨骼和脑部影像在昏暗的室内闪现。

“他看起来不错。”Bruce低声说，把头颅扫描转给病床另一边的Tony看。

“岂止是不错。”Tony深表赞同，他来回检视，放大了Bucky的部分脊柱，“看这里。他的脊柱和亚德曼合金植入体融合了，周围肌肉也已经痊愈。”

“棒极了。”Bruce说，看向躺在跟前的男人时，他既骄傲又有些惊恐。“那，准备叫醒他？”

“不。”Tony立刻回答，但他立刻关闭麻醉剂点滴，拔出针管，接过Bruce给他的棉球和创可贴。“我觉得迪斯尼卡通创可贴也不会让他看到我们时心情更好啊Banner。”

有那么一会儿Bucky一动不动，如果不去考虑沙发上暴躁任性的小家伙，Sam几乎希望他能翻个身继续睡觉。至少他们当中能有一个人得到休息。何况，这是Sam记忆里Bucky不被噩梦惊扰的第一个夜晚。

随即Bucky从床上跳下来将Tony压在地上。幸好，他压的不是Bruce，否则情况就会糟到无法想像。

“你干了什么？”他吼道，新安装的金属手指掐着Stark的脖子，光泽闪烁。

“用了点麻醉剂。”Tony咕噜着回答，Sam发现JARVIS并没有充当翻译，因为现在他们的俄语已经相当不错了。“你只是睡了一晚上。为了让你的胳膊愈合。”

冬兵仿佛在思考，他仔细查看新手臂那流畅的，水银般的金属质地。他没放Tony起来。Bruce拿着一把麻醉枪，然而没有要开枪的意思。

“Steve在哪？”Bucky问，俄语让Steve的名字听起来冷硬，“那孩子在哪？”

“感谢上帝。”Pepper轻声说，所有人都看着监控，“我还担心他只记得那个Steve。”

Stepushka在沙发上咳嗽。他们花了好几周努力想找回来那个Steve，仍是徒劳无踪。

“客厅。”Bruce告诉他。冬兵甩开Tony直奔楼梯。

“不错诶。”Tony抽着气揉自己的喉咙，他张着手脚躺在水泥地板上，仰着脑袋闭上眼睛，“一切还算顺利。”

 

——

Bucky花了没几秒就跑了十五层楼上来——Sam暗忖他是不是直接攀栏杆而不是走的楼梯——然后把楼梯口的门撕开。他停下脚步，金属手抓着那片门，皱起眉。

“你还没习惯新传感器，”Tony从电梯里出来，一边解释道，“你的手臂会一触即发，反应很大，等适应了就好了。”

“如果难以忍受我们可以重新校准。”仍然端着麻醉枪的Bruce补充道，“不过只要一两天就会好，有点类似抽动，动作反应会比你想象中大幅。没什么特别严重的。”

Bucky点头，他看了一圈地板，看到沙发背后Stepushka红肿的眼睛愤愤地盯着他。然后他小心地把门放回原处，挪开一步。

“我们会把这个加到Coulson的账单里。”Pepper毫无愧疚之意地说。“我得换衣服去工作了，今天下午要去华盛顿DC和环保局商量能源替代的事。”

“我可以送你去。”Sam说，他给Bucky端了六块小煎饼，颤颤巍巍一叠饼干放在桌上。

“你待会儿有互助会。”Tony提醒他，“Quanisha Adams中士四点还要来做私人咨询。”

“你连这些都知道，真叫人困扰。”Sam回答，用抹布擦擦手，“Bucky，把这些饼吃掉，其他人都不想吃了。看在上帝份上，也让那孩子过来吃早餐。”

Bucky歪头，他露出了那种已经消失好几周的、淡漠的眼神，防备而无动于衷。他还记得Stepushka就是不幸中的大幸了，Sam敢说现在对Bucky而言，他们和过去逼迫他陷入沉睡的反派们没什么两样。

“让他来吃早餐。”Sam友好地，沉着地重复，“蓝莓薄脆饼。最好再哄他睡一觉。”

“Stepushka吃过东西吗？”Bucky问，他每个词都说得很慢，需要思考和酝酿才能发音。但他讲的是英语，Sam认为这也可算作成功。

“还没有。他睡得不好，很暴躁。”

Bucky干巴巴地嗯了一声，转身走进起居室，走向Stepushka始终瞪视他们的所在。

“Solnishka。”Bucky温柔地呼唤那孩子，右手摸摸他的头发，“你想不想——”

“恨你！”Stepushka尖叫，拍掉Bucky的手，眼泪从涨红的脸颊滚落，“我恨你！”

“暴躁。”Sam一副听天由命的口吻，“我就说吧。”刚过去的这一天里他们已经都被吼过了。Stepushka也许等同于Steve Rogers，但他还有很多地方需要成长，才能成为那个人人口中的完美化身。

过去这一个月他们都听过Stepushka的嚷嚷——所有人，除了Bucky；此刻的Bucky好像被Steve开枪击中似的后退，呼吸急促。复仇者们都赶紧跑进去，看见Bucky痛苦的，诧异的表情慢慢变成绝望。

“该死。”其他人还愣在那儿迷茫地看着Bucky一脸绝望，Bruce开口了，“该死的我们得想办法。”

“想什么办法？”Tony挥舞双手提问，“这他妈是怎么了？”

“你看不明白？”Bruce转过头，扫了他们一眼，最后又望向Bucky，“这几个月他一直在等着这一刻。”

“等着什么？”Clint握着弓插进来问，“一个暴躁的三岁小鬼？”

而Sam已经意识到了。“等着Steve承认他恨他。”他说，无法继续看着眼前这个男人逐渐崩溃的样子，“等着Steve发现他不值得拯救，他手上沾了太多的血，不值得去爱。”

“可事实不是那样的！”Pepper争辩道，她显然被Sam说的每一个字吓坏了，“Steve非常爱他！Stepushka只是累坏了。”

“我们都知道，”Bruce回答，“可我们怎么让他明白呢？”

Bucky的肩膀垂下来了，他的身体完全地僵硬着。Sam担心下一秒他就会逃走。他一直等着Steve放弃他；他会毫不犹豫就从Steve眼前彻底消失。恨你。Stepushka对所有人这么哭闹过，但只有Bucky听进去了。

“JARVIS！”Tony大声喊，“来帮帮忙啊！”

“Sir，我不知道该如何，如您要求的那样，帮忙。”

我们也不知道。Sam心想。他只知道什么身体接触和心理安慰都根本不会有用。

“放个视频。里面有Steve保证不会放弃Bucky之类的。”

“Sir，我这里唯一一段相关的视频不适合——”

“放放放！”Tony尖叫，所有人都和他一样无助。冬兵这一次封闭自己的速度比之前都要快——但那已经不是冬兵了。只有那样一个精神不稳定，努力恢复中的Bucky Barnes才会被一个三岁孩子偶尔的闹脾气给伤成这样。Sam敢打赌Steve这辈子都不曾对Bucky说出类似的话语。

“但是，Sir，Rogers队长特别要求我不许——”

“你不放，Rogers队长最好的朋友说不定就马上要从高楼上跳下去了。”Tony警告道，他说得居然比Sam不愿想的还要直白，“播放那该死的视频，JARVIS。”

“我不知道你记得些什么。”八个脑袋一同转向屏幕。Bucky瑟缩着远离Steve的声音，但没有试图逃跑。

Steve坐在床边的地板上，枕头和毛毯显示他曾想要睡一会儿。“有时候，你看上去什么都不记得了。”Steve慢慢呼出一口气，注视自己放在大腿上紧绞的双手，“但我想我们聊得不多，也许你还记得呢。”

“已经快四个月了。Sam说——”他吞咽着，试图掩饰声音里的哽咽，“Sam说我不该再期盼着你能回忆起来。他说，也许你什么都记不得更好。”

“但你记得自己曾是HYDRA的囚犯。”Steve悲伤地凝视摄像头，“有时候我能听见你夜里尖叫的话。我希望——我希望如果你能忘记一切，就连那些都忘记吧。”他用掌根摁住眼睛，移开了手之后睫毛都是湿的。

“不过Sam说得对。你就在这里，而我也在这里，不管你想成为怎样的人我都在你身边。不管你怎么变，都不会令我失望，我太了解你了Bucky，你不会的。”

Steve又吸了口气，他没发现脸颊上无拘无束地流淌的眼泪。“所以我什么都不在乎了。你永远是我的朋友，Buck。无所谓——无所谓你忘记你也曾是我的一切。”

“等等，”Tony出声，“他是不是在说——”

“反正你也不是第一次对我的爱意无知无觉。1930年时你也不知道，但从那开始我对你的感情就没有变过。我只是——”Steve哽住了说不下去，他咬住拳头，呼吸，泪水汹涌，“——希望能永远和你在一起。仅此而已。想着我们打完仗可以搬去DC，拉上窗帘小心不让邻居看见……接着你从火车上掉下去了，即使如此，我的心意也不变，我不会留在这个没有你的世界。”

“现在你就在这里。”Steve徒劳地揉着眼睛，泪水沾在手上，“你不属于我了。我希望的永远已经不存在了——”他顿了顿，用力摇头，“我决定放手。你是否记得已经不再重要。只要你知道——我从六岁起就爱着你，唯一改变的只有程度，只有越来越深。该死，该死的，JARVIS，删掉这段。不能让他知道。JARVIS，不能让他看见。”

所有人凝视漆黑的屏幕，表情是相似的震惊。Tony张开嘴又忘记闭上，一个字也说不出来。

“Steve。”Bucky小声说着，双手太过用力地抓住沙发背，“天啊，Steve，你这个笨蛋……”

目瞪口呆的Sam吸了口气，Bucky在说英语，这个事实让他心里大石落地。Bucky又好像他们熟悉的那个凶猛的保姆和扑克高手了。暴露出Steve最深的秘密也许不是他们最好的选择——等到被救回来，Steve会宰了他们的——但这么做居然有效果，将Bucky Barnes从一片荒芜中带回现实来了。

这时还在沙发上的Stepushka站起来；Sam，只能看着一切分崩离析：

“熊熊？”孩子喊他，嗓门尖细，因为哭了整晚而很沙哑，听起来和成年版相差无几。“B'kee？”但Bucky的所有心思还在屏幕里消失不见的那个Steve身上，没有注意变成了小宝宝的Steve。

随后，孩子就把身体靠在Bucky的金属臂上，抓着他的胳膊试图象平常那样爬到他肩上坐着。本来一切都没有问题，只是Bucky心不在焉，只是他的手臂是新的，只是传感器太过灵敏——像一个慢镜头，金属臂突兀地伸直，大力撞上Stepushka把他打飞到房间另一头。

Stepushka撞到娱乐中心，发出惊悚的声响，然后像坏掉的布娃娃般滚落下来，鲜血染红他浅金色的发丝。他不哭，也不动了。

所有人站在原地像被胶水黏住了似的。也许，谁也不要动的话，Steve就会开始哭，他们就能知道他还好。只要谁都不动……

Bucky一声不吭。Sam希望JARVIS没有记录下这一段。那双灰绿的眼睛里，那苍白的脸上，弥漫着恐惧。有一瞬间他一动不动，忽地，他就转身从厨房的窗户冲了出去，玻璃破碎声打破了平静，晨间的天空中黑影一闪消失在六十层高楼之外。

Tony没有犹豫。“JARVIS，装甲！”他喊道，已经跟在Bucky后面从破窗跳出去了。

Natasha跃过沙发来到蜷缩着持续流血的孩子身边。“他还在呼吸。”她说，这句话让Sam总算开始吸入必需的氧气。她用手指轻轻探查Stepushka的头颅，然后来到颈椎，“我不是医生。”她说，Pepper挥了挥手机示意她已经在打电话请医生来了，“不过看上去他是脑袋撞到屏幕然后昏迷过去。短暂的呼吸停止。应该没有生命危险。”

“那么Barnes呢？”Clint问，他看着最近一扇窗上那个人形破洞。

“Tony？”Bruce往半空喊道，“你找到他没有？”你看着他自杀成功了没有？Sam这么想，他极力不去回想Riley从空中打着转——单侧翅膀冒着烟无法启动，右边的则被炸飞——然后轰然坠地的场景。

“没有发现目标，Ghostrider，”Tony的声音透过JARVIS的扩音器传来，比平常来得轻。Bruce对这个回答显得很满意，如果Tony找不到Bucky，那就说明他没有横尸楼下人行道。“小Rogers情况如何？”

“活着。”Sam回答，房间里的人都听见Tony松了口气，“你能不能用热能检测，之类的玩意儿？”

“这里是曼哈顿。”Tony说，“方圆两英里内我能找到三百万个热能！”短暂的停顿后，“啊，等等，有三分之一是鸽子。JARVIS，是谁设定的热能检测标准？”

“是您，Sir。”从容的AI回答道，“创伤科医生已经到达停机坪。我这就让她进来？”

“谢谢。”Pepper仰起下巴。如果Sam看不懂她双手的微颤，很可能会以为她若无其事内心平静。“我该去和环保局改一下会议时间。”

“我们要不要告诉Phil——”

“如果你让Coulson局长的特工去追捕冬兵，”Pepper在Clint说完问题前就厉声打断他，“我就在你住的那层楼里放满鸟类标本，Barton。”

“好吧。”Clint抓抓后脑，“那我，我去拿吸尘器，再打电话叫人来换玻璃。”

“好主意。”

医生走出电梯的同时钢铁侠也正好从破窗户飞进来，吓了Clint一跳用吸尘器猛K他。

“一无所获。”Tony说着掀起面罩，“我什么都没发现。我们找不到他了。”

他们看着医生疾步走到Natasha身边，跪下身查看Steve的脉搏。

“你们觉得他想起来没有？”站在Sam和Bruce中间，一起看着医生用一道光照射Stepushka眼睛的Tony突然问，“我是指，你们觉得Bucky有没有想起来他和Steve是……”

Sam想到那几个月里Bucky被带回大厦后是怎么躲着Steve的。只要Steve来到房间门外他就逃到天台上去；可是Steve去哪他又跟到哪，直至后者回头发现他站在后面；Bucky会用手指触碰投影屏幕里的Steve，被Steve发现煮了咖啡就会躲进通风管。“有。”Sam眼前回放数月来的一幕一幕，他感觉自己像个傻瓜。“他想起来了。”

“那么现在他以为他杀了Steve，”Bruce接上，短短几分钟他已经第三次擦眼镜片了，“我们该怎么才能在他追随而去之前找到他？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2346056/chapters/5174018

***

“你男朋友是个混蛋，Rogers。但他对机械真他妈很精通啊。他重新组装那台Lister引擎的速度比我的助手们还快一倍。”

走下世博会舞台，身处伦敦一座地堡里，Howard Stark就显得矮小了些。还是说Bucky变高了。他没觉得自己有长高，但他以前总是和Steve比较身高——而现在Steve高得像一栋房子。

“参军前他在修车厂工作过。”Steve随便拿起Stark工作台上一团电线，摆弄了会儿又放下。“他不是我男朋友。”

那两人都没注意到Bucky，Bucky正坐在某个像是坦克的模型和一辆散架的摩托车后面，拆开并清洁所有的枪支。凌晨两点，他们大概以为他去睡了，以为他会梦见从队伍里跑出来提醒他有狙击手却被地雷炸飞双腿的Giarrochi。

从纽约出发远渡重洋之后Bucky就睡不好。

“那就你是他的男朋友。”Howard笑嘻嘻地强词夺理，将他们从战场上带回来的某台HYDRA机器的盖子掀开。“你有没有试过约他吃火锅？”

“晚安，Howard。”Steve回答，转身欲走，“明天9点我们都会过来练习使用武器。”

Steve走后工作室变得安静，只有Stark转动螺丝起子的声音和金属与框架分离的声音。Bucky可以悄无声息地拆卸他每一把武器。被俘虏之后，有整整一个月，他口袋里藏着武器零件，在囚牢里熬夜试图将它们组装成手枪。

Bucky的枪无法阻挡HYDRA士兵，他们射杀了Hillman中尉，让Rappallo痛苦流血直至死去。Bucky计划了逃跑。他带着其他人想逃出去但失败了，当士兵们准备对Bucky用刑，Zola却上前用生硬的英语宣布：“等等，这个人，也许有用。”

“他走了。”脑袋伸进HYDRA机器里的Howard Stark说，打断了Bucky对一次次失败的漫长反刍，“你可以出来了。”

Bucky挣扎着站起来，抓紧刚刚组装好的来复枪。“我，”他声音沙哑，仍无法摆脱尖叫的阴影，“我这就走。”

“或者你可以来帮我一起看看HYDRA是怎么用这玩意儿的。”Howard提议道，手指关节轻率地敲击那台武器并耸了耸肩。Bucky说要走的时候Stark的肩膀绷紧了，他长久地凝视工作室黑漆漆的门口，也不像是在等Steve回来。“我不介意有人陪我。”

“我帮不上什么忙。”Bucky带着枪走向Howard的工作台。

“好吧，既然那样，你就杵在那边给我递工具。那总做得到吧，Barnes？”

只过了半小时Steve就回到工作室，奔跑的脚步沿走廊一路传来。“Howard！”他还没进门就喊道，“我找不到Bucky，他不在他的床上，也不在——噢。”他猛地停步，在门口喘气，黑夜里他的白色T恤和短裤很醒目，在Bucky漆黑的梦境里也亦然。“你在，嗯，你在这里。那就好。”

Howard咧开嘴笑的时候，被煤烟弄黑的脸上，白色的牙齿同样醒目。“你希望他是在谁的床上，Rogers？”他不怀好意地挤挤眼，Steve就脸红了。

***

没有人会把一个流浪汉放在眼里。至少这一点没有改变。温暖的夏日，Bucky裹着太多的衣服，蹲在火车站台的某一个角落。他的牛仔裤撕坏了，沾着污迹，衣冠楚楚的纽约行人远远地绕他而行。

就像在1933年，没人停下脚步将被车撞倒Bucky从泥泞肮脏的曼哈顿的雪地里拉起来。商人和他们的秘书们视线从不往两个浑身冻僵，邋里邋遢的男孩的方向看，只是快步赶自己的路。

Steve曾经担心咆哮突击队无法潜入被攻占的巴黎，敌人认得出Morita和Jones和还有美国队长的脸。Bucky就把他们打扮成干苦工的，像吃不饱饭从农场里逃出来的年轻人，维希政府的混账们就都走到马路的另一头，避免被“穷鬼们”讨饭。

Steve曾经——Steve。

列车飞快地驶来，Bucky咬牙忍住跳进铁轨的冲动。

Steve曾经想要阻止HYDRA，Bucky却加入了HYDRA。他杀了Steve，正如以前那些长官们期待他能做到的那样。

Bucky可以等到将九头蛇最后一个恶毒的头也碾灭殆尽，再站到一部高速行驶的列车前方。

***

“我们来这边到底是干嘛，Buck？”Steve跟在他后面爬下海岸，科尼岛的灯光让他的头发显出十二岁之前那种亮白色，“我知道你很爱大海，但现在天黑了，你还要去游泳？”

月光洒在波涛之上，暗色的海面被银光打碎。去年冬天，Steve画了夜晚的海送给Bucky作为生日礼物。他把画折叠起来藏在感冒卧床时织的一顶帽子里面。

Bucky在老旧的桥墩边止步，等待Steve跟上。他对着他们的刮脸镜，对着商店地板的消音器和菜场里的洋葱都练习过这番话。Steve才是那个勇敢的人，不是Bucky。但Bucky已经十八岁，他想说这番话已经四年了，如果现在还说不出口就再也不会有勇气了。

他清了清嗓子，努力不要像Steve去年夏天坐摩天轮时那样吐出来。

Steve穿着他的蓝衬衫——Bucky那件长袖圆领的旧衬衫——袖子卷到手肘，领口纽扣也是解开的；八月是非常煎熬的时节。Steve把头发往后梳得很整齐，但在海边出了一天汗之后，刘海都落到眼睛里去了。他抬起手把头发从额头拨开，Bucky看着那修长的手指，经过日晒的脸颊，深呼吸。

“除了游泳还有各种事好做。”他对脚步蹒跚地站定在身边的Steve说。他夸张地挤眉弄眼，看到Steve的脸开始发红，才觉得呕吐感减轻了些许。换做别的任何一天，他会伸出胳膊勾住Steve的肩膀——那是Steve唯一允许的身体接触了，除了夜里他会到Bucky的床上耳朵贴着他的胸口。换做任何一天，他会拉Steve过来，勾肩搭背沿着海岸一路回家，对Steve说一些让他脸红的故事。

任何一天都可以，只除了Bucky选择袒露心迹的今天。

“真的？”Steve咧开嘴笑着反问，布鲁克林可不是只有Bucky一个小坏蛋。“你又知道多少了？你唯一亲热过的只有你的右手吧。”

“闭嘴，混账。”Bucky推他，Steve大笑，笑得又尖又响，搞不好会吓到附近桥墩下面乱搞的少年们。Steve每天早上都要嘲笑Bucky，说会被他硬起来的部位顶着大腿醒来，但Steve从未想过那并非因为街那头性感动人的Miri Edelman。

“嗨，行了，Buck，我可不是Miri，我觉得有点冷，我们回家。”Steve轻轻地在他肩头打了一拳，他仍然微笑着，在科尼岛的灯光和月光之下。

Bucky艰难地吞咽。他伸出手，握住Steve纤细的，被太阳晒了一天带着暖意的手臂。“我——这里并不是只有姑娘们，带着男朋友……”他的喉咙发干。Steve迷茫地看着他。

“那么，”Steve的语调慢吞吞地拖得很长，“还有什么人，Buck？应召小姐？”

“基佬。”Bucky飞快地脱口而出，排练过无数次的话语从他皲裂的唇间吐露出来。Steve的头发在月光下近乎银色，经过日晒的脸颊却是粉红与金的交织。“同性恋。”Steve的嘴唇抿紧了，Bucky也更紧地抓住他细瘦的手腕，胃里翻江倒海地，艰难地说：“我们可以——那个。没人会管，在这儿，如果你想……亲热。和我。”最后两个字只如同海风的轻抚，是在Steve的怒火中寂寂而灭的呢喃。

Steve挣开手臂。他后退了一步，好像这就要上来揍出一拳似的；Bucky感到夜晚和海浪带来的安全感破碎了，消失了，他不作抵抗地被Steve重重推了一把，跌坐在湿乎乎的沙子里。

“你他妈为什么要说那种话？”Steve怒吼。他的声音总是比人们以为的要低沉，从瘦削的身躯里咆哮出来，而不是那种尖细的鼻音。Bucky坐在很硬的沙地上，感觉勇气都被潮水带走了。

“我不知道。”他小声说，上方的黑影仿佛仍在等待一个答案，“大概我太蠢了。”愚蠢，以为Steven Grant Rogers会想要那样做。愚蠢，没有用心铭记修女的教导，没有满足自己已有的东西。

“你说我是个娘炮，Buck？”Steve没有举起拳头，可他听上去是很想痛揍Bucky一拳。“好几年，McNarries一家人这么叫我，你终于也决定加入他们一起了？”

“别犯傻了。”Bucky争辩道，他爬起来，决定把破碎的愿望宝盒留在这片海岸上。“你也不比我娘炮到哪里去。”事实上，比他像话多了，毕竟那个提议换来的是一记推搡而不是一个吻。“我很抱歉，好吗？”他把双手插在口袋里，凝视地面，鞋子蹭进沙堆里，“忘记我说的话吧。”

“可以，”Steve最终说，他走过来紧挨Bucky站着，“已经忘了。”他推推Bucky，两人目光交织，他笑了，蓝眼睛里闪着光，“只要你回家路上给我买一杯巧克力蛋奶，混蛋。”

“你想要什么都行。”Bucky大方地表示，他勾着Steve的肩膀，两人又爬上岸。如果不回头看，就不用想象桥墩下那些年轻人是他们了。他不会好奇Steve的嘴唇和自己的嘴唇触碰是什么感觉，也不会思考他的皮肤尝起来会不会是炭笔和盐的味道。“你想要什么都行。”他重复着，因为不管什么，都绝不是他了。

***

他在郊区下车，奔赴他的第一个目标。如果不用闭上眼睛，就不会看见Stepushka白金色小脑袋下面洇出的血泊，和Steve腰上的枪伤。

——

“找到什么没有？”通讯器里Clint问，Sam叹了口气，和其他人一样给了“没有”这个答案。

“我会再去哈莱姆区找一遍。”Pepper穿着钢铁侠盔甲，一道红与蓝的影子在曼哈顿市中心上空飞行，“Natasha还没有查看霍博肯的火车站台。Sam，所有的桥你都看过了吗？”

“这样做毫无意义。”Natasha表态过后是一片平静。没人想把这句话说出口，但这个事实始终象一片阴影笼罩在他们之间。“我们找不到他。上次能抓他回来，只不过是因为他愿意。”

Sam非常想反驳说那把插在自己大腿股动脉的匕首并没表现出冬兵有多愿意，但他知道那是事实。冬兵留下了让他们可以追踪的痕迹，他差点杀了Sam和Natasha，但他让Steve走得那么近，足够拥抱到他的距离。

好吧。也许那时冬兵就记起什么了。

“也许我们可以找到尸体。”Clint把他们心照不宣的目标说出来了。Sam反复搜索各座桥梁，Natasha查看各处火车站台，Clint浏览监控录像，这并非没有理由。不过没人去找那些高楼的楼顶：Bucky从阿尔卑斯山上摔下去都没死，克莱斯勒大楼算什么。

“除非他愿意，尸体也找不到。”

Sam在皇后区大桥上方转了个弯，朝大厦飞去。他没有像平时那样翻转，俯冲，给回家的路制造一点乐趣。他感觉自己好几天没睡了。的确是有好几天，一边是Steve的高热，一边是Bucky的失踪。

“好了。”他打着呵欠说。他重重落在停机坪上滑了两步才停下，双翼无声地收回背包里。“我们又不是自杀杀手寻人热线。我们得有个新计划。”

“你怎么想？”Pepper问着降落在他身边，摘下钢铁侠头盔。她本该去工作，但Tony和Bruce一头钻进实验室，成天忙着给Stepushka检测血样，于是她便决定穿上盔甲帮搜索小组一点忙。

“他以为Steve死了，对吧？”他们走向电梯，自动自发地按下通往Steve楼层的按钮。Pepper点头，Tony的机械为她脱下盔甲的其他部分，不小心扯到辫子让她皱起脸。“只要他认为Steve已经死了，他就无法稳定。他不会回来，我们也不会找到他。所以我们必须想法子让他相信Stepushka没有死。”

“我们开个记者会？”Pepper提议道，她向Clint挥手，后者正坐在一个沙发上，旁边是个被无数毛毯包裹起来的浅金色头发小孩子。“让Stepushka现身？”

“然后让HYDRA知道他还好好活着？”穿过没人想到要去修理的坏门，从楼梯走进来的Natasha反问，“证明我们不能治愈Steve，他们也没能要了他的命；接下来他们就会加倍努力了。”

Pepper皱眉。“Bucky说我们已经除掉了——”

“是的，”Natasha不予理会地打断她，“的确。但他们会派来其他国家的特工和专家。为了能够创造出一支超级士兵部队，他们愿意牺牲到最后一个人。”

“我觉得不能说那孩子还是‘好好’的，”Clint插进一句，拔出Stepushka耳朵里的体温计，“他的体温还超过100华氏度。而且从……什么时候开始……就没吃饭来着……呃，有人试过喂他吃东西吗？”

“该死的。”Sam抽了口气，脑里回顾之前的24小时。这又是一个Stepushka病得多重的证明，因为他没有钻出来，用迷你版Steve的得意坏笑跟着说“该死的”。

Stepushka好几天没有露出笑容了。其他人也完全没有笑过。谁能料到一个心智还不怎么正常的杀手先生的消失竟会带走复仇者大厦里所有的快乐呢？

Banner和Stark在实验室安营扎寨，他们不断与少数几个信任的科学家打电话交流；Sam是不知道Clint的前妻或者那些个天体物理学家能为治疗“返老还童”提供什么帮助。那两个家伙甚至就睡在实验室了，蜷缩在懒人沙发里，连做梦都咕哝一些酶啊，核苷酸之类东西。

“只有一个人能找到Barnes。”Tony曾经说过，当时他上来采集Stepushka的头发样本，“如果我们能先把Rogers弄回来——”Tony抿紧下巴，望向别处。Bruce不能自杀，绝大多数复仇者们也向来只知道挣扎着拼命活下去。只有Bucky——“我们会治好Cap。然后他会找到Barnes，然后他们接吻然后和好如初。”

Sam觉得那一幕不太可能出现，过去四个月Barnes和Rogers住在大厦同一层也没见他们接吻。但这画面总比他每次搜索一座桥梁时眼前都会浮现出来的HYDRA的旧照片里，Barnes中士在雪地里流血致死的好。

Bruce和Tony缩在实验室不出门，便导致其他人要进行大量徒劳无功的搜救工作。“我搞不懂！”某天，在东河上空兜了六个圈子的Sam抱怨道，“那男人是个木偶，HYDRA给他洗脑，给他命令。他不应该这么能独立思考！”

Natasha的冷哼清晰地从通讯器里传来。正值她负责照顾宝宝，Pepper带着Clint在城里到处飞，顺便看看哪儿有一根反光的金属胳膊。“你是在他最后一次任务时遇上他的，Wilson，”黑寡妇回答，“他离开冰柜越久，就能回忆越多。几十年来HYDRA是在训练他当特工，并不只是一把武器。现在你要找的男人同时拥有冬兵的技能以及Barnes中士的心。”

“我敢说Barnes中士的心正在你大腿上打喷嚏，'Tasha。”Clint站在沃尔沃斯高楼顶层大吼着，声音穿透呼啸的风。

接下来Pepper吓到一位装着DEKA牌金属义肢的褐发退伍老兵，只能呼叫Sam帮忙，从而让他们第二天的搜寻工作告一段落。等大家都飞回大厦，Stepushka已经哭到昏睡，Natasha甚至在咖啡桌上放了一杯伏特加。

对Barnes进行徒劳的寻找工作第三天，Clint喝着用冰雪奇缘塑料杯装的啤酒，一脸劳累；一碗没人碰过的鸡汤和一杯满满的橙汁还在咖啡桌上。Sam解下飞行背包，坐到Stepushka另一边。

男孩的额角有绷带绑的蝴蝶结，后脑勺和头发里还有几丝干燥的血迹。这些，加上他胸口以及后背的淤青——前有Bucky的胳膊，后有大屏幕——是三天前灾难仅剩下的证据。他们连窗玻璃也换了。如果Bucky留下，Stepushka就会没事了。

可是Bucky没有留下。男孩的眼睛哭到肿得睁不开，长久不肯进食让他脸颊都凹陷了下去。Bucky在实验室里时Stepushka就着了凉，结果演变成一场热度高到令人揪心的重感冒，再加上能把那脆弱的肺都搞坏的剧咳。

“嘿，小伙子。”Sam温和地说，他隔着孩子不肯脱下的Bucky的黑色T恤揉他的背，“你感觉怎么样？”

“要B'kee。”Stepushka用俄语喘息着，红肿的眼睛责备地瞪着Sam。自从恢复意识之后孩子就没说过英语，仿佛用俄语能够唤回Bucky Barnes似的。Sam暗忖这大概会和冬兵试图用俄语赶走Steve Rogers一样地徒劳无功。

“我也想。”Sam回答，“可他很快会回家的，如果发现你又不吃东西，他会很难过。”双人沙发里Natasha挑眉看他，没有戳穿Bucky回家的概率接近为零的事实。

Stepushka皱起脸，看着温热的汤，然后眯眼看向Sam。小家伙的头一定因为哭泣和高热痛得厉害。“如果我吃饭，”他用比Sam流利的奶声奶气的俄语说，“Bucky就回家？”

三个脑袋同时转过来看着Sam，等他回答。他没理他们，只在孩子满怀希望的注视下露出一个很有说服力的微笑。如果照镜子的话，Sam恐怕自己会看到和那时同样的微笑——在战场上，告诉流着血快要死去的士兵们“会没事的”，也是这样。

“对。”Sam向他保证，为了让Stepushka肯吃东西不必插胃管，Sam什么都肯说。就算是谎言。反正一天天过去，Bucky再也不会回来的可能性也越来越大了。“如果你肯吃饭，Bucky会尽快赶回来的。”

“Sam。”Pepper用责备的语气表达她的不赞同。与此同时Stepushka坐直身体，以最快的速度大口喝下橙汁。“你不能告诉他——”

“我们对Steve说他救不了冬兵。”Sam打断她的话，把餐盘移到Stepushka腿上，递过孩子的紫色汤勺，“他就毅然决然去和一艘天空母舰同归于尽。你想要眼睁睁看着三岁的Steve饿死吗，Pepper？”

“也许我们该为寻找Bucky想一个B计划。”Clint喝掉最后一口啤酒，“顺便叫外卖啊，阿富汗餐厅，还有别人要吗？”

JARVIS为他们点餐，Sam拿来了更多啤酒；有一会儿，他想着，Steve会不会惊恐地发现复仇者们已经霸占了他的厨房，在冰箱里塞满啤酒？当然，一旦让Steve恢复原状，美国队长很可能直接就出门找Bucky了，想不到要开冰箱。

他们沉默地坐了一会儿，看着Stepushka喝着汤还打了个喷嚏，然后孩子抬头，眨眼望着众人。“Steef去哪了？”他问，皱着眉头示意漆黑的电视屏幕。

他失去了将近二十七年的时光，还感冒了，Sam心想，但他仍然因为Bucky Barnes而郁郁不乐。

“他在，呃，睡觉。”Pepper说着，为自己话语中的滑稽感咋舌。“你不是更喜欢看龙吗？”

“不！”Stepushka大喊，一点点面条被他喷到盘子外面去了，“要Steef。熊熊爱着Steef。”

“真假？”Clint有点不爽地瞪着Stepushka，“一个想当海盗的小鬼都比我们发现得更早？”

“我们在Mr.Haggerty家的罐头厂后方空地打棒球。你击球，我当一垒，因为一垒不用奔跑。你让其他人叫我‘Babe’，指的就是Babe Herman，仿佛在埃比兹球场打球和用罐头、用缝线落了一半的球玩耍是同样的事。”Steve举起搁在大腿上的平板电脑，翻着埃比兹球场的黑白照片和一些特意找来的20年代男孩们打棒球的照片。Sam想象一个金发男孩，穿着褪色的衬衫和吊带短裤，拿着棒球手套蹲在被压扁的罐头旁。“有一次你击中Danny投出的球，却打碎了一扇窗。”

Stepushka一点一点喝着汤，听Steve讲述年轻的Bucky Barnes种种轻微劣迹，仿佛那样就很满足。Steve的声音穿透了客厅，落在沙发上，渗进刚刚清理过的地毯里，充盈着这个因为两个理应在场的人不知所终而出现的空缺。

“那么，”Pepper轻轻地开口了，不知道从哪儿摸出来的压感笔点击着手机屏幕，“如何在不惊动HYDRA的情况下让Bucky知道Steve还活着，有什么建议吗？”

“或者通知SHIELD，冬兵跑了。”Natasha补充一句，用啤酒贴着太阳穴。她把叛逆感藏得很好，但Sam耐着性子看了几个礼拜的真人秀以及海选节目，他知道Natasha还要经过很久才会原谅Fury和Coulson，乃至相信任何一个带着神盾局标识的人。

“我们让Stepushka给他唱首歌？”Sam提出，“给他拍一支广告？”

“在哪里投放？”Clint反问，“地铁？Barnes可能已经去孟买了好吗。”

“《车轮滚滚》！”Stepushka严肃地告诉所有人，脑袋从喝光的汤碗里抬起来，“这是一支好听的歌。B'kee说的。”

“棒极了。”Sam叹了口气，起身从Maria Hill亲自训练出来的保安手里接过外卖晚餐，“我们到孟买播放《车轮滚滚》。应该有奇效吧。”

——

孟买很热。空气如同横跨小巷晾晒的衣服一样厚重，带着不会散去的烟雾，预示即将到来的雨季。那儿的人因此都满身湿秽，穿着印度长袍带着头巾的Bucky也一样。没人注意这个可怜的穆斯林男人走进一块还未得到治理的贫民窟。没人发现他颤抖的双手和太过暗淡的双眼。

他摇手拒绝了一个女人送来的水，强迫自己重新回到垃圾满地的热闹城市中。这是几个月来Bucky与人身体接触最多的一段时间，那儿的居民整个城市闻起来都是垃圾，排泄物，煤烟和豆蔻的气味。

七年前他也来过孟买。是在十一月，寒风吹过他冰冷的皮肤，当时他的脑海里唯有任务。极好的一天。让愚蠢的人们明白只有放弃独立才能得到安全。

那个悲伤又美丽的金发男人跟着冬兵走进利奥波德咖啡馆，他的行动未受阻拦，因为没有其他人看得见他。他站在冬兵身边，紧靠他冰冷的金属左臂，而冬兵正抬起右手的武器，击倒周遭毫不设防的顾客们。

一个乞丐扑向Bucky的金属臂，内部电路被用力攥紧，让他在多年的无知无觉后又有了挤压感。他不耐地转动手腕将胳膊抽出来。乞丐被弹得很远，他瞥见那个半裸的男孩错愕地摔进一个装满水果的货架。

一个男孩。Stepushka细小的手指头抓着他的胳膊，因发热而体温升高的皮肤贴在Bucky的手背上。他金色的刘海乱糟糟地，沾着血，幼小的身体不动了，变冷了。

无论冬兵去到哪里都会带去死亡。死亡仿佛就在他的指尖，就在他毫无温度的手里，在他灵魂的碎冰里。他曾入伍，被送上战场，然后就再也无法离开。

***

好几个月来他都在等这天。他决计没可能在Steve之前取到信，也完全无法说服那家伙一起更名改姓逃到别的地方去，让自己来保护他。

1942年那个时候，Steve需要的保护简直太多了。感恩节后天气开始变差，气温冰冷入骨，所以他得小心他的肺。还有那场战争——Steve一直在为参军努力，他绕着街区跑步，在家里做俯卧撑做到汗流浃背，非要搞到受凉感冒为止。还有，Bucky，Bucky渴望他，那种渴望是Steve那么好的人无法理解的。

Bucky知道入伍通知会来。他以为Steve会在他从商店回到家之前就打开那份通知书，会给所有的邻居看一圈，骄傲得好像即将出发去前线的是他自个儿一样。

但他没想到会看见Steve站在门廊边，冻得发青，信还捏在他细长的、冻得惨白的手指间。

Bucky从马路另一头狂奔过去，踩在一块冰上差点滑到迎面而来的电车前。他扯下大衣罩在Steve瘦削的肩头，完全忘记自己买回来小心地藏在口袋里准备给他的巧克力饼干；他连气都顾不上喘就把那个呆子往家门里推。

走了一路摇摇晃晃的楼梯Bucky也嚷嚷了一路，但恐惧引发的耳鸣让他自己一个字也听不见。Steve的脸颊和身上都白得一点血色也没有，他肯定拿着那该死的通知书站了很久很久。他是在等Bucky回家吗？Steve到底是怎么了，他都24岁了，难道还笨得不知道应该回到家里在煤炉前取暖吗。

叠放在他们那张三条腿餐桌上的毛衣是蓝色的，那蓝色犹如自海洋里涌起，在夏日阳光下闪烁的波浪。犹如今天早上，Steve带着睡意未消的脸和一侧被压得扁平的头发摇醒Bucky，朝心情不好的友人露出微笑时的眼睛。Bucky把毛衣套过Steve的脑袋往下扯，弄乱了那头缺乏光泽的金发，针脚细致的织物裹住了他的外套。

“Bucky！”一嘴羊毛完全没有阻碍Steve的发言，“那是你的圣诞节礼物，Buck，你不能就这么——”

吸了这么久冷风的Steve还有力气抱怨就够幸运了。“闭嘴。”Bucky命令道，一边又希望Steve听不出自己声音里的颤抖。Steve怎么就连进家门都不会呢，Bucky还要把他留在这严冬里，去打一场谁上阵都无所谓的仗吗。“如果你着了凉——”我就不能离开你了。我无法忍受这个。别让我这么做，Stevie，求你不要。“——我们圣诞节就只能吃派了。你知道我根本不会烤肉的。”

那是事实。Bucky上一次试图做晚餐的结局是他们得打开所有的窗——甚至包括那扇画过图案只能关着的。Steve带着很勉强的笑容艰难咽下烤焦的肉，表示它带有德尔莫尼克烤肉店里有钱人特地付费品尝的烟熏味。

Bucky低头给炉子加煤，他弯着腰，不让Steve看见自己拼命地揉眼睛。1941年的圣诞节他们是在医院里过的，因为Steve从着凉变成感冒，又加重为肺炎，医生们都为他那饱受磨难的肺里逐渐增多的积液而绞尽脑汁。为了医药费Bucky连假日也在工作，下班后则经由认识Steve母亲的护士帮助偷偷溜进医院。他坐在Steve身边，疲惫不堪地，聆听他每一声浅浅的吸气和湿咳。

今年他们存了钱，他们不庆祝生日，不吃甜点，攒下钱来想好好过一个圣诞节。可是现在看来，这将是Bucky上战场前他们最后的圣诞节了。

Steve将信封往煤炉里塞的时候他听见了，从街上捡来的废弃木柴生着火，信封距离火焰只有咫尺之遥。他不假思索地抓住Steve的手腕，手指扣着那冰凉的皮肤和熟悉的咯人的骨头。烧了那封信也没有任何意义，只是叫Bucky不得不跑一趟征兵中心询问火车出发的时间罢了。

烧了那封信，无济于事——或许仅仅让Steve的自尊心少受那么一丁点打击，不必眼睁睁看着军队不接受他而招收Bucky的证明。

Bucky扭身站起来，他抢过入伍通知想放到别处让Steve别再盯着不放。但当Steve湿答答的鼻尖突然顶到他脸颊时，Bucky一下子无法动弹；那双他凝视了多年的干裂而带着咬痕的嘴唇碰到了他的，一个别扭的吻。

啊啊。如果能让Steve那多话的嘴和湿冷的手触碰他，Bucky愿意早早就去入伍，搞不好已经随军到达加拿大或者加入英国空军。碰到Steve Rogers，Bucky Barnes就没有什么骄傲，没有什么自尊，早在他出去乞讨食物和药品的时候就舍弃那些了，当乞讨无法得偿所需只能偷窃的时候，他连神父所教导的美德都可以不要。等到后来其他男人能给他Steve不能给的，他就再度抛弃了所谓的美德，带着汗水和性爱的气息回到家，使得Steve因嫉妒而脸红。

几年前Steve在一座桥墩下拒绝过他，Steve嫉妒，只不过因为他相信Bucky和一个对他不屑一顾的姑娘亲热了。Steve总是说他想和一名真正的淑女在一起，他要一个舞伴，一个象他妈咪一样善良的天主教姑娘。Steve想要的是姑娘，不是一个修车厂工作的准备去当兵的家伙。

事实证明Bucky还有硕果仅存的自尊心，他费尽心力推开对方，没有回应那个草率的吻，没有搂住Steve和他滚倒在客厅地板上。

Steve像爱兄弟手足般爱Bucky。像爱他们都已失去的家人。他也愿意为Bucky做一切——哪怕假装好像Bucky渴望他那样渴望Bucky——只要可以让Bucky在战场上还抱有念想。

“你是个混蛋。”Bucky小声说，手指抠进瘦小一圈的Steve身上，圣诞毛衣那松松垮垮的柔软纱线里。他把Steve拉进怀里，脸埋在涂抹过发油的金发上，Steve给了他回应的拥抱，力道让他的肋骨咯吱作响。

Steve没有拒绝过Bucky——只有一次，桥墩下那次。他愿意为Bucky做一切。所以现在这是Bucky的任务了，永远不要向Steve索取他不能给予的东西。

*** 

游客们相信象岛的东边——孟买沿海直至湿婆洞穴——由于洞穴尚未完工因此不得进入。或者说他们没有思考过，单纯按照指示牌行走，犹如冬兵过去的指挥官们所言：绵羊一般。

怪物喜欢洞穴，黑暗掩盖了它们獠牙的邪恶闪光，让它们活得滋润快活。冬兵的指挥官们也曾热爱象岛，热爱恶魔和众神激战的雕像。湿婆，毁灭者。

他们把他解冻后扔进冷水里，冷冻仓里的冰从他斑驳的皮肤上剥落。湿婆，Zola嘶声说着，望着他的“资产”微笑。湿婆，生命的创造者。

地下机构里有两个科学家，四名手握大权的政客，还有二十个保镖。Bucky射出的每一发子弹都打进一个穿着星条旗制服的男人体内，这是他无法抹去的幻觉。所以我们才给大英雄身上涂满星星。可不想让你误伤他。他那条闪着银光的金属臂上的血迹则是属于一个幼小的，口齿不清的金发男孩。

每次他们弄醒冬兵，他都很明智地不告诉他们自己作战时身边还有一个沉默而无望的幽魂。金发男人的愤怒无声无息，他陪伴冬兵每一次任务，在他每一次杀戮后无言地流泪。

一名保镖认出他，鲁莽地选择抓捕而不直接下死手。保镖很快被干掉了，那个总是不说话，总是跟随冬兵脚步的金发男人却没有出现表示哀悼。只有Steve能抓住Bucky。Bucky终于完成了冬兵无法完成的任务。消灭美国队长。

***

马加丹。一月。

他早知道他们在跟踪他。他们所有人都在。最后那次任务失败至今半年，他已经干掉六十四个特工，从十九次抓捕中逃脱。Pierce死了，电视里的主播们这么说，可他知道是谁在操控媒体，知道不该去相信。

没人会想到要去马加丹这样一个位于俄罗斯亚洲区、寒冷而经济萎缩的港口小镇寻找冬兵。在他们来之前，他睡了一个星期，给身体一些时间愈合胸口被金属砸出来的伤。

他在SHIELD的资料里见过那个女人。Natasha Romanoff。他知道谁控制SHIELD，也知道她另一个名字。Natalia Romanova。黑寡妇。Red Room的天才间谍。她是这支队伍的领导，就像Rumlow领导他的HYDRA小分队一样。她的队伍人数和Rumlow的不能比，但被瓦解的HYDRA已经没有那么多人了。

他首先对她动手。一发子弹击中她的膝盖，再把她的脑袋往飞机棚上猛地一撞。她倒在雪堆里。另一个男人，猎鹰，闪躲着冬兵两把手枪的射击试图赶到女人身边。奇怪，比起捕获HYDRA的杀手，他居然更想救援她。

冬兵没有向几米远处那个穿着蓝色制服冻得有点哆嗦的金发男人开枪。子弹无法伤害只有冬兵才能看见的幻影。

然后冬兵的幻影同伴打碎了犹如霜冻般的死寂对黑人大喊起来。冬兵的金发同伴从来不对其他人说话。他从不向自己哀悼的牺牲者说话。

幻影距离过近时他靴子蹬在对方大腿上，向飞机跑道的方向凌空翻身随后干掉前来抓捕他的HYDRA特工。如果刚才撞得再用力点，那个女人就已经被他杀了。可他发现脱离控制的时间越长就越是无法下杀手。

猎鹰挡在他们的队伍头目跟前摆出姿势试图保护那具俯卧的身体。有意思。别的特工都不会彼此保护。甚至有些人逃走了，为了自己活命而留下同伴落在冬兵致人死地的手中。

他轻易地一刀扎在猎鹰大腿上摆平对方。酷寒的一月，他和黑寡妇都活不了多久了。这之后，该有六十六个特工没命了吧。源源不断的追兵里多了两具尸体，而他们出了故障的杀人机器满世界逃跑，寻求休息的机会。

金发男人——Steve Rogers，博物馆这么写，冬兵大脑也有一个角落大喊着赞同——摇晃地向他走来，盾牌丢在跑道上，举着双手以示投降。

“Bucky。”幻影喃喃道，很久之前他终于对Bucky说话的时候，也是说出这个词，“过来这儿，求你，能到这儿来吗？”

冬兵上前一步进入男人的怀里，拥抱仿佛很熟悉，但明明几十年都没有人再这么触碰自己了。身边的那个幻影从来不叫冬兵把他疼痛不堪的身体倚靠着那结实，坚稳的胸口。他会同意的，冬兵心想，如果那个男人邀请的话。他会同意的。

六十六个特工，麻醉剂注入静脉时他还在数。要他束手就擒，他情愿再杀掉六十六个人。他宁可……但他实在太累了，并且，金发的男人给了他休息的怀抱。

***

为了找到之前的乞儿他又回去城里。贫民窟多的是半裸着乞讨的孩童，很难分辨他们；不过冬兵多年来习惯于眼里只注视目标一个人，所以在脏兮兮的大街上，一群十来个孩子中，找到那个男孩就很简单。

“给你。”他对男孩说，孩子胸口有淤青，他躲开，把特工们皮夹里的钱抛向围上来喋喋不休的乞丐。

孩子可能回答了他什么，但Bucky已经走开了。

他成功地避开注意溜进一架喷气式客机，属于人类的手里拿着别人的机票和护照。左边坐着的小女孩有一副让她的耳朵显得格外娇小的头戴式耳机。她哼着歌，高音加上跑调，正好像Stepushka很累了还不肯睡觉时哼出来的声音。

Stepushka坚持要求上床睡觉前吃一块饼干，还要听三个床边故事。他喜欢有闪光碎片的牙膏和Pepper买给他的Hiccup牙刷。他曾经抱着Bucky的胳膊就睡着了，尖尖的鼻子戳在Bucky脸颊里。

Steve也曾经睡在门外，希望自己能将冬兵从残存记忆的罪行中救赎出来。Bucky把他们俩都杀了。

“公车上的雨刷，刷刷刷，刷刷刷，”女孩唱着，像Wilson教Stepushka那样挥舞胳膊，“刷刷刷！”她重复那句歌词直到她的母亲将Bucky的哽咽当作不耐烦，叫她闭嘴。

“你该睡了。”她用古吉拉特语对女儿说，美妙的嗓音，一定适合唱摇篮曲。

Stepushka吵闹的时候Barton给他唱过摇篮曲，英语的，日语的，匈牙利语的。Mrs.Rogers唱她祖母唱过的歌词给他们听，一代一代流传下来的盖尔语，哪怕不知道那些使人安睡的单词是什么意思。修女会威胁般地拍打他们的屁股，板着脸命令孩子们睡觉。孤儿院的喧嚣中没有摇篮曲的容身之处，但不苟言笑的修女会到隔离区，坐在Steve的床边，轻声吟唱意大利歌曲，那让人难以忘怀的歌声，至今Bucky仍能在梦中听闻。

飞机还未完全上天他就找借口要去厕所，从女孩和她母亲的里侧跨出来。折叠门形成的是一道脆弱的屏障，不过冬兵早在几十年之前就已学会无声地尖叫。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2346056/chapters/5174027

“为什么你们不给他手臂里装个GPS定位？”Clint抱着胳膊表情有点不爽。他态度还算平和，尽管一整天他都试图在不向SHIELD解释目的的前提下利用他们的情报搜索Bucky。

“我们没想到他会从窗户跳出去啊。”Tony讲话的声音比沙子更加干涩。他和Bruce还在实验室里，忙着搞清楚缩小药是如何作用于Stepushka细胞中的“美国队长”血清。其余的人都在十五层楼之上的房间，一面墙是实验室监控，另一面墙是Steve录制给Bucky的影像，电视机里则在放送逗Stepushka开心的不知道什么玩意儿。

Clint皱眉。“他是个鼎鼎大名的杀手。是Natasha都要花三个月才能找点一点蛛丝马迹的家伙。”Stepushka咳嗽起来，令人揪心的湿咳，Clint和Tony就停止彼此间的怒目而视，转而担忧地望向沙发上那个满脸通红快要把肺都咳出来的小家伙。

改变了实验室监控头的角度，Bruce朝众人耸耸肩。“Tony提议过，”他承认道，一边擦眼镜一边四下张望，就是不看镜头，“我说不行。我们怎么能那样，仅仅因为他可能造成危险就觉得他是野兽？”

听了他的话所有人都垂下眼。Bruce比他们任何人都要明白那种被追捕，被不当成人对待的感觉。

“B'kee？”Stepushka喘息着说，挣扎着想从吃过午饭后Sam给他紧紧裹起来的毯子里往外爬。“On domoy？”

JARVIS开始翻译道：“年幼的美国队长在询问——”

“我们知道他在问什么，JARVIS。”Tony打断他的AI，带着手套揉脸，“我们都上过那位杀手先生的俄语深入班，我们也都见过Steve，1920年版。”

“他很快会回家。”Sam回答。已经一个多礼拜，他都在说相同的毫无意义的陈词滥调。他坐到孩子旁边，将汗湿的金发从泪汪汪的蓝眼睛里拨开。看着Stepushka哭到再一次哮喘发作感觉比看着Steve在熊熊燃烧的HYDRA基地里狂奔寻找那个无法找到的男人更加糟糕。起码Steve会等到Sam睡着了才痛哭。

Stepushka并没有因为Sam的谎言而吵闹，他只是转过身，很旧的巴基熊玩偶牢牢抱在瘦弱的胸口。“Steef，求你。”他蹭着毛绒绒的褐色布料。Sam往空中挥手让JARVIS赶紧放一点什么。

从Bucky来到大厦他们就有他的监控录像。当然，没人想保留一开始那四个月，特别是Steve还常常会在深夜里重看，看到泪流满面。最近一个月则都是和Stepushka一起的Bucky：画画，玩纸牌，凌晨两点Stepushka的哮喘将两人都弄醒时低声给他唱布鲁克林摇篮曲。录像里Bucky不怎么说话，但他们以为这些录像能让Stepushka开心起来，所以Bucky消失的几天之后曾经放给Stepushka看过。

结果Stepushka开始大喊，紧闭着眼睛捂住耳朵不停尖叫直至他们关掉录像。

“这主意不好？”Tony从实验室上来拿午饭。他捂着耳朵皱着脸，等Stepushka的爆发结束。

“讨厌你！”Stepushka喊着，使劲拍打想要靠近他的Sam，“要Bucky！讨厌你讨厌你讨厌你！”他都从沙发上滚下来了，充满保护欲地蜷起身体把玩偶熊搂在怀里，仍然穿着Bucky的黑T恤。“只要B'kee，要B'kee。”

他们就没敢再试着播放那些录像。

“我们以前常常玩纸牌。”Steve这么说，他朝摄像头微笑，慢吞吞地摆弄一副扑克牌，“我和下班回家的妈妈。等你开始偷偷从孤儿院溜出来，又加了一个你。”

Stepushka的脑袋从玩偶熊身上抬起，湛蓝的眼睛望着二十几年之后未来的自己的影像。视频里Steve看起来心情很好——JARVIS改变了筛选参数，谨慎地将Steve谈起痛苦或者悲伤回忆的录像剔除了——他穿着一件领尖带着扣子的衬衫，梳理过了头发，眼睛也比跟着Bucky一起整夜不睡时来得明亮。

他看起来就像那个Sam深信不疑地追随了好几个月，放弃工作和原本人生，和他共同投入到一场正义之战中的Steve Rogers。他看起来就像那个看着Sam在Riley的生日喝到酩酊大醉，却隐瞒整整一年，从来不说自己爱着Bucky Barnes的男人。

Sam不去理会视频里的Steve再讲什么1920年某个温暖人心的故事了。他走向电梯。“我会买晚饭来的。”他对Clint喊道，留下后者照看小家伙。

Tony的确能让大厦应有尽有，但他们都有需要逃避的时候。Sam已经不确定自己为什么要来复仇者大厦了。这五个月来的第一次，他希望Bucky就在健身房里。Sam宁可和他打一架。

Steve并没有背叛你。Sam提醒自己，他给自己做心理辅导要比在退伍老兵中心工作来得久远了。他大步走出透明的长廊，左转，往东河的方向走，走向北边曾经是他的家的街区。Steve什么都没有做。他让Sam感觉被需要，把他带回到为正义而战的生活里。他们是朋友。

“糟透了是不是？”Natasha毫无预警地在第112号大街上出现了，她戴着棒球帽，头发都束在里面，嘴里则有一根樱桃味棒棒糖。她很轻易就跟上漫无目的乱走一气的Sam的脚步。

“什么？”Sam觉得自己反问的口气有点差，“你说你的棒棒糖吗？”

她翻了个白眼，把吸在嘴里的棒棒糖拔出来，嘴唇都被染成艳红色。“被排除在外的感觉。”她回答道，锐利的绿眸，“以为自己得到了某人全心全意的信任，却发现对方在最重要的事情上并不相信你。”

他们一起在电视机前心不在焉地坐过不知道多久，Natasha有很多次“顺路”拜访Sam的公寓，和他闲聊毫无意义的天气之类话题。但Sam最终还是了解了Natasha的过去，了解她的经历和她的导师Nick Fury。很少有人能不在意她的经历，不用偏见看待她，Nick正是其中之一，Sam很清楚被这样的人背叛是多么大的打击。

“对啊。”他说，让Natasha挽住自己的胳膊，“感觉糟透了。”

“他有他的理由，你知道的。”两人走了一英里左右，她温和地开口，曼哈顿的摩天大楼之间透出了夕阳的光。

“我知道。”Sam回答，他的确知道。甚至，在他没有感到痛苦愤怒，没有想对一个眼下只有三岁的男人咆哮的时候，他还能理解Steve。“也许他只是尽量不去想这件事。他不愿意对Bucky抱有这种期待，何况我一直警告他别指望冬兵还能和他继续做朋友。”

Natasha露出哀伤的微笑，火热的日光逐渐沉于地平线之下，在她脸上投下了阴影。“Steve不喜欢示弱。”她摇了摇头补充道，“他不告诉你，这样你就不会明白每次James逃开的时候他被伤得有多深。”

“他只想做正确的事。对Bucky。”

“是，”她表示赞同，“他是个好人。”她捏了捏Sam的胳膊，靠近他，脑袋在他肩上靠了片刻，像是要表达人情味一般。“但那不意味着他的决定都是对的。他应该信任你。”

“再多信任我们一些就好了。”Sam已经没有火气了。Natasha陪着他一路步行至哈莱姆河，两人在那儿看着少年们朝过往的船只丢石头；最后Sam带着她转身，让Tony的司机接他们回家。

***

“听说你刚从扎莫西奇回来。”Howie踩着一堆轮胎伏在看上去好像半架坦克的残骸上。Bucky咕哝一声算是回应，他顺手抓过桌上灰扑扑的玻璃杯，去拿Howie藏在办公桌抽屉里的酒瓶。

工作室里只有他们两人。说不定周围一圈也就只有他们两人醒着了。Steve早早离开酒吧去找Carter谈他那群疯狂队友们——统称咆哮突击队来着。而那五名队友则一直喝到酒吧因突然的空袭警报而关门，有的摇摇晃晃回自己营帐，有的再去别的姑娘家里寻欢作乐。

到凌晨三点，就算漂亮妞儿也不能让士兵保持清醒了。支撑Stark的是他的大脑，而Bucky，则是每次闭眼都看见的Zola嗜虐成性的笑容。

“他会来这里找你，你知道嘛？”Howie能听见一英里外的倒酒声，他跳下坦克残骸，伸出一只手索要自己那一份。他待在Bucky身边喝完了酒，深褐色的眼睛违背Bucky意愿，望进他心里，犹如——感觉像几百年前的事了——小流氓们硬抢走Steve的硬币似的。Bucky本可以和Stark保持距离，但他知道自己并不是唯一一个在黑暗中感到痛苦的人。

他耸肩。Stark说得对。扎莫西奇可以算是他们作为一支小队进行的第一个真正意义上的任务，但在伦敦训练的时期，他大部分时间都是在Howie的工作室里度过的，他会在Steve睡着后悄悄溜出营帐，帮助陷入困境的Stark度过黑夜。Steve总是不到一小时就醒来，发现Bucky不见了。说真的。可能连五分钟都不用吧。不过Steve既然知道要去哪儿找Bucky，他就可以先等上一小时，直到忍无可忍必须亲眼确认他的中士还在身边。

“我不是很懂。”Howie转动着酒杯，象闻到香味的狗一般打量Bucky。Bucky不理他，从腰带里拔出手枪拆开来清理。当然，不理会Stark的难度堪比在飓风里撑伞。“你想要他。”Bucky被酒呛住了，又吐回杯子里。Howie镇定自若地继续说：“他也想要你。可你却在这里，而不是——”他挑起一根细眉，“——而不是在营帐和Rogers深入探讨卧底行动。”

他给咳嗽不停的Bucky拍背。Bucky哽出一句不知道是“多谢”还是“滚你”，还把枪托砸在办公桌上。但Howie始终用那种目光注视他，那种能够将HYDRA的武器全都瓦解，制造出坚不可摧的盾牌的目光。

“不是那样。”他最终说道，话语在沉闷的地下室空气里回荡。哪怕Bucky还是一个经常挨神父揍的小鬼，Steve Rogers对Bucky Barnes都不是那种意思的“想要”。

现在Steve成了美国队长，Bucky却一闭眼就要看见鲜血，尸骸，Zola丑恶的笑脸。现在Bucky是一个士兵，杀过比他还年轻的孩子，Bucky曾因为逃跑计划的失败而害得同伴被杀，Steve却成功地解救了几乎不再怀抱希望的他们。

“是嘛，为什么不？”Howie反问，给两人都重新倒上满满一杯酒，“搭在一块儿的齿轮会转动，按上皮带的风扇也会转动。你们俩，互相大眼瞪小眼的，什么事儿都不干？”

Bucky一口饮尽威士忌，酒精淌过刺痛的喉咙让他龇牙咧嘴。“Steve不要那个。”他回答，尽管他知道Stark不会理解。Steve根本不要Bucky，但他可以容忍Bucky对他有那种想法。而Bucky的任务就是碾灭那份渴望。Bucky的任务，是让他的噩梦和手上的鲜血都远离Steve。

“你是一个白痴。”Howie嫌弃地说，“不过你这个白痴能帮我设计坦克对付HYDRA。来来来，士兵，来说说你的想法。”

他们沉默地工作了一会儿，蹲在坦克引擎旁边逼仄的空档里互相递送工具。没有位置放玻璃杯了，他们直接递送着酒瓶。

“他一直想要的只有你。”Howie突然这么说，从一根燃油管下瞟着Bucky。“再笨的人也看得出来。”恰在此时楼梯传来由远及近的脚步声。Steve只要不到一分钟就能下九层楼梯，明明对Bucky所熟悉的那个Steve来说这简直不可能。“问题在于，Barnes，为什么你总是卡住齿轮不让它们转呢？”

***

扎莫西奇在这七十年间变化天翻地覆，但HYDRA一如既往地潜伏在暗中作恶多端。因为工厂位于市中心的地下所以Bucky没有点火把它烧掉。进去之后Bucky有很长一段时间什么都做不了，他看见实验室里一把椅子，想起Zola的笑声和自己的尖叫。但是Steve曾经发誓将HYDR赶尽杀绝，他那无数的录像里有一段是这么告诉Bucky的，他说他会用尽自己一生彻底铲除这恶魔。

拜Bucky所赐，Steve的一生结束了。不过Bucky也可以继续消灭他们，就像把Stepushka甩到房间另一头或者在Steve背上开一枪那样简单。

他浑身尘土和血迹回到街上，周围人都穿着夏装，他的制服和手套就格外怪异。他在一家咖啡馆的洗手间里把自己清洗一番，长发束到棒球帽里。他没有去看柜台后方开着的电视机，不过那个用波兰语讲话的女人声音听起来很像Pepper Potts。

“我们希望，我们的，嗯，珍贵的伙伴，能够明白，他们并没有造成任何不可挽回的伤害。事实上，某位非常重要的人正在等他们回，回到，博克岛，来一起，驯龙——”

他走出咖啡馆，去机场，去HYDRA探员交待出来的新地点。他们希望能得到饶恕，所以Bucky大发善心地直接拧断他们的脖子，而没有放任他们在无菌地板上流血过多而死。

好像波兰大街上所有的孩子都开始唱起《车轮滚滚》这首歌。Bucky知道这不可能是真的，只是他破碎的大脑产生的幻觉，只是Steve Rogers的鬼魂还在纠缠不去。

——

南斯拉夫。在去往海边的路上他经过了其他国家，其他的HYDRA据点。曾经Barnes中士所知的欧洲被暴力重新画上国境线，冬兵正是帮凶。

Steve也画画。Steve画海边与他们擦身而过的行人，每当Bucky在火热的沙子上跳来跳去把海水滴在他的画纸上就会不爽。多年后，带着笔记本坐在火堆边放哨时，Steve也画过库帕利海滩，都是篝火的错Bucky才会热得脸红。

捷克斯洛伐克因对历史问题争执不休而分裂为两个国家。他们的小队在战争期间曾经去过那里，Steve经过血清增强的记忆确信布拉格附近一定有HYDRA的隐蔽工厂。等到国家一分为二之后冬兵也去过，他到布拉提斯拉瓦，将炸弹绑在某个男人的车里，随后神不知鬼不觉地消失。

HYDRA重建布拉格基地。不过那只用了冬兵——他们最伟大的发明，Zola的杰作——不到一小时就将其摧毁殆尽不留活口。走出基地时他顺路把无线电都捣毁了。捷克共和国的每一个无线电频道好像都在播放Stepushka最爱的那首歌，乐声在冬兵耳中鸣响，在他灵魂的空洞里反复回荡。

他南下抵达匈牙利，避开大城市，在小镇里打听HYDRA的消息。1973年冬兵被派遣去匈牙利——和波兰——消灭那些亲美的政客。那些人热爱友好邦交，愚蠢地以为这个世界可以不需要隔绝与围墙。

没人派他去过南斯拉夫。这个国家不需要冬兵就分裂了。在大脑稍微平静的时刻，他在复仇者大厦里读过相关的资料。他希望自己曾经去过。冬兵犯下的罪行可以归咎于极端暴力分子，可以归咎于某些想要统治世界的暴君。南斯拉夫灾难性的瓦解却是一种警告：人类即使不经过洗脑，也能无法形容地残忍。

Steve牺牲过太多次了，为这个不值得他拯救的世界。

Bucky Barnes，至少，还有机会为了他而死，为了这个付出能给和不能给的一切的男人。

塞尔维亚。波斯尼亚-黑塞哥维那。马其顿共和国。这些地方都有HYDRA安插的特工，因为他们会和任何愿意提供力量的组织联合。克罗地亚。杜布罗夫尼克，库帕利。

克罗地亚的山峦一直延伸入海。海滩只是一条薄薄的沙带环绕着蔚蓝色的亚得里亚海，气温也比Steve和Bucky熟知的拥挤而寒冷的大西洋沿岸海滩温暖得多。尽管库帕利曾经都是酒店，住满身居高位的政客和他们的另一半，HYDRA倒没有让冬兵去过。如果HYDRA把他派去的话就再也不会见到他了。

在那场与冬兵无关的战争结束后几年，海滩上就只有当地人玩耍了。被炸毁的酒店一座座如守卫般矗立在海边，显得凹凸不平伤痕累累，犹如一名在前线战斗太久的将军的皮肤。

1943年，天气总是雾蒙蒙的。雾气从山顶向海面翻涌，咆哮突击队就在夜里跳进那磷光闪闪的亚得里亚海。

***

Howie将他们运送到布拉格城外，把Bucky从飞机驾驶座上踹下去，叫他“给我带点好东西回来，会爆炸的那种！”大家纷纷跳入海里时他甚至都没减速，已经载着其他的秘密特工们飞往波兰了。

不超过一周。美国队长估算过。一身全新的肌肉下面还是那个固执己见的Steve。他们只需要时间侦查出工厂的方位，然后拟定计划摧毁它。

“唔。”Morita脱掉自己的降落伞，去帮Dugan从树上解下来；Dugan好像马戏团的大力士被束缚在一套甲胄里似的，Morita一边锯着线和树枝一边说：“队长？我们不该先想好计划吗？”山上出现探照灯，伴随着能令Bucky骨头都发震的机关枪扫射声。“毕竟我们得先从纳粹手里逃出去啊？”

躲开纳粹，又或者说，跟着他们找到工厂。不过Morita也许是对的，他们找到了工厂也没想出计划来。“谁来用激光枪干掉那个混账？”

谢天谢地他们在波兰使用的策略似乎在捷克斯洛伐克也一样行得通。说真的，这回还做得更好。他们第一次在战场上和HYDRA对抗的过程并不完全如队长先生所预料，咆哮突击队看到了HYDRA士兵和他们的先进武器，于是……

Falsworth放下枪，捡起地上一把铲子攻向左侧距离最近的敌人。铲子是HYDRA强迫俘虏们工作的工具。他们逼迫俘虏们拿着铲子埋葬没能活下去的同伴。Dernier则钻到最近一部汽车下面给它装了炸弹，不过效果甚微因为他不肯从车底出来引爆它。Jones一如既往像在意大利驻营的那几个月，紧跟着Dernier。Morita冲进大楼向周围的人和只有他能察觉的敌人们开枪。Dugan勒死一名HYDRA士兵，夺了他的武器——Steve在意大利救出他们的时候，他就是靠这个方法活命的。

放下武器，等待那湿黏的手将自己捆绑起来。Bucky差点就要这么干了。但Steve正被一群HYDRA士兵包围，而Bucky的一生都只有一个任务就是保护Steve。所以他瞄准敌人，开枪，跟在Steve身边一道打进工厂里。

直到胜利，直到埋好最后一颗炸药，Bucky才听见自己用沙哑的声音向脚下已经死去的敌人尖叫，反复背诵狗牌上的号码。

一周计划变成了两周。Morita设法活捉了一个高层，一个死人样的澳大利亚男人，英语水平仅限于骂他们肮脏的猪和吐唾沫。不过Jones参军前德语水平就很流利，而战争也让Bucky能够熟练地以疼痛使得对方投降，说出所有秘密，只求速死。

所以澳大利亚男人供出他所知道的一切，甚至包括他不甚了解的莫斯塔的工厂。信息从他干涸的口中如唾液般往外流。在Bucky拷问情报时Steve没有出去呕吐，但他脸色惨白，让Bucky看着想起以前重感冒时的Steve。

他们往南边走。Bucky教会其他人如何用短路点火的方法偷车，希望能让大家赶路的速度快一点。他总是尽可能躲在Steve视线范围外。他不想看到Steve注视着变成杀人犯的昔日好友时脸上的厌恶表情。

等到抵达莫斯塔，每一个队员都已经成为这支威力巨大的破坏小队中不可或缺的一员了。他们有美国队长发号施令，他们知道如何作为一个整体行动。就是这个整体不太能服从命令就是了。

“Jackie！队长不是派你守门吗！”

“噢，噢，可你看看这个，Jim！它能象汽油一样燃烧，只要我这样——啊哈！”

“中士，你看见Monty没有？我以为他在——啊，他在那儿。把我的帽子还来，你这个秃头英国佬，再帮我一起把这群臭烘烘的可怜囚犯弄出去！”

“Gabe，到这里来翻译资料！Jackie正在炸工厂的那一边。”

“各位，各位！说好的‘队长，这次我们真的不会弄出很大动静’呢？还有Buck，你为什么跑去洗劫HYDRA的兵器库，拿纪念品吗？”

他们用冒着烟的HYDRA无线电联络上Stark，后者一听队长说Bucky给他找来“会爆炸的新玩具”就同意到他们选定的地点接他们了。

蹲在无线电跟前的Steve停顿了片刻。Gabe挤在他旁边，顽强地用钳子将电线接在一起。其他人则骑着“征用”来的摩托车，背对着沉闷地燃烧的HYDRA工厂残骸，脸朝向布满岩石、坑坑洼洼的道路。

“我们距离大海有多远？”Steve终于问道，头发里被拨掉的灰都落在他的蓝色制服上了。他始终面对燃烧的废工厂，但Bucky早就能想见Steve的表情，早就熟知那双蓝眼睛里满溢的忐忑和希望。

“你认真的，Rogers？”Stark的回答在扩音器里有点破碎，“你挑现在去海滩度假？你是在战场上！”

“是因为这样，那些人才朝我们开枪吗？”Steve张大眼睛，口吻仿佛小孩子那样好骗，装得十分天真，就跟一杯咖啡里加太多糖似的有点过量。“哎呦我的天。”Gabe哼哼。Steve藏不住越来越扩大的笑容。他转身，飞快地捕捉到Bucky牵起的嘴角，与他对视一瞬。“我想，”他继续道，笑容因为Bucky没有回避目光而变得温柔起来，“我想也许是我想念大海。”

Stark很轻易就妥协了——他太想测试一架新的战斗机，他认为应该可以降落在水面上的那种——他口述一条迂回的路线去库帕利，并保证会在24小时内赶去接他们。

鉴于上次高速撞车事件没人肯和Jackie同骑。Gabe坐到Monty的摩托车后座，Steve则来到他的副官身后。Bucky感觉得到Steve挨着他的头发在笑。“给。”他说着递过一个形状奇怪的三角形炸弹，Steve双手环抱住他的腰，“正好你能拿着它。”

***

库帕利，没什么东西可摧毁的，也没什么人要消灭或是为Steve复仇的。Bucky发誓会尊重Steve的心愿，他就跪在昏暗的海滩边，看沙子在他银色的金属手掌间漂流。

太阳升起前他出发去萨格勒布，海的气息紧紧粘附在他的身上，他的回忆中。

***

他们算是一路顺利地来到海边。算是。不去考虑斯托拉兹城外HYDRA的巡逻车的话。Bucky在对方察觉到摩托车队的尘土飞扬前就看见他们了。咆哮突击队服从中士的命令停车，但都等待着Steve决定是进攻还是绕道。Steve耸肩。“我们是联军，不是吗？干活吧。”

美国队长拟定对方巡逻车的上山路线。Bucky和Morita候在树上，一举歼灭了整个车队不给他们机会组织反击。最后死的那个士兵是金发，比同党来得瘦削矮小。他脸上溅着血，红色在他发下晕开。Bucky从树上跳下来趴灌木丛里呕吐，然后趁没人看到又站起来。

等他们到达库帕利已经过了午夜，小镇尚在梦中，随时会被战争惊起、被枪弹和炮火逼出家门的百姓们也仍在浅眠。小镇将自己藏在黑暗中，藏在重重遮帘与一片死寂之后。

居民们被恐惧所攫但海洋却喧嚣活泼。“它在发光。”Steve喃喃道，有节奏地冲刷着岸边的海浪声显得他的声音轻如耳语。他就着制服和厚重的军靴跪下来，掌心掬起海水，苍蓝的磷光自他指间流过，洒落回大海。偶尔，Bucky会忘记Steve是乘飞机飞过大西洋的，Steve并没有看到过军舰后方那耀目的白色波浪。

发亮的海好像一块巨大的霓虹灯招牌，涌起的波浪带着充满生气、明暗各异的蓝与绿。像夜里的曼哈顿一样明亮，毫不畏惧战争。Bucky望向绵延无尽的海平面，数着自己的呼吸与海浪的节奏。

“最后一名负责写报告！”Jim大喊，打破了潮湿寂静的雾气和海。他们在岸上怨声载道，脱下烧焦的脏兮兮的制服，踢掉靴子，淌进亮闪闪的海水里。咆哮突击队的家伙们像孩子似的大叫，欢呼，互相泼水，最后联合在一起“攻击”Dernier因为他差点害大家粉身碎骨。

他们的喧哗没有传很远，被带着凉意从山上翻滚下来的雾气和拍打海岸的波涛声包围在了里边。Bucky很慢地脱衣服，沾着血的上装和脏得硬梆梆的内衣在湿润的沙子上堆成一小堆，雾抚过他的脸和胸口，等到其他的衣物也都堆在地上，Bucky就走开几步，远离队员们，踏入水中。

哪怕是最热的八月份，连Steve都被晒得红通通发水泡的八月份，大西洋也远不如亚德里亚海温暖。水漫到大腿时Bucky蹬向地面，让自己漂进海里。

“这是我见过的最不可思议的景色。”右边有个声音轻轻地说，话语透过Bucky耳边的水传过来。

当Bucky转过头时，Steve的脸上正闪着蓝色的磷光，眼睛十分地明亮。他踩着水，样子轻松得让Bucky每一次都觉得惊奇。他一瞬不瞬地凝视Bucky的双眼。

Bucky正在随波逐流，正被黑色丝绸般的夜空和无穷的星星还有水面上无穷的星光倒影包围。Bucky没有勇气钻进水里逃跑——不让Steve被Bucky的渴望伤害，被Bucky变成的那个杀人的士兵伤害。

“很漂亮，不是吗？”Bucky回答，他缓慢地绕着Steve浮沉。“比百老汇还要炫目。”

Steve露出浅笑，明暗阴影之下，实在太美。这微笑扶持着Bucky撑过了一年的战争和死亡，撑过了仿佛无穷尽的行军和冰冷的苦痛。“我说的不是海。”美国队长坦白道，手指在Bucky肚皮上的一滩水洼里打转。

“别。”Bucky哀求，却没有推开Steve。“你不想要这个的。”Steve继续在Bucky皮肤上划水，他只能提醒对方。

Steve皱眉，眉梢有海水往眼睛里滴落，把他的睫毛都粘成一撮了。“Buck，这么多年我都想要你。你明明知道的。”从孤儿院起就有一个传说，小Stevie Rogers从不说谎。那不是真的，Bucky有第一手资料，他亲眼看过Steve说谎，对Allison神父说晚饭吃饱了，从而让其他孩子能够吃到他和Bucky省下的。可是Steve从来不对Bucky说谎。“所以你才会在那时的桥下开玩笑说要和我亲热不是吗。”星光和薄雾遮不住Steve的脸红。“你当时大概只是——好吧，现在，既然我已经——”

“不是开玩笑。”Bucky声音沙哑，海水呛进口中让他咳嗽不已。Steve茫然震惊的表情肯定和他一样。“桥下那次。我没有开玩笑。”

“可是——”Steve忘记踩水了，被下一波海浪淹了一下子，他手舞足蹈地拍到Bucky的大腿。“可是我吻你的时候。去年圣诞节？”

幸运的是Steve和Bucky已经有许多年可以不必非要用言语才能交流，他们只要用气息和拳头或者脚步就足够。因为现在，他们谁也说不出完整一句话了。

“你已经说过不要。”Bucky解释着，他仰着头，让水声涌动盖过他浅促的呼吸。他比了解自己更了解Steve。Steve绝对从来没有偷偷看过Bucky，从来不会象Bucky一样记住他们每一次的相处和接触。

“该死。”Steve对着海面叹了口气，下颌就有亮晶晶的波浪起伏，“我真傻。要是我——”

“那不重要。”Bucky打断他，他不能听Steve回顾他们的整个人生。当年在布鲁克林还没有杀过人的那个男孩，Steve是不是爱过他，已经不重要了。“很久以前的事了。”

离开Steve的一年让Bucky忘记了他是多么热衷与人针锋相对。强有力的手指扣住Bucky的前臂，拖着他一起来到某块让两人能面对面站着的地方。海水冲刷他们的肋骨，脚趾弯曲，陷进沙子里。

“你什么意思，很久以前的事？”Steve问，像狗狗一样甩着脑袋把头发从眼里甩开，“你避开我是因为生怕我再吻你吗？”

“你不该这样。”Bucky悄声说，他不知道自己是指Steve那次不该吻他，还是现在不该有这种想法。

但是他们已经在一起，吵了那么多年了——哪怕他们总在这里那里有点误会——所以就算Bucky不明白自己，Steve都明白他想说什么。

“我收回刚才的话。”Steve说，他的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，双手捧着Bucky的脸，“你才傻。”他飞快地低头，在Bucky抗拒之前在他唇上迅速又匆忙地吻了一下。“记得吗，妈妈去世后，我到处打架，除非挨揍否则整天唠叨骂人？”

的确。Bucky记得。不管谁靠近Steve都会被他冲，他会出去比平时更频繁地揽麻烦上身。Bucky跟过去找他，希望能在他被揍扁之前解决争端，可Steve从不给他好脸色。

Steve微笑着看Bucky回忆，左边嘴角上扬。他搭在Bucky下巴的手掌很温暖，刚才撞着Bucky的嘴唇却是又咸涩又凉。“当时你想过要丢下我不管吗？”他问，笑得仿佛早已知道答案。

那段时间Bucky好几次想掐死他，想跟他绝交，想揍他。但Steve还是Steve，哪怕他不肯说话，他们还是可以躺在一张床上看书，享受令人愉快的静默时光。

“是吧，没想过吧。”Bucky没有回答，Steve已经替他这么宣布了。他又靠过去，鼻尖蹭着Bucky的，他已经拥有两人从来没有预料的身高了。“我爱你，Buck。不管是过去的一年，还是上周你给我们莫斯塔情报的时候，甚至明天回营地的路上你和Stark拆那个HYDRA炸弹害我们都没命了，我都爱你。如果你仍然愿意，我也十分，非常，很想和你亲热。”

Steve Rogers从来不对Bucky Barnes说谎。如果Steve愿意爱一个穿着泥泞的军装双手沾血的Bucky，那Bucky还需要保护谁呢？Howie说得对——该是让齿轮转动的时候了。

“接下来？”Steve催促着，看Bucky没有回应他的声音都开始焦虑了，“你怎么说？”

Bucky什么也没说，他一手插进Steve湿漉漉的发间，一手按在Steve背后手感陌生的肌肉上。他仰头上前，沉醉在他们第一个真正的，令人眼花缭乱目眩神迷的吻里。

***

他翻阅政府文件寻找在未经训练的普通人眼里毫不起眼的关键词，然后在萨格勒布找到三名潜伏的特工。一开始的两个他认出来了，那回忆就像给死刑执行书盖上关键一章似的，只要是在那个给冬兵洗脑的房间里待过的人——那些见证了一切，露出笑容的人——都无法得到宽恕。

第三个特工和她的妻子以及年幼的孩子在家。他们的公寓不算大，但比他和Steve以前称为“家”的耗子洞要宽适多了。所有的窗都大开着，白色窗帘在微风里轻轻飘动。他从厨房进去，金属臂掠过橱柜——上面放着儿童吸管杯，半碗麦片，还有Stepushka很讨厌但是Tony老爱买回来吃的杯装布丁。褪色的黄色墙纸上有刮过的蜡笔画。

孩子在地板上，坐得离一台小型电视机太近了点。Wilson可不会让Stepushka近距离屏幕这么近。他总是抱怨那孩子的视力要被平板电脑游戏和卡通电影搞坏了。

当然，Wilson该担心的应该是冬兵会在Stepushka眼睛坏掉之前就杀了他才对。

那个女人，Sabina，和她的伴侣坐在一张旧沙发上，沙发垫子有好几个部分凹陷下去了，有咖啡渍，有孩子留下的痕迹。不知道HYDRA给这个女人什么报酬，总之不会很丰厚。

他一踏进起居室女人就跳起来，拦在他跟前仿佛能够保护家人，阻止他的复仇。Sabina可能不认识冬兵，但这个女人能够立刻辨别出危险来到了家中。

“不。”她说着带有口音的英语，声音破碎，“请不要。”她的手在发抖。Bucky知道她一定想把孩子抱在怀里保护他。但她没有动，她选择了罪孽，拥抱孩子只能招致危险甚至连累他被杀。

“他们答应了你什么？”他问，有些好奇为什么一个看起来对这种生活都能满足的人，还要加入HYDRA。

“平等。”她回答，眼中涌出泪水，却稳稳地凝视着他。“他们说会有那么一天，Lijepa和我能够结婚。他们会帮我创造出那样的法律——”她突然说不下去了，也没有看她那爬下沙发覆在幼儿身上的妻子。“他们说谎。我知道。我搜集资料，情报，知道了HYDRA不希望我知道的内容。现在他们派你来杀我。”她向他偏过头，仍然哭泣着，“那你就杀了我吧。但求你，求求你，放过我的家人。求你。”她的妻子——她的政府不承认的妻子——抓住Sabina的脚踝，孩子开始哭闹。

“你有电话吗？”Bucky沙哑地问，充斥孩子哭声的房间里勉强可辨他的声音。那个女人，灰棕色头发别在耳朵后面，紧紧闭着眼睛等待冬兵下杀手的女人，好一会儿才停止瑟缩。

“有？”她结结巴巴地回答，弯腰从咖啡桌上拿起手机放到Bucky伸出的手里。“你不是来杀我的？”她问，带着哭音听起来刺耳，Bucky则不作其他举动只是开始按号码。

“我不是HYDRA的人。”他告诉她，他不能告诉她自己是个魔鬼，没有杀过人。她的伴侣利用这个机会抱起孩子跑出房间。可能去了邻居楼下，Bucky无意追踪。“给。”他说，拿着电话等待接通，“你告诉这个男人你所知道的一切。目前这个人正在欧洲破坏HYDRA的组织。”

那头铃声响起时他把电话递给她。冬兵知道Nick Fury的手机号码，这个事实不会让后者开心。要是他知道冬兵是怎么搞到号码的大概会气到吐血了。

Sabina擦掉脸上的泪，迷茫地眨着眼睛看看手机，然后踌躇地放到耳边，好像以为它会爆炸似的。“谁他妈打电话来的？”另一头Fury问，“怎么拿到这个号码的？”

她在Bucky的瞪视下开始说明情况，一边往厨房里退，显然是想从他的视线里逃出去。

电视正在放英语节目，某个儿童卡通动画，Stepushka没有看过——也不可能再有机会看了。节目结束，Pepper Potts出现，克罗地亚语的翻译在小屏幕下方滚动，正好切过记者的脖子。

“是的，我明白我并没有给出太多信息。”她口气不善，对记者群中的某一个家伙不太耐烦。她有眼袋了，虽然精致的妆容掩盖过，但双手仍因疲倦而微微颤抖。“你得原谅我，过去的四年里我家两幢大楼被毁。用Tony的话说我可能有点，疑神疑鬼。”

“你们这样很好笑。”Tony打断道，他的全息投影出现在Pepper旁边，连带一串小型烟花和吉他独奏效果。Pepper呻吟起来，努力克制不去瞪他。“别再对Pepper紧逼不放，她不是为了你们到这里来的。”Tony挥手无视媒体丢过来的一串问话，眼睛眨也不眨地注视摄像头。“她来这里是因为我们非常希望Toothless能够回家。Hiccup没有死。他没有死。快回纽约来，我会再用马里奥赛车痛扁你。”

“Mr.Stark，你在对谁说话？”

“Mr.Stark，你说的Hiccup是不是——”

“提问到此为止。”Pepper叹道，她站起身来，作为这场采访的结尾。“但Tony说的关于Hiccup的，是实话。谢谢你们的到来。”

Bucky站着，一动不动，看着Tony的全息投影消失，看着Pepper优雅地走下舞台。他们两人的话都毫无意义。他们不会坚持要召开一次记者会，就为了讨论《驯龙高手》。没人会做这种事。当Tony说起Hiccup，他总是指代——

“公车上的轮子转呀转，转呀转，转呀转。”他们没有录过Stepushka唱歌。因为听太多次了，而且除了分贝大了一点，音调高了一点，Stepushka唱得和Steve一样糟。但那是Stepushka的声音，夹杂在一段营养奶的广告里，从克罗地亚一台小电视机里传出来。

那是Stepushka。坐在他们的沙发里，裹着一圈毯子，嘴唇上有巧克力奶的痕迹，他还在不停地反复唱“转呀转”。

Bucky的膝盖发软，倒下的身体撑在咖啡桌上。广告中Stepushka的右额角有个伤口。他们在一起那几个月Stepushka的脸从来没受伤过。这段视频是新的。Pepper和Tony说Hiccup还活着，Hiccup是Stepushka。

广告还没结束他就从卧室窗户跳了出去，左臂承受了下坠的冲力，尽管没有疼痛感身体还是习惯性地缩了一下。Fury完全可以在没有他帮忙的情况下继续摧毁HYDRA——Steve没有死，复仇就可以等。Bucky需要回家。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2346056/chapters/5174042

“我们，自然是在孤儿院相遇的。不然还能在哪儿？你才三岁——还得过两年你才有本事从窗户爬出去，把膝盖磕在地上弄得破皮。而且Agnes修女发现你偷溜之后还把你一顿胖揍。”

“我也三岁！”Stepushka插进来，这么多天，他的蓝眼睛第一次变得神采奕奕的。看没人回应他，他就开始用他知道的每一种语言数一二三。很大声。Sam真不知道一个幼儿怎么能把手语也读得这么大声，总之他很拼就是了。

“对对对，你三岁！”Sam迅速用英语附和了一下，手肘拐着Natasha直到她接着用俄语说，再来是Clint的日语和美国手语。Stepushka不闹腾了，满足了，但他充满激情的举动已经又引发一阵猛咳，三个大人也随之到处找雾化吸入器和面罩。

他们试图用布洛芬让Stepushka退烧，但其中某种成分对他造成很大不良反应。Bruce和随时待命的新儿科专家已经解决了这个问题，代价是Bruce不得不暂停研究Stepushka的细胞里究竟哪一块属于“美国队长”血清的部分陷入了休眠。现在他们能用药物使孩子体温保持在正常范畴，然而Stepushka并没有任何好转。

前一位儿科专家建议Stepushka去医院；Pepper从柜子底下抽出一把枪，说那位女士是为HYDRA工作的，企图拐走Steve。医生尖叫，晕厥，证明了即使她不是HYDRA的人，她也太过胆小不适合在这座大厦工作。Natasha护送胆战心惊的医生去大门，回来之后，她混合了蜂蜜，牛奶，还加上一个她坚称能治愈感冒的生鸡蛋。Clint让她和微缩版Rogers为那碗浮着泡沫的混合物僵持了几分钟，建议还是喝橙汁和汤比较好。感冒，Clint提醒大家，感冒需要时间恢复。Stepushka只需一些睡眠。

不幸的是Stepushka睡得很少——导致其他人也一样。Bucky噩梦也许已经随他一起飞出窗外，但他梦见被俘时的尖叫声却被那个孱弱多病的男孩用惊恐的啜泣声代替。

晚上轮换看护时Stepushka会抱住他们每一个人，但他总是不停地哭，眼泪混着鼻涕蹭进他们的睡衣里。Sam猜不到他的噩梦是HYDRA进攻大厦，还是被麻醉的Bucky躺在手术台上毫无反应，亦或是金属臂将他甩到房间另一头。也许三者兼有之。

当他们问Stepushka梦到什么，他就揉着红肿的眼睛，挨着Sam湿答答的肩膀小声说：“龙”。

“妈妈带我去了孤儿院，因为Mrs.Cox出门了没法照看我。St.Joe医院有时会有免费药可以拿，她总是会去。那是1924年。”Steve勉强地笑了笑，笑意没有到达他眼里。他摸着牛仔裤上的缝线，又清清嗓子，如果正在用平板翻看国际新闻寻找冬兵消息的Sam没有抬头的话，他几乎就能想象友人正坐在这个房间里的样子了。“九十多年前了。战争结束后他们拆除了孤儿院，某个官僚主义者所谓的美化贫民窟计划的一部分。”

Stepushka打喷嚏，Sam将一盒新的纸巾丢给Natasha。“还是没消息？”他借着屏幕里Steve感伤的片刻停顿问道。

“有消息。”她说，拿起一张纸巾放在Stepushka跟前等他吹鼻涕。“我印度的线人说巴基斯坦的恐怖分子破坏了两座国家纪念碑。但没人目击到恐怖分子。Nick说克罗地亚有个女人打电话给他，说是从一个黑衣驱魔人那里得到的号码。”

“一个——黑衣驱魔人？”Sam重复着，眨着眼睛看向双人沙发上的红发女人，“奇装异服的？”

“指的是吸血鬼猎人。”Barton解释道，他把平板放在沙发扶手上，捏着鼻梁，“克罗地亚民间故事。想要做好事，但往往造成许多损害。”

“听起来很耳熟啊。”Sam扬起眉毛。

“嘘。”Stepushka喘息，食指放到嘴唇上，“是Steef。”

“我开始觉得他被Stark的自恋传染到了。”Natasha小声说。Stepushka对她怒目而视，直到Natasha做了一个给嘴巴上拉链的动作才把全部注意力又转回电视。

“你在孤儿院才呆了一星期，当然我还不知道呢。那时我六岁，被妈妈宠爱着，还以为自己什么都懂。”Steve轻笑，捻起上衣袖子一根线头。“妈妈说我应该记住自己有多幸运。有很小的男孩和女孩们已经失去了双亲。然后她去修女的办公室，我就在走廊里晃荡，准备找一个可怜的孤儿，施舍一个来自六岁小鬼的同情心。”

“我发现Timmy Sanders正在撕他妹妹的洋娃娃。我过去对他说不能那样对待一个孤儿。”Sam甚至不必看屏幕就知道Steve又露出那种熟悉的，自嘲的笑容。Bucky肯定给他好好上过一课，教会正直的Stevie Rogers何为谦逊。“那家伙八岁，六十磅重，他扑到我跟前说，‘啊哈是嘛，那你又是怎么对待一个孤儿的呢？来亲我一口吗，你这个——’”Steve脸红了，“好吧，有些对话不宜重复。Timmy狠狠揍了我几下，把我按在墙上，打落我一颗松动的牙齿。然后你就满身泥土从后门飞奔进来，举着一根铁铲和一块石头。”

一周里这段录像放过三遍。Sam看到Clint跟着一起说Steve的台词，Natasha模仿他在屏幕里垂着肩膀背脊微微弓起的坐姿，嘴角像Steve似的一边上扬。这是Stepushka最爱看的录像，也许是因为里面Steve有学各种三岁Barnes的表情吧。

“石头无法造成多大的损伤，但铁铲还很锋利。你大力猛击Timmy的小腿骨，他试图抢下那把生锈的武器于是你开始大声尖叫，像女鬼。”Steve更深地陷入回忆中，紧紧抓住那个他成长的世界，笑容更明亮了。“在修女逮到前他溜走了，你眨巴眼睛看了我一会儿。我猜那时你不知道我是谁——但你才到孤儿院多久，哪个都不认识——于是我站起来伸出手。‘我是Steven Grant Rogers。’我对你说。”Steve把声音捏得很尖，一个小孩假装自己是大人的浮夸口吻，“‘我六岁。’你什么也没回答，我还在想可能你比较害羞，或者是个聋子？很多孤儿有这情况。”

“接下来你把铁铲放到我手里，抓着我的手腕。‘快来，’你说，把我拉出门，‘我挖到蚯蚓了。’”

“蚯蚓！”Stepushka欢乐地重复，起身太快脸色开始发白又有呕吐的征兆。Natasha，一如既往地眼疾手快，已经去拿地上的塑料垃圾桶了。

“许多蚯蚓。”Steve说，带着将近一个世纪前的男孩的影子，“我们在花园里四处挖，直到被修女和我妈妈找到，威胁要剥了我们的皮。”Stepushka往垃圾桶里呕吐，把午饭吃的汤和小饼干都吐进去了。“那天晚上妈妈不让你和我们一起回家。她说等我们长大了，可以一辈子在一起。”Steve毫无笑意地笑着，双臂交叠在胸前象要保护什么，“当我们——”他朝摄像头眨眼，Sam没有意识到如此细微的踌躇，直至他们明白过来Steve未说出口的话语。“我是说，等我上战场之后，就以为她说中了。”

“Phil说HYDRA正不断遭到进攻。”Clint宣布道，他给电视机按了静音，从沙发背后走过，顺走Natasha手里的垃圾桶带进浴室。Sam去厨房拿了一个干净的吸管杯，装着Bruce特制的气味古怪、能够防止呕吐的茶，递给脸色惨白的小家伙。

“听了这消息我不能说不高兴，”Sam说，Clint带着洗干净的垃圾桶回来了，“但就算Barnes正在打击HYDRA，跑到印度去也不能给Stepushka带来好处啊，是吗？”

Natasha哼着一首俄罗斯民谣，她的红发草草扎成马尾，穿了一件Sam的旧空军T恤和一条Clint的短裤；瘦削的肩上挂着用来给Stepushka擦额头和嘴巴的毛巾。Sam不敢保证自己身上的牛仔裤是他自个儿的，毕竟最后一次睡上几个小时觉的机会还是在Tony实验室的亮粉色懒人沙发上。他的T恤绝对属于Tony，图案是80年代某个愤青白人乐队。Clint则在上次Stepushka往他裤子呕吐以后就放弃穿长裤了，此刻他正占据了大半个沙发，穿一条美国队长平角裤和从Bucky房间捞来的T恤。

他们或许可以时不时拯救一下地球，但没人有能耐照顾一个病恹恹的三岁小孩恢复健康。过去的三天，Sam给他姐姐打过6个电话。

“我带来了中餐。”Pepper大声说，她从电梯出来，一手拎着高跟鞋，一手拉着一辆堆放着外卖硬纸盒的小推车。“还有新鲜的橙汁。”

“你是我的女神。”Sam说，拍开大腿上Clint的脑袋去厨房拿盘子和餐具。

“谢谢。”Pepper微笑，在办公室呆了十个小时她的妆容仍无懈可击，衣着完美，眼里也找不到疲色。然后她打起喷嚏。四个。“一整天都在打喷嚏。”她抱怨道，鞋子放到边桌上，从三个开封的纸巾盒的其中之一里抽出纸巾。

“也许你和Stepushka保持距离比较好？”Sam在Pepper坐进Natasha所在双人沙发里，并向迷你美国队长张开双臂时说。

她耸耸肩，亲吻爬到她大腿上的小家伙的脸。“反正已经被他的感冒病毒传染了。”她说，掏出手机给Stepushka玩，“也能让你们几个休息一下。”她把脸藏进手肘又打了个喷嚏，“有什么新线索？”她吸鼻子，“营养奶广告收到反馈没有？”

“除了销售减少0.3%吗？”Natasha嘲讽似的举起平板给Pepper看，“没有收获。我们认为他在那块区域但找不到确切线索。孟买。萨格勒布。首尔。他可以在任何地方。我们甚至不知道他是否看到广告。”

三个人埋头开始吃完饭，而Pepper则在和Stepushka玩耍——Sam希望她给Stepushka看的不是纽约大战的油管视频。要是没法破解化学配方，Stepushka会被养成一个超古怪的小屁孩。Sam摇头把那令人不快的想法甩开，专心吃他的炒饭。

“Pepper？”Natasha担忧的声音，Sam吃他第二份麻油鸡吃到一半，抬头，“你没事吗？”

他们至多吃了二十分钟午饭，Pepper也好像除了打喷嚏之外并没有干什么。但Natasha是对的：Pepper的脸很红，扶着手机给Stepushka玩的那只手也在发抖。

“没——没事。”她回答，拉了一把他们总是裹在Stepushka身上的六根毯子——之一。“只是突然，觉得冷。还有——还有，噢我的天哪——”Pepper突然不说话了。她把Stepushka从大腿上抱到一边，弯下腰把脑袋伸进垃圾桶里。

Sam将盘子放回咖啡桌。有人在旁边呕吐，还有什么胃口吃饭。Clint眯起眼睛看看春卷，又看看Pepper。“有问题。”他说，斜睨着活泼的黄色垃圾桶。

“不是因为炸蟹角就好。”Natasha说，若无其事地又往嘴里塞了一个大嚼特嚼。

——

“不是普通的感冒。”Clint那非常有魅力的前妻冲众人喊道。这时大概已经午夜了，他们送Pepper上床睡觉，然后纷纷趴在Steve的房间里。“这显然是精心设计的。你们怎么会没发现？”

“因为我们没有用唾液试纸和显微镜检查迎接她的归来。”Clint回答；他给Steve的起居室天花板下装了一张吊床，正躺在上面摇晃。Stepushka则在他肚子上时睡时醒。“下次我们一定这么做。”

“你的意思是，精心设计？”另一个屏幕里Bruce开口道，他仍和Tony窝在实验室里，“有人想杀Pepper？”Bruce用手撑着桌面，但Sam看得见他眼睛里鼓起的血管。

Tony也看到了。“唔，我们到走廊里去视频，大块头。”他做出决定，拖着另一个人从实验室出去。“回到眼下的话题——有人想要毒死Pepper？”

曾经的Mrs.Barton一边肩膀耸了耸，双眼从那美丽飘逸的褐发后对前夫怒目而视。“我不知道。我只知道这种病毒类似H1N1，起效更快，也更致命。”

Bruce的右胳膊短暂地绿了一下子，Tony双手抓住他的左胳膊。“好吧好吧，前任鹰眼夫人，解药在哪儿？”

她皱皱鼻子。“解药？Stark，这是感冒。Pepper是一个健康的正常成年人。给她一些抗病毒药物，让她睡几天，多喝点水就没事了。如果有人想杀了她，应该给她下毒。会因为这种病毒没命的只有——”

“只有一个对疾病还未建立防御机制的孩子，而且这个孩子的免疫系统已经受到了伤害。”Bruce说完靠在了Tony身上，后者亦在同时得出同样结论。

原本倦怠地趴在沙发上的Sam和Natasha跳起来，吊床上的Clint也紧张不已。“是HYDRA。”Natasha示意Clint的前妻不要说话，“他们和James还有Pepper战斗后无法抓获Stepushka，所以决定杀了他。”

“Sir，我想你需要知道——”

“不是现在JARVIS，”Tony打断他的AI，“我们有大麻烦了。不想听两楼空调坏掉这种消息。”

“但是，Sir，你说过需要告知你——”

“JARVIS！难道有人要死吗？”

“没有，Sir，但——”

“好极了。叫完救护车再通知我。”Tony朝一面墙挥手，示意他那没有实体的英国口音AI不要打搅，然后转向Bruce。“那么？”他问，眉毛上扬，“你怎么认为？”

“太有风险。”Banner回答，大力擦拭眼镜，看起来都要把它一掰二了。“即使Stepushka身体健康我们也不确定会有效。我们不了解HYDRA让Pepper感染了什么病毒。”

“不确定什么有效？”Clint镇定地问，但每一个字听起来都像拨动紧绷的弓弦。“你们有解药了？”

“是。”Tony回答的同时Bruce却摇头。“我们认为有了。”Bruce皱眉看着Tony澄清道，“但在老鼠身上实验成功不代表会在Steve身上起效。而且就我们所知，HYDRA制造的病毒会严重损害Steve的细胞。”

“但你们认为找到了解药。”从楼梯口传来很轻一句话。

Clint，Natasha和Sam转过身。Clint从吊床上摔了下来，落在地上把Stepushka惊醒了。Tony和Bruce则僵在原地，屏幕里的Tony试图往外边看。“等下，”Tony冲Bruce的耳朵大喊，“那个是不是——”

“是的，Sir。”JARVIS一板一眼地回答，听起来有点不快，“Barnes中士选择由停车场进入，从东侧楼梯上来。然而，他并不需要救护车。”

Sam忍不住要笑——只有Tony能创造出对主人嗤之以鼻开嘲讽的AI——而客厅角落那个藏在阴影里的人则轻轻地哼了一声。

“熊熊！”Sam一时之间还以为Stepushka没有彻底清醒。他睡着了也总是不停叫Bucky，退烧药药效过去时尤甚。然后小家伙从Clint的怀里钻出来，踩着地毯跌跌撞撞地跑过去，“回家！”

窗边的男人是一道黑影，曼哈顿的灯光只照到他的膝盖。他的左手好好地藏在大腿后面。夜光流转，冬兵的眼睛也随之发亮。“Solnishka。”他悄声呼唤，仿佛说得太响Stepushka就会消失。他用右手揉乱小家伙的一头金发，指尖描绘着一只小小的耳朵的轮廓。

有一会儿Sam挺感激HYDRA没有制造出第二个冬兵，因为Stepushka光是看着那防弹背心和黑头发就轻率地扑进对方怀里。但是，尽管穿着代表危险的制服，那个抱住Stepushka，在孩子的发间用俄语亲密呢喃的男人，一定是冬兵没错。

“很高兴你回来，伙计。”Sam说，他大步走过去握住冬兵的肩膀，自己也很惊讶这句话的真心程度。的确，为了Stepushka也为了Steve，他希望Bucky回来，但仿佛连Sam自己都怀念打扑克输给对方而大富翁则以压倒性优势获胜的时光。何况，大厦里没有人像Bucky和Steve那样热衷棒球。

“嘘，我也爱你。”Bucky对Stepushka小声说着，不过他朝Sam点头，还用新的左手对其他人摇晃手指示意。“嘘，我在这儿，我就在这儿。”

“我们都很高兴你回来。”Tony插了句嘴，Bruce试图挣脱被他抓住的胳膊，反而吓了他一跳。“可你就不能在致命病毒出现之前露面吗？时机太糟糕了。”

“不。”Bucky不同意，话语轻柔地落在Stepushka蓬松的浅金色头毛里，“不糟糕。Stepushka得了绝症。你们有治疗的药物。”

“不那么简单。”Bruce警告着他，一边把Tony拖回实验室。“我们不知道HYDRA给他感染的病毒是致命的。我们也不知道那种药除了让老鼠长大之外还有没有别的作用。可能在病毒杀死Steve之前，他会先因为药物而丧命。也可能只让他长大，而无法成为美国队长，或者仅仅长大躯体而非心智。甚至可能单纯地强化血清，不增长他的年纪。我们什么都不能保证。”

小心翼翼地用左手揉着Stepushka的背脊，Bucky亲吻男孩那发烫的额头，然后微笑了。“你们的药物，可能让Steve Rogers变成美国队长，也可能要他的命。”

Bruce眉间出现一道皱痕。“可以，这么说。”他缓慢地承认道，好像一只苍蝇不甘不愿地陷入一只蜘蛛的陷阱。

Bucky的下巴搁在Stepushka头顶，两只冷静的浅绿色眼睛凝视实验室里两个人。“你们担心失败的血清会对他造成伤害，”他断言道，Bruce咬了咬牙，“而我——”Bucky顿住了，犹豫了一下，“没有Steve，就等于什么也没有。”他眨着眼睛却没有移开视线，“但这些都是我们的选择。Steve已经在1943年就做出他的选择了。”

“等等，”Tony举起一只手，“你是在说你想让我们给你那病恹恹的幼齿男朋友——好吧，不能那么说，太诡异了。你的前男友？未来男友？目前暂时掉线的男友？”

“Stark！”Natasha像嚼口香糖一般从牙缝里挤出一个词。Tony立马紧紧闭嘴。

“这是他的选择。”Bucky说，语调像冰。其他人都避开他的视线，局促地假装他们没有强迫给他打过麻醉枪。“给他用药。”

——

Stepushka不肯放开Bucky。这没什么好惊讶的，Sam对他们——甚至包括儿科医生——说，Stepushka将HYDRA进攻和Bucky离开两件事混为一谈了。但猎鹰并没有揣测为什么Bucky也不肯放开那男孩——至少他对以下两件事不置一词，一是Bucky会对任何靠得过近的人散发威胁，二是他坚持要科学家们在他双手能防护到的范围外工作。

Stepushka还活着。他那颗小小的心脏在Bucky指尖下跳得飞快，犹如巢中扑腾的小麻雀。孩子又是咳嗽又是在Bucky的外套上蹭鼻涕，他生着病，但一周前冬兵给他的重击留下的淤青已经快要完全消退了。Stepushka还活着，Bucky却允许Stark和Banner用药物杀了他。

*** 

他和Steve在营地的最北边值夜，看HYDRA的增援部队是否会在他们撤回火线之前就突袭。

确切地说是Bucky在值夜。Steve大概先去做过基础训练，再吃了点什么奇迹药，总之他根本没有好好地站岗放哨。其一，当Bucky模仿Jones那样用猫头鹰叫声示意“安全”之时——避免让敌人听见他们的嚷嚷声——，Steve居然笑个不停。Bucky没法责怪他：Hillman中尉第一次提出这个建议时他也捧腹大笑，指出107小队成员都是城里来的男孩，这辈子都没听见过猫头鹰的叫声。

其二，Steve已经滔滔不绝讲了一个多小时的话了。尽管Bucky将这错误归咎于自己。他有将近一年没听见Steve的声音。这几个月以来，Bucky甚至以为自己再也听不到Steve，听不到他机关枪一样单词一个接一个飞快地往外蹦的讲话方式了。现在，坐在黑暗里，周围有树木有睡着的战友，Bucky靠着Steve宽厚得不可思议的肩膀，催促对方快点说出自己上战场后他的每一个生活细节。

Steve花了一个小时叙述他在新兵营的事儿，他避重就轻往好处说，最后Bucky就用胳膊拐他，命令他老实交待在那里打过多少次架。聊着新兵营到后来又变成对Carter特工的热情赞美，Bucky庆幸夜是这么地黑，Steve看不见他消失的笑容。Carter听起来是个真正的优雅女士，是Steve从孩提时代起就一直向往的那种淑女。

“但是，你要知道，这都是为了Dr.Erskine的特殊项目。他发明一种血清，喏，你也看见了。我猜他还在德国时肯定在Schmidt身上实验过。”Bucky的脸抽了一下，他突然被Steve肌肉发达的胳膊牢牢箍住，差点从坐着的石头上摔下去。

“太用力了！”他惊叫，看来他最好的朋友是想给他一个拥抱，不是企图勒断他的肋骨。Steve赔礼道歉，往旁边退了点，但Bucky才不肯放弃自从两人长大后Steve甚少肯给予的拥抱。“喂，臭小子，回这儿来。”他用手臂勾住Steve的脖子把他拉过来，右手指节在Steve的金发里磨蹭。

Steve笑了，音量足以惊醒周围的人。他也伸手搂住Bucky的腰。“混蛋。”他还击道，一直搂着不放。“Phillips不希望我得到血清。他说我太瘦小，说个子更大的人也失败过，还说，唔。”Steve结巴地换过话题，“但Erskine坚持让我来。他们让我躺在一个盒子里，用一种射线照射我，等我出来就变成这样了。然后——”Steve越说越快，话语几乎要混在一起，“——他们肯定想办法进了实验室，他们枪杀了Erskine，没有别人知道怎么制造血清了。然后议员——”

“Stevie。”Steve的肩膀绷紧了，他把脸转到别处，倔强地看着黑漆漆的远方。“你有什么瞒着我？”

“没有瞒着你。”Steve坚持道，抿着下巴，好像以前每次被Allison神父训斥时那样。但Bucky从记事起就太了解Steve了，他知道如何等待下去。

Steve就从不等待。打架也好，参军也好，他都等不下去，包括这夜色般围绕在他们身周的难捱的沉默。

“好吧，”他勉强地说，收回胳膊双手在大腿上绞着，“我没有骗你。血清没有任何问题。当然，有点痛就是了。”

这意思就是比Bucky七岁Steve十岁时，Timmy Sanders折断他胳膊那次还要痛。

“但我没事。”

“嗯。”Bucky的目光跟随Steve紧张的双手，Steve话像是为他自己辩解一般。“那么谁有事？”他终于问，Steve不动了，Bucky知道自己问对了问题。

“他们没有——噢，Stark——Howard Stark，世博会那个你还记得吗？——说他们没有事先校准过机器。或者是其他哪里出了问题。实验的时候。”Bucky瑟缩了，他好像又听到某个厚重的口音说出最后那句话，又感到背后冰冷的金属实验桌。Steve误会了他的沉默，赶快坦白交代：“他们已经失去了几个战士。他们很担心。所以Phillips想要一个更强壮的人。不过我真的没事。”

白炽的怒火在Bucky胸膛里爆炸了，他暂时忘记了Zola对他施予的冰冷的实验。“什么？”他低吼道，愤怒像荆棘一样刺穿出来连他自己都觉得惊讶，“你让他们折磨你？你让他们试着杀了你？”

实验。实验，更多的实验。Zola在Bucky疼痛不堪的伤口上寻找着什么。每次男人模糊的面容上扭曲出一个可怕的笑容，Bucky就担心他找到了想寻找的东西。

“没有！”Steve抓住Bucky的肩膀，黑暗里他的脸色苍白，“没有，Buck，不是那样。他们没有试图杀了我。他们是——”

“在你身上做实验。”Bucky狠狠地说。实验，每天夜里都有实验过的囚犯的尸体被烧成灰烬。Bucky计划他们的逃跑，然后勇敢地加入的人们都因此被杀。

“不。Bucky。”Steve的声音里有一丝失望。“那是我的选择。我选择了血清。你知道，我需要战斗。我不能被你落下，是不是？”他往Bucky的胳膊捶了一拳。Bucky听出来Steve刻意的笑。Bucky听见那笑意慢慢地减少了，变成Steve最后猛然顿住的话音。

为了参军他差点弄得自己没命。为了从Zola手里救出Bucky，他又差点弄得自己没命。如果他总是要为了Bucky这样——就像试图越狱时Bucky身边的Rappallo——那终有一天会成真。Bucky把Steve拖进战争里，拖进地雷爆炸的血肉横飞里，拖到一个还没有十八岁的德国小兵的尸体跟前。Bucky会害他被杀。

***

“你确定要这么做？”Bruce第五次问，他在监护仪上检查Stepushka的生命体征，同时Tony给男孩的额头上挂了一个装置，测量大脑信号。

Bucky鄙视地看了一下Bruce，然后注意力又回到用他的金属手玩“小蜘蛛织织织”的Stepushka身上。他能感觉孩子细小的手指与他的每一次触碰。他可以活动手臂而毫无痛楚，背脊和胸口的肌肉也只有难以置信的轻盈感。在这座玻璃和钢铁的大厦里他们能修好东西：机器人，手臂，星际穿越的大门，还有彼此。

“你要不要他签个同意书？”Sam抱着胳膊问，他平静地看着忙碌的Bruce。Bucky腿上坐着Stepushka，两人一道窝在一个紫色的咯吱作响的懒人沙发里。“还是你希望我们投个票？”Bruce张开嘴又闭上，摇摇头。

“哪怕我们投票，”Natasha附议，盘腿坐在他们前边，“Steve也会这么选。”

“这是做什么？”Stepushka问着，他光溜溜地被一根海蓝色羊毛毯裹着，Tony正在给他瘦弱的胸口贴更多电线。

“这个用来检测你的细胞同步融合——”

“Tony。”Sam摇着头打断他，Tony不再对着显示屏喃喃自语，抬起脑袋。

“喔，”他往下瞟了一眼，Steve在戳胶布玩，“我们要给你用药，让你变大，像Steef。”

“你刚刚是不是说了‘Steef’？”Clint坏笑着问，“我肯定听到你说‘Steef’了！”

“闭嘴。”Tony脸红，“你耳朵聋了，Barton，你什么都听不到。”

“变大做什么？”Stepushka又问，他仰头看Bucky，流着鼻涕。

Bucky用纸巾擦拭男孩的鼻子，亲吻他的金发。“就像药，”他解释道，金属手指抚过Stepushka的脸颊，幼儿柔软的皮肤让他吃惊，“让你好起来。”

Stepushka皱着鼻子。“难吃。”他大叫，还打了两个喷嚏，“药很难吃。用亲亲让我好起来？”他试图说服Bucky，还抬起脸让Bucky亲。

Bucky微笑了。“亲亲没有用。”他对Stepushka说，一边低着头吻他泪汪汪的眼睛和因高热而泛红的脸颊。

“呜呜。吃小饼干？”

“我们准备好了。”Bruce说，又擦了遍眼睛，很勉强才开口：“先说明一下。只需不到一分钟。我们必须在他身体开始变化时注射各种不同剂量的药物，但如果起效和我们预计一样迅速，那么一切都会符合我们设定的计时器。”

“你要不让开，Barnes，”Tony挑起一边眉毛补充道，“起效以后那位小Hiccup会变成几百磅重。”

“如果有效的话。”Bruce低声说。

Bucky摇着头，鼻尖蹭了蹭Stepushka的。“结束后马上给你吃小饼干。”他保证道，孩子的蓝眼睛里闪过他熟悉的Steve欣喜若狂的笑意。然后Bucky向Tony点头，等他按下必要的按钮，一切就开始了。

***

“我爱你。”明明他们当中需要有一个放哨，Steve却咕哝着钻进Bucky的铺盖卷里。Bucky很肯定没人乐意穿过漫长的冰雪来袭击他们，他们正在阿尔卑斯山上，比森林线还要高海拔的地方。

换做一年前，Bucky悲伤地想，他连山上有森林线这种东西都不知道。

“你爱的是我的羊毛毯。”Bucky纠正贪婪地抢走所有毛毯的Steve。他穿着Howie特制的外套和三条长裤，抖得比他们没钱买煤炭的1937年冬天还要厉害。

Steve更深地把自己埋进Bucky的毛毯；粗糙的军用毛毯裹成温暖的茧，Steve在里面得意地朝他笑。“是啊，对啊，”他赞同说，“闻起来象你那可怕的须后水，比医院里的外用酒精更难闻。谁不爱呢？”

Bucky吐舌头，然后被Steve压在地上亲吻，直至两人的嘴唇都发热。Steve往下挪，脑袋枕在Bucky的胸口听他的心跳，而Bucky则在Steve背上揉着圈。

“我觉得你已经不需要这个了。”Bucky悄声说，掌根还在Steve的肺部位置按摩。快一年过去了，Bucky终于学会习惯Steve异常厚实的肩膀，和不再传出哮鸣音、心跳也很规律的别扭感。

Steve抬头对上Bucky的下巴，索取一个Bucky很乐意给予的吻。永远是这种不可思议的感觉，每一次Steve Rogers证明自己想要Bucky Barnes的时候。他的新身体也许是科学造就的奇迹，但他的渴望却是毫无理由的奇迹。

“别说傻话。”Steve说，重新在他已经占据十几年的Bucky胸口位置躺好。“这是我唯一想要的。”

***

数秒钟，Stepushka经过了Steve的人生——还有Bucky的人生——，从一个幼小而充满正义感的小家伙，变成瘦弱的青年，最后成为体格惊人的美国队长。他的脑袋靠在一如既往的位置，在Bucky的胸口，白金色的头发逐渐转为金黄。

Stepushka需要Bucky停止战斗，喂养他，给他温暖。Steve Rogers被复仇者们保护着，被他身边的人们关心着，爱着。冬兵试图杀了他，Bucky差一点就要完成这个任务了。现在，Steve唯一需要防备的，就是Bucky带来的死亡。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2346056/chapters/5174057

高中的时候Sam当过运动员和同伴调解人，后来他成为社工，又成为一名军人。他从来就不是科学家——有次连生物都险险及格考过。庆幸的是虽然伞兵救援需要掌握缝合伤口的技能，却不必了解细胞如何再生。

尽管如此，看着Stepushka从蓝色毛毯包裹的瘦巴巴的三岁小鬼，变成金发的、身材如雕像一般，毛毯只能勉强遮盖关键部位的Steve，他还是得承认科学是一种很奇妙的东西。假如他们不是屏住呼吸生怕哪里出岔子的话感觉就更奇妙了。

Steve倚靠在Bucky怀里，没有恢复意识；又变成暗金色的头发蹭着金属肩膀，而脚已经伸到几乎一码外刚才Natasha坐着的地方了。当那两个男人在打斗的时候，不管DC还是马加丹还是在健身房里，Steve都仿佛要压过冬兵一头。美国队长身穿色彩鲜艳的紧身衣，永远能以他的果决勇敢凌驾任何人之上。而现在，Tony的工作室里，Bucky摆放好Steve的手脚让他侧身躺下的时候，他们两个却好像不管体格还是力量都势均力敌，深褐色长发的发梢抚过了金色的短发。

“他的大脑活动看起来没问题。”Bruce看着一个很像医院里心电监护仪那样，显示许多线条的屏幕说。“符合成年人的连接模式。”

“心率也很正常。”Tony翻阅着另一块屏幕告诉其他人，“JARVIS，他的细胞有什么吗？”

“是，Sir，我正在分析细胞的组成——”

JARVIS继续汇报，但Steve动了动，然后所有人都无心注意其他事了。也或者，他们原本的注意力还不够集中在Steve身上，因为原本紫色懒人沙发上的另一个男人已经消失在空气中。

“等等，Toothless去哪了？”Tony拎起一个沙发，仿佛冬兵会躲在下面似的，“他刚还在呢。”

Bucky的消失导致Steve大半个身体都滑到地上，就脑袋和胸部下面垫着紫色沙发布料。Bucky是个幽灵，已经不知所踪。

“他看不到这一刻了！”Tony焦躁地戳戳Steve的前臂，超级士兵开始眨眼。

“是啊，”Sam轻声赞同，“我敢说他是存心的，Tony。”他撇开对Bucky的关注，蹲了下来，对复苏的友人露出一个多月来第一个微笑。“嗨，Rogers，有段时间没见啊。”

“B'kee？”Steve很沙哑地说，揉了揉不再流鼻涕的鼻子，眼睛也不再红肿了。

“该死。”Tony说，每个人都紧张地盯着Steve，“可能大脑还是有点问题。你几岁？”他用俄语问，蹲下来把脸凑得离Steve很近，“你喜欢龙吗？”

“九十七。”Steve立刻回答，声音还是很沙哑。自从一年多前从医院醒来之后他状态就没这么差过了。然后，美国队长那完美的脸上出现皱眉的表情。“你说俄语？”他疑惑地问Tony，所有人就松了口气。“各位，出什么事了？为什么我光着？为什么Clint不穿长裤？”

“说来话长。”Clint回答，递给Steve一条超有弹力的裤子；Sam觉得那是Hulk的，或者是Bucky的瑜伽裤。“其中包括很多呕吐情节，还有营养奶。”

“你应该问你男朋友去。”Tony插了一句，他从一块屏幕上把Steve各项生命体征指数看了遍，Bruce则把Steve胸口以及额头的电极撕下来。

Sam距离Steve的脸只有几尺远，足够看见他因Tony无心的话语而血色尽失。“什——什么？”Steve结巴着，拉好瑜伽裤，不小心太过用力地捏住Natasha递给他的玻璃水杯，杯子都裂了，“你在说什么，Stark？”

“你知道的啊。”Tony说，他沉浸在图解和细胞的世界里，没发觉Bruce瞪大眼睛慌乱地做着抹脖子手势，也没注意Clint打“闭嘴”手语，以及双手捂脸的Sam。“就是那个照顾了你一个月的超迷人杀手先生？和你过去经常亲热的那家伙？”

终于，Tony感受到了工作室里尴尬的静默，抬起头。Steve正张着嘴。不过看起来连美国队长也不知道要从哪一点开始反驳Tony的话。

“噢噢！”Tony抓抓脑袋，“呃，嗯，JARVIS好像是有放过你坦白对铁胳膊先生至死不渝的爱的那段录像。哈哈？”

“哈哈？”Steve重复道，拳头握紧，“Bucky看过了？”他问。显然，比起整个队伍都看到他失去控制，坦白自己和最好的朋友的关系，Steve更在意那位“最好的朋友”可能因为他持续不变的爱而压力山大。要说的话，Sam暗忖，Steve光是纯精神上的热情付出就让人非常吃不消了。

“他当然看过。”Tony回答，无视Steve一闪的惧色。如果说生活在大厦里的半年教会了Sam什么的话，那就是，Stark和“察言观色”基本无缘这个事实。“不过他早就知道了啊。他想起来很多了。搞不好是太多了。还给我讲一些我根本不想知道的关于我老爹的事。”

“他——他和你说话？”Steve的拇指揉了揉眼睛，抹去Sam捕捉到的稍纵即逝的嫉妒。Steve从来没有抱怨过Bucky不断的回避，对他和Clint走在一起也不作声。但他会凝视两人的背影，仿佛恨不得自己能够披上Barton的皮。“什么时候？他说什么了？”

“Tony。”Bruce温和地开口，带着某种到此为止的态度；Tony立刻闭嘴，Sam则想起他祖母——五英尺高，铁灰色卷发，强硬的老太太。Sam高中时被她发现在朋友聚会时吸大麻。她没有象Sam的母亲那样尖叫训斥，也没有收走他的烟卷。只是冷冷地注视他的眼睛，说以后再也不许干这个。然后Sam就再也没有干过。

“你还记得去市中心和HYDRA战斗？”Bruce问。Steve不耐地点头，着急地跳过战斗想知道Bruce接下来的话，“之后的事情还有什么印象吗？”

“没有了。”Steve思考之后承认道。“等等，我们怎么回来的？我昏迷多久？”

“一个月。”Tony又插嘴，他实在是没法沉默太久。“你没有昏迷，你变成了三岁。”Bruce瞥他，Tony不吭声了。

“HYDRA用某种能使人幼小化的生化武器攻击了你。”Bruce解释，“Bucky说你变成大概三十六个月大的样子。”他仿佛没看出来当自己称呼冬兵为“Bucky”时Steve的震惊。一个月前，除了Steve没人相信冬兵还能够成为“Bucky”。

“花了我们一个多月合成解药。Bucky……”他顿了顿，一脸伤脑筋地望向其他人求助。“就一直在照顾Stepushka？”他不怎么肯定地补充道。

“Stepushka？”Steve皱眉。他终于对上Sam的眼睛，很是希望这里能有个人说点他听得懂的话。“谁是Stepushka？”

“那个，是你。”Sam耸耸肩。复仇者们是超级英雄没错，但他们完全不懂调停。“有几个礼拜。幼小的，容易发哮喘的小鬼。”Steve瞪大眼睛，好像终于意识到他不仅仅是昏迷几个小时而已了，“但你日子过得不错，我觉得。Bucky理解三岁的你。”

“我和他相遇时他就是三岁。”Steve喃喃道，视线从众人身上移开，落在自己双手。“他那么小，他的头发卷卷地别在耳朵后面，不管修女怎么梳都从来不会服帖。”

“你那头发象个白化病患者似的。”Tony很起劲地说，把Steve身周总是萦绕的惆怅感打破了，“但是Barnes不让我们把你染成正常的金色，或者红金双色那种，该多酷。”

“我要见他。”Steve跳起来，新长好的双腿还不能支撑他的重量，于是又跌坐回懒人沙发。结实而肌肉发达的身体把沙发压得吱吱作响，里面填充物都被挤出来了。

Sam举起一只手，摇摇头。Bucky可能回到自己的房间去了——他是这么希望的。冬兵也有可能再次离开去剿灭HYDRA，但Sam认为直至他确定Steve没事之前都不太可能出走。不过，即使Bucky还在，他依然出于某种原因从工作室溜走了。他不会欢迎Steve去他房间。第二次失去Stepushka的他不会想见他们任何人。

“我觉得那不是什么好主意。”Sam警告道，他相当了解，Steve这人很容易不按牌理出牌。关于美国队长的历史书没有任何一本能让Sam料到这家伙会从天空母舰往下跳，或者会想要单枪匹马满世界地找人。“过去那五个星期，你根本不知道自己是谁。现在你又怎么能知道Barnes是怎样的人呢？”

“他仍然是Bucky。”Steve反驳道；被他反驳的Sam已经有一个月没说这种话了，Sam曾这样不断试图说服Steve Rogers相信Bucky Barnes已经永远地离开。Sam愿意承认有这种想法的自己是彻头彻尾地，完完全全地错误的。

“对，没错，但——”

“我唯一需要知道的是Bucky怎么样了。”Steve在Sam说完话之前抢白，他撅着下巴，很像讨价还价该吃多少青豆的Stepushka。Sam希望自己能很快忘记Stepushka每一个桀骜不驯的表情——他不想看着美国队长，内心觉得这家伙好可爱，要不要用饼干说服他之类的。“只要告诉我就好。”

“你想先吃块奥利奥吗？”Sam问。Natasha从口袋里拿出三块。Clint从通风管里取下一整盒巧克力夹心饼干，Bruce则掏出一包他藏在橡胶手套下面的双层夹心奥利奥。

“这是21世纪的流行吗？”Steve问，丢掉Tony试图塞进他嘴里的饼干，好气又好笑地抿着嘴唇。其他人都大笑不止。

——

JARVIS狡猾地通知他们，他自作主张地决定储存了这一个半月以来的监控视频；这让众人解脱了出来，不必再有五个声音同时向Steve描述Stepushka了。Sam建议大家回到Steve的客厅里去，反正也没人想继续留在工作室，何况Steve那儿有他们所有人的啤酒。Bruce先下去检查Pepper的发热。Natasha和Clint一头倒在沙发上而且Clint都还没碰到坐垫就开始打呼了。Steve眨眨眼看着天花板上的吊床，然后大步走向一把扶手椅，仿佛无言地谢绝了同伴想要给他的安慰。Sam认为自己可能会倒在Tony和他的酒杯上睡觉，但说不定这也不是第一次了。

“这是我们和HYDRA战斗完毕回家的时候，你刚刚变小。”JARVIS开始播放Stepushka朝复仇者们扔蜡笔的片段时Tony在旁边解说道，“Bucky抱着你一路和我们回家，Pepper装修了儿童房。”Steve凝视屏幕，苍白紧绷的脸上有画面的光影闪过。

“这是第一天夜里。”Tony有个遥控器之类的东西，他跳过几小时内容——他们的交谈，累死累活，还有Sam漫无边际的床边故事。“那时Barnes还是不和我们任何人说话，不过你看，他和Stepushka在一起。”

“为什么你叫我Stepushka？”Steve问，他的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着屏幕，屏幕里，冬兵不眠不休地坐在孩子床边，金属手被一只小手握着。

Tony耸肩，身体往后靠，让Sam感激地整个人趴在大半张双人沙发和他的大腿上。“那是Barnes叫的。”他告诉Steve，“Stepushka，或者Solnishika。你管他叫Medvedzhonak。”

“意思是小熊熊。”Natasha翻译道，脸贴着Clint的T恤咕哝着，“Solnishka的意思是——”

“阳光。”Steve替她说完，视线还胶着在屏幕上；里面有一个疲倦的男人，手指轻轻拨弄小男孩的头发。“别。”Tony想快进的时候Steve说，听在Sam的耳朵里，好像是他想象中Bucky跪在地上把脸紧贴屏幕里Steve颈动脉部位模糊像素时的口吻。“就——就让我看这段，再看一会儿？”

Sam听着俄罗斯摇篮曲睡着了，黑暗中的一点亮光。

——

看完一个月的录像花了三天。Tony在视频播放了十小时左右就睡过去了，足足睡了十四个小时。尽管如此，当Sam说人不能光靠咖啡因和脑力劳动过活的时候，他仍然强词夺理。Pepper也从她住的楼层上来了，带着几盒纸巾还有感冒药，瘫在沙发里。

Clint做完煎蛋卷，然后Coulson打来电话说阿塞拜疆有情况发生，他就和Natasha一起跑掉了，看起来很庆幸能松口气。Sam没法责怪他；自从JARVIS开始播放监控视频，Steve就基本没朝他们看，蓝眼睛只在电视屏幕和Bucky房间门口的走廊之间徘徊。JARVIS保证说Barnes还在大厦里，虽然好几天都没人见过他。

“所有迹象都表明Barnes中士一切无恙。”AI在Steve一边看Natasha教Stepushka如何下蹲，一边第五次发问时回答道。“Barnes中士在他的房间里，看大厦摄像头录下的视频。”

“什么视频？”Sam问着，皱起眉。JARVIS从来不把Steve那无数的自拍称作“视频”。这一个月，AI只是简单地将之命名为“Steve”，和Stepushka一样。除了Steve，Bucky还会看什么？

“和你为Rogers队长播放的是一样的，Wilson中尉。”JARVIS回答，听起来好像很惊讶Sam居然还需要问。

屏幕里，Stepushka转了个歪歪斜斜的圈，然后望向窗边；明亮的蓝眼睛落在那个脸色苍白一身黑衣，正就着上午的日光打磨匕首的男人身上，寻求赞扬。

Stepushka毫无保留地爱着Bucky Barnes，除了坚决要求Bucky同样的爱之外，他别无所求。

然后Barnes就用他那动一动都痛得皮开肉绽的胳膊抱起小男孩，满足了他。

Bucky当然看的也是这些视频。Steve点点头，仿佛正如他所料一般，重新把注意力集中到冬兵给小家伙切胡萝卜做午餐的画面。

“到最后我们老是在厨房做家务。”Steve小声说，Sam过了一会儿才意识到他的朋友不是从墙上的投影里说话。Steve换上短裤和一件肩膀不太合适的T恤。他说那T恤是在他床上的，Sam相信他，也相信那是另一个男人留下的。Tony曾经有一次在Steve的房间里发现Bucky，他抱着Steve的枕头，精疲力尽的面容因友人的声音而逐渐平静。

“一开始我以为是Allison神父因为我们闯的一大堆祸而惩罚我们。”Steve坐着，膝盖竖到胸口，屏幕里Stepushka吃吃地笑，Bucky用金属臂划胡萝卜丝。“但我觉得是修女故意让我们去那儿。厨房里很温暖，夏天更是热得不行，她知道如果我注意保暖身体也会健康一点。”Steve的脸上闪过白色，蓝色，倒映着电视屏幕的光。“她也知道Bucky不肯留下我一个人。哪怕被她派去很远的皇后区买隔夜的打折面包。”

“我们整天喝汤。早餐是粥，午餐是汤。”Sam都不清楚Steve是否知道其他人还在他身边，亦或是他太习惯于对着摄像头诉说过去，已经成为他下意识的行为了。“Bucky和我削土豆皮，切胡萝卜和甜菜，拜托厨师在汤里放几块骨头，让它香一点儿。”

“当我们从Cox家的空房间搬出去，住到我们自己家以后，大部分饭都是我做的。”Steve嘴角带着似有若无的微笑，微微上扬，看着Stepushka拉长了脸怒视苹果泥。“绝大多数时候，还是汤。人只会做自己知道的东西。Buck晚上回家会帮我切好第二天的蔬菜。他说他睡着了都能削土豆皮，说就算他一百岁了像Mr.Murphy一样老，也能切出厨师想要的胡萝卜块，哪怕他连自己名字都不记得。”最后几个字时Steve哽住了，抱着膝盖把啜泣埋进布料里。

“Steve。”Pepper带着鼻音说，她要么是在哭，要么是感冒又让她眼泪汪汪了，“你要知道，Bucky——”

“我不行——我需要休息一下。”Steve说着突然站起来，他打断了Pepper的话，其实他根本就没注意Pepper有开口。他转身离开电视屏幕走向楼梯，留下其他人听他跃下楼梯时断续回荡的脚步声。

“这是个流行还是怎么地？”Tony大张手脚躺在起居室地板上睡意朦胧地问，“在威尔逊当总统期间，男性青年一代生来注定要被冰冻——不管是冰山还是冰柜；在感情上更是如此，他们无法好好进行对话，总要逃跑。”

“我们应该去追他吗？”Bruce问，然后他不高兴地咕哝一声，因为Tony冷不丁把他强迫症一样不停要擦干净的眼镜给拿走了。

“他是去哪儿了？”Pepper反问，从六十四盎司包装的止咳糖里又拆出一颗吃掉。“听他下楼的声音，上哪里都有可能。”

房间里三个男人转头看着她，眉毛都扬了起来。“拜托，Pep，”Tony说着戴上Bruce的眼镜，眯起眼睛端详她红肿的、火辣辣的鼻子。“我们这些又炫酷，又像便秘一样不会表达感情的超级战士，还能去哪？”

“他在健身房。”Sam概括道，因为Pepper病得太厉害，应付不来Tony这么迂回绕圈的讽刺。或者说是他自己太累了听不下去了吧。这几周，他盼望Steve能回来，他每次走过Bucky的房间就期待着能看到他的朋友靠在门上，他在河边跑步，等候Steve的嘲笑和无礼的倒退慢跑。

但即使是Sam也必须承认，Stepushka——虽然脾气很大，唱歌很难听，过敏的东西很多——比Steve容易照顾。只要Bucky愿意吻掉他的眼泪就万事大吉。真不幸，Sam心想，Bucky不肯给Steve同样的亲吻。

“需要我们下去一个人陪他对打吗？”Bruce一边用脚趾戳Tony一边问，“在他还没打坏所有的沙包前？”

“没有那个必要，Dr.Banner。”JARVIS回答，打断了Tony挠Bruce脚底板的企图。Sam希望挠痒痒不会引出Hulk，Steve的沙发承受不了那家伙。“Barnes中士目前正在与Rogers队长打斗。他们看起来并不需要协助。”

Pepper坐起来的速度太快以至于她往另一个方向倒下。“什么？”Tony大叫，双手抓牢Bruce的足弓，“Barnes怎么下去健身房的？”

“我相信他是走楼梯下去的，Sir。”

Sam忍笑从Tony腿上跨过去，帮助Pepper站立。“谢谢，JARVIS。”他说，胳膊环着Pepper的腰，让她用手肘掩着咳嗽。“我们其他人会乘坐电梯。”

“他怎么知道Rogers去健身房？”Tony又问，双臂胡乱挥舞直到Bruce拉他起来。“他有超能力？可能他确实有超能力。我得重新看看冰棍队长发到我邮箱里的资料。我真的很不会看手写的俄文。你们觉得他们会不会给他植入某种——”

　　“恕我打断您，Sir。”JARVIS流利地出声，“我完全不认为Barnes中士拥有千里眼或者心灵感应之类超能力。然而，他的确是听见了Rogers队长去健身房的动静。”

和Clint Barton住在同一屋檐下好几个月的经历让所有人都抬头瞪着天花板，然后不以为然地耸肩。就算Bucky有超能力Sam也不会惊讶到哪里去，所以告诉他杀手先生有超强听力，能够不被人发现地窃听，Sam绝对不会大惊小怪。

“这也挺好的，是吧？”众人挤进电梯；Sam脑袋边上是Tony的手，后者一边比划一边说，“我的意思是，虽然这不是你在小组治疗时介绍的方法，虽然你也说过用暴力表达内心无助于Barnes的恢复……这到底好不好？”

“这是天空母舰之后Bucky第一次出手帮助Steve。”Sam回答，因为被Pepper靠了大半体重在身上而发出哀鸣。“不包括Stepushka的时期。”Tony张嘴欲反驳时他又补充道。Stepushka并没有和Bucky一起长大；他没有参军，不是那个好友在阿尔卑斯山上坠落，落入HYDRA手里的美国队长。Bucky从来不会望进Stepushka的大眼睛却只看到一个死于1944年的男人的倒影。“没错，这样挺好。”

还没透过玻璃屏障往里看他们就听见了打斗声，拳脚与肉体相撞的稳定的节奏。可能Steve对Bucky说了什么话，可能他在时隔几天，几周，乃至几十年后第一次看见他最好的朋友时，表达了什么情感，总之他们来得太晚没能见证。当Sam把Pepper从电梯里扶出来时Steve和Bucky已经打成一团，只看见一记飞踢，让人很是想起Natasha教Stepushka的芭蕾舞步。

“需要有人去拿麻醉枪吗？”Bruce提议着，他歪头观看Bucky避开Steve的过背摔，金属拳头砸在Steve肩上，将金发男人打到二十英尺外的墙里。

“朝谁开枪？”Tony反问，因为接下来Steve就利用墙壁翻上天花板，往下撞击Bucky的胸口，鞋子外缘卡在金属和肌肉交界的脆弱部位。Bucky没有后退——Sam不知道该不该感谢他的新胳膊——只是抓住Steve的小腿，旋身，将友人脸朝下砸向地垫。

“他们两个。”Clint说，落在Bruce旁边拉弓搭箭，同时Natasha也悄无声息地来到Tony旁边。

“JARVIS把情况告诉我们了。”她对众人说，抱着胳膊，露出紧身连体黑色制服，“就我们从停机坪下来的路上。”

“阿塞拜疆怎么样？”Pepper问，她把喷嚏打进Clint变戏法一样从嘴里掏出的手帕里。应该说是其中之一。Clint起码掏出二十块打结连在一起的手帕，色彩丰富堪比Tony那堆懒人沙发。在马戏团度过童年让鹰眼学会的不止是射箭。

“阳光明媚，”Clint回答，“硝烟弥漫。”

“任务简单。”Natasha则这么说，她垂下头，红发从前方披散下来藏起她的眼睛。健身房里Steve在Bucky的新胳膊碰到自己胸口之前抓住它，反扭过去迫使Bucky往前翻滚，但随即又回身，大腿锁住美国队长的喉咙。

“别说。”Tony一张嘴Pepper就警告道，“性爱笑话一个字也别说。”

“那我能用手语比划吗？”Tony问，被Clint用箭戳了一下。

美国队长对上冬日战士，没有谁是绝对的赢家。他们的战斗方式有很多不同：冬兵不那么肌肉发达所以身体更柔软，但他擅长地面攻击，而美国队长则热衷从空中出手。除此以外，他们总是同样地放低身体重心才往前冲——可能是二战期间的武术专家教授给他们的——还总是习惯性地去摸不存在的武器和盾牌。

Steve最后和Bucky对打的那几次，是一直到有人失去意识倒地才结束的战斗。当然，失去意识的并不总是同一个人。有一次Steve扼住Bucky等到棕发男人在他怀里瘫软，而下一次就是Bucky躲过攻击用头猛撞Steve的脸，当时Sam感觉搞不好美国队长的鼻梁骨都要戳到脑袋里了。

“再给我说一遍，为什么这样挺好的？”Tony嘶嘶地问，靠在Sam另一边肩膀。Sam早知道成为退役士兵心理辅导员包括要在那些受过身体和心灵创伤的人无法支撑自己时支撑起他们——但他没想到还需要字面意义地把两个人从地上撑起来。Pepper和Tony真是重啊。

“看看他们。”Sam悄声回答，仿佛说得响一点会打搅Steve和Bucky似的。复仇者们尽管大叫，尽管去捶打防震玻璃，里面的男人根本不会搭理。“Bucky在里面。你觉得换作一个月前他肯跟Steve下来吗？”Tony摇头，下巴搁在Sam的锁骨上，“其次，他在用双手和Steve搏斗。”

“好吧，也对噢——”Tony拖长音，口吻叫人火大，“我们的确是给了他一根漂亮又有型的，Starner牌高科技胳膊噢。”

“Starner？”Bruce重复道，两条眉毛都抬起来了，“不好意思，全称是Tonuce Starner？”（类似托鲁斯 斯塔纳）

“确切地说应该叫Anthonuce。”Bruce厌恶地皱着鼻子，Tony则皱眉。“干嘛，你想管它叫Bruc-ony Bannark？听起来很傻啊。”

“没错。”Bruce断然表示同意，“是很傻。”

“那不是重点。”Sam插了一句，他有过经验，这两位科学天才能互相唇枪舌剑好几个小时，期间没准就发现三种新元素之类的了。“还有人记得上一次Bucky用他的金属臂时发生了什么吗？”

没人说话。他们都记得眼睁睁看Stepushka被打飞，撞在娱乐中心坚硬的木头上，然后弹到地板。他们都试图忘却从闪烁着亮光的破碎的玻璃窗跳出去之前，Bucky的表情：他直面他最可怕的噩梦——Steve，是他亲手所杀。

“这代表他能区分Steve和Stepushka。希望这也意味着他能意识到自己能够触碰Steve，不会弄伤对方。”

“也许吧。”Natasha承认道，但她的眉头还将信将疑地拧在一块儿。“也有可能James认为Steve现在想要用伤害来发泄，冬兵认为自己能够提供他这一服务。”

玻璃的那一边，Steve翻了个跟头站起来，往Bucky下巴狠揍一拳打得他踉跄后退。然后他试图往回撤，但没来得及避过Bucky对准他脑袋的回旋踢，左下颌中了招。那一脚的力道足以踢断一个成年男人的脖子，Steve的头歪向一边，然后倒在地垫上，好像那些曾在长途行军时因脱水而昏迷在Sam眼前的士兵。

Bucky像消防员一样将失去意识的超级士兵扛在肩头——Sam又想起Stepushka，瘦巴巴两条腿在冬兵的脖子两边，尖下巴搁在褐发里——走向楼梯。他没有注意等在健身房外的六位观众。Bucky的注意力一如既往地，从Sam第一次见到冬兵时就是那样：只专注于Steve Rogers。作为目标也好，作为威胁也好，乃至一个被宠坏的三岁小鬼也好。和Stepushka一起呆了一个月之后，Sam相当肯定，从1924年起Steve Rogers就是Bucky的唯一焦点。

“30年代没有电梯吗？”Tony嘀咕道，Bucky消失在楼梯口。剩下他们这群懒惰的21世纪队员们则选择方便省力的机械路线回到Steve的楼层。

——

第三天，过了午夜，录像终于放到Steve的告白视频。Pepper在沙发上打呼，地上放着她的止咳润喉糖以及一个装着橙汁的吸管杯。她两只脚搁在Bruce大腿上，后者则脑袋后仰，张嘴呼吸，用这种很别扭的姿势在打盹。Clint爬上他的吊床，大概一个小时前一条腿从侧面垂下顺便把毯子蹬落在Tony脑袋上。明明个子不是很高，Tony却占据了比Sam预想中还要大的沙发，脸朝下睡得口水都流到Sam膝盖。Natasha在双人沙发上，一吃过晚饭就像只猫似的蜷缩起身体，头枕着手臂睡着了。

“我一直以为她睡着时也睁着一只眼睛的。”Bruce咕哝着把一根羊毛毯盖在红发间谍身上。

“她是那样子，”Clint回答，一点也不惊讶，“如果不信任身边的人的话。”

Steve仍然坐在扶手椅里。下午那场打斗之后就没人见过Bucky，电梯到了Steve的楼层，开门，Bucky已经消失，只有脸颊上带着紫色淤青的Steve躺在长沙发上。

醒来的Steve一直没有说话，他坐在电视机前，只有当别人给他外卖食盒，问他要不要辣酱，才开口说“谢谢”和“要”。墨西哥菜美味无比，啤酒也价值不菲，除此以外，Sam几乎以为自己回到了大学时代。当然，看着电视里Stepushka画手指画，心情和看比赛又不可同日而语。

“该死。”那一段视频也在录像里播放出来了，里面的Steve的脸上都是泪，看起来很小，很遥远。“该死的，JARVIS，这段删掉。”两个Steve都对Bucky表白过爱意，而此刻房间里的这个Steve狠狠抹了把脸，仿佛也想把拳头塞进嘴里用力咬住。

“我不想让他知道。”告白片段过后，还差一点就要到Bucky的新手臂不经主人允许就反射性地挥动，将一个瘦小的金发男孩甩到房间那头去的部分了。Steve暂停了录像。只有Sam和Steve会在凌晨两点醒来。Steve的声音穿过光线暗淡的起居室，即使是半夜，他的轮廓也那么醒目。

“是吗？”Sam反问。因为Steve每天都在对Bucky表白心迹：拿着一杯咖啡等在Bucky房门口；录了无数视频安抚冬兵；每次被拒之门外，他脸上的笑容都会黯然。因为即使Steve毫无自觉他也一直紧张而期待地等着Bucky回想起来。“那都不重要了，”Sam在Steve辩解前开口，“他本来就知道。就他一个人知道而已。”

Steve歪过头；Sam感觉得出自己的话语里还是带着一点不甘。“我很抱歉。”片刻后，美国队长转过身，对着沙发，膝盖仍然竖在胸口。“一找到他我就不该再拖着你帮忙。”

“不是你要我帮忙，”Sam反驳，“是我主动要帮你。”

“你这么做是因为你不了解事情的全部。”说到这里Steve不再开口；Sam渐渐明白过来，美国队长并不会因为隐瞒了Sam实情而向他道歉。那段爱情故事是Steve在1944年Bucky坠车后唯一剩下的真实，唯一只属于Steve Rogers而不被世人所知的东西。

“不管怎样我总会帮忙啦。”Sam态度缓和下来，说道。之前他并不是很乐意帮忙冬兵，还要看着美国队长把自己完美强健的身体搞到疲惫得不行。但是如今Sam可以很确定地说，爱着Stepushka也爱着Steve的冬兵，是值得挽回的。“只是觉得如果你能告诉我就更好了。朋友是用来干嘛的，还不是给你一罐啤酒，听你哭诉悲惨的爱情故事吗？”

Steve笑了，黑暗里他露出白牙。“朋友会在战斗中为你掩护。你挨了揍他给你包扎伤口，在外面鬼混到太晚，他为宿醉头痛的你做早餐和醒酒汤。哪怕有机会退出他还是要跟随你上战场。”

真要命。Sam忘记美国队长多擅长发表演说了。他明白Steve是在用最好的朋友举例，但Steve的笑容又表示他很清楚这些例子在Sam身上也完全适用。

“你以为Buck和我一起长大，会彼此坦白感情吗？”Steve继续说，“1938年的时候他有一次试图告诉我他爱我，结果我以为他存心要跟我打架。我自己，还不明白什么叫爱的时候就爱上了他，但是有十几年我一个字也没说。”

“所以你们两个都是笨蛋。”Sam总结道，“但那不代表朋友不能谈感情啊。”

接下来是短暂的沉默，Steve下巴抵着膝盖组织答案。“你还记得我们刚认识那会儿，”最终他说，“你问我，我喜欢做什么？”Sam点点头，他实在没法忘记那种惊天动地的心情：金光闪闪的美国队长，居然会抑郁，会是一个内心受创的从来没能从战场回家的退伍老兵。

“那个年代没人会问这种话。至少不会对贫民窟里整天打闹的穷孩子。谈论感情没意义，因为你所能感受的只有疲惫，或者饥饿，或者乞讨面包时难为情到反胃的感觉。”

“我们的生活目标不是快乐。”他轻声解释，“快乐是富人的东西。修女说如果她把我们教得好，我们就不会挨饿，不会还不到二十岁就因为偷摸有钱人的口袋而被关进雷克监狱。”

“但你希望Bucky快乐。”Sam抢着说，他有种感觉，必须说服Steve相信快乐不是什么21世纪才有的时尚产物，不是时髦的粗黑框眼镜或者荧光色跑鞋。

“我希望我所有的朋友都能快乐。”Steve没有和他争辩，只是看着横七竖八倒在他客厅里打呼的超级英雄队友们。“而到Bucky身上就不一样了。”他盘腿坐在椅子上，绞着手，“是自私的想法。”

Sam皱了皱眉，左臂搭着Tony肩膀，右手手指在那头蓬松的短发上轻弹。“我不明白，”他说，“为什么希望Bucky快乐也叫自私？”

“因为我希望的从来都不仅仅是他的快乐。”Steve看着双手回答，“我希望的是和我在一起他会快乐。”他抬眼，电视屏幕发出的光足以照亮美国队长脸上那熟悉的，悲伤的微笑。“在我坚持要满世界追踪他的时候，你没发现这点吗？”

“他和你在一起很快乐。”Sam觉得这都不必明说了，他们刚看过的一个多月的录像，还有四个月来Bucky极其缓慢的康复过程中Steve的视频是他唯一愿意聆听的东西，这两点都足以说明。

“他曾经是。”屏幕的光给Steve郁郁寡欢的神情打上怪异的白和蓝，在室内无声的昏暗中显得突兀，显得格格不入。“现在他根本不想理我。”

“唔，”Sam挑眉，“我的教科书上从来没写到美国队长还是个盲人啊。”

Steve皱着眉，表情迷茫仿佛在寻求解释。

“你以为Barnes为什么还在这里？”Sam循循善诱。

“因为他没有别的地方去。”Steve没精打采地回答，像是已经对自己复述过千百遍的干巴巴的一句话。这个时候Sam反而想起来他为什么要为了这群勇气过人又情感缺失的笨蛋放弃原本的生活了。

“不对。”Sam摇头。“不是指他住在这个专收天才和疯子的收容院——呃，那个，也不是说不对——而是在这里。生活。”

“因为HYDRA发现了他，在我应该去寻找他的时候。”他们满世界找冬兵时就谈过这个话题，Steve，急需开导，而Bucky是唯一能让他开口的话题。Sam以为就Bucky被俘责任究竟归谁这个问题，他对Steve的疏导已经有所成效，但显然夜夜坐在Bucky门外使得Steve的负罪感全部都回来了。

“我说的不是让他活在21世纪这回事——”Sam开口想解释，又很快放弃决定让它去。“好吧。HYDRA抓了他。那现在他们还控制着他吗？告诉他要做什么，去哪儿？”

“不！”Steve说得太响，惊动了Bruce，他的眼镜从脸上滑下来落到地毯上。让Sam惊讶的是其他人居然都纹丝不动，不过他毫不怀疑如果播放Stepushka哮喘的片段每个人都会立马跳起来。“当然没有！”

“那Bucky是自己做出选择了？”

“我们都很清楚是那样没错。”Steve停顿片刻，方才的义愤填膺减轻了些许。“在他想得起来的时候。”他又加上一句。一开始的好几天——好几周——都让Steve心碎，Bucky不记得要吃东西除非他们把食物塞进他的房间，还得播放指导视频。或许Steve是唯一一个愿意和冬兵对打的人，但那些日子里，其他复仇者们曾经和美国队长一起走上健身房的地垫，代替那个他无法再消灭的死敌。

“这四个月，在你记忆里有哪一次是他看起来很高兴能在这儿？多谢我们救了他？”

Steve太阳穴上青筋跳动，他咬牙回答：“没有。”

Sam真的不想继续这么说下去了，但是Steve拒绝自行找出逻辑上说得通的答案。Sam曾经看过太多的退役士兵选择那个答案，因为他们无法振作，没有勇气面对明天。“那么他为什么不自杀？”Sam温和地问。然后美国队长就像被一根铁胳膊猛揍一拳似的后退。

“他——”

“或者离开？”Sam迅速接上，不然Steve看起来已经和快要呕吐午餐的Stepushka一个样子了，“如果他痛恨自己被迫所做的一切，如果他相信自己不属于这个世界了——那么，Steve，为什么他还待在这里？”

Steve弓起身体，仿佛Sam的话刺进他的肺里压榨出所有的空气。Sam觉得很不可思议，这四个月来，Steve从来没想过Bucky会举起他无数的杀人武器之一对准自己。有时候，他真的觉得不可思议，解冻三年的Steve Rogers在Bucky将人生目标带回来之前，也从来没有想过这回事。

人们称之为英雄主义，Sam上的所有课，还有新兵训练营里的每个老师和教官都把美国队长的最后一战奉为爱国主义精华之举。为国牺牲，永垂不朽。然后那位Sam还不是很熟的国民偶像就出现在他那寒酸的退役老兵服务中心，带着无法到达眼底的笑，再然后，Sam发现，说不定那不是出于英雄主义。说不定只是因为美国队长无法振作，没有勇气继续活在这个世界上。

直到两周前Steve的视频告白才让Sam明白，问题不是这个世界。是这个世界上没有James Buchanan Barnes。

“我不知道。”最终Steve回答，紧紧攥着椅子扶手。他总是在队友们跟前掩饰的恐惧，此刻清晰地映在他那被电视屏幕照亮的双眼中。“你真的觉得他会……”Steve摇头，说不出那个词。扶手在他的指尖下裂开了。“为什么他会留下，Sam？我们该怎么让他留下？”

用高强度的麻醉剂，对准他，开枪。一个月前Sam会这么回答。他会无奈地避开这个话题，转而试图说服Steve，冬兵没有好转，而且如果Steve Rogers继续把全副注意力放在那个反社会杀手身上，不晓得照顾自己的话，Steve也要完蛋了。

不过，现在，Sam会微笑，懒洋洋地躺在全世界最舒服的沙发上，再也不像以前那么提心吊胆忧心忡忡。“我们就算有再多的麻醉枪没法强迫他留下，Steve。”Sam打着呵欠回答道，这几天的不眠不休让他没法保持意识清醒了。Steve把扶手扭了下来，然后很不好意思地看了看手里的家具碎片。

Sam觉得自己最好在Steve拆了整层楼之前给他点好消息。“Steve。我们不必强迫他。他已经在这里了。他选择留下。他醒来并选择继续呼吸，继续活下去。”他感觉头上有什么动静，于是低下头以为要被Clint的毛绒玩具砸到了，但那张吊床上并没有东西下落。他抬头看去，好像Clint根本就没动过。

“可那是为什么？”Steve问，可怜巴巴地看着手里的椅子扶手，“如果你说的是真的，他那么悲惨，他以为那些别人施加的罪行应当是他承担的，那为什么他还愿意留下呢？”

“我总算知道为什么你花了十几年才肯正面现实和自己的问题了。”Sam翻了个白眼，努力克制打第二个呵欠的冲动。晚饭时他不应该喝啤酒，该喝咖啡才对。Steve猛地抬头，就算在昏暗中也能看见他那熟悉的愤愤不平的样子。Sam朝他扔一个抱枕过去。“他留下是因为爱你。”Sam好心地把“个白痴”放在心里没说出来。Steve张口结舌，活像Riley在他们第一次休假时，里海岸边某个超贵的度假村里钓起来的一条鱼。“因为Barnes不想伤害你，伙计，无论怎样都不想。哪怕他认为那样做就能得到真正的平静，但是因为会伤害你所以也放弃了。”

Steve瞪着他，嘴巴张了几下；Sam总觉得自己听见通风管里有奇怪的声响，不过也可能是Clint在打呼噜。“可是——可是他从来不让我靠近他！”美国队长重获语言功能，提出了抗辩。

Sam的祖母告诉过他，如果白眼翻得太多会翻不下来。Sam的祖母说这话是因为她没碰上美国队长。“对对对。”Sam附和着，仰头靠着皮质沙发垫，双脚翘在茶几上。“正如我说的，他不想伤害你。你以为他躲着你是在保护谁？他自己吗？”

Steve脸上被说中心事的表情让Sam发现，对，Steve就是这么想的。如果那些日子里每天他心心念念却被Bucky拒之门外，内心痛苦之余还“想”过这个问题的话。

“万一你错了呢？”Steve小声说。他艰难地让声音变得平静，但Sam听得出那是希冀的口吻。历史书里的美国队长是一个能够实现梦想的人。Steve Rogers则用意志力通过了那次充满风险的，二十世纪早期的实验。

“别侮辱人了Rogers，我从来不会错。”Sam闭上眼睛。到了明天，他的膝盖得酸痛了，脖子也好不到哪去。但爬去自己床上好像又太过麻烦。“如果你不确定，再看一遍录像。你以为你是唯一一个心事人尽皆知的？”

总有一天，Sam会在自己卧室好好睡上一整晚。没有任何人会为任何事吵醒他：不会为了咖啡或者什么科学实验，不会有人哮喘发作，不会有HYDRA进攻，不会再有哪个被变成三岁的好朋友需要复原。总有一天，再也没有紧急事件值得Sam Wilson爬出他柔软的睡床——就算这天还要很久，很久才能到来，Sam也感到欣慰。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2346056/chapters/5174081

又过了几天，生活终于回到那熟悉亲切又充满火药味的理想状态。Bucky躲在自己房间里，Steve百无聊赖，郁郁寡欢，总是很困惑地看着大家都到他这儿来吃饭玩桌游。他仍能很轻松地在饥饿河马游戏里打败Clint，还会说大富翁棋子的日文名字。Clint打牌依然会作弊。Pepper连输三次，Clint还企图狡辩说那是因为大家都不想被她的喷嚏连累到。

昨天Sam来看国民队比赛，结果发现Steve和Natasha正聚精会神地下四子棋，还用荧光粉色吸管杯喝营养奶。“别在意我。”他朝他们挥挥手，打开电视机，“我只是来照看宝宝的。”他们的日常生活变得有点儿奇怪了，不过至少Steve是用炭笔画画，而不是他的手指。

“日常生活”，意即Tony将Sam从床上叫起来去他的某一间工作室，保证说他这次在升级猎鹰的翅膀所以真的真的需要Sam在身边。Sam很是怀疑——Tony已经那样保证过六次，可他的翅膀既没有缩小尺寸也没有其他什么变化。但Sam还是去了。之前Tony曾试着将磁铁注入Sam背部，让他可以远距离召唤翅膀。可惜他这么忙活的时候Sam已经睡着了，然后醒于金属翅膀猛然撞上肩胛骨那一瞬间。Sam痛得要死，半裸着，一边尖叫一边在走廊里狂奔，万幸只有Tony和JARVIS有缘目睹。

眼下他正躺在两个懒人沙发拼成的“床”上，听不清Tony咕哝的是质子还是粒子，一概都给予鼓励的回应；突然JARVIS打破了午夜的工作室里平和的气氛。

“两位先生，”AI听起来很严肃，“你们可能对这个有兴趣。”

“什么？”Tony立刻站起来甩着累到抽筋的手，“是Barnes吗？他去游戏室了？去健身房了？”

从Steve恢复以后Bucky就没有去过任何一个地方——除了那次和Steve一对一的搏击，而Tony不管白天黑夜总是不停去敲他的门，表示要和他决斗马里奥赛车，或者去健身房给他颜色看，等等。但Bucky的房门始终紧闭。Tony没有多说什么，他一头钻进工作室拒绝休息，不断掏出手机检查走廊监控看Bucky有没有出门。Sam试着想和他谈这个事，Tony一副满不在乎的模样，仿佛他并没有像Steve那么密切地关注着Bucky似的。

“他想打架吗？他太无聊了？我可以——”

“Sir。”JARVIS在一面墙上显示出大厦里某条昏暗的走廊，打断Tony的聒噪，“我认为你会想看这个。”

那不是随随便便某条走廊。当一个白色T恤的身影出现在屏幕里时，Sam意识到。那是Steve的楼层，Bucky的房门口，Sam曾在Tony手机上瞄见无数次的画面的放大版。

“什么？”Tony问，Sam坐起身，摆摆手示意他不必再追问下去。

“嘘。”Sam说。他们靠上前，看着Steve从地上起来，挺了挺胸，敲响Bucky的门。

——

Stepushka从不会七点过后还没醒，哪怕前一夜没怎么睡，哪怕Bucky将保育室的百页窗全部拉起来。阳光总是伴随太阳而起。

***

“快点儿Buck，不要浪费大好时光！”Steve摇晃Bucky的肩膀，还没干的头发一绺一绺很整齐，床头柜上放着梳子。他已经穿好那件四年前Bucky给他弄来的衬衫，刮了胡子，十分清醒，明明昨晚他们花了Bucky半个月的薪水外出玩乐，结果后半夜Bucky不得不照看Steve以防他把肺都跟着啤酒吐出来。

“浪费就浪费。”Bucky呻吟着把被子拉过脑袋。“今天星期天，笨蛋，走开。”

“Bucky。”Steve爬上他们的床，不怎么牢固的金属在他的体重施压下发出轻响。“James Buchanan Barnes。”他揪着Bucky的耳朵，听起来和得了严重伤风的Agnes修女一个调调，“你给我立马起床。”

Bucky徒劳地拍打Steve的细胳膊，眼睛沉重得睁不开好像挨过揍似的。“你也成为他们的一员了吗Steve修女？”他挤着喉咙说，朝Steve吐出浑浊的口气，看对方皱起脸的样子，“就知道你当起保姆很不错。”

“比你好。”Steve笑了，放开Bucky耳朵的手扇掉对方又一波带着啤酒气息和睡意的呼吸。“你闻起来比Mr.Cox的叔叔上过的厕所还要糟糕，Buck。快点，去刷牙，换掉臭烘烘的衣服。”

“你自己喝了酒要吐，是我的错吗。”Bucky咕哝着，仿佛昨夜那个忙了好几个小时，不停洗脸盆，不停给Steve的脖子上换冷毛巾的人不是他似的。Steve拍打他嗡嗡作响的脑袋，拍到他不情不愿地从床上滚下来。“那我们要去哪儿？”他脱掉睡衣含糊地问着，然后从Mrs.Cox已经洗干净的衣服堆里翻找。“去做弥撒？”Steve喜欢做弥撒——母亲去世前他每周日都会跟着一起去。而Bucky每次去弥撒就要因为乱动得太过火而被修女打手心。

“不。”Steve牵起嘴角。Bucky忙着换上干净的衬衫，不让手指有机会去触摸Steve的笑容。“你先和Sally约会，晚点再跟我去。到时候你可要好好忏悔啦。”他得意洋洋地笑着低头躲开Bucky半心半意的拍打，立马又仰起脑袋。“我答应修女要趁孩子们不在时去孤儿院，在天气太冷之前给他们的浴室重新粉刷一遍。”

“Steve，Stevie。”Bucky停下动作，长袖衬衫扣子扣到一半，转而又开始解扣子。因为他不希望穿着最好的衬衫去刷油漆，也因为和Steve争辩是徒劳的。“油漆味道会引发你的哮喘，对吧？还记得我们想粉刷这边的时候吗？”

Steve忍着笑。但是Bucky从三岁起就一直在注视着Steve兴奋的眼睛发亮的模样。“问这干嘛，我当然忘光了！”

“你可不是电影里的大小姐，Stevie，连当保姆都不够像样。赶快坦白交代！”

耸耸肩，Steve递给Bucky一件旧衬衫；某次打过架，他们用这件衬衫塞住Steve淌血的鼻子，从此就再也没穿过。“我想你可以去干粉刷的活儿。Mr.Goldberg给了我一些旧的包肉纸。修女说今年圣诞节没什么好东西可以庆祝了，我就想画几张画挂上去，好显得喜庆一点。”

Bucky叹气。他把脸埋进Steve还没干透的头顶——时间还早，而且，有时候Steve会容忍他亲近一会儿才把他推开。“我剩下的那一半薪水还在你口袋里，是不是？准备捐出去啦？”

Steve脸红——Bucky感觉得出来，头顶冒起热意，都蔓延到Bucky的脸上了——然后从口袋里掏出一叠账单。“我准备先问过你的，Buck。我并没有要——我只是……”他声音越来越低，不停地道歉。但是Bucky知道这歉意持续不了多久。Steve从来不为他做出的选择感到真正的后悔。

“但这么做才是对的。”Steve又说了一句，挺起身体推开Bucky。“反正，我们也准备捐给教会。而且孤儿院比谁都需要这笔钱。你也知道Allison神父正担心他们将不得不关闭孤儿院。而且——”

Bucky握住Steve的手，把那小小的，紧紧握住的拳头塞回对方口袋里。“听着，伙计，”他生硬地说着大步走向自己的靴子，避免盯着Steve的脸。“你偷拿了我辛苦赚来的薪水，捐给那些哭唧唧的小鬼头，所以我可以六个月不去向上帝忏悔了对吧。”

“四个月。”Steve讨价还价，快步跑来向系鞋带的Bucky露出十分明朗的笑容。“等六个月过去你就会完全把Sally抛在脑后了。”

“所以我才把她的全部事情都告诉你，”Bucky回击道，看着Steve的脸开始发红，就笑了，“Steve修女。”

***

Steve醒得比Stepushka还早。他对睡眠的需求比常人来得少，像冬兵那样，为了战斗而被改造。他比冬兵优秀。因为美国队长不管清醒多久都不会出问题，也不会觉得痛苦，更不会沉湎在回忆中。

Steve不在走廊过夜的时候，总是在天亮前就醒了。Bucky躲在通风管里看他，还跳下来给他拉高棉被，把男人身边显得特别迷你的小熊玩偶也盖起来。如果Bucky能够离开，就更能保护Steve不被他如影随形的死亡和失败所伤了，但Bucky很了解自己，很清楚他作不出这一牺牲。

他听了一会儿Steve的呼吸，然后溜进没有人的保育室。他按Banner教的那样摆姿势，呼吸，希望能在这唯一能找到平静的地方再度寻得片刻安宁。

有那么一阵子冥想足以让他安宁。当那样做已经不够的时候——当他脑中的嗡鸣太多，当他发现自己毫无理由地蜷缩在一张儿童床下——他就去通风管，找到Steve，完整，健康，安然无恙的Steve。

Steve，爱着他的Steve。

***

黑暗渗进冬兵的脑海里，像墨水在意识中氤氲漫延。沉重，然而又不像他们使他沉睡时那么冷。

“我很抱歉。”一个微小的声音穿透这粘腻污浊的空气，“非常非常的抱歉，Buck，但这是唯一能带你回家的方法。”这个声音似乎很熟悉，右手背上有温热的气息，有贴上来的嘴唇。他等待牙齿到来；没有人愿意触碰冬兵，除非是为了带给他痛苦。

他眨眼，但是怎样都睁不开。没关系。只有一个男人愿意靠冬兵这么近。虽然那个人一般都不说话，身体也从不散发热度，没有那种坚实的感觉。

“Bucky。”那个总是站在冬兵身边的悲伤的男人，金发的男人，啜泣着。“我是多么地想念你。真的很抱歉丢下了你。我爱你，上帝，Buck。从未停止过。Bucky——”

冬兵勉强眯开眼睛，大脑在拼命与肆虐的黑暗抗争。他看着身边那个金发男人——他的任务，他唯一的同伴——慢慢地眨眼睛。

“他醒了。”暗处另一个声音说。冬兵试图转过脑袋，提防这威胁，但有东西刺进他的脖子，然后一切又变黑了。

***

“自私。”他喃喃着，挤在客厅上方的通风管里。他的脚朝上，脸被通风口的金属网勒出了印子，聆听猎鹰和Steve的谈话。“我留下是因为我自私。我想看你的脸，尽管你不应该再见我。”

猎鹰已经睡着了。Steve倒回视频重新播放Stepushka用冬兵的手指玩“小小蜘蛛”的片段。Bucky开口时他突然僵住了，在昏暗的室内四下张望仿佛那个人就在身边似的。

Bucky屏住呼吸，忍耐着不动弹，不被发现。过了许久，Pepper开始咳嗽，Steve的注意力就转移到朋友身上，急忙走过房间扶她坐起来给她倒药水。等到Steve抬头看时Bucky已经走了。

Bucky没有再回客厅。他去保育室坐在小床上，过了一个小时之后他发现自己已经蹲到桌边，儿童床被弄坏了，金属的手掌里有被捏碎的蜡笔屑。然后他连保育室都不再去了。

本来这不是什么难事。反正Bucky也在大厦里住了好几个月了。他会被困在蜂涌而出的不堪的回忆里，他会避开Steve让他不至于受更多伤害，也不必再见到支离破碎只有罪孽的、Steve曾经爱过的Bucky的残存部分。

“老兄？喂，大规模杀伤性武器先生，我知道你在里面。”Stark几乎来得和Steve一样频繁，时间点也同样怪异。“我买了三个新游戏——呃，好吧，Sam买的。Pepper从网上找到的。看起来是很有意思的游戏啊。”他顿了顿，Bucky歪过脑袋，确信Stark不会沉默很久。

“好嘛，或者我们可以打扑克。我知道你喜欢扑克，你个笨蛋。还是去近身搏击一场？我大概有两个礼拜没穿钢铁侠盔甲了！搞不好都生锈了！也可能生锈的是你的胳膊。应该给我检查一下。”

Bucky转动手臂，台灯的光照在毫无接缝痕迹的亚德曼合金上，几乎看不到关节。他感觉胸口一阵熟悉的旧痛，因为太久没有出现而让他痛苦。空虚。他被挖空了，经过他们的治疗变得轻若无物了。

“你可以晚点再来试试。”Banner说，Bucky不必看就知道他一定安慰地勾住Stark的肩膀，“给他一点时间。”

“给他一点时间他就不做鸵鸟了吗？”Tony抱怨着，两人踩着轻柔的脚步声走远。当然，Stark还会回来，他向来不愿意放手任何东西。

***

飞机一从亚得里亚海上起飞，Howard就眉飞色舞。尽管他前后努力了三次才起飞成功，同时Bucky还得抓着Steve的手和皮带悬在门外回击那些朝他们开枪的纳粹士兵。

“我就说一定能行！”Stark欢呼着，对美国队长一脸风暴欲来的表情不为所动；后者将他的中士拉到飞机里安全的地方。该说是，相对安全的地方。谁都说不准Howie的实验品什么时候会出毛病。

“你是个混蛋。”Bucky这么问候着他一屁股坐进副驾驶座；Howie朝他看过去然后眼睛瞪大，Bucky立刻用手捂住脖子。然后Howard开始色迷迷地挤眼，Bucky努力不要变成昨晚Steve在他下巴上留下的草莓的颜色。

“恭喜恭喜，Barnes。”Stark拖长音，递给Bucky一根香烟。“看来你总算是找到一些——咳咳——润滑剂，让齿轮转起来了？”

“操你的。”Bucky回答，但是笑容却藏不住；他从早上醒过来开始就一直笑，哪怕某些不愿细想的身体部位里还粘着沙。

“我觉得Rogers会不高兴的。”Howie若有所思，眼里却闪着戏谑，“要不要我给你们俩买瓶香槟？”

“你应该给我们买些润滑剂。”Steve打断他们的对话，大着喉咙声音盖过引擎。他出现在两人座椅后面，对目瞪口呆的Howie露出坏笑——没人相信Bucky的警告：美国队长很可恶——然后在Bucky沾着沙子和咸涩的海水，被风吹成四面八方乱翘的头毛里落下一吻，再施施然走开，回到队员身边开始新一轮扑克游戏——过后所有的纸牌会飞到机箱下面找不到，宣告牌局终了。

“我告诉过你的吧？”Howie驾驶飞机进入平飞状态，返航，“他一直想要的只有你。”

***

他之前也是这么干的，Bucky对自己说。要躲在房间里应该很简单，半夜出来吃点东西，看看Steve的视频，就能活下去了。但那是Stepushka没有出现前的日子。

孩子温热的脑袋靠在他颈窝里，对香草味营养奶露出坚决的鄙夷表情。他坐在Bucky大腿上，大人们玩扑克喝啤酒，他就玩Toca Boca，喝橙汁。Stepushka，等待着Bucky蹒跚地从健身房出来，嘟起小小的嘴唇给他一个治愈的吻。

Stepushka爱Bucky Barnes，爱冬兵身上仅存的破碎的残片。如果Bucky这么说的话，Howie一定会朝他翻白眼。

你是个白痴。他一直想要的只有你。

Bucky靠在门边，听着另一侧Steve的心跳声，睡着了。

——

***

他不喜欢货车这个主意。枪比炸药来得干脆简洁，动静也小得多。一辆满载炸药的白色货车太醒目了。冬兵总是接到命令，服从命令——但他已经被唤醒将近十天，烦躁感如电流般在脊柱里流窜。

天气比较凉，虽然城市位于黎巴嫩海边却不至于潮湿得影响炸药。任务还是老样子，他奉命跟踪一个男人，坐在醒目的大车里，有招摇的车队护送。

保镖无法从四千磅炸药里救他的命。保镖也无法阻止一个狙击手，冬兵不屑地想，又立刻摒弃这个念头。金发男人和他一起驾驶货车去酒店，皱着眉看着那些炸药，也皱着眉看着冬兵藏在大衣里的金属手和遥控器。

金发男人从来不笑。试图微笑只会让他的蓝眼睛变得阴沉，变得像暴风雨中的大海，海面下无数波涛暗涌。冬兵想到海，思维就停滞了，感觉自己还身负一个无法回想起来的命令。

他真的醒太久了。

车队蛇一样前进，漆黑，蜿蜒，缓慢。冬兵靠在不远处的一个阳台上，犹如一只准备进行扑杀的猛禽。金发男人无声地叹息，但还是站在他身边，靠着石头围栏。

一辆车。两辆车。冬兵的手指握紧遥控器，另一个男人宽厚的肩膀仍然稳稳地抵着他的。任何一次任务中，这个奇怪的，悲哀的男人都会出现。

他俯身注视广场。前总统的轿车驶入爆炸范围，正在这时有个怀孕的年轻女人也挤进货车与轿车之间的人群。

冬兵按下按钮。

几乎是同时的——炸弹被启动了，两吨炸药爆发出灼人的热焰火光。但冬兵拥有狙击手的视力——他看见一道熟悉的蓝色跑向那个年轻孕妇，哪怕事已太迟救不了她。冬兵的眼睛像鹰隼一样，注视着金发男人奋力冲过去，消失在火焰中。

“Steve！”

***

Bucky尖叫着醒来，Steve的名字在室内回荡着，从门缝下溜了出去；如同身处毒气之中，身处大火的烟尘之中，剧痛撕裂开来。他的金属手指挖破地毯，伸向冬兵想象中的那个存在——HYDRA唯一没有能夺走的一个存在。

“我就在这里，就在这里，Buck。”Steve听起来惊慌失措，但他努力掩饰慌乱，反复地呼唤他，说着安抚的话语。“没事的，只是一个噩梦。你在大厦里。Tony Stark造的大厦。我是Steve Rogers，你是Bucky Barnes。我们住在这儿，有很恐怖的地毯，躺过再多HYDRA特工尸体都不会留下痕迹的那种。你听得到我说话吗？”他毫不指望回应地问。几乎长达半年的回绝，Steve仍然蹲在Bucky门外，等他最好的朋友敞开房门。

“听到。”Bucky急促地呼吸，不敢闭上眼睛生怕看见Steve被火烧的样子。“听到你说话。”他需要Steve继续说下去，证明他还活着，没有死于十几年前的黎巴嫩海岸。没有任务——如果没有Steve的话，就什么也没有了。

“B——Bucky？”他听见Steve跌坐在地上，感觉他的震惊要满溢过来了。他听出来，Steve的声音里有自从上战场后就消失了的东西。到底是惊讶，还是喜悦呢，他想着。“Bucky，我的上帝，Sam说你——还有视频里也是，你和每个人说话，只除了——”

Bucky等待。当Steve相信自己是正确的，就不会气馁太久。Steve Rogers总是对的。

“Bucky？”Steve的声音低了一点，稳健而令人安心，像美国队长的心一样坚定。“现在我要敲门了。如果你愿意让我进去，我会——会十分高兴。拜托。”他呼出一口气，轻得Bucky差点没听见。

一只耳朵贴在地毯上，Bucky感觉地板因Steve的起立而产生共振。片刻的平静一定是他抬起头，挺起胸，就像过去他每次要打一场必输的架之前那样。然后，Steve轻轻地敲了门。

一下。两下。

Bucky跪坐起来。额头贴着门，感受Steve的指节带来的振动。在放弃前，Steve还会敲几次？Stepushka从来不曾体会Steve每天都要面对的挫败——那孩子一哭Bucky就会跑过去，让他满足地窝在金属臂弯里，仿佛那是他的归属一般。

Stepushka紧紧倚靠着Bucky，仿佛他变成什么样都无所谓——就像几个月前，几十年里，Steve也同样毫无怨言地那么做。几十年，Steve紧紧挨着冬兵被改造的那一边，双眼因心痛和爱意而闪闪发亮。将近一个世纪他们之间都无需语言的沟通，只要Steve握紧的拳头和Bucky暗咬的牙关就够了。这半年来，Steve贴在他门下说话，Steve在Bucky还没有看过的无数视频里哭泣，Steve最大限度地进入Bucky允许的范围里。但是Steve从来没敲过门。Bucky知道那是因为Steve无法面对自己敲响房门后仍会被Bucky拒绝的现实。

而Bucky打开了门。Steve知道如何从落在身上的亲吻中分辨出“我爱你”，知道从一扇敞开的门后，憔悴的视线中，蕴含那样的意味。

“我好想念Stepushka。”Bucky艰难地说，因为Steve扑过来整个人压在Bucky身上，给了他一个原以为在1944年就永远失去了的拥抱。“他轻多了。”也简单多了；他既有Steve的爱，又不需了解Bucky全部的过去。

“你是个混蛋。”Steve贴着Bucky的肩膀咕哝，Bucky的T恤湿了，是因为Steve眼泪，而不再是某个小家伙的口水。但Steve没有假装听不懂。“你以为我不想念穿着唯一一条像样的短裤给我挖蚯蚓的小Bucky吗？”

“我不是三岁了。”Bucky从差点把自己骨头都碾碎的拥抱里挣脱，一对上Steve湛蓝的双眼就移开视线。“我不是——”

“嗨，嗨，Buck。”Steve用手指勾起他的下巴，另一只手捧着他的脸颊，手指伸入发间。他在微笑，笑容轻颤，真实，是沉默的金发男人从来没有露出过的表情。Bucky暗数Steve的心跳，让自己的呼吸随着Steve的胸膛起伏成为同等频率。“我也不是三岁小孩了。唔，这个月已经不是了。”Steve的左边嘴角上扬，是Bucky回味数年的似笑非笑。“但是我爱你，不管是几周前你帮我用手指画龙，还是更早，你不肯喝我用Tony的多功能咖啡机做的咖啡的时候。从1936年和你挤在Cox家的空房间里，没有床只有一台破收音机时我就爱着你。1943年一起潜入敌人后方时也爱着你。我爱你，不管是昨天，还是明天——”

求你回到我身边。Steve对着摄像头恳求着，以为没有人会听见。求你。

也许最终他们都是自私的。Bucky无法伤害Steve，无法推开对方的拥抱——所以他靠了过去，他们接吻。

 

END


End file.
